Into The Light
by lilidelafield
Summary: The Tracy family have a lot of work ahead, preparing and building a new, more secure Thunderbird Five, and getting ready to get back out in the field. But the Hood has not been idle either, and once again the Tracys are faced with the loss of everything they hold dear. If you have not read Out Of The Blue, this work can still be read and enjoyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _I just wanted to make one thing clear right here, for those confused or picking up on inconsistencies. When I began writing Out Of The Blue, Grandma Tracy's name had always been understood (by myself at least) to be Ruth; so that is what I named her in that novel. At some point in the meantime, the current owners of the franchise in one of their episodes of TAG gave her the name Sally. So, from here on in I will be calling grandma's name Sally._

 **Preface:**

 **Previously in** _ **Out Of The Blue**_ **;** Jeff Tracy, having been missing for more than two years was found alive and well, having recently regained his memory. On learning that his nemesis was alive after all, and back with his family, The Hood furiously brought forward his plans to destroy the Tracys and their Thunderbirds once and for all in an all-out attack. Having succeeded in destroying Thunderbird Five, and almost succeeding in destroying the good name of International Rescue, he had then attacked several members of the family personally, including his own niece, Kayo. By working together, The Tracys, Lady Penelope and Parker with the assistance of Colonel Casey and the GDF succeeded in saving the day. The Hood was defeated; but managed to escape in the final confusion.

International Rescue remained temporarily out of service, its' members traumatized and still trying to deal with injuries sustained, and the lingering nightmares. In an effort to try and recover, the five sons of Jeff Tracy abandoned Tracy Island and their bad memories to find themselves again in an extended holiday.

Would they return soon? Would Thunderbird Five ever be rebuilt? Would International Rescue ever get back off the ground?

Chapter One.

The silence was unnerving.

Jeff Tracy was finally at home and relaxed on his beloved island. He had spent the last few weeks reading all the mission reports; and looking through Brains' electronic files with the scientist's blessing of course, to update himself on all that had happened to his sons and to International Rescue during the time that he was missing. He had examined the ships and all the new gear that Brains had created during his absence and was again floored by the professional way his sons had handled everything without him.

His sons really did not need his help to run International Rescue. They might have thought they did, but they had coped admirably with everything that had been thrown at them.

He missed his boys.

Home was all about Tracy Island, of course it was. But really, home meant _family_. He had been fully supportive of his sons' desire and need to go off on a camping holiday of undetermined length, because they had been through so much they desperately needed it. But Brains had gone off to Australia to consort with a fellow scientist working for Tracy Industries, and mother had also gone off to visit friends. Kayo had been planning to stay with him to keep him company on the island, but she had received an invitation from Lady Penelope to go and stay with her at the Creighton-Ward estate, and so Kayo was currently with Penny, being waited on hand and foot, being pampered and shown off at venues all around Greater London.

Jeff was feeling very lonely, alone at home.

He had been working of course. Tracy Industries had been severely damaged by that business with the Hood, and he had been working hard re-implementing his own tried and tested working philosophies. Even though some of them cost money in setting up and getting off the ground, they had always proved to be worth the money in the long run.

The staff canteens for example. That criminal who had taken over the running of the business in his absence had closed all the canteens in order to skim off the money and had installed cheap machines and pool tables in the former restaurant area instead. He had done away with the fully staffed free creche for employees' young children…he had dispensed with many experienced staff members on the pretext of cost-cutting, making those remaining few take up the slack.

As a result, of course, staff became unhappy at their work, and had started leaving in their droves to find better employers.

Jeff had spent a lot of his time visiting each of his offices and reinstating all the services that he considered contributed to a happy and healthy workforce. He had contacted all the former employees and offered them their former positions back, at a higher rate of pay for all colleagues, together with the promise that every penny illegally denied them would be repaid to them after their first month back at work. This time detailed legal contracts specifying generous compensation payouts in the event of a repeat occurrence were made out for each person.

The creche had been reopened, and staff restaurants had been reestablished, staffed with professional chefs. The staff gym that had been destroyed at the office in Australia had been rebuilt better and larger, and Jeff's office relocated on the floor below.

This was just the beginning of course, but former employees excited at the thought of things returning to the way they had been before under Mister Tracy's personal directorship, had started returning to the fold, and slowly but surely, the company was beginning to show signs of improvement. Now the company was back heading in the right direction, Jeff had returned to the island, knowing that much of his work he could do via holo-conferencing from his home office. He wanted to make sure that when his family returned home, he was there to greet them in person.

Brains was the first to return, flushed and excited at the stimulation of having spend time in the company of one whose mind worked at almost the same speed as his own, and to his delight, almost on the same level too. Brains was eager to get to work down in his lab; but conceded to surface at mealtimes to give his lonely old friend some company upstairs from time to time.

Mrs. Tracy returned home next, tired out from her long journey, but refreshed and invigorated for having had a nice extended break. She had expertly piloted Alan's old biplane _Alan One_ to a stop and put her in her hangar. She found her son waiting for her beside the prop.

"Give us a hug son!" she flashed a grin at him once she was back on the ground. Jeff swept her off her feet in a massive hug.

"Good to see you back ma!" he said, a slight catch in his voice. "I can't tell you how much I have missed you all since you've been gone."

Sally looked slightly surprised.

"Are the boys not home yet?"

He shook his head.

"I hope they are getting the refreshment they need."

She smiled.

"They have all the money they need to go wherever they want to go, and they have each other for support. Why wouldn't they come back refreshed?"

"They've been gone almost six weeks mother. How can anyone stand to camp out for six weeks like that?"

Sally chuckled.

"You managed it for two years or more, son. And enjoyed it from what you've told me. They live in the lap of luxury most of the time. Why wouldn't they have fun roughing it for a bit? Besides, they have a lot to get over. The Hood and his cohorts did a lot of damage there."

Jeff nodded. His mother and three of his sons had been attacked by the Hood, and all of them could so easily have died. The physical damage was bad enough. The mental scarring was infinitely worse. Even Scott had been unable to vote to reactivate International Rescue when Jeff had asked for their private votes on it. Separately they had all indicated that they still wanted IR to continue, but that none of them were ready to return to work yet.

How he hoped his precious baby boys were finding the peace they were seeking so desperately.

He put his arm around his mother and picked up her suitcase with his other hand, and together they made their way to the elevator, that took them up to the main part of the house, just behind the kitchen.

"I'll take your case upstairs, ma, then I'll get some supper on. Anything you fancy?"

His mother smiled.

"Cream and jam scones and a mug of hot chocolate."

"The Jeff Special eh?" he laughed and ruffled her hair. "I can manage that. See you in twenty minutes."

"I'm not _that_ old, I'll have you know. You'll see me in _ten_!"

Laughing, Jeff went back to the kitchen to make a start on supper for three, Once the cocoa was almost ready, Jeff pressed the button on his watch.

"Brains, supper in five if you're interested. Hot chocolate is done."

"Coming!" Came Brains' voice, and sure enough, just moments after Sally reappeared, having ditched her old lady skirt and shawl for her more comfortable tracksuit, Brains came hurrying in, wiping his hands dry on a piece of old, but clean rag. He smiled widely at the sight of the old lady.

"Grandma Tracy! It's good to see you again. Did you enjoy your trip?"

She nodded.

"I did indeed. It's good to catch up with old friends sometimes. The trouble with visiting with old friends, they remind me how much time has passed by. What about your trip? Did you get on alright with your new scientist friend?"

"Yes, it was ex...extremely st...stimulating!"

Jeff handed them each a mug of hot chocolate and placed a large plate of scones in the center of the table, together with a pot of cream and three pots of jam of different flavours.

"Dig in!"

They were just starting to eat when Eos chimed her customary warning before projecting herself into the room.

"Grandfather…hello Grandma, good to see you again. Grandfather, I am receiving a communication from John. Would you like me to put it through in here?"

"Thank you, Eos, yes if you would!"

The holo-image of Eos changed to that of John. Jeff felt himself smile at the sight of his second son. John had changed. When they had left, John had been, like his brothers, still deep in the throes of stress and trauma, sleeping badly if at all, and although not quite sour-faced, had looked very dark and stern.

This John was smiling and twinkly-eyed. His usually pale complexion had darkened in the sun, and he even looked to have put on a little flesh on his cheeks. He looked healthy, happy and glowing.

"Hi dad! Hey, hi grandma, Brains! How have things been in Tracy-land without us?"

"Dull!" Jeff replied, his mouth responding before his brain clicked into gear. "How are things going with you boys? You are looking good John, I have to say!"

John's grin spread, if possible, even wider.

"We've had a great holiday dad. We must have walked the equivalent of half a continent! We're all a lot better. We've all decided that we're ready to come home. For the last three nights, Scott's been dreaming of his hot bath! Virgil's been dreaming of chocolate bars and Gordon's been dreaming of chlorine!"

Jeff, Grandma and Brains laughed at the chorus of "Hey!" that came from three different voices. John smirked. Suddenly, John was pushed aside, and Virgil's holo-image appeared. He too looked considerably less haggard-looking than he had done previously. He smirked at the three on Tracy Island.

"Hi guys. Actually, John is the one dreaming of chocolate bars! I've been dreaming about my beautiful piano!"

"It's so good to hear from you, honey. When are you all coming home?" Grandma called out. Virgil looked to one side, and they heard a murmur of voices as the brothers were clearly conferring. Then Virgil looked back at them.

"Well…we're at the airport. Scott's already done pre-flight checks on Tracy Two, so how about four hours from now?"

TAG TAG TAG

Scott looked round at his brothers.

"Are you sure you are all ready for this? If we go home now, our holiday will be officially over. After all, dad did give us as much time off as we needed. We could stay away for a year if we want."

"Scott, the long we stay away, the more people who could die because we're not around to save them!" Alan replied. Gordon nodded his agreement.

"We've been out of commission for almost quarter of a year already. The world needs International Rescue!"

Scott smiled at them, then looked at John and Virgil.

"And you two? Are you sure you want to go home and forfeit the chance of a month in the arms of some beautiful blond?"

Virgil glanced back at his two youngest brothers, and grinning, squashed himself between them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"I have _two_ beautiful blonds in my arms, big brother! Go on, let's get home. I want to sleep tonight on my nice, comfy, springy mattress that is protected from both spiders and mosquitos, is thicker than a slice of pepperoni, has its very own bathroom with doors that I can lock, and running water that comes out _hot_ whenever I fancy it!"

Scott burst out laughing and glanced at John.

"I think he's right, Johnny. Let's go home!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming Home - Points Of View

**Author's Note:** For some reason, I found this chapter refused to cooperate with any standard formalized presentation, so I thought I would have a little fun just for a change; and present the events in a slightly different way. (Don't worry, I won't make a habit out of this!)

 **ALAN**

I couldn't wait to get home, now we were on our way. I had never been camping before, not with my brothers anyway. We went once or twice with the school as learning exercises, but I've discovered that fun as that was, it is nothing like as much fun as camping out with my big brothers.

It was hard at first, because we were all getting over injuries of some kind or another, some of us physically and all of us emotionally. Johnny was only half way through his physiotherapy sessions after breaking his knee, and he found the constant hiking a massive strain at first. He was in a lot of pain to start with, and Virgil had to keep an eye on him, ply him with painkillers when it got too bad. But of course, the more we walked, and we did not rush or anything. We were on holiday after all. We took our time and had plenty of rests and we made sure that nobody was ever left behind; and John's knee became fit and strong and stopped hurting him.

It might seem to some people that for us to go on a camping trip and to stay there for six weeks was going over the top a bit, and maybe it was. We needed it though. We walked through deserts, up mountains, through thick forests and even built ourselves a special raft to carry all our gear so that we could get across a fast moving, and may I say, very wide river. All the while, we were reinforcing our trust in one another. Our skills and abilities, and the talking!

Never have the five of us talked and laughed and cried so much as we did those six weeks. We talked until there was no past problem, no dream or nightmare, no issue that we had not all brought out and discussed.

After that business with the Hood and International Rescue, I started having serious nightmares. It seemed that as soon as I closed my eyes, those terrifying images would keep rushing at me. I must admit that it was trying to rid me of my nightmares that caused us to stay away so long. My brothers were determined that I would be as whole as the rest of them before we showed ourselves back on Tracy Island.

Looking back, they had done a good job. But then, when we all stick together, there is no problem that cannot be solved, right? We had always known that instinctively, but our camping trip proved it. By the time Scott brought Tracy Alpha (our new jet that replaced the destroyed Tracy One) in for touchdown, we felt like five parts of one person…sorry if that sounds cheesy, but that's how it was. We forged rivers, streams, mountains and every problem under the sun together, and we had grown even closer than we had ever been before.

John was Scott's co-pilot, and the rest of us were snugged tightly together in the back, laughing like a trio of schoolboys, all of us excited at the thought of a hot bath or long shower, and a soft, luxury mattress to sleep on.

Tomorrow was another day.

 **GORDON**

We were having such fun in the back of the plane, that we were quite surprised when Scott called back to us to strap in to prepare for landing on Tracy Island. Virgil had been humming tunes in his sleep for the past three nights; and had spent much of the trip drumming with his fingers. He was itching to get back to his beloved piano and try out his new tunes. Allie, finally, was looking well rested and eager. He had gone so long without getting any decent rest that he had started to look very haggard.

Then again, we all were I guess. Scott and Virgil were haggard with simply worrying about the rest of us. We were all worrying about the Squirt, and John? Poor John has often been forgotten as we rally around taking care of everyone else. He had nightmares too, although not quite as badly as Alan had; but he had to contend with a broken knee as well, and the pain and difficulty that comes along with that. Once he got the cast off his leg, he had the pain and strain of the physio sessions. It did not help that he had, apparently, been very worried that being not fully fit yet would prove an inconvenience to the rest of us on our holiday. I remember him saying on more than one occasion that if he was too slow, we should just go on without him and he would catch us up when he could.

 _As if!_

It did not help that Johnny was still in mourning for the loss of his beloved Thunderbird. After the destruction of Thunderbird Five, so many other things had happened, that losing _Five_ had become an inconvenience that we knew we could rectify at a later date. We had been fighting for our very survival after all. But if it had been _Four_ , I would not have been so quickly diverted either. I know Scott, Alan and Virgil felt the same way as I did. Poor John suffered in silence as he always does. He smiled cheerfully for the rest of us and was there to help and support us, and it was only after a few weeks and a lot of cajoling that he finally broke down and wept openly for the loss of his 'bird, and his home.

It did serve to help him recover though, because that evening became the catalyst that helped us all start to really recover from those terrible events. John and Virgil started discussing their various ideas about the designs for the new Thunderbird Five, and what if any security features could be created and included; including some very radical ideas from Virgil that seemed to get Johnny really excited. After a while, we all were drawn into the conversation. It was then that we started to miss our old lives. It was then we all, as one, realized that we really did want to get back to saving people's lives. Knowing that there were people out there, going about their regular activities with the fear that if something should happen to them, there was no international Rescue to come and bail them out.

We started to look forward to getting back to work.

That was when we knew we were almost ready to come home. All we needed was to help Allie finally lose his nightmares.

 **VIRGIL**

What I enjoyed most about our trip, was the fact that I spent six whole weeks not having to worry about any of my brothers. Alright, I kept my eye on Johnny, and made sure he took his pain medication before his pain levels got too bad; and made sure we did not go at a pace that would be too much for him. But that kind of doctoring I do in my sleep these days.

I spent six weeks with my brothers, having fun, and I did not throw up once.

Um…alright, I did once, but not out of fear, worry, stress or grief. That bout of sickness was because in a misguided bout of enthusiasm and misplaced self-confidence, I picked a load of crabapples from a tree and using the meagre supplies I had, tried to make an apple pudding to go with our meal.

It tasted ok, but something was wrong…or maybe I ate too much of the result, but I spent that entire night throwing up, and felt drained all the next day as a result. I have learned that crabapples might be alright if you know what you are doing with them, but I don't. I never tried it again. The others were not brave enough to even taste it, and they were all fine, so logically…?

Anyway, enough of that. I couldn't wait to get together with John and Brains to start going over ideas for the new space station we were going to build. We had to find some way to ensure John's safety, or we would never have the courage to let him go back up there, whatever he might come to feel about it himself. We all love him too much to let him be destroyed along with his Thunderbird. Not when there was something we could do to try and protect him. I had one or two ideas that sounded fantastical even to me, but there was no reason why it could not be done. Why not turn ideas from science fiction into science _fact_? When I first outlined the idea, John stared at me like I was mad, then started laughing and made some joke about Star Trek.

Huh?

John's into that sort of stuff, but I've never been interested in that old show. Apparently, my idea reminded him of something he had seen in one of those old episodes, but what did I know?

More of that later anyway. Normally, I would have been the one to sit with Scott as the co-pilot, but…not a lot of people know this…but John's a really excellent pilot in his own right. He's never been that interested in it, but like Alan, he is a natural. Perhaps it has something to do with being blond? I'm a good pilot, but I had to work my butt off to get to where I am now. Any talent or ability I have as a pilot has nothing to do with any innate ability, but simply hard word, study, practice and more practice.

We can all fly one another's 'birds of course. That was a given rule right from the start. Dad wanted to make sure that we never found ourselves without a pilot for one of our birds simply because its pilot got hurt. But we are all well suited to our own craft. No one flies Two like I can. I know every inch of her engines, her beautiful sleek body…god, now I sound like I am drooling! I can make her do whatever I want. Scott is just the same with Thunderbird One. In Thunderbird Four, Gordon is as at home as he is in his own bathroom, and he knows exactly what she can do and how much she can take. How he stands the cramped, narrow spaces in there I can't imagine. Alan is the one who really impresses us all the most, (although I wouldn't tell him that if I were you! The smugness would be terrifying!) Thunderbird Three is fast and incredibly dangerous. She is, basically, a giant red firework! The immense size of her kills me every time I see her at rest in her silo. The thought that my baby brother…the one whose diapers I clearly remember helping to change and whose butt I remember powdering…sits at the top of that great rocket, with all that power under his fingertips. And yet…I don't know...he is able to make that great red firework do just as he pleases. He can weave her in and out of asteroid fields without a single touch. He knows exactly how much power he has at his disposal, and he handles her with the finesse of a highly skilled craftsman. Sitting beside him, watching him at work in an odd way reminds me of the way I am when I am at my piano. Complete focus and dedication. He knows exactly what he is doing, and how much his craft can take.

As for John, well, it might seem to anyone else, that John's role is a relatively unskilled one. That he is little more than a humanoid ansaphone. How wrong that is!

His Thunderbird was so much more than simply a space station. She was a super-communicator. She had ears that tapped into every single transmission around the globe, however feeble. Imagine how much babble that would produce for a single man to have to listen to and sort through! John was the one who had to keep on top of all those transmissions. He wrote the computer software that listened out for key words or phrases in every language, and directed those calls through to the main console, where John would listen himself, or apply even more clever software to refine the searches further. Once Eos came along, she was an enormous help. After all, John needed downtime just like anyone else.

Of course, John had to be the voice of International Rescue. He had to be able to communicate in a bunch of languages, be firm when necessary, reassuring, informative, helpful, kind…more than that, when obtaining details of a rescue, he had to know just what questions to ask to know what information to pass on to the rest of us. Believe me, that sounds simple, but it is not as simple as you might think!

Of course, in addition to the vocal part of his job, John is the _pilot_ of Thunderbird Five, not the passenger. She has fuel, and Thrusters. True, she orbits the globe like any satellite, but he can direct her at will too. He knows every inch of her. He knows her weight, her strengths, her limits, and he has been able to use her unique properties to save lives on more than one occasion. None of us could have done as much with quite the finesse that John does.

When it came to the planning of a replacement for Five, I would not dream of considering any plans that John had not had a hand in designing. As I sat in the back of the jet, laughing at the idiotic bantering of Gordon and Alan, I found I was looking forward to sitting down with John, dad and Brains to discuss our ideas.

Scott brought us down on the landing strip with his usual practiced ease, and I couldn't help letting out a whoop as the engines were turned off. John appeared, grinning all over his face.

"Happy to be home, Virg?"

I grinned back. Yes, it was certainly good to be home again.

 **JOHN**

We had fun on our long break, but it was good to be going home. Scott brought us into land on Tracy Island with grin that virtually split his face in half. It had been a fun flight, too. We could hear our three younger brothers laughing and screeching in the back, whilst Scotty and I kept up a witty banter designed solely to test each other's ability to be as inane as possible.

How long had it been since we were last carefree enough to spend four hours talking complete nonsense just for the hell of it?

Dad was waiting for us, standing beneath the cliff out of the way, with Grandma and Brains beside him. All three were waving frantically. Once we were ready to leave our aircraft, dad brought the steps across from the hangar, and without waiting for us to come out, came bounding up the steps and into the cabin.

"Hey boys, it's so good to have you all home again!" He cried, a big grin on his face. We each got swept into a group hug, which dad was the first to break.

"Grandma is waiting for you all!"

As the two youngest grabbed their backpacks and hurried down into Grandma's waiting arms, dad grabbed me by the shoulder.

"How are you really, John? How has the leg been behaving?"

I smiled.

"Painful and stiff for the first couple of weeks, but the guys were patient, and Virg kept me topped up with pain meds. You know how he is. Now it's fine."

"No more pain?"

I hesitated. I had to be truthful.

"Only if I overdo it, but painkillers and a good sleep usually takes care of it."

He looked deep into my eyes.

"You're sure, son?"

I hugged him.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm good, dad. We're all fine, and really happy to be back home."

He nodded.

"Good to have you all back, son."

The look in his eyes suggested his last comment had been something of an understatement, but before I could ask further, Scott's head appeared back in the doorway again.

"Come on you two! Brains says he's got MAX cooking pizzas in the oven, and I'm starving!"

I grinned at him, and dad laughed.

"Come on then, let's go eat pizza!"

I have to say, that when we left for our trip, I was as tight and stressed as I have ever been. Sleeping badly, although probably not as badly as poor Alan, still in a fair bit of pain with my knee and worrying about ruining everyone else's holiday with my being half crippled. All of that of course, on top of the mental anguish we were all left dealing with following our encounters with the Hood and his evil plans.

By the time we got back home, forty-five days after we set out, I for one felt so different. It's strange, because it was not as though the things we were worried about had gone away exactly, but having had the chance to relax properly, spend some time with my brothers and talk things out with them, things that had been blown out of all perspective seemed to find their way back to their proper place. I had always been inclined to spend as much of my time as possible up on Five. It was where I had always felt most comfortable. Now, I felt so close to my brothers, I found myself reluctant to leave them all behind.

I would be coming down to planet Tracy much more frequently from here on in…provided of course, we succeeded in creating a new space station that met with the very high security standards my brothers would be insisting upon. But any new station would be months in the building, so for the time being, I was still very much grounded. Before, I might have been horrified at the thought. Now, I was comforted.

Nothing was as bad as it seemed, when I had four loving, caring brothers around me.

 **SCOTT**

Oh my, that pizza!

That pizza was the scrummiest, most gorgeous meal I have ever had in my entire life! Grandma brought out fruit and ice-cream to follow, which we devoured eagerly. It was so good to be all around the table once more. Only Kayo was missing, but I had plans to call her at Lady Penelope's place that evening anyhow. She would not likely be busy doing too much with her hostess, because Gordo was very likely planning on calling Penny himself.

We didn't do much that day after arriving home. We unpacked our gear, took a shower and changed, made ourselves as presentable as possible. As the afternoon wore on, Gordo was back out in the pool, John and Alan were in the snug watching movies, Virgil was in the lounge playing the piano, and I wandered about not knowing what to do with myself. Everyone else was busy! Even dad was busy, clipping the hedges that Kyrano had once been so proud of. Finally, I found my feet taking me down to the silos, and into Thunderbird One's silo.

My sleek, silver Thunderbird. I had missed her without even realizing it. I knew there was currently no work needing to be done. We had all spent a lot of time before our holiday whiling the time away by working on our ships, trying to make ourselves too exhausted to be able to stay awake at night worrying.

That had not stopped me, mind you.

It had taken me a long while to admit to the guys how close I had come to breaking this time. If it had not been for Gordon and Virgil, I don't know how far it would have gone. Six weeks of complete freedom. For me, it had been six weeks of not being solely responsible for making life and death decisions. Six weeks of not having to worry about my siblings being sick or injured or comatose. Six weeks without being ripped out of my sleep at two in the morning to attend a disaster on the other side of the world.

I guess lately the feeling of responsibility had been weighing on me heavily. You would have thought that dad's return would have lifted that weight from me but somehow it did not work out that way. If anything, the fear that he would disapprove somehow of the way I had been running the organization, or the changes we had made, caused that burden to feel all the heavier.

As the time went by, living such a simple existence had done something to me. A lightening of the spirits. Lifting the weights off my shoulders. I had become less of the commander and substitute parent, and more the big brother once again.

Boy did it feel good to once more feel lighthearted. Did I want that responsibility back now that dad was home? Would I prefer that he took over the mantle as commander of International Rescue as he had done before he went missing?

To my surprise, I could not decide upon the right answer. Perhaps I should forget it for now, and go watch a movie? Thus decided, I about faced and left the silos behind, and joined my two blond brothers in the snug where they were just starting to watch Frank Capra's _It's a Wonderful Life_.

Yup, I would agree. I was a wonderful life!


	3. Chapter 3 - Back In My Arms

The large villa nestled into the side of the extinct volcano on Tracy Island once more rang with the sound of joyous, youthful voices. Jeff Tracy's heart soared at the noise. He laughed when Gordon pranked Scott; and laughed when Scott chased Gordon twice through the villa, down to the beach and back again and three times around the swimming pool before the pair of them were pushed into the pool by a smirking Alan. He laughed when John rolled his eyes and turned the page in the book he was reading, He was still laughing when Gordon reached out a wet hand and grabbed his trouser leg and pulled _him_ into the pool.

He surfaced, shaking the water from his eyes and swam to the edge. John laid his book to one side and hauled him out.

"You've forgotten to step back out of the way, dad." John commented drily. "Gordon, pranks and the swimming pool equals everyone within reach getting wet."

His father nodded, ruefully removing his watch and holding it up, watching the chlorinated water dripping from it.

"You're right, John. This belonged to my father, and it is _not_ waterproof."

"Here, give it to me, dad. I'll look at it. Or better yet, give it to Virgil to dry it out."

Gordon heaved himself out of the pool.

"Sorry about the watch, father. Do you want me to ask Brains to fix it?"

His father shook his head.

"Brains will have enough on his hands soon enough. Don't worry son, its only a watch. Gordon, the reason I came out was to tell you that FAB1 is on its way here."

"Penny is coming?" The light shone from Gordon's eyes, and his grin widened still further. His father chuckled and nodded.

"And Kayo of course. They'll be here in about half an hour."

Gordon shot off towards the house at top speed, leaving his family grinning after him. John shot a glance at Alan, then at his father.

"All of us together. Does that mean an IR meeting?"

Jeff nodded.

"Yes, after dinner. Whether, what, how, when…you know the score, son."

John nodded.

"We've been giving it some thought, dad, and we've come up with some ideas for the new Five. You _are_ proposing to rebuild her?"

"That is one of the things we will discuss. There are various options available to us, and we can discuss them all. Right now, I had better go and get myself dried off before Penny comes."

John watched his father return to the house, still dripping wet, and grunted as Alan pushed him back into his deckchair and plonked himself down on his knee.

"Ooh Alan, you're too heavy to do that now, and do you realize your rear is bony?"

Alan grinned at him.

"It's not my butt that's bony John, but your knees. You're still too skinny, do you know that?"

"I'm not skinny! I'm wiry."

Alan laughed.

"I'd like to see you with your skin-tight uniform on, John. If it still fits perfectly, then I'll agree that you're wiry. If it is baggy anywhere, you will have to admit to being skinny!"

"And if it is too tight?"

"Then we will all enjoy watching you squirm until the replacements are ready!"

John waited, knowing his youngest brother had something on his mind. Certainly, Alan was fiddling with John's top shirt button as though attempting to distract himself.

"If you're trying to twist that button right off, I figure it has just another fifteen seconds or so left."

"Sorry." Alan snapped his hands down on to his lap, and stood up suddenly, and sat down at the pool's edge, his legs crossed. John removed his shoes and sat beside him, dangling his now bare feet in the water.

"What's on your mind, Alan?"

"John, what if the Hood tries again?"

"I'm sure he will, Alan. He's nothing if not persistent. But we've beaten him each time so far. We'll beat him again."

Alan turned his head and John could see the earnestness in his gaze. He did not look afraid…yet.

"But his plots have got cleverer and cleverer each time he attacks us, and he's proven he's not even above attempted murder if he thinks he can get away with it. We're not soldiers, John, or even policemen. We just save people. That's all we do. We're not equipped to defend ourselves if he tries something _really_ bad next time."

"What sort of _something really bad_ did you have in mind, Alan?" John asked him, seriously. Alan heaved a sigh.

"It came to me when you and dad were talking about rebuilding Five. The Hood destroyed Thunderbird Five by firing a rocket at her. There was nothing of her left but fragments raining down on us like hail. What if he tries something like that again John? What if next time he aims his rockets at Tracy Island?"

John stared at him, his heart suddenly in his throat. What if the Hood did just that? Tracy Island had screening to scramble radar, but what defense would she have against the worst the Hood had to offer? For a moment, he was at a loss to offer comfort to what was clearly a very real fear. And under the circumstances, a not unreasonable one. He slipped his arm around Alan's shoulders.

"Let's make sure we mention that possibility at the meeting then, shall we? I'm sure Brains and Virgil will have some ideas."

Alan nodded.

"Good idea."

They were silent for a moment, then Alan gave John a sideways glance.

"Sorry Johnny."

"For what?"

"Being negative and pessimistic."

John smiled.

"Is it pessimistic to imagine worst case scenarios and plan against them? Or sensible?"

Alan laughed at that.

"Come on John! When have _I_ ever been sensible? You're the sensible one, remember?"

John grinned.

"According to Scott, I'm both sensible _and_ a pessimist!"

"Is there any such thing? A sensible pessimist?"

"Yes! He's called John Glenn Tracy!" came a voice from behind. They turned and grinned at one another. Scott was approaching from the direction of the house.

"Hey Scott."

"Hey you two. FAB1 is about to arrive, and grandma wants you both back inside to wash up for dinner. Don't worry, she's not cooked. It's a massive salad."

They got up and followed their eldest brother back into the house, where they were ushered upstairs by their grandmother.

"Come on now, clean and tidy please. Back down in fifteen minutes. That means you too, Scott!"

Half way up the stairs they passed Gordon on his way down, freshly showered and shaved, and wearing a brand-new canary yellow Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Gordon high-fived Alan on his way passed and started whistling merrily as he entered the lounge.

He found Virgil in the corner, playing the piano quietly, stopping every few seconds to make hurried notes. Gordon smiled and withdrew without disturbing him. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where he was instantly shooed out again.

"No no no, not yet. Out. And stay clean!"

"Grandma, I'm not ten years old anymore!" Gordon protested, half annoyed and half amused. His grandma gave him a firm look.

"You make me wonder sometimes with your antics. If you are at a loose end, you could set the table for me? That would be a massive help?"

Gordon grinned and kissed her soft cheek.

"Anything for you granny!" he said cheekily and ducked away from her wooden spoon. He darted off to lay the table, chuckling at her mutterings of `granny indeed!'

oOoOo

Kayo luxuriated in the plush interior of FAB1 and glanced uneasily down at the figure-hugging dress she was wearing. It was a slender cut with a sweetheart neckline; and contoured her slim figure perfectly, flaring out at the hips, ending just above her knee. The flat flesh coloured sandals she wore felt a great deal more suitable than the expensive high heeled shoes Penny had tried to persuade her to wear for her return home. The flats had been agreed upon as a compromise. Kayo had wanted to wear her more familiar boots, but neither Penny nor Parker would hear of it.

"I don't think they've ever seen me in a dress, Penny. Not since I was a kid, anyway."

Penny smiled.

"Sometimes a pretty dress can prove just as deadly to an opponent as any martial art moves, Kayo. It certainly does not hurt to include it in your armory."

Kayo nodded. In the past few weeks she had spent with Penelope, she had witnessed the phenomenon first hand. Penny's way of dealing with criminals was not hers, but no less effective. It just felt… _alien_ now she was returning home. Why was that? Penny had dressed her in all manner of finery, and it had felt perfectly normal. She would have felt very out of place in Penny's world if she had insisted in wearing her own regular combat pants and tee-shirt. On the other hand, her regular attire was natural back on Tracy Island.

Was it because she was a tomboy at heart? Or was it because with the exception of grandma, she was surrounded by men and felt the need to meet them at their own level somehow? What would Scott say to that idea? Would he appreciate this new look?

"Comin' in to land Milady!" came Parker's voice from the front seat. Penny and Kayo buckled themselves in and watched the island drawing closer.

oOoOo

"Kayo!"

"Penny!"

Two voices rang through the hangar as soon as they landed, and the two women had no sooner emerged from the pink limousine than they were swept into the arms of two Tracy brothers. Scott hugged Kayo closely, then stood back, holding her at arms' length. He gave her an appreciative glance and whistled.

"Wow, lady. You look good enough to eat!"

Kayo grinned at him.

"You look a lot less stressed than you were. It's good to see you smiling."

He laughed and hugged her again.

"Hello Kayo."

"Hello Scott."

"I hope you're hungry, grandma's done lunch…a cold collation."

"Come on then, lover-boy."

They skipped away together back up to the house, leaving Parker to deal with the luggage.

Gordon too had been overjoyed to see Lady Penelope again. He raced over to her, and to her shock, he whipped her off her feet into his arms and swirled her round in his excitement.

"Penny, Penny, Penny! It's good to be with you again!"

She clutched him around the neck until he had stopped spinning her around and kissed his forehead.

"Hello my love. I take it that you have missed me?"

"Every single second of every single day and night I pined for you, I yearned for you I…"

She gently put her finger over his lips and smiled at him.

"Good. I take that as a `yes!' then. I would consider it terribly bad manners if you had been enjoying yourself so much that I had not even entered your mind, whilst _I_ was thinking of _you_ every day while you were gone!"

They kissed tenderly, and when they parted, found Parker shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Sorry Milady, but Mrs. Tracy says to tell you that if you don't 'urry up, there won't be no pickles left, nor any bread rolls neither!"

Penelope smiled at him.

"Sorry Parker, you're quite right."

"Want a hand with the bags, Parker?" Gordon asked, eyeing the two large bags the man had unloaded from the back of the car. Parker shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mister Gordon. I c'n manage fine sir."

He followed the young lovers as they made their way up to the dining room, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Beginnings

Once again, the island was full of noise and bustle and laughter. After so many weeks of being alone, suddenly everyone was home again, filling the house with love and confusion.

Whereas the place had been clean and tidy, without even a single cushion out of place, suddenly there were shoes, sweaters, sunglasses, coffee cups and people everywhere he looked. Had it always been this untidy?

Jeff was loving it. Even the untidiness he was loving. Sally was loving it too for the moment, although Jeff knew that _that_ would not last long. Soon she would be grabbing Gordon and Alan, (the worst offenders) and standing over them whilst they cleared away their belongings.

They had had their long-awaited staff; or was it family? meeting to decide for certain what they were going to do about International Rescue, in both the long and the short-term, and he had been surprised at all the excellent ideas and suggestions that had come spilling out from everyone.

Brains and Virgil had hidden themselves away to prepare the plans for the New Thunderbird Five, having taken on board John's invaluable input; and whilst they were busily working down in Brains' Labs, the rest of them had started working on the first phase.

Back in the beginning, before Thunderbird Five had been fully operational, they had launched a small number of miniature powerful satellites into orbit that relayed calls from around the globe down to Tracy Island. It was a relatively simple task to rebuild more from Brains' original plans.

John and Eos worked to install and synchronize the computer and communications systems, until they were ready for deployment. Eos was once again going to board her own small space-going vessel; in truth an adapted satellite probe that had been greatly enhanced for her use. It had been created for her a few weeks earlier; when she had been instrumental in finding and thereby saving the lives of John and Alan. It had since been nicknamed _Thunderbird Rover_. From _Rover_ , Eos was able to travel at phenomenal speeds in any direction she chose, tap into any satellite in orbit, and from there into any database or communication system around the globe. She would still have full access to Tracy Island, and be able to swiftly download herself back to the island if the need should arise. Until the new space station was built and running, Eos would find herself extremely busy.

Just two weeks after their return home, Eos was ready for lift-off, and Brains and Virgil were ready with their new plans, and a small-scale model to show everyone the new Thunderbird Five designs.

Lady Penelope and Parker returned to the island for the unveiling, and all were seated around the large dining table. Captain Tailor had also returned to the island, having pledged his assistance to International Rescue in the rebuilding of their destroyed equipment. He sat beside Jeff, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. Brains ignored the noise.

"Th th there are a few differences in construction and appearance with this d d design." He said. "We we we were concerned primarily at first with finding ways to safeguard John's life in the event of another missile attack, and we have come up with a radical way of…well, take a look at what we have come up with. V V Virgil?"

Virgil opened the box that he had placed on the table in front of him and took out a cardboard model.

Everyone stared. And stared.

It looked like the original Thunderbird Five in basic conception, but it was no more than one fifth of a space station. As though the station had been sliced up the way one might slice up an orange into segments. But the centre piece appeared to be missing, as though someone had used a corer to remove the entire center part of the orange before slicing it. Alan's eyebrows met in a point.

"Um…it looks incomplete…"

Virgil nodded.

"This is a radical new design that will blow you away…I hope!" he said.

Brains removed four other pieces from the box identical to the one in Virgil's hand, and then finally a vaguely cylindrical shaped section that fitted into the center of the five segments perfectly.

"The central hub will be the heart of the structure." He continued, "…carrying the mainframe, the database, the power core…you know the type of thing. It will be completely separate from the rest of the station; and will operate largely by computer control…or _Eos_ control, if you like. There will be no gravity; although John will be able to activate the artificial gravity if he wishes. The main control room, where John does most of his work will be situated in the uppermost section of the central hub."

Virgil demonstrated how the six parts of the structure fit together, and how the outer sections were designed exactly as before, five parts of a gravity ring that would house John's living quarters and store rooms.

"You will notice that outside of the central hub is a stationary central ring that will be utilized for personal use. John will need a gymnasium of sorts, a place where he can play sports to keep himself fit which, as you know, is vitally important in space; those are things that we will discuss with John later. The outer ring is of course the gravity ring which will house the living quarters, the store-rooms and the medical bay."

Everyone seemed fascinated by the design, similar in appearance, but different enough to make them full of curiosity. Finally, Scott could bear it no longer.

"So why have you designed it in separate segments? Or is that just this small model?"

Virgil smiled, and Brains shook his head.

"No Scott, the real thing will be built in exactly the same way. We wanted to find a way to provide an extra layer of protection for John in the event of another missile attack, and if possible, safeguard the station itself as well. Well, computer programs, shields and warning systems aside, this Thunderbird Five will split itself apart. The five outer sections will separate at high velocity and will each perform a single full orbit of the earth before coming together again. John will also be able to control the entire process, from initiating it, to separately controlling the flight pattern of each segment if he wishes. In the event of an emergency separation, when the segments separate and begin their circuit of the earth, the central hub will act as an escape pod, activate engines and begin an immediate controlled return to the vicinity of Tracy Island."

"The hub will land in the sea and will be easily retrieved by Thunderbird Four." Virgil informed them. "If there was a missile attack like the last one, by the time it arrived, the station would be gone. The missile would keep flying on until it found an alternative target."

"So, what of innocent vessels that could be destroyed instead? Is there some way we could destroy a missile in that scenario?"

Brains cocked his head.

"I'm working on that. There are several possibilities, although most of them involve carrying offensive weapons, which John insists he is not happy about. One alternative would be for the hub to be programmed in the event of an emergency escape, to drop an active mine in situ which would make the missile explode. The problem with that idea, is that if the missile were a large one, the escaping hub could possibly catch the edge of the blast."

"Once the hub had been rescued from the water, I suppose it will be possible to repair any damage and then take it back into orbit to reunite with the rest of the station?" Jeff asked, thoughtfully.

Brains nodded.

"It will probably be necessary to design it in two or more sealable sections for easier transport. Thunderbird Three is very large, but there is a limit to how much even she can carry in one trip. I haven't finished working on the full dimensions yet, but it will be easily repairable, certainly."

"How long will it take to build?" Penny asked innocently. Virgil blew out his cheeks and Brains removed his glasses, polished them with the hem of his jacket and put them back on. John turned to her.

"At least…ten months, maybe as much as eighteen months. With just a few of us working in shifts, it will be a long job, but worth it in the end."

"And in the meantime, you're grounded."

John eyed her and forced a smile.

"Thank you for reminding me, Lady Penelope!"

She gave him a charming smile.

"I was just thinking, that you will be free to attend my garden party this Saturday? All of you who can are under orders to come and have fun…unless you are planning on reactivating International Rescue before then?" Her eyes ranged from John to Jeff and then rested on Scott. Scott glanced at his father and then shook his head.

"No, not for another week, we thought. We need time to launch Eos in _Rover_ , deploy our relay satellites and then commence testing to make sure our communications are up to scratch. We also need to build a communications room on Satellite Hill for John to use whilst he is Earthbound. It should be able to function pretty much the same as the control center on Thunderbird Five, except with gravity!"

Penny nodded.

"Great, then you will all come to my party this Saturday afternoon?"

oOoOo

It was a long time since Jeff and his five sons had attended any sort of function together. Grandma and Kayo had politely turned down Lady Penelope's kind invitation, deciding that it might be an ideal opportunity for the boys and their father to spend quality time together before all the hard work started again in earnest. So, Jeff, Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, all looking smart but relaxed, arrived at Creighton-Ward Manor and were received as the guests of honour.

Penelope was an expert hostess, and she put them immediately at their ease. Very soon, they were all separate, chatting away to a surprisingly eclectic mix of guests that showed interest in their work without demanding private details or titbits. To their relief, no one expected them to be the center of attention either, and they blended well into the background chatter, as they sipped the best champagne and enjoyed the beautifully cultured gardens around them.

Gordon gave Penny a quick peck on the cheek.

"You look ravishing!"

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Gordon."

"This party is for charity, isn't it?"

She nodded reluctantly. Gordon sighed.

"Penny how come you didn't say so before?"

"Because I did not invite you to secure any kind of donation for the charity. I invited you because I wanted you to have fun, and I thought you might enjoy it."

"But we will give to your charity. You know that, right?"

"Gordon, this garden party is for charity inasmuch as charity workers are invited to it, rather than the lords, ladies and politicians whom might normally expect to be invited. There are several charities represented here, and none of them are here seeking to raise money. They are all here simply to enjoy themselves."

Gordon smiled at her.

"You are a very special person, you know that? Come on then, introduce me to some of these amazing people."

They strolled together across the lawn, greeting different groups of people talking animatedly.

"That group over there…they work for a charity that takes homeless people off the streets, cleans them up and finds them a room to live in and paid work to do…cutting grass, sweeping the streets…it gives the people they help a measure of self-respect and sets them on the road back to a more normal existence….let's see…"

She paused, as Gordon gripped her arm. He was almost frowning, peering into the distance.

"Pen, look…that girl over there…who _is_ that? The one with the green top and the black slacks?"

Penelope followed his gaze; and saw a slender young woman with olive skin and thick, wavy black hair. She was carrying a tray of canapés; and was mingling easily with the guests as she wove among them. Penelope grinned.

"Ah, that is Miss Bonnie Cain. She is currently working with one of the homeless charities in London. A lovely young lady, Gordon. She came to my attention just a few weeks ago, when she approached me to ask me if I would be willing to speak at a charity event. I was unable to help at the time, as I was engaged in IR business, but I was impressed by her manner, and kept in touch with her."

Gordon stared at the girl, shaking his head slowly.

"Bonnie?" he said softly to himself. "Bonnie Cain? That's Connie Hayes, in every detail. Surely…"

Penelope looked concerned.

"Gordon, what is it?"

"Pen, your friend Bonnie over there…she is the absolute spitting image of Connie Hayes. Every single detail about her is Connie, but it couldn't be…could it?"

Penelope looked stunned.

"Connie? You mean Virgil's fiancée that was killed last year in a hit and run accident? I never met her personally. But how could this be her? Connie died instantly. Didn't she?"

Gordon nodded.

"Virgil had to go and identify her body. Scott went with him. I'll never forget the look on their faces when they got back."

"Where is Virgil? How will he feel to see someone so much like his dead fiancée, alive and walking around?"

"I don't know, Penny."

Gordon was scanning the crowd almost urgently, then his eyes widened.

"Oh no, Pen…there he is. He's seen her…"

Virgil broke away from the group of people he had been talking to; and looked round for a member of his family. His eyes rested on a young woman, wending her way through the crowd, offering a tray of canapés to her fellow guests. He froze.

Connie. Here. Alive.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gordon running towards him, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was vaguely aware of Scott hurrying toward him from the other side, but he ignored them.

Connie, alive? But that was impossible. Connie was dead. He had seen her body, the horrific injuries that had torn her life away from her at such a young age. Torn away her life and ripped out his own heart at the same time. This had to be a mirage. He was dreaming, wasn't he?

He pinched himself hard, and winced slightly, but the vision was still there. Then she saw him and stopped. He saw her eyes widen, and he saw her lips form the outline of his name…then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bonnie

The stir that went through the guests when the young and handsome Virgil Tracy passed out was enough to draw the attention of the five other Tracys, most of who had been angling towards the punch bowl in the pavilion. They turned and found someone tugging at them. It was one of her ladyship's household maids.

"Mister Tracy, your son sir…" she said, glancing back over her shoulder and pointing. Jeff dropped his glass and ran back towards the house, where she could see a considerable crowd beginning to form. His sons followed in his wake. The crowd parted for them, and Jeff found Virgil lying on the grass, his head now cradled in Gordon's lap, Penelope kneeling close by, tapping his cheek softly. Parker pushed his way through the throngs with a glass of water in his hand and waved everyone off.

"Please, there's nothin' to see 'ere. The band are setting up in the bandstand in the meadow."

The crowd got the message and started to drift away in search of other entertainment, and Jeff and his sons knelt on the grass. Virgil opened his eyes and groaned.

"What happened? Penny? Gordo…dad? What…what am I doing on the…"

They saw his eyes widen as memory hit him, and they saw his face blench.

"Connie! I saw her! Where is she?"

Scott frowned, unable to resist the temptation to glance round.

"Connie? Virge, Connie's…you know…dead. You remember, we went together to view her body…the DNA results, dental records and everything. Even though she looked like Con, you refused to believe it was her until we had the full works. There's no doubt, Virgil. Whoever you saw, can't possibly be Connie Hayes."

Virgil nodded. He would never, ever forget that horrible day or that hateful trip. He had hoped desperately for some miracle to prove that it had been some other girl who had been killed and not his Constance, but even without the evidence of his own eyes, the other proof of identity had been overwhelming. He rubbed his eyes again, groaning once again as he looked round and realized where he was. He looked at his father, crouched beside him with concern on his face.

"Dad…I didn't…did I? I didn't… _faint_?"

His father nodded soberly.

"Afraid so, son. You must have had quite a shock. Are you ready to get up now?"

Virgil put his hands over his face.

"Can't I just lie here and die in my shame?"

"Come on, son. Let's get you on your feet. Lady Penelope can tell the guests that you've a touch of heatstroke. That'll be enough to quell the questions."

That made Virgil roll his eyes and struggle to his feet.

"Dad, are you serious? I'd sooner she told the truth. I mean, who in their right mind is going to believe that a man who lives all year round on a tropical island is going to collapse from heatstroke in _England_ of all places?"

Lady Penelope smiled at him.

"Parker is already taking care of it. Come into the house. You can rest in the drawing room until you feel fully recovered. Iced tea?"

Virgil nodded, and followed her into the house. His family followed closely behind.

"Pen, what is Parker telling the other guests about Virgil?" Gordon enquired. She smiled.

"Well, to be honest, I have no idea. Knowing Parker, he'll have some plan up his sleeve. Best not to ask. Here we are."

Virgil sat on one end of the sofa, trying to get his head together. He knew Connie Hayes was dead, but he knew for a fact he had seen her outside. Just moments before the world had turned black on him. He couldn't have been dreaming it, could he? She had said his name. He had not heard her, but he had read her lips, and he could have sworn she had said the name _Virgil Tracy_ under her breath. He knew he had to see her again. He had to. He looked round at his family, still clustering around him as though he was dying.

"Guys, I really am ok. I tell you, I saw Connie…or someone that must have been her identical twin anyway, as clearly as I see you, and she said my name. Who is she if not Connie? And if it is, who was it I buried last year?"

"Virgil, whoever you saw, can't have been Connie. Just can't have." Scott assured him. Gordon touched Scott's shoulder.

"Scott, Virgil isn't going mad, honest. _I_ saw her too."

Virgil's head snapped up.

"You did? It _is_ her, right?"

Gordon frowned.

"Well, I swear she looks like Connie in every detail…I asked Penny about her. Penny told me that the girl you saw works for one of the London homeless charities. Penny ran into her a few weeks ago and was impressed by her. She said her name is Bonnie Cain."

"Connie Hayes…Bonnie Cain…two people that look the same, two names that rhyme…two totally different, completely unconnected people?" Jeff mused thoughtfully. "Sounds a little too coincidental to me."

"I have to see her again. I have to…"

He made to stand up, and five pairs of hands pushed him down again. He struggled against them, his anger and frustration growing. John sat beside him.

"Virgil, you're not thinking straight right now. Wait until you have recovered, and your mind is clearer. Let one of us chat to her, find out a little more about her. We don't have to tell her anything, just find out what she says about herself, and if she knows you, find out how. If she _is_ Connie…"

Virgil slumped back.

"Could always do a DNA test…I have a lock of Connie's hair at home."

"You do? How romantic is that?" Gordon smiled. Virgil shrugged. "It's all I have left of her now, except for memories. Go and find out who that woman is."

Gordon nodded, and patted his brother's shoulder, before heading out of the room to find Penelope. Jeff went with him They met Penny coming towards them carrying a tray containing a large jug of iced tea and some glasses. Jeff grinned at her.

"Thanks Penny. Let me take that for you."

She gladly relinquished the tray, and Gordon touched her arm.

"That girl…definitely Bonnie Cain?"

"Yes. Perhaps I ought to introduce you to her officially?"

"Please do Penny. We need to find out if she has any connection to Virgil's Connie, or whether her amazing resemblance is a coincidence…and since Virgil thinks he saw her say his name, I need to find out discreetly why she knows him."

Penny nodded and took his proffered arm.

"Lead on MacDuff!"

"Miss Cain?"

The young woman straightened up and smiled at her hostess.

"Lady Penelope! Is that gentleman alright? It is a Mister Virgil Tracy, isn't it?"

Lady Penelope glanced briefly at Gordon beside her, and then nodded.

"Yes, it is. This is his younger brother, Gordon Tracy. Gordon, this is Miss Bonnie Cain. I'll leave you to get acquainted while I see to the comfort of my other guests."

Miss Cain smiled in a way that was spookily like Connie's shy smile.

"It's good to meet you Mister Tracy. I couldn't believe it when I saw Mister Virgil Tracy collapse. He will be alright, won't he? It would be a cruel blow to the art world if anything should happen to him."

Gordon blinked for a moment.

"The _art_ world? My brother _is_ an artist, but I was not aware his fame had spread any further than family."

Miss Cain nodded, enthusiasm making her eyes light up.

"Oh yes! He may not be famous, but he is becoming pretty well known among art-lovers. I've seen several small exhibitions of his work in galleries in France, Italy, New York and here in England. The last time I saw a Virgil Tracy collection, they had a photograph and a mini biography of the artist himself. There are many collectors wondering why he refuses to sell any of his work. He could make a mint."

Gordon's eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him he has an admirer present."

"Thanks. Uh, what happened? Is he sick or something?"

Gordon shook his head.

"Something. All I can tell you is that he is fine. He might come out again presently. If so, you'll be able to ask him. So, tell me a little about yourself, Bonnie. All I know is that you're a fan of my brother's paintings. Penny said you work for a homeless charity."

"Yes. Everyone deserves a chance of living a decent life, don't they? So many people ending up on the streets through simple back luck and circumstance. I've often thought that it could be me, and if it was, I would be glad of someone to reach out and help me."

"Sounds like a really worthy cause. So are you from London?"

She shook her head.

"I was raised on the Orkney Islands."

"Come again?"

She grinned at his ignorance.

"Orkney. Off the coast of Scotland."

Gordon raised one eyebrow.

"You don't sound very Scottish."

She smirked and replied in a very broad accent.

"Ane language is nivver eneuch. Ye dinna unnerstaun!"

Gordon stared at her, with no idea what it was she had said. She saw his face and laughed.

"I said; `One language is never enough. You don't understand!'"

"I'll have to take your word for it." He said. He looked down at the floor. The tray she had been carrying was lying on the floor, as was the remainder of the canapés she had been offering round. "An accident?"

She nodded.

"My fault completely." She said. "I was startled when Mister…er your brother fainted like that, and I dropped the tray."

"Startled because a stranger fainted?" Gordon's eyebrows raised with a trace of suspicion. She nodded, looking troubled.

"I saw him and recognized him from the photo I saw at the gallery a month ago. I think I said his name. He saw me, and his face went white, and he passed out. It was like he was seeing a ghost or something. I must say it spooked me a little."

"Unless you two have met before, maybe he thought you were someone else. "

She nodded.

"Maybe he did. We've certainly never met before. Well, I'd better clear up this mess and collect some more from the kitchen. Nice talking to you Mister Tracy."

Gordon watched her collect her tray and return to the kitchen. When she was out of earshot, Lady Penelope came up to him.

"What do you think?" she asked him. Gordon bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure. She is not claiming to be anyone other than Bonnie Cain. She claims to be from the Orknies."

"Strange she doesn't sound Scottish."

"Well, she can deliver a pretty convincing Scottish accent, with the dialect when she wants to. She said she had recognized Virge from his photo at his art exhibitions."

"Plausible enough."

"Hmm."

Penny looked at him.

"You're not happy, are you?"

He shook his head.

"Something's…off, that's all. Virgil will want to meet her, if only to see Connie's face again. He's bound to fall off his trolley when he talks to her, Penny, and something is wrong. I wish I knew what."

"You want me to keep an eye on her?"

He turned grateful eyes on her.

"Would you? Especially if Virgil decides he wants to…you know."

Penny nodded.

"We'll watch her for you. We can check her out for you too if you like…"

"Discreetly of course…"

Penny smiled.

"Discreet is my middle name, Gordon. You know that."

He nodded and kissed her on the nose.

"I do know that. When we get home, I'll get John to do some on line investigation…if only for my peace of mind."

Penny linked her arm through his.

"Come along then. Your brothers are waiting to hear what you have to say about our friend Bonnie."


	6. Chapter 6 - Shattered Heart

When Gordon got back inside, he found his immediately older brother sitting up with his head in his hands. His ears were pink. Dad, Kayo, Scott, Alan and John were trying to encourage him. Virgil was shaking his head.

"I can't go back out there! I _fainted_ , guys, like a woman with the vapours! I'll never be able to look anyone in the face ever again!"

Gordon smirked.

"You certainly won't if you sit there forever, brother."

Virgil's head snapped up.

"Did you talk to her? What did she say? What did you find out?"

Gordon cocked his head.

"She recognizes you as a talented artist that she admires. She says she has seen your work on display here in London and also in France. She said that the gallery in Paris carried a picture of you with a short biography, and that is how she knew who you were. She is called Bonnie Cain, and says she was born and raised on Orkney."

"Scotland?"

Gordon nodded.

"Anything else?"

"No. I didn't say anything about Connie, if that's what you are wondering. I must say though, that close up she still looks remarkably similar to your Connie."

"How similar Gordon?"

Gordon glanced at his father and other brothers and forced himself to say it.

"Actually…exactly identical…even down to the tiny mole just under her left earlobe…"

Scott frowned.

"But that's impossible! No two unrelated people can be _that_ identical!"

Virgil looked at him.

"Well then this _has_ to be Connie! Somehow, we were fooled about Connie's death! She faked her death, or someone did, and this is her coming back to me."

"But Virge, we were there when they performed all those blood and DNA tests, and you double checked it all yourself to make sure no one was fooling you. Connie died, and was cremated a year ago. You know it! There _has_ to be another explanation for Bonnie's existence. Perhaps the Hood in disguise? He's done _that_ before!"

Virgil looked at Scott as though he had two heads.

"So, you think the Hood is disguising himself as my dead fiancée? For what purpose Scott? What would he be after? My body? My kisses?"

Scott rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Virge…what is he always after? International Rescue. A way onto the island through Brains' new shields."

Virgil shook his head. Gordon sat beside him.

"She did specifically tell me that she has never met you before. She could have been lying bro, but I don't think so. She is spookily similar to Connie, but…I don't know. What about family? Did Connie have…I don't know, an identical twin somewhere?"

Virgil stared at him.

"Connie was adopted when she was three months old. She said that her natural parents were killed in an accident, and she was adopted by the Hayes family."

"Where did she come from originally, Virgil?" Penny asked him. Virgil looked at her.

"She said she was born in Ireland and adopted by a local family who emigrated to California when she was two years old."

"Well, twin babies would normally be adopted together. But I guess if they had a problem finding them a home together, they may have been split up…and adopted by different families? That would explain their similarities."

"I have to meet her myself. Talk to her in person."

Jeff placed a restraining hand on his son's arm.

"Virgil, believe me, I know how it feels to lose your soul mate, _I know_ how it feels. When I lost your mother, I know I would have taken off after the flimsiest of threads just to keep hope alive if I could. Just be careful you don't lose yourself here. Whoever this young woman is, she deserves to be seen as herself, not as a ghost of your lost love. Do you understand me?"

Virgil nodded impatiently and got to his feet.

"I know dad, and thanks for your concern, but I have to be sure…just… _sure_."

His family watched his hurry out of the room, their faces showing their concern.

Outside, Bonnie had collected another tray of eatables and was once again circling the guests. She felt very out of place in a setting like this; and seeing as Lady Penelope had invited her as a single woman, but she had no escort or particular friends amongst this crowd, she preferred to keep herself busy. The alternative after all would have been to stand ineffectively on the edge of a crowd and laugh politely at only half-heard jokes. Either that or find a convenient corner to sit and make believe she was quite happy being alone.

Lady Penelope had been very kind of course, but Bonnie was really not a _party_ type of person. She much preferred a small gathering of her own close friends or family around the kitchen table eating fish and chips, or watching the football on TV. Better still, a walk along a beach or through the countryside somewhere, breathing in the air. Each of these activities it mattered not whether she was with friends or alone. She was comfortable and relaxed, away from this rather _alien_ lifestyle.

When her ladyship had offered her friendship however, Bonnie had snatched at it gratefully. She had not made any close friends in London yet. She had been working long hours helping those she met through the charities, but she did not like to mix her work life with her homelife.

Perhaps she would yet get accustomed to all of this? This was a far cry from the much slower and more relaxed lifestyle back home.

She emptied her tray once again, and was on her way back to collect a tray of filled champagne flutes by way of a change, when she heard a distinct throat clearing behind her. She turned and almost dropped her empty tray. It was the gorgeous hunk who had passed out earlier. Virgil Tracy.

For a moment, her mouth opened and no sound came out. He smiled at her and she found her voice.

"Hello. It's you. You're the artist, Virgil Tracy. You fainted. Are you alright? Do you need some water? A bench to sit down?"

He shook his head.

"No thank you. I'm quite well."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then her nerves took over and she started to babble.

"Sorry, but it's just that I have never seen a man faint before, and I wondered if you were ill or suffering from sunstroke or something because it…"

She realized what she was doing when he raised his eyebrows slightly, and she stopped, embarrassed.

"Sorry. You _are_ alright though…aren't you? You did turn horribly pale."

She noticed he pinked slightly.

"Yes, I had a shock that's all."

She frowned at that.

"But you were looking at me when you turned pale and went down. Am I really that shocking to look at? This may not be from Harrods, but it is my best frock…"

"No, you are…" he paused, and she wondered what he had been about to say. What he said next took her breath away. Literally.

"You shocked me because you…you look like my late fiancée Constance…in every single detail. Even down to the tiny mole next to your ear. And…pardon me being so rude, but do you by any chance have a tiny cherry birthmark at the top of your right thigh?"

Bonnie's mouth fell open, and it was several seconds before she remembered to close it again.

"You…I…is this the way you chat up every girl you meet?"

Virgil shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, but I had to meet you. I would have wanted to anyway, but you see Connie and I were going to be married, and she was killed a year ago. Here, this is proof that I am not deliberately trying to embarrass you, miss."

He fished into his wallet and pulled out a small electronic photobook. He scrolled through the pages and then handed her the device. She took it and stared in amazement at the photo of the young woman in the picture. It looked exactly like herself, except that the girl in the picture had her hair very much shorter and cut in a pageboy style. Very nineteen sixties in design, but it suited her better than she would have ever guessed. She was wearing a blue floral swimsuit and plain blue sarong wrapped around her waist. She was grinning from under a big straw hat and had one hand raised to the camera mid-wave.

Bonnie looked up.

"This is your fiancée?"

"Connie."

"It's incredible! That's the face I see in the mirror every morning, except…it isn't me." She handed the photobook back to him.

"No wonder you were shocked. Anyone would be."

Virgil looked down at his feet.

"Sorry…it's Bonnie isn't it? I thought you deserved to know…but let's talk about you instead."

Bonnie let out a half-smile.

"But you're not seeing me, are you? You're seeing your ladyfriend that you've lost. I'm no one special. It won't take you five minutes to learn everything there is to know about me."

"Well, tell me slowly then. I can tell you a little about myself."

Bonnie was uncertain that it was a good idea.

"I would love to get to know you better Mister Tracy, but…"

"Call me Virgil."

She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Virgil. That picture proves that you are not seeing me but a ghost of Connie. I'm not Connie, so you are bound to be disappointed. It would not be fair on you. And it would definitely not be fair to me, knowing the comparisons that are bound to be going on inside your mind all the time."

Virgil's face fell, and her heart went out to him.

"Alright then. This place is like somewhere in a fairytale, so we can make believe for a few minutes. Ask me a question, then I'll ask you one. Deal?"

He grinned at her and nodded.

"Okay, so what is your favourite colour?"

"Yellow."

Virgil's eyebrows raised in surprise. Connie's had been mauve. She noticed his surprise but ignored it.

"My turn. What do you do when you are not painting?"

"Playing the piano. My turn. What is your worst fault?"

"Giggling at inappropriate times. What do you do for a living?"

"I work for my father. Are you free Wednesday evening?"

"No. What do you do for your father? Mow the lawn?"

"I…um…I fly. Not wednesday? Thursday then? Friday?"

She sighed. She would love to have a date with this great looking hunk, but the thought that he would be looking at her and seeing visions of his dead girlfriend repelled her. She gave him a very sweet smile.

"I don't know why I look so much like your friend, Virgil. But it seems to me that you are still missing her very badly. Spending time with me is not going to help you get over losing her. However much you try, you will not be dating me but a shadow of her. I deserve more than that. I'm so sorry."

She paused, about to walk away from him, then turned back to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're not an easy man to say no to, Virgil Tracy. I love the way you see the world. It comes out in your paintings. I'd better go before I change my mind."

He nodded sadly.

"Well if you ever do change your mind, Penny…speak to Lady Penelope."

Bonnie nodded and turned away from him and started walking, tray in hand, towards the tented pavilion. Whoever Connie was, Bonnie envied her a man like Virgil. He was still clearly smitten, even though she had been gone for…how long did he say? A year?

She could not help wondering how long it would take him to be truly ready to date again?

Virgil watched her walking away, his heart in a million pieces. She was convinced, certain, _sure_ that she was _not_ his Connie in any way, shape or form. And yet, despite her favourite colour being different from Con's, her attitudes and beliefs matched Connie's in every particular. Her love for other people, her compassion, and also her own self-respect.

How could he go home now, knowing that she was here, on this continent?


	7. Chapter 7 - Plain Speaking

Thunderbird Rover, at last fully equipped, was ready for take-off. Eos had downloaded herself into its surprisingly complex software, and found her control of the explorative, communications probe was impressive. The countdown began.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"

The probe was launched, watched by all the residents of Tracy Island. They smiled at the sound of Eos' triumphant voice broadcast over the comms;

"Thunderbird Rover is GO! Wow, I always wanted to say that!"

With her secret orbit set and established, and yet with the freedom to move and travel elsewhere in orbit if the situation warranted it, Eos was set. She had full holographic communications with Tracy Island so to her it almost felt as though she was still down there with them. And yet now they really needed her. They needed her and trusted her. She completed her first full orbit, and then reported as per her instructions. John should by now be sitting in his newly built communications centre on the top of Telegraph Hill that represented as closely as possible the communications centre inside Thunderbird Five's main control room.

John even had his own access chute that led up from the main hangar bay that saved him the bother of an hour's climbing every day just to get to his office, and then an hour back again. With his new chute, he was propelled like a bullet from a gun on a bed of compressed air in a straight tunnel carefully hewn from the rock straight up to the communications center, where he would arrive in a specially designed POD that simulated weightlessness. It cushioned his arrival and held him floating on a bed of warm air until a verbal command gently lowered him to the floor.

It was the closest John could come to being weightless on Earth.

Ever since their return from Lady Penelope's party six weeks ago, Virgil had buried himself in work on Tracy Island. Working with Brains and his father and brothers on the various components of the new satellite they were building; working largely with the help of his father and Gordon with the actual tunneling of the new access route for John, and the building of the new complex atop the hill, designing it in such a way that it blended in with the hilltop and did not stand out. The equipment installation had been handled largely by John and Alan whilst Brains continued with his work on the new Thunderbird Five.

Needless to say, everyone had been very busy. Virgil got up every morning, greeted his family, started working on the current day's schedule jobs, and emerge to eat, drink and sleep only when he was dragged up by his worried family.

He could not say that he was unhappy or depressed. The overwhelming good mood that he had returned home from holiday with had certainly been altered by his encounter with Bonnie Cain at the party. Not soured exactly, but he had found himself unable to get her face out of his mind.

Was it the face of Bonnie he was seeing? Or was it Connie? Were they one and the same person after all? The knowledge that Connie was dead ripped his heart from his body every time he thought about her, and yet there was a huge knot that stood right in the middle of his gut. He could not swallow it or remove it. It stayed put however much talking his did with Scott or dad, however much work he did to try and tire himself out every day. He had to know more. He had to know for sure who Bonnie was, and why she looked so much like his wonderful Constance.

Grandma stood and watched as he played the piano after the launch of Thunderbird Rover. The melancholy tune reflected the expression in his eyes as she listened, and her heart went out to him. She sat beside him on the piano stool and leaned her head on his shoulder. He finished his tune and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi grandma. Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine son. What about you?"

Virgil closed the lid and half turned to face her.

"You don't sound too sure grandma. Is there anything I can do?"

She gave him a wan smile.

"Well I…I don't know if you will really want to help me with my problem. Don't worry."

He hugged her closely.

" _Of course_ I want to help you grandma! Whatever you need…top of the list if a listening ear."

She sighed deeply.

"Well, the thing is, my problem is…well, I am worried about someone. I know they have…something on their mind, but I really don't think they will want to talk to me about their problem. I mean, what do I know?"

Virgil smiled at her.

"What you Grandma? The Wise Woman of the West? I thought you knew the answer to everything? Wait…uh-oh!"

Virgil's mind suddenly caught up as he realized whom she had in mind.

"You mean me, right?"

Grandma nodded.

"You're doing a good job of masking it kid, but not good enough to fool me. I don't think you've fooled your father or Scott either, but…"

"But you told them to lay off me for the time being, right?"

She shrugged.

"Your father and I both know what it is like to lose someone close to us. Your brothers understand grief, but they can't understand the loss of a spouse. That kind of closeness is very different to the closeness and love you have for a parent or a sibling. They can't possibly understand fully what you are going through."

Virgil gave a short, bitter laugh.

"How would you have felt, grandma, if a year after grandpa died, you walked into a friend's party and saw him calmly standing there in the crowd? Even though he insists that he is _not_ Grant Tracy, you notice that everything about him, even down to moles, birthmarks and even personality are so exactly like grandpa, how would you make yourself forget this person? You had just begun to accept that Grant Tracy was dead, but you know that there is someone walking around with that exact same face, hair and personality. Are you going to tell me that there is no way you would even consider the chance of getting grandpa back? Even with a different name?"

Sally allowed her mind to explore fully the scenario, and she knew how she would feel.

"I think I would feel like I had been given a second chance for happiness. But Virgil, you know what you are doing don't you? The mistake you are making here?"

He frowned in puzzlement.

"It's a mistake to look for a little happiness? To find a way to fulfil my dreams?"

Sally took his hands in her own, shaking her head sadly.

"No Virgil, we are all entitled to be happy, and that is my point. Whose happiness are you looking to satisfy? Whose dreams are they?"

Virgil saw her point. She could see that, but he stubbornly shook his head.

"But Connie didn't know anything about any of this when we first met. We fell in love, and she wanted to be with me. We wanted to be together come what may. I just need to get to know Bonnie and…"

"And make her fall in love with you? Virgil, are you seeking to give yourself to her? Or are you seeking to find yourself a replacement for Connie? Someone who can stick a plaster over that hole she left in your heart? Because even if Bonnie _did_ fall for you and everything happened as you imagine it could, she would _never ever_ be able to _replace_ Connie. She would be a sticking plaster, that is all. The hole in your soul would still be there, but Bonnie being around would be an even more constant reminder of what you lost. Worse than that, son, every time she reacted differently to the way Connie would, you would become resentful of her, for reminding you after all that she is not Connie. Only a lookalike. Virgil, believe me, I know you are hurting very badly, but if you pursue her, it will not end well. You will end up self-destructing."

Virgil pulled out of her grasp and turned his back on her. She could see his shoulders shaking, and her heart broke for him. She resisted the impulse to grab him, knowing he was trying to control himself in front of her. Finally, he turned around to her, his eyes damp.

"Grandma, I know you mean well, and I know you care, but I can't…I can't believe that anyone could be so much like Connie just by coincidence. It's just not possible. Every detail grandma. I knew Connie so well, and…she is just so… grandma, I know what you are saying, but I can't just leave it. I have to know more about her. I have to. If she is not Connie, then how does she come to be so like her? Is it really the Hood in disguise as one of the guys suggested?"

"If it is the Hood, then you are playing right into his hands."

She wiped another stray tear from her eye again and cocked her head.

"Virgil, once Eos has completed all her tests, and John and Alan have finished doing the same up on the hill, your father will be lifting the hiatus on International Rescue. Two days at the most. Let me suggest that we put Penny and Kayo on to investigating Bonnie Cain for you, finding out everything about her. Every detail, and then once you have her whole story, you will have more upon which to base a decision. In the meantime, get some rest so that you are ready when IR goes back on line."

Sally sought and held his gaze until he nodded half reluctantly. She stood beside him when he spoke to Kayo, and repressed a smile when Kayo gave him a hug and assured him that she and Lady Penelope would do everything in their power to clear up the mystery of Bonnie Cain. Before she left, Virgil gave her a sealed envelope sealed in a clear plastic bag.

"This might help, Kayo. Just promise me you'll bring it back to me."

"I will. What is it?"

"Connie's hair. Not cut-off either, but entire shafts of her hair, with the DNA intact."

"You pulled her hair out by the roots? What, did you have a fight or something?"

One side of Virgil's mouth reluctantly quirked.

"A play fight, yes. If you manage to get a sample from…"

Kayo wondered how one might go about that discreetly, but she said nothing. She nodded confidently.

"We'll do our best, Virge. Now promise you'll keep yourself fit and well and not pine away whilst your waiting for us? This type of investigation may well take a while."

Virgil nodded.

"For now…thanks Kayo."

Kayo glanced once at grandma and caught her infinitesimal nod, nodded back and clutching the envelope tightly in her left hand, she headed for her chute. Time to deploy Thunderbird Shadow.

Virgil watched as she disappeared into her chute, then rubbed his arms, feeling suddenly cold. Grandma pointed him in the direction of the stairs.

"Go on boy. You've been working yourself too hard lately, and you need some fresh air. You go out and enjoy the sun for a bit, let your brothers cheer you up. I'll get MAX to help me bake some batches of your favourite triple chocolate cookies."

"And MAX's special pizza for dinner?"

Sally laughed.

"Alright, you win. The pizza too. Go on."

Outside, Scott watched his younger brother approaching the pool. He looked happy enough, but Scott knew Virgil well, and he could tell when his little brother had something on his mind. This time of course, everyone knew exactly what, or whom was occupying his thoughts. He contemplated raising the subject, to try once again to make Virgil see reason, but a look in the others eye make him hesitate. Virgil looked just a little too… _fragile_ to cope right now. They both looked round as _Shadow_ launched and shot away into the distance. Scott frowned.

"I wonder where she's off to." He wondered aloud. Virgil sat down beside him.

"Didn't she say goodbye?"

Scott nodded.

"She called me on the comm from inside Shadow, just before she launched. But wouldn't tell me where she was going."

"Hmmm."

Virgil lay back and closed his eyes.

"Do you know where she's off to Virge?"

"Why should I know?"

"You were in the lounge…that's where her chute begins. I wondered if she had said anything."

Virgil opened his eyes and regarded his older brother.

"Scott, I'll tell you if you promise me no lectures and no smothering until I'm up to it?"

"I wouldn't…alright, I promise. What's going on?"

"She and Penny are going to thoroughly investigate the background of that girl we met at Penny's. It cannot possibly be a coincidence that she is like Connie in every single detail. They are looking into it. Find out exactly who she is and where she comes from."

Scott could see where his brother was going with this, and he dreaded it.

"Virge…" he began. Virgil closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I've already had the lecture from grandma, Scott. I don't want to hear it a second time, so don't waste your breath."

"Actually Virgil…" Scott said, sounding wounded. "I was going to say that I am going to make myself an iced coffee with a little dash of something extra. Would you like one?"

Virgil opened his eyes, his face full of contrition.

"I'm sorry…"

Scott sat on the end of Virgil's lounger and smiled at him.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through Virge, but we are all still here for you. Now that coffee…would that be a large or an extra-large?"


	8. Chapter 8 - A Disturbing Discovery

Sitting alone in his new control room, John whizzed between computer banks and screens, tapping buttons at a furious pace and studying reams of information. This was the area where he really shone. He was a good field agent for IR, but he knew in his heart of hearts that his brothers were all outstanding. Whether by nature or simply by experience, they were better in the field than he was. True, he found it somewhat disappointing, but none of his brothers equaled him when it came to information technology, research and programming. Even Brains had been known to consult with John Tracy when it came to certain areas of research work.

Finding the birth records of one Constance Amelia Hayes had not been difficult given the technology at his fingertips. His problem was that it had been slightly too easy. He read the details aloud to himself.

" _BIRTHS; Amelia Warren, born 2_ _nd_ _November 2039 at 0720 hours in Cork, Republic of Ireland. Siblings, Sonia Warren, born 2_ _nd_ _November 2039 at 0710 hours; and Thomas Rupert, born 19_ _th_ _March 2035 to Helena and Eugene Warren._

 _DEATHS: Eugene and Helena Warren death from multiple injuries following a serious motor collision on Saturday 7_ _th_ _April 2040; pronounced dead at the scene. Thomas Rupert Warren died two weeks later in hospital without ever regaining consciousness, aged just five years old."_

Swiftly John read through the medical rigmarole and came to the notification of the dead couple's twin daughters.

"Ah, here we are; _`Amelia and Sonia Warren escaped relatively unscathed and were taken to Manor House Care facility for minors in County Wicklow where Sonia was quickly adopted by the Cain family from the Orkney Islands, and renamed Bonnie. Amelia was adopted a month later by a local couple, Patrick and Lois Hayes who renamed her Constance, and six months later emigrated to California.'"_

John paused and stared at the information on the screen for a moment. Somehow this was wrong. Nothing was ever this easy. It was entirely possible that he was being overly suspicious, but this looked almost as if it had been put there for him to find. He frowned, then leaning forward, he pressed a comms button.

"John to Eos. Come in."

"Hello John." Came the A.I's childlike voice at once. "Is everything alright?"

"I could use your help, my friend." John told her. "I am hoping you can take a look at the database I am looking at and tell me if the information I am seeing is correct, or if it has been…added more recently."

"You mean falsified records, John?"

"That's what I need to know. Child Agencies and government departments that deal with children's services keep their records under very tight control. I should not have been able to access them so easily."

"I see. I'll do what I can."

There was a pause whilst Eos repositioned the Rover in geostational orbit over Tracy Island, then downloaded herself into John's systems. She started to search through the records he had been examining. Presently, she projected her holographical image into the room, so she appeared to be standing beside him.

"You were correct, John." She told him at once. "These records have been… adapted to appear as the original documents, but the original date-stamp is never completely obliterated. The date stamp given is that of eighteen months ago."

John frowned.

"Eighteen months ago? What of the original documents?"

Eos shook her head.

"Nothing of them left. There is the tell-tale sign that I can pick up of the empty space left by the data, but the data itself has been completely erased. Without trace."

"Eos is there any way any human being, even a computer expert would have been able to discover this information?"

"No, John. I only discovered it because I am able to communicate with the agency computers directly. It was very cleverly done, by means of a computer virus that swept through every system, wiping out all information connected with the young woman Constance Hayes."

John sat back and blinked.

"So, six months before Connie's death, someone erased all her records and replaced them completely with new ones. Who could have the wherewithal to accomplish something like that? Besides us, I mean?"

Eos gave a small smile.

"Are you asking me John, or was that a rhetorical question?"

He grinned.

"You're learning Eos. That was rhetorical of course. The CIA or FBI could do it, as could MI5 in England for starters. But if it was done by official government agencies, for what reason? Witness Protection program? It couldn't be that. Virge has known Connie for years. They were sweethearts at high school."

"John, I can only think of one individual who might go to such lengths if it was his aim to one day attack International Rescue, or some member of the Tracy family."

John nodded and sent her a black look.

"Yes, Eos. I think you're right. This has the Hood's fingerprints all over it. But why?"

John sat back, staring at the now blank screen, pinching his lower lip between this thumb and forefinger. Firstly, what, if anything, should he tell Virgil?

He knew what would happen once he told Scott; but the eldest in his overprotective way was hardly subtle. Yes, he was sensitive and caring, but he would go too far to protect Virgil, and Virgil would, being Virgil, resist in the strongest way, insisting on knowing exactly what was going on. Scott would push back, and the easygoing atmosphere would quickly degenerate into frustration and snappiness.

Should he tell dad first? Dad cared a little too much; and since his return from the grave, had started to develop a protective streak easily as strong as Scott's, with the bonus that as the father, he was less likely to meet resistance. At the end of the day, the same result.

Alright then, he could tell Virgil straight off, and wait to see his reaction. He would be expecting to be the first to learn the results of John's research anyway. What would he do with the information? It would worry him certainly, but truth to tell, John was not sure that it would make any difference to Virgil's feelings. Connie had been a truly wonderful girl. All the brothers had loved her in their own ways. Virgil may not be seeing Connie again in this Scottish girl after all. He might truly be seeing her for herself. The problem being that his reason for loving Connie were all very much present and valid in Bonnie. Virgil was already more than half-way in love with Bonnie already. If she really was similar to Connie in personality as she seemed to be, how could he avoid loving her?

Suddenly, Kayo and Penelope's mission took on an extra urgency. He leaned forward and flicked a switch.

"John Tracy to Kayo and Lady Penelope. Come in."

Both the girls appeared on their separate screens. They greeted him cheerfully and frowned when they noticed his serious expression.

"Kayo, Lady P. I have traced the online lives of Connie Hayes and Bonnie Cain."

"Excellent work John!" Penelope praised him warmly. "That was fast work."

John looked tense.

"That's the problem, Penny. It was too fast. You know how difficult it can be sometimes for an orphan to get access to their _own_ files. I should not have been able to access them so quickly. I had Eos go over what I found. What she learned was very disturbing."

The two women were attentive.

"What is it, John?" Kayo asked him. John took a deep breath.

"Every record we have found online so far has been falsified. The records of the accident that killed Connie's parents have been altered, and every record since then has been completely wiped and replaced. There is no way of knowing the truth of anything those records tell us without physically interviewing the people who knew either of the girls."

"Hmm. That is a complication." Penny remarked thoughtfully. Kayo nodded.

"Well, I would say that whatever the records tell us about Connie, we know much of _her_ history first hand. Was anything you found on her obviously wrong?"

John shook his head.

"No. Details unknown to us have been added, but they are things that Connie herself could not possibly have known, seeing how young she was when she was adopted. I'll send you both copies of everything I found, with the added notes from Eos. When you read it through, you will understand why I am worried. I would say that you have very little time to get to the bottom of this. If I am right in my suspicions, then we may be just scratching at the tip of a very large and dangerous iceberg."

"Are you going to tell Virgil what you have found?" Kayo asked. John bit his lip.

"If it were me, I would want to know; but…"

"John, I think you should tell Virgil first. Not your suspicions, just the plain facts as you and Eos found them. Let him draw his own conclusions. Then tell the others, but make sure you tell Virgil first. We all owe him that much courtesy."

John nodded.

"Thanks Penny, you're right. I'll do that right away. John Tracy out."

John sat for a moment, lost in thought, then pressed his wrist-com.

"Virgil?"

Virgil's voice came clearly through the watch.

"Hey John. You okay?"

"Are you busy right now bro?"

"Just cleaned up after tinkering with Three's aft thrusters. Why? Is everything okay up there?"

"Sure Virge. I've been checking out some things online…you know I promised you that I would, right?"

"Yeah, thanks John. What did you find?"

"Virgil, I'd rather not talk about this over the comms. Can we meet in Lucille Bay? I'd rather tell you what I found in private before giving dad and Scott the chance to jump all over it."

John saw his younger brother's face go tense, but he smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, John. I'm on my way. Meet you there in twenty minutes."

John swiftly downloaded the information into his tablet computer, then slipped it and a six-pack of beers from the chiller into his back-pack then left the building on foot and started to descend the hill through the jungle, heading for their mother's favourite bay.

What would Virgil make of it?


	9. Chapter 9 - Beer And Tea

Virgil sat on the sand, hugging his knees. He had changed back into his regular red check shirt and jeans, but he had removed his boots and left them at the top of the beach, out of the way of the waves. He wiggled his toes into the sand and wondered what kind of information John could have come up with that merited meeting here, on mom's beach.

If John had chosen to talk to him here, then clearly, he was concerned about Virgil's possible reaction. No one ever raised a voice on mom's beach. This was where they came to remember her, to think about her. If ever religion was considered amongst the family, this was their quiet place for such contemplations. John knew that Virgil would control his reactions here on this beach. What kind of information could he have found that would prompt him this far?

A hand dropped lightly on his shoulder holding a can of beer. Virgil accepted the offering, and cracked it open at once, savoring the flavour of his favourite brew.

"This is an ominous sign."

"It's a beer."

Virgil glanced round as his older brother dropped lightly down on to the sand beside him, placing his backpack down behind him and leaning casually against it.

"Well, a beer on the beach with my brother is a good start anyway. How many have you got there?"

John grinned cracking open a can for himself and taking a long swig.

"Enough to take the edge off the pain without adding any more to it."

Virgil nodded.

"Fair enough. I gather the news you have for me will give me all the pain I need?"

John met his eyes.

"It's…"

He faltered, and Virgil felt for him. Clearly imparting bad news whatever its nature was not John's forte. John's powerful feelings for his family made him too sympathetic. He would make a terrible field medic in that case, and a worse doctor. He took another sip of his drink and gave his brother an encouraging nod.

"Johnny, whatever it is, I'm going to have to find out; and I would sooner you told me than find out some other way. Tell me what you've found before I get too blotto to care."

John nodded and removed his computer pad from his bag and activated it.

"At first the information seemed straight-forward. I became suspicious because I did not have to hack into anyone's systems to find it. You know as well as I do how hard it can be to dig up the personal files of orphaned and; or adopted children."

Virgil nodded.

"I know. All in the understandable cause of child protection. You mean the files on Connie weren't protected?"

John shook his head.

"Just a single layer of protection. That's all. I found details of the crash that killed her parents, and her older brother, and a pair of twin girls that were taken to an orphanage and later adopted by two different families. Then the information said that the adoptive parents of one of the girls emigrated to California, whilst the other child was taken to Orkney by her new parents."

Virgil nodded, a gleam in his eye.

"Identical twins? That would explain a lot!"

John looked doubtful.

"That's what I thought at first, but Virge, you need to read the whole file. I was worried because of the lack of security on the files, and I asked Eos to check it out. Here, I downloaded everything I found, and Eos' findings as well. Look for yourself."

Virgil read the file through, and his face fell. Finally, he looked up.

"Okay, I can see why you are worried. But it still explains who she is."

"But Virge, if all that information about the twins was already in the files, why did someone have to go to all the trouble to delete it all and replace it? Some of this is obviously a fabrication, and we know that the information on Connie is true, so it follows that any fabrication has to be in connection with her twin."

"John, you're suggesting that either there was no twin, or that there was, and the twin died or something. But if that is the case, then who the hell is Bonnie? That would bring it back to being the Hood in disguise or something, and I just cannot believe it."

John looked sympathetic.

"Virgil, I'm not telling you what this means, neither am I telling you what you should or should not believe about it. Kayo and Penny are investigating things for you. I've given them this information, and they'll check it out. They can at least find people who knew the girls and confirm what we've learnt. I would say that this information would answer our questions about Bonnie if that file had not been deleted and rewritten. Almost as if someone knew we would want to check it out sometime."

"Eos is not mistaken about it?"

John shook his head.

"She told me the file was deleted by a computer virus programmed to destroy all personal details about Connie Hayes. She said that it was cleverly done, but that the date stamp of the new file is irrefutable. Just eighteen months ago. The original file is deleted beyond recovery, but the space it vacated is still there, with the original date stamp of when the original file was created…in the early summer of 2040."

Virgil bit his lip.

"Well I don't know who could be responsible for that. Certainly, Connie would not have known anything about her personal information being tampered with. She would have been incensed. As for Bonnie, it seems to me that someone is using her somehow to get to me, but she is no less real for all that."

John drank the last of his can of beer.

"She is certainly a real girl, and she seems very…ordinary…I mean, nothing that might suggest she is the Hood in disguise or anything."

He turned to his younger brother, anguish on Virgil's behalf showing on his face.

"Virgil, I truly hope everything turns out the way you hope it will…but in case it doesn't, please try not to fall too far. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt all over again."

Virgil managed a wan smile.

"It was already too late for that John, the moment I first laid eyes on her. If it's any comfort to you, she has already turned me down. She wants to be loved for herself, not for the ghost of someone else."

John shook his head in wonder. He opened his mouth to comment; but thought better of it and grabbed two more beers from his pack instead.

"Here bro, perhaps this will help to dull everything for a few hours."

The two brothers drank their beer, and reminisced until they both fell asleep. Darkness fell over the island, and the two brothers slept on their mother's beach safely side by side, Virgil resting his head on John's chest. It was just after midnight that, on being missed by their family, were both located through their watches.

"On mother's beach?" Asked Gordon, in puzzled amusement. "Together? Shall I go and check on them?"

Jeff shook his head.

"It's alright, son. You and the others get back to bed. I'll go down there. I can find my way to Lucille Beach blindfolded."

Jeff found his sons sleeping peacefully and couldn't help smiling at the sight. This was the sort of thing that had happened a lot when these two were children; especially if one or both of them had things on their minds. It was not difficult to guess what had happened; especially when he shone his torch around them and found the empty beer cans. He collected the cans and placed them back into John's backpack; and withdrew from it the emergency kit he knew sensible John always kept in there. He unfolded the emergency foil blanket and spread it over the two of them, then stood back, resisting the temptation to photograph them. They were far enough up the beach to be safe from the high tide, so they could be safely left. They would likely benefit from the time together. He smiled, kissed them both lightly on the forehead, and returned quietly to the villa.

In lady Penelope's drawing room, Kayo sat with Penny and Parker, sipping English tea, discussing the information John had sent them.

"We seem to have two avenues to investigate, Kayo." Penny said thoughtfully. "Both girls. Bonnie…or Sonia Warren as she was; and Connie, or Amelia Warren as _she_ was."

Kayo nodded.

"Well, we already know a great deal about Connie's background. She and Virgil practically grew up together. I remember her adoptive parents pretty well."

"Are they dead?" Parker enquired. Kayo shook her head.

"No. After Connie's death, they decided to get as far away from California as they could. They are working for some charity in Africa, looking after elephants in a sanctuary. `Doing something useful with the time they have left' as they put it." Kayo replied. "I suggest that we split up, Penny. One of us can find the place in Ireland where they were taken after they were orphaned, find out if there really was two of them, and if necessary, go to Africa and speak to the Hayes' about what they know. The other should go straight to the Orkney Islands, and find out everything they can about Bonnie. Her adoptive parents, who they are, what they're like, where she lived, her schoolteachers…"

Penny nodded.

"Well, Parker and I ought to go to Orkney. I can use the story that I am contemplating employing her and wish to check up on her before I make the offer. That will give me every reason to be there and ask questions."

Kayo grinned.

"Good idea. That means I am off to Cork in Ireland."

"Cork? Oh yes, where the Warren family came from and where the children were born. Kayo…be careful. If the Hood is somehow behind this…and I am hoping we are wrong this time, but if he is, he won't appreciate us poking around."

"Well, if Bonnie is a plant somehow, and the Hood is involved, then you will be in even more danger."

Penny nodded, smiling serenely. She nodded towards Parker, who was reluctantly serving tea in a saucer to Sherbet.

"I will have Parker to watch my back. All the best Kayo. Let's keep in touch."

Kayo laid her half empty teacup aside and stood up.

"I'd better get started. I'll let you know what I find. Parker."

Kayo made it as far as the doorway when the little pug reached her side and yapped indignantly. Kayo grinned bent down and scratched his head.

"You look after those two won't you Bertie?"

Sherbet yapped in response and Kayo winked at him.

"Good man."

She hurried outside. Presently, Penny and Parker heard Thunderbird Shadow taking off. Penny stood up.

"Parker we too must prepare to leave."

Parker nodded and collected up the tea things. He frowned as he looked into Kayo's cup.

"Milady! Miss Kayo did not drink her tea!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Into The Vault

Much of Cork, on the southern coast of Ireland had been flattened and reduced to rubble during the global conflicts at the start of the twenty-first century. Kayo reflected on the terrible destruction that had resulted from that madness. It was not as if Cork itself, the place or the people had been guilty of anything that merited their destruction. They had simply been in the way. The way of the madness of humanity. Was it humanity? Devilry was closer, when Kayo considered the place as it was in the old photos she had seen from the last century that her onboard computer had shown her. Cork in the year 2061 was very much the product of new design and new technology. As much of the ancient as had survived had been carefully preserved and blended in with the new, so that as she wandered through the streets, what she saw was an eclectic mix of styles and eras.

She had secreted Shadow in a park that bordered the river, with her full defenses turned on; which meant, in essence, that she was in stealth mode. With a swiftness that Scott and Virgil would have envied, given the confined space available, Kayo removed her skin-tight uniform and donned her regular clothing before she ventured into the city to begin her investigations.

Cork was an attractive city and would have been a nice place to visit on a nice day. But unfortunately, the rain was pouring down hard, and the wind whipped around her causing her to wipe the droplets of rain from her face with one hand whilst she clutched at her jacket with the other, huddling herself as far into it as possible.

She had not prepared for rain, and she was not accustomed to such cold either. She rolled her eyes at herself. She was becoming soft, spending so much time on a tropical island, or being pampered in a stately home. It was about time she got stuck back into doing her job properly.

She found her way to the north bank of the river and hurried along it, keeping the river to her left until she found one of the older buildings in this modern city.

A squared off building in red brick, it had formerly been the eye, ear and throat hospital in the last century, and had fallen into disrepair during the troubles and been abandoned; until in 2020 or thereabouts, the building had received a complete refit, and had come into service as a maternity hospital for the rapidly growing population that were slowly returning to the devastated city.

As a maternity hospital it had been minute compared to the large modern complexes most women preferred, and as such soon found itself being left behind. Eventually, fifteen years ago it had closed its doors as a hospital and been made over as the records office for the city. Every birth, death, marriage, divorce, every transaction of every sort anywhere within a fifty-mile radius of Cork was stored here. All over the city, once information had been uploaded electronically, the paper files were transported to `The Old Hospital' for storage.

Kayo opened the door and went inside.

The building's appearance on the outside was a shell, for public appearance only. Inside the doors, the place reminded Kayo of some kind of colossal steel vault with metal stairways and walkways in every direction. A weasily little man in a pinstriped suit and a spotted bow tie greeted her before she had taken three steps.

"What can we do for you Miss…?"

"I am here to search for some information."

"You are not requesting to retrieve a file?"

"No. I do not wish to take it anywhere, simply to read it."

"What information are you looking for?"

"I cannot tell you that, sir. I am sorry. That is highly confidential."

"Then you will understand why I must ask you for your official clearance before I allow you to proceed any further into this facility."

Kayo nodded amiably.

"Of course."

She reached into her pocket and brought out a card and handed it to him. He took it and turned it over and over in his hands. He looked up in confusion.

"This is blank!"

Kayo merely nodded. A moment later, he toppled unconscious into her arms. She smiled and propped him against a pillar, and softly patted his cheek before heading to the elevator.

"Thanks, Brains for the sedative embedded business cards." She thought to herself. "They really do save a lot of time!"

Looking at the directory, she pushed the button for level L52, and waited as the elevator began its journey deep underground.

It never failed to amaze Kayo, the blinkered outlook of so many workers who acted rather like sheep. Simply following orders, following their instructions but no more, taking things for granted rather than thinking for themselves and showing a little initiative. Once she had made it past the guard dog at the main entrance, no one took any notice of her at all. It seemed that since she had been allowed through to the main part of the vault, then she had every right to be there, and therefore was of no interest to anyone else.

She made it to the fifty-second floor below ground level and peered round in the rather dim light. This was the floor for births. She walked briskly along the rows until she eventually came to an entire section labelled 2039. She repressed a sigh.

The cabinets containing the files were colossal, stacked immensely high, and were kept in well ordered rows as far as her eye could see.

Alright, alphabetical order then. She was at the letter `A'. She wanted `W'. Darn it.

It took her twenty minutes walking to find the stack labelled `W'. Were there really so many people born in 2039 whose surname began with W? Cork was a large place, sure. But surely not as large as the size of this filing system suggested.

It was not until she climbed up the access steps to reach the shelf she needed that she realized that these were not the files for Cork. They were the files for the whole of Ireland.

Three hours searching through the W's and finally here it was. She snatched up the file, took it to the small reading ledge against the railing and started to read.

There was a birth certificate for Sonia Warren, born on the 2nd November, 2039 at 0710 precisely, with a small attached note to say that the child was born with a congenital heart defect and was not expected to live.

Kayo frowned thoughtfully; and took out the next sheet. It was another birth certificate. This time made out for Amelia Warren, born on the 2nd November, 2039 at 0720 hours. The attached note added that the baby was slightly jaundiced at birth and received immediate medical treatment. The child was expected to make a full recovery and suffer no ill effects. Both certificates named the parents as Eugene and Helena Warren.

Kayo used her miniature camera to record the details of the two certificates, with the additional notes, then filed everything away exactly as she had found it.

So, what had happened to Sonia Warren? Not expected to live? Had she survived after all? Kayo once again consulted the vault directory and made her way downstairs to the death records.

These of course were filed by both year of death and by name and cross-referenced. Once again, Kayo marched down the length of the vault to find the W's.

This time she found what she was looking for very quickly.

Saturday, 7th April 2040, the death of Eugene Warren from multiple injuries following a motor accident. Specific cause of death, exsanguination caused by a main artery being severed following impalement. Kayo shuddered at the thought, and after making a quick copy, she looked further.

The same date, the death of Helena Warren, massive brain trauma caused by the collision. Kayo shook her head sadly and picked out the final sheets from the file.

The death of Thomas Rupert Warren aged Five years old on the 22nd April, 2040 of massive head trauma following the accident that killed his parents.

There was no mention in this particular file of the daughter or daughters. What had happened to them?

If they had both been there in the car and survived, they would not be mentioned in the death reports from the accident. On the other hand, if the sickly twin with the heart condition had died at some other time, then her death records would be elsewhere.

Kayo kept looking. And looking. And looking.

After searching fruitlessly for what felt like hours, she stopped and thought back to the files she had received from John. If somehow the sick twin had survived, then according to the files, she would have been sent to that place in County Wicklow…what was it again? The Manor House Care facility from where the girls had apparently been adopted.

The heart defect troubled Kayo. The detailed medical descriptions meant little enough to her, except to convince her that only a miracle could have saved the child once it had left the safety of its mother's womb. But if it had died, where was the death certificate?

Had the doctors cured her, or effected some kind of treatment? And if this Bonnie Cain really was this sickly child grown up, then clearly there was no longer any sign of any congenital heart problem. Even with today's technology, some medical conditions were still a long way from being curable. Somehow, rather than answering her questions, this seemed to be raising more of them instead. The likelihood of her being able to get her hands on the private medical records of the baby Sonia Warren, whether the child lived to become Bonnie Cain or not, was zero. Medical records were strictly private. Only a physician, sworn to his oath had the means to see them. She would need help with this one. Time to call in Doctor Alfred Whistler once again.

Alf Whistler was a highly skilled surgeon who gave his time as a valued undercover agent for International Rescue, as well as being an old family friend. He would excel at finding out the details about baby Sonia and what had happened to her. In the meantime, Kayo would travel to County Wicklow.

She had an orphanage to visit.


	11. Chapter 11 - More Questions

**Author's Note:** _**Half of my family are in fact from Scotland, but I personally am not, and although I am very in love with the Scottish language, dialects and accents, I am insufficiently familiar with them, and therefore not confident in my ability to use it in the written form. To be correct, I would transcribe all appropriate conversations herein using the local dialect and accent; but there would be a high risk of error; and quite possibly some readers would find it more difficult to follow. Therefore, I have chosen to represent all conversations in this chapter, either English, American or Scottish in the common English dialect. It is as well to keep in mind, that this chapter does in fact take place largely in the Orkney Islands, off the Northern coast of Scotland, with the lovely local accent and dialect.**_

 _ **Although Orkney and Kirkwall are real, other local places, including the hotel are fictional.**_

Lady Penelope stood at the window of her small hotel room, staring out in awe. The wide, rolling hills, bright and green in the sun proved a stunning backdrop to the town of Kirkwall. She could hear Parker bustling about behind her.

"You know Parker, I have never been to the Orkney Islands before." She commented, not taking her eyes off the vista. "Somehow I expected it to be either under three feet of snow or pouring with rain. But this weather is lovelier than in London right now."

Parker repressed a smirk.

"Milady, sayin' that it always rains in Scotland is like sayin' that lightnin' never strikes twice in the same place…"

She turned away and smiled.

"Nonsense, Parker, I know. It is too easy to make assumptions. They do have a lot of rain here…something like an average of thirty-seven point something inches per year, but that does not mean it rains every day."

"Don't worry milady, I packed some waterproofs for you in case it does rain."

Lady Penelope looked appalled.

"Waterproofs, Parker? As in those large plastic yellow coats I see roadside workmen wearing? They are hardly flattering. Surely a large umbrella would suffice?"

Parker shook his head.

"No milady, large plastic pink coats. At least, One is pink anyway. Mine is black."

"Pink?"

The lady's eyebrows had risen marginally until her manservant produced the garment, whereupon she coughed loudly.

"Parker, that is hideous. It may be pink, but it looks horrible. I would sooner get wet."

Parker did not comment, and when she looked at him, she caught him in the act of trying to wipe a smirk off his face.

"Parker, tell me you brought our large umbrella?"

Parker inclined his head.

"H'it's in the car milady, but if the wind whips up bad like it does sometimes in these parts, the 'brolly ain't going to 'elp much."

Penny shook her head.

"It'll do. I am not proposing a hike across the moors after all. Now, how about some tea?"

The shocking nature of the pink plastic coat must have been playing on her mind, however, as it intruded into her dreams that night, turning every sweet and lovely scene into one of ugliness and despair. She awakened in the morning and found her heart pounding in her throat at the sight of the torrential rain that bucketed down from the black and somber sky. Parker saw her face and guessed what was on her mind.

"The forecast for today is overcast but dry milady. The rain should stop in an hour or so."

"Parker, there are plenty of garments available that provide adequate protection from the elements that do not offend the eyes or the sensibilities. What on earth possessed you to bring along that atrocious article? Where did you get it from anyway?"

Parker raised his eyebrows, achieving just the right tone of injured pride.

"I like it. Nothing keeps off the rain like the good old plastic raincoat milady, and you h'are partial to the colour pink! I promised your father that I would take care of you. Protecting you from the rain is…"

She held up her hand, shaking her head slightly.

"Protection from the rain? What about the danger of exposing me to ridicule?"

"One can die from pneumonia milady. I ain't never 'eard of anyone dying of ridicule."

A faint whiff of amusement played around her eyes.

"You're quite right Parker, but I do not plan to take any chances. Come, let us stop this now. We have work to do."

"Yes milady. Breakfast here in your room milady, or would you prefer to breakfast in the restaurant?"

The rain eased off quickly enough, the by the time they were ready to leave their hotel, the rainclouds had started to break up, showing glimpses of blue sky here and there. They made it to Kirkwall High School for eleven twenty-five, in plenty of time for Penelope's appointment with the headmistress at eleven thirty. Parker escorted her inside and then returned to wait with the car. Lady Penelope approached the receptionist a pleasant smile.

"Can I help you miss?" the young woman asked guardedly. Penny nodded.

"I am Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Agatha Lindsay."

The woman nodded.

"I am the secretary here, Susan Murray. Mrs. Lindsay has been called out of her office to deal with a scrum in the gymnasium. She will be back directly. Would you care to sit for a moment?"

"Thank you, but I am fine. So, have you been working here for long, Miss Murray?"

Miss Murray gave her a searching look, then shrugged.

"I came to work here straight from college."

Lady Penelope nodded. Sizing the young woman up, she guessed her to be around twenty-three. Much younger than the average age one would tend to expect from a school secretary. Taking a risk, she said;

"Around five or six years then I would guess." Lady Penelope's smile was engaging, and slightly mischievous. Miss Murray's mouth quirked.

"Nearly six years now. Are you always a good guesser, Lady Penelope?"

Penny let out a light, tinkling laugh.

"I meet a lot of people, that's all. You sound local by your accent."

"Yes. I attended this very school myself. I grew up on a farm about two miles from here. I used to cycle in to school every day from the farm."

"You decided that farming was not for you, then?"

Miss Murray shook her head.

"I loved it as a child, but as I grew up I decided I wanted a job that did not involve getting up at silly-o'clock every morning, and spending my working life covered in mud and…worse things. My brother Jack is welcome to the place. I have a very small and very clean room in a shared house that suits me fine."

A door clicked behind her, and Lady Penelope turned to see an older lady in her early sixties coming in through the front door. Miss Murray called to her.

"Mrs. Lindsay, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward has arrived for her appointment."

The newcomer greeted her with a smile that lit up her face, making her look suddenly quite a lot younger.

"Lady Penelope; do forgive me for keeping you waiting. An unexpected problem arose. Boys! Please come through to my office. Miss Murray, no calls for the time being please."

She led the way into her office, then closed the door and sat down behind her expansive wooden desk.

"I have heard of you Lady Penelope, even out here. I am full of curiosity to know what brings you to me."

"Well, I know you are busy, so I won't beat around the bush. I am considering taking on a personal assistant. However, parts of my job are quite… confidential you see, so I am engaging in a little background research on one or two potential candidates. There is a young lady who attended this school. She left six years ago. Her name is Bonnie Cain. Her academic qualifications are adequate but not necessary. I wish to know something of her character from your perspective. Can you help me at all?"

"You are doing your own checking? Isn't that a little unusual, Lady Penelope?"

"Not in my line of work, no. Some things I prefer not to leave to others. Do you recall anything of Miss Bonnie Cain?"

The headmistress nodded.

"Certainly. A very pleasant young girl. A little shy if I am honest, but kindhearted. The sort of child who would do anything for anyone. Not the brightest of children it has to be admitted, but as you said, there are qualities other than intelligence that are equally important."

Penny nodded.

"Well, according to her official qualifications, she did well at college. Maybe the break and change of scene helped her?"

The headmistress frowned slightly.

"College? Bonnie Cain has never been to a college, Lady Penelope. Are you sure we are discussing the same girl?"

"You are certain that your pupil Bonnie never attended college? To the best of your knowledge, what did she do when she left school?"

"She works in a care home for the elderly these days over in Kinscarthe. She helps with the cleaning and cooking over there, and the old folks love to hear her singing. She has a lovely singing voice. I have an old school photobook here…the leaving classes every year for the last twenty-something years….six years ago…here we are. There's our Bonnie when she was sixteen years old."

Lady Penelope examined the photograph that Mrs. Lindsay pointed out with interest.

It was a beautiful young girl with long, curly black hair, dark brown eyes and light brown skin, showing a set of perfect teeth in a winning smile.

It was not Bonnie Cain.

Mrs. Lindsay could see something was amiss from the expression on her visitor's face.

"Wrong girl?"

Lady Penelope fished out the picture of Bonnie from her handbag and handed it to her.

"This is the young woman I am…was planning to employ. Does she look familiar to you?"

The headmistress examined the picture.

"Pretty girl." She commented. "I don't know her."

"Are you certain?" Penny urged. "There is a lot riding on this."

The woman was still frowning.

"I don't suppose you have a picture of her as a young child, do you?"

No, but Penny had a copy of a picture of Connie at the age of three that Virgil had sent to her. She brought out her phone and scrolled through it, then showed the picture to the headmistress. Mrs. Lindsay seized on the picture with an exclamation.

"That's her! I thought she had a familiar look about her. I don't know who you are dealing with Lady Penelope, but this picture is of a child I knew about nineteen years ago. She was adopted in America as a baby and brought here by Joel and Darcy Cain. Joel Cain is the brother of Bonnie's father by the way. Joel and Dominic Cain came originally from Nigeria. They came together to work, and both fell in love with local girls."

"What did they call her? Where is she now?"

"I remember her name was Sonia. She had a heart problem. She was waiting for a transplant, but she became too weak and died before they had the chance to operate on her. This photo must have been taken shortly before she died. Poor little mite. The Cains never got over it."

She sniffed and looked up.

"Lady Penelope, if you are thinking of employing someone with Bonnie's name and Sonia's appearance, then she must be related to Sonia somehow. It cannot be either Bonnie or Sonia. So, who is she?"


	12. Chapter 12 - Tracy Island Blues

Alan was feeling a little out of sorts.

With the careful planning, the initial stages of construction of the new Thunderbird Five was already beginning to take place down in the main hangar and workshops.

Captain Lee Taylor, still determined to return to his new home with the Mars colonists, had first pledged his assistance getting International Rescue back up to full strength once more. So, he had joined the other guys down in the bowels of the island building the framework. With Dad, Lee Taylor, John and Virgil all helping Brains, Alan was left wandering around the island with no particular purpose.

Scott was working in his father's stead on some of the backlog of Tracy Industries paperwork, Gordon was on the mainland, helping grandma with the supply run.

There would be no rescues in the immediate future, and for the time being no Gordon to lark around with. Within a few days Thunderbird Three was going to be commandeered as a cargo ship between Tracy Island and the new satellite's orbital station. He had already been informed that _John_ would be piloting the rocket. _Not_ Alan.

John had looked, in all honesty, a little shamefaced as he watched their father drop the bomb, but Alan could tell he was excited. Excited to be both back at the controls of the rocket, and excited at the prospect of building an exciting new space station with state of the art technology and defensive capabilities. John was happy to be busy once again.

Well, thought Alan, bully for him!

Being honest with himself, he knew that his usefulness would be limited compared with John and Virgil, whom would most certainly be preoccupied with their work in orbit; and with the re-opening of I.R within a week or two, they would certainly be short-handed. Scott and Gordon would need Alan in the field.

He went into his bedroom and out on to the balcony and stood, leaning on the rail staring out to sea. He knew that if it were not for the assistance of captain Taylor, he would be called upon to divide his time between helping out in space and earth-bound rescues. The extra man-power made all the difference.

Except that Alan was alone…and he was _booooored!_

Scott Tracy was also feeling… _less_ than enthusiastic at the role he was presently playing.

He was used to running things. Being the one to call the shots and make the decisions. The one brother that everyone consulted before anything happened.

No longer. Dad was back. I.R was his baby, and besides, he was _dad_! He had the right to run everything if that was what he chose to do. Scott had had the impression that for the most part, he would be leaving the day to day running of International Rescue to Scott, whilst he himself focused on getting Tracy Industries back up to where it should be on the world scene.

In which case, why oh why was dad downstairs helping the guys work on the new station whilst _he_ was left with all this confounded Tracy Industries paperwork!?

If there was one thing Scott hated and avoided whenever he could, it was paperwork. There was a reason that during the time dad was missing, although he had frequently travelled to the various offices of the company and kept an eye on what happened, he had nominated John to keep watch on the paperwork and alert him if anything untoward came to light…as it had done on more than one occasion. John was good at paperwork. He even enjoyed it in his own weird way. Not for the first time, Scott wondered why chance had decided that he was to be firstborn and not John? John would have been ideal at the job.

Scott pictured the last few years if John had been the eldest, and Scott had been second-born. John was a born planner. He was ace at multi-tasking and he never seemed to lose his cool. Although he did occasionally get angry, he never lost his temper, which made for a man who never acted impulsively.

He smiled to himself. John would have been great at running the family, the company _and_ International Rescue, but he would have had to do it all from Tracy Island. He would have had to send someone else to be their permanent eye-in-the-sky; probably Alan. Both Alan and John would have been unhappy.

Well, Scott mused. Perhaps `chance' knew what it was doing after all. John was a lot more talented than he realized, but he loved his own role, and had no wish to change it. Scott was a good leader. He knew he had his limitations, and he had his faults, but he was a good leader who kept his head and never panicked. He did not baulk at making hard choices, heartbreaking though they occasionally were. Perhaps he was the right brother to be the eldest after all. Sometimes though, he reflected, it _sucked_ being the eldest! He was still stuck with all this thrice blasted paperwork!

Virgil was silent, listening to the laughter and banter coming from his companions as they worked. Sometimes, he decided, it really hurt being in love!

In love with someone available, who loved you in return…that was paradise. But to love someone who for whatever reason was not available…that was the worst agony he had ever experienced.

A year ago, when Connie had been killed in an `accident', his heart had been shattered. No _, he_ had been shattered. His recollections of the death of his mother, and how dad's reaction to her loss had made everything worse for the entire family had kept him from going completely to pieces. He had been given all the help and support from his grandmother and his brothers, and he had, over the months, eventually learned to live with her death.

Not that he didn't still think of her every day and wonder about all the might-have-been things that would now never happen, and not that he never occasionally wept for her in the privacy of his bed at night. He still did all those things, but he had learned to accept that she was gone and was never coming back.

And yet…somehow, she was back again. He knew in his heart of hearts that Bonnie Cain was not really Connie, could not possibly be, and yet…

She looked the same. Her speech, her laugh, her attitudes, Bonnie was almost identical to Connie in every way; well, insofar as he could tell in the short conversation he had had with her.

If Bonnie did turn out to be some long-lost identical twin of Connie's well, he could learn to love her for herself, couldn't he? She had a different favourite colour than Connie, so she wasn't identical in _every_ way. Virgil ached to see her again, to talk to her again. To find out more about her likes and dislikes, to find out in what other ways she differed from his Connie.

Every time he closed his eyes, her face drifted before him. Every time his phone rang he jumped, for a crazy second hoping it would be her, before reason took over, reminding him that she did not have his number. And right at this moment, she would be unable to apply to Lady Penelope for his contact details, since Lady Penelope was away from home, looking into her background. Finding out who she was.

He leapt a foot in the air when someone tapped him on the shoulder, earlier calls and shouts having gone unheeded.

"Ah! What? Oh, Brains, sorry. I was…distracted."

"I c could see that. Are you alright, V Virgil?"

Virgil could see his father and brother pretending not to overhear, whilst Lee Taylor merely caught his eye and gave him a comforting wink. Virgil brought his attention back to Brains.

"I'm fine, Brains. I'm just…a little distracted, that's all."

Brains indicated the assembly in front of him.

"I c can see that. You've fitted the joist upside down. Do you need to take a short break?"

Jolted back to where he was, Virgil looked down and pinked when he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry Brains. Perhaps I should run and get a coffee for all of us?"

"That's the ticket, Vernon!" called Taylor eagerly from the other side of the room. Jeff caught Virgil's eye and winked at him wickedly.

"Good idea Victor!" he called. "A plate of cookies wouldn't come amiss either. I believe MAX made a batch this morning, if Alan hasn't finished them all off by this time."

Virgil rolled his eyes at Brains, who smirked and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you are alright, my friend?"

Virgil sighed heavily.

"No…no I'm not really, but I guess I will be…"

He turned and headed for the lift.

"I'll go and fetch the…"

His voice trailed off as he left the room, suddenly in a hurry.

Alan wandered down to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. He was thirsty, but it was something to do, somewhere to go, just for five minutes. Perhaps the guys downstairs would appreciate a small snack tray about now? He found Virgil standing in the middle of the room, looking around him in a vague manner. He looked somehow lost.

"Hey Virge, you alright, bro?"

Virgil didn't seem to hear. Alan frowned. He looked really lost, somehow. He approached him slowly, and put his arm around his older brother.

"Virge?"

"Alan. Hi."

"You ok? I came down to get some water, and some snacks. I thought you guys might like something too about now. I guess you had the same idea huh?"

Virgil nodded.

"Yeah, I came for coffee and cookies."

He turned and wandered out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the lounge. Alan was suddenly worried. Something was wrong. He wondered if it had anything to do with that girl they had met at Penny's the other day? The girl that was a dead ringer for Connie?

He ran up the back stairs and knocked at dad's office door. He knew Scott was inside, beavering away and would probably welcome an interruption. He suppressed a smile at hearing the eager "Come in!" that quickly followed.

Scott looked about halfway through his pile of forms and reports, and his hair was a frowsy mess, as though he had been repeatedly running his fingers through it. He lowered his eyebrows worriedly at the look on his youngest brother's face.

"Allie? Are you okay?"

Alan stepped inside and closed the door softly.

"I'm alright Scott, but I'm worried about Virgil."

Scott's big brother sense started itching badly.

"Tell me, Alan."

Alan explained.

"I found him in the kitchen, looking like he'd forgotten why he was there. He said he had come up for coffee and cookies for the guys, but instead of making the coffee, he turned and wandered off. Scott, I've never seen him like that. I can get the coffee and stuff, but…"

Scott got up. He ruffled Alan's hair.

"Thanks for letting me know Alan. I'll go and find him and make sure he's okay. If you're making coffee, could you get me one too?"

Alan grinned.

"No problem. Coffee and cookies all round. I'll leave yours and Virgil's in the kitchen for you."

Grateful for something to do, Alan returned to the kitchen and set to work, whilst Scott searched for Virgil.

He found him in the lounge, sitting at his piano, his fingers resting on the keys, but not playing. He stood and watched for a couple of minutes, but still his brother did not start to play. He was staring down at the piano keys as though he didn't know what they were. Scott crossed the room and slid into the piano stool beside him. He started to slowly play "Fur Elise" with one hand, and as he'd hoped, Virgil came in with the accompanying melody-line. They played the piece together through to the end, then sat in silence side by side. Scott put his arm round Virgil's shoulders, and his brother leaned in to him.

"Feeling better?" Scott asked at length. Virgil nodded.

"Thanks."

There was silence again, broken only by a sniff. Scott looked down. Tears were leaking down his brother's cheeks.

"I'm trying, Scott, but I don't know if I am strong enough. It hurts so much. Can't I just go to bed for six months and wake up with no memory of any of this?"

"You want to forget Connie?"

Virgil shook his head.

"No, she deserves to be remembered, and I will, for as long as I live. But Bonnie…she is…I know she isn't really Connie, Scott, but seeing her, talking to her just brought everything back, and I just can't help imagining what might have been…and all the things that could be…"

"Didn't you say she already turned you down?"

"I told her about Connie, and she doesn't want to be compared all the time with my dead lover."

"That is fair enough."

"I know, but I can't…it's brought it all back again Scott, the pain, the…Scott, I think I'm gonna be…"

Scott's stomach revulsed even whilst his heart almost broke in sympathy as his brother lurched sideways and vomited, narrowly missing the piano. It wasn't much, but it left Virgil shaking and tearful. Scott pulled him into a hug until he felt the shaking subside a little, then he led him to the door.

"Go to the kitchen, Virge. Alan's taken care of the coffee and cookies. He's left some in the kitchen for us. You go. I'll…um…clean up the mess and be with you in two minutes."

Virgil nodded.

"Sorry Scott…"

Scott smiled at him.

"Go on before I change my mind and make you clean this up yourself."

Virgil waved, and ran.

Scott fetched the mop and bucket, and holding his breath, he cleaned the floor, then with a clean cloth, wiped over the nearby surfaces. Poor Virgil had been handling the death of his fiancée with remarkable stoicism until Penny's party. Meeting Bonnie seemed to have set him right back to zero again, with the added twist that he was allowing himself the facility of hope, that maybe he could find the same love all over again with Bonnie.

Even Virgil himself could see the danger in that, but his imagination was clearly more powerful than his reason in this occasion. As Scott headed down to the kitchen to talk to his lovesick brother, he found himself hoping that they would find a way to help Virgil to deal with his broken heart. If Virgil ever lost control… Scott couldn't bear to think where that might lead him.


	13. 13 A Heart So Shattered And Broken

Scott found his younger brother hanging over the sink, retching sounds clearly reaching his ears. He hurried over, his big brother sense going into overdrive. He rubbed Virgil's back gently, until finally Virgil turned on the tap, cleaning the sink, then splashed his own face with the cold water. He turned to face Scott, wiping his face dry with the back of his hand.

"Back a whole year, right?" Scott said softly. Virgil nodded.

"Keep reliving that day we went to the mainland to…you know."

Scott nodded. He remembered clearly accompanying Virgil to confirm the identity officially of the dead body of one Connie Hayes. He had not seen Virgil that devastated and vulnerable since he was a small child. Virgil had made great strides forward in his grieving process during the past year. It seemed that all of that improvement had been undone.

Who the hell was this Bonnie Cain anyway? Just her appearance had thrown his brother back into the desperate throes of grief. He handed his brother a mug of coffee.

"Here Virge. Sit and drink."

Virgil sat and sipped at the coffee, wincing slightly and started to ply it with sugar. Scott stared.

"Since when do you take sugar in coffee?"

"Since right now. I think I need it."

"You need sleep."

"Not tired."

"Grief is tiring. Crying is tiring."

"I'm not crying."

"Perhaps you would feel a bit better if you did. Besides, throwing up is tiring too."

Virgil stuck his tongue out at Scott.

"You forget Scott, I throw up at least twice a week for one reason or another."

"Alright then, some exercise. Come for a jog with me, around the coastline."

Virgil blinked.

"Scott, it won't work."

"Indulge me little brother. There is method in my madness."

"Didn't you get that the wrong way round?"

"Virgil, you're the one into psychiatry and medicine. You know better than I do what I mean. Exercise releases the body's natural antidote to depression. It won't cure your grief, how could it? But it will help you to take your mind off yourself and help you not to get too lost in everything."

Virgil got up and paced around the kitchen.

"I feel like I am acting childishly, like a mixture of both Alan and Gordon at their worst, and then some. Like I should be over feeling this bad by now."

He stopped his pacing and stared out across the patio and swimming pools towards the ocean. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Scott's reply was so soft he only just made out the words.

"There is no set time limit on grief, Virgil. You can grieve for as long as you need to. Dad is still grieving for mom, and we lost her sixteen years ago."

Virgil closed his eyes.

"God, not that. Scott, I don't want to still be feeling this way sixteen years from now. I can't…I need…I couldn't survive that. I just want peace…I want to go to bed and stare up at the ceiling and think of nothing like I used to do before I met Connie. I want to be the man I used to be. I don't like who…what I've become. I…"

He broke off, and turned away, his shoulders heaving as he started to weep silently.

His heart breaking, Scott tried to pull Virgil into a hug, but the younger man pulled away shaking his head.

"I know you care Scott, but you don't understand, you never did. You've never been in love, you've never lost someone like that…you can't possibly understand how much this hurts, how sharp this pain is."

Tears in his own eyes, Scott pleaded with him.

"Then tell me, Virgil. Make me understand. Talk to me. Please brother. It's killing me seeing you like this."

Virgil breathed deeply, valiantly trying to suppress his sobs, then raised his wet eyes to meet Scott's, his voice broken with emotion.

"Scott, imagine the agony of a severe attack of wind around your heart…then imagine someone has plunged a knife into your gut and is twisting it round and round…then…" he swallowed painfully through another suppressed sob. "Then imagine you've been sucking on a giant gobstopper that has become stuck in your throat…your heart is pounding like a thousand jackhammers… and then imagine your brain seems to have forgotten every single thing it has ever known except that one thing you are desperate to forget. That face, those eyes smiling at you, and then…and then…the hosp…"

His voice broke, and he collapsed on to his knees, his chest heaving with sobs so vast he could hardly catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around his middle, as he finally exploded, desperate tears echoing around the room, shattering Scott's soul into a million tiny pieces.

Alan paused halfway up the back stairs, as he heard the sound of his two older brothers in the kitchen. Something seriously was wrong with Virgil. It had to be something to do with that girl Bonnie, and Connie's death. Virgil had been doing okay considering everything, until Bonnie came along looking like some kind of long-lost twin. She had clearly send Virgil into some kind of desperate spin. From the sound of it, Scott was not coping as well as he usually did. This kind of thing was beyond even Scotty's remit. Bigger guns were needed. He turned and bolted back down the stairs.

Jeff Tracy was irritated at first to find his youngest son jabbering at his elbow in an excited whisper whilst he was trying to work. But the words _Virgil, Kitchen,_ and _bad_ were enough to catch his attention. He listened attentively as Alan described what he had heard, nodded once, excused himself to John and Brains and telling Alan to keep out of the way unless called for, took off up the stairs at a run.

Scott was relieved beyond measure when his father appeared beside him. Scott mouthed the words _Connie_ and _Bonnie_ to him, and his father nodded. Without having heard the conversation, he had a good idea what had transpired. Virgil still smelled faintly of vomit, which indicated to Jeff exactly how serious things were.

Virgil was still weeping, but quietly now, much less noise, his face be-slobbered with tears and snot. Jeff patted Scott on the shoulder and gave him a faint smile, then bending over, he picked up his middle son in his arms as though he had been just five years old again; and carried him from the room.

Scott found Alan sitting miserably on the stairs, wondering what to do with himself, and after enveloping him in a reassuring hug, invited him outside for a stroll along the beach.

They strolled, feeling the warm wind on their faces, ruffling their hair, and when they returned an hour later, imbued finally with the peace of the wind and ocean, they found their father waiting for them in the kitchen.

"How is he, dad?" Scott asked him. "I so badly wanted to help, but I…"

Jeff clapped him around the shoulders reassuringly.

"It's alright, son. He's sleeping right now. I had hoped that none of you boys would ever have to go through the kind of thing I…"

Alan looked up, his fear and worry for Virgil showing in his eyes.

"Dad, does it ever go away? Will Virgil ever…?"

Jeff shook his head.

"No son, grief never completely leaves you. It changes in character over time; you learn ways of living with it. You can even learn to be happy again, but the sadness of losing someone never really goes away. Not completely. Virgil will learn to be almost his old self again Alan. It'll just take a bit of time. We all need to be patient with him. Let him cry or shout or scream or ignore us if that is what he needs to do without getting mad at him. Can you do that?"

Alan looked surprised.

"For my big brother? I can do anything."

Alan frowned and cocked his head to one side.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Alan shook his head.

"I could have sworn I heard…"

Suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the villa.

"…the cliff face opening up!" Alan finished, staring at his father and brother in confusion. "That can't be Gordon and Grandma back yet, it's too soon. Neither can it be Kayo or Lady P…they're in Europe…is someone going out?"

A clattering of feet on the stairs preceded the appearance of John and Brains, panting.

"Someone is going out without authorization!" Brains wheezed. They stared at one another. Scott's eyes widened, his expression mirrored by his father.

"Virgil!" they realized.

"Damn!" Jeff swore, and they took off at a run for the runway.

They were too late. The older of Jeff's two jets was already in the sky. They found a note on the control desk.

"Dad, Brains, guys;

Sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't survive being half a world away from where I really want to be. Forgive me, but I have sabotaged the controls, just so you won't be able to take over the plane by remote to force me back. I won't insult you by explaining where I am going. You'll have no trouble finding me I'm sure if you decide to, but I am not coming back. I am so sorry dad. I love you guys so much, but my heart is already shattered badly. I can't survive any longer on the strength of _possibly_ and _maybe_. I have to know for sure one way or the other.

Believe me, I don't want to give up International Rescue, and if I can find a way to live both lives, then I will return. But this pain in my heart is intolerable, and if I can find a way to help it to heal, then I have no choice.

I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I love you.

Virgil"


	14. Chapter 14 - Searching For Shadows

**A.N:** _**I have dug deeply into my imagination to create the details of a genetic heart defect. No similarity to any true existing disease or disorder is intended or should be inferred. Any likeness to any existing disorder is coincidental.**_

Manor House Care facility sat on the edge of a neo modern village in the middle of County Wicklow. It sat surrounded by its own grounds lush with apple trees, blackberry and gooseberry bushes, wild strawberries and the most incredible array of wildflowers Kayo had ever seen anywhere. It was stunningly beautiful.

The entire grounds had the air of being allowed to grow wild and do its own thing. What told Kayo that this was in fact a carefully cultivated look was the complete absence of weeds. Her own father had been an expert gardener and he had shared a lot of his expertise with her before his death. Gardening was not really something that had ever interested Kayo herself, but she remembered enough of her father's teachings to know that this garden was tended by skillful hands.

The main path from the gate to the door was paved in stone, wide and straight, making access easy and smooth. When she rounded the bend and saw the house, she paused briefly to take it in.

It was a large, squared off, four-story house in red brick. The windows were large, adorned with curtains and draperies, giving the place the impression of a luxurious private home rather than an official care facility. The main door opened as she approached, and a young man smiled at her. She judged him to be about Scott's age, with a thick thatch of straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes that looked searchingly at her.

"Good afternoon Miss…?"

"Tracy."

"Miss Tracy…?" the young man was clearly searching for more information. Kayo stopped in front of him.

"I am Tanusha Kyrano Tracy. I have an appointment with the manager."

The man half smiled and shook his head.

"You can't do Miss, because the manager is not here today. Can I ask you the purpose of your visit?"

"You can ask me, but I can only discuss it with the duty manager."

"Very well Miss Tracy Tanusha, I will see if he's free right now."

He turned away, and Kayo rolled her eyes and followed him.

The interior of the building was impressive. Professional in décor, light, airy and minimalist in nature.

The young man led her along a hallway and up a flight of stairs whereupon he knocked on a door. A deep bass voice answered from inside.

"Enter."

The young man put his head in and Kayo heard him speak in a low voice. There was an answering rumble, and the door was opened wide.

"Mister Walter James, deputy manager here at Manor House. Miss Tracy Tanusha."

Kayo stepped inside, and the door was closed behind her.

The individual inside the room was not sitting behind a desk, but stood against the window, with a large encyclopedia in his hands. He was about six feet six in Kayo's estimation; not fat by any means, but stocky and well built. His red hair was slightly longer than convention, but neatly trimmed and combed, his mustache and beard, also well-trimmed, was so large and bushy that his eyes and mouth seemed dwarfed. He was wearing a white polo shirt and grey flannel trousers. He held out his hand to her.

"Good to meet you Miss Tracy Tanusha. Wally James. How can I be of service?"

She let him shake her by the hand.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mister James. My name is actually Tanusha Kyrano Tracy."

There was a spark of recognition there.

"Miss Tracy huh? My sister works for Tracy Industries in London. No connection by chance? Just curious."

Kayo controlled her impatience and smiled tightly.

"Yes. Jeff Tracy is my father, but my business here is totally unconnected to my father's company. I am trying to trace a child who was born in 2039 in Cork; and was brought here supposedly the following year after the death of her parents in a car crash. Would you be able to help me to find the details from that time?"

Mister James nodded.

"Of course. We keep copies of the records that are sent to the storage vault in Cork."

Kayo nodded.

"Yes, I have examined the stored information there, which says that the child, or rather, children I am searching for were born in Cork in November 2039. Twin girls. The one was healthy save for slight jaundice; whilst the other is described as having been born with a serious heart defect. Can you tell me if both girls were brought here, or just one of them? If the sicker twin died quickly as he doctors seemed positive would happen, then only the stronger twin would have made it here."

He crossed the room to his reams of bookshelves and ran his finger along the tomes lined up along the top shelf. Presently he pulled one down and took it to the table.

"Alright, this is admissions in 2040…let me see…April did you say?"

He rifled through the book and stabbed a page.

"April! First…second…third…still nothing…"

He continued to search through each day of the month and paused, his finger resting on one particular entry.

"Here, April eighth, an ambulance arrived here with twin girls fresh from hospital. Amelia and Sonia Warren, five months old, orphaned just the day before. They had been checked out in hospital and given the okay. Yes, there is a note that Sonia Warren was smaller and less developed than her twin. She had been identified as suffering a rare heart defect that at the time was being successfully treated with drugs whilst she waited for a suitable donor for a transplant."

He looked up.

"The notification here says that no one wanted to adopt twins when one of them was given a limited life span of only about three years or so. Surprisingly though, it was the sick twin, Sonia whom was adopted first by a Scottish couple. A month later her twin was also adopted."

"Can you tell me the names of the people who adopted them?"

He shook his head.

"Not without written permission or a court order. Sorry Miss Tracy. Personal files are just that. Personal."

Kayo nodded. At least one of her questions had been answered.

"I understand. I can return with the necessary permissions if need be. Is there anyone still working here who might remember the twins? Not for confidential information you understand, just their impressions of the babies?"

Mister James shook his head.

"Not anymore. Audrey Hockney is the one you want, but she retired three years ago. She is now living in comparative luxury with her daughter and son-in-law in the South of England. The New Forest."

"I see. Thanks, perhaps I will look her up. Finally, can you tell me if you ever receive any further news or updates on any of the children who have passed through here, once they have been adopted?"

He answered with a crooked smile.

"We try and keep in touch. We encourage the new parents of the young children, and the older children who usually end up in foster homes to keep in touch with us. We are interested in their welfare, and we are here to help them with any problem or issue they may be facing."

"Would you be permitted to tell me whether you ever received any updates from young Sonia's adoptive parents? Can you at least confirm that the child…or young lady I suppose she would be now is doing alright?"

Mister James regarded her for a long moment, his brow furrowed.

"Miss Tracy, I am not permitted to tell you, but there may be other ways for you to find that information. May I ask why you want to know?"

Kayo considered for a moment, then have a half-grin.

"My adoptive father, as you know, is Jeff Tracy…the multi-billionaire? He is always concerned whenever any of us bring home a boyfriend or girlfriend in case they are gold-diggers, you know. My brother has gone gooey over this girl he met and I'm under orders to check out her story, being as it is a slightly more unusual one. Also, I believe if she turns out to be okay, a family friend wants to make her a personal assistant or something."

"Isn't it more usual for someone like Jeff Tracy to use professional detectives when he wants to check someone out?"

"That depends on what information you are after, Mister James. Well, I won't take up any more of your valuable time. Thank you for agreeing to see me. I appreciate your help."

Kayo made her way out of the house and back down the long drive to the main gate. Once out of sight from the house and the road, she pressed her comm.

"Kayo to John Tracy, Come in."

"John here. What is it, Kayo?"

"Are you in your control room?"

"Sure am. What do you need?"

"The address of someone called Audrey Hockney. Apparently once worked at the Manor Care Home in County Wicklow in Ireland, and now is apparently retired and living with family somewhere in the New Forest, in Hampshire, England."

"Right away Kayo. Stand by…"

Kayo pressed a button on her wrist-controller and about fifty yards away, the Shadow shimmered into existence. She climbed aboard and reset the camouflage program once more.

"John Tracy to Kayo."

"Kayo here."

"I found the address Kayo, but you're not going to get much information out of her I'm afraid."

"Is she dead?"

John nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kayo. She passed away three weeks ago. Stroke."

Kayo sighed.

"Alright, thanks anyway John. Looks like I'm at a dead end here for the time being."

"Well, there is one thing you could do for us, Kayo. Go check on Virgil."

Kayo's eyebrows raised high.

"Virgil? Isn't he on Tracy Island?"

John shook his head.

"He's just taken Tracy One…the one you _didn't_ ditch into the sea a few weeks ago…and taken off, leaving behind a note of farewell and a smashed console."

Kayo's jaw dropped.

" _Virgil!?_ "

"He's hurting a lot. What would _you_ do in his place?"

"How mad is father about Virgil running off like that?"

John shook his head.

"He's not mad really. He's worried. Virgil is usually the rock, the one who grounds us all, but he is not himself. He was doing so well before the girl came along and turned his head."

"From what I hear, John, she did nothing to turn his head except exist. I'm told that she even turned him down when he expressed an interest in her. It doesn't sound like she has done anything wrong at this point."

"Did you find out anything about her?" John asked, switching tack. Kayo sighed.

"I confirmed that Amelia…Connie as she was definitely did have a twin sister. The thing is, the twin, Sonia was born with a very serious heart problem, and even with a heart transplant, was not expected to live much beyond the age of three. So, if this Bonnie is Connie's twin, what about the heart problem? She apparently was born with a genetic defect of the body that wears down the heart very quickly. She would need repeated heart transplants…approximately one every three years or so in order survive. Even then she would be weak, and dependent on drugs to keep her healthily active. Is it likely?"

John looked troubled.

"Kayo, I really don't like where this seems to be going. If it is unlikely that she is the missing twin, who else could she be? I would connect with Lady P and see what she has found. Then, could you please go to London, and watch out for Virgil for us? Just in case there is something sinister going on, I would rather you were there where the action is."

"FAB!"

Kayo disconnected, then called Lady Penelope. Although the aristocrat's voice rang cheerfully, the pleasant smile on the screen looked faintly troubled.

"Kayo, hello. Any success your end?"

"Limited, Lady Penelope."

Kayo recounted to Lady Penelope what she had discovered so far. Penelope nodded when she learned about the existence of the twin and the inherited heart defect.

"That fits in with what we discovered on Orkney." She replied. "We spoke to Bonnie's school headmaster. Bonnie Cain is a former pupil at that school who now works for an island care home somewhere. She is a very attractive dark-skinned girl, half-Nigerian. Her Nigerian father Dominic Cain and his brother Joel travelled to Orkney for work apparently, loved it so much and decided to stay and fell in love with a couple of local girls. Her father's brother Joel and his wife Darcy were unable to have children of their own and they tried to adopt a baby, but there were none for adoption in Britain at the time. They travelled to Ireland and adopted a little girl called Sonia Warren who was sick with some kind of heart problem. The poor child was waiting for a transplant but died before the operation could take place. The child was less than two years old when she passed away."

"So, if that girl at your garden party is not the real Bonnie Cain, who is she, Penny? Who is it that Virgil has stolen dad's jet and dashed to London to see?"

Penny blinked.

"Virgil's left Tracy Island? That girl seemed…seems completely sincere. I would have sworn that she was not up to anything underhand. But if she is not who she claims to be…"

"Then this…her appearance…perhaps even Connie's death might have been engineered as some sort of elaborate trap to lure Virgil away from Tracy Island."

Penny nodded.

"But why Virgil? Why him in particular? It makes no sense."

But Kayo's eyes looked bleak.

"Penny, who is the main operator of International Rescue? Without Virgil, we are only half as strong and half as efficient. Virgil's expertise is so important, what would International Rescue be without him? And with us being back on line in a few days…?"

Penny's expression hardened.

"Only one man I know of us so determined to weaken and destroy International Rescue. He tried destroying us directly and it didn't work. So, why not try by the back door, sneakily luring everyone into his lair? Kayo, we need to find Bonnie, and Virgil, fast!"

Kayo nodded.

"On it! See you in London!"

"We're on our way! Step on it, Parker!"

As the two women raced through the skies towards him, Virgil exited the Tracy hangar at London airport, and stepped into the waiting transport.

"The Palace Hotel." He said briefly, as dumped his bags beside him and slumped back against the seat."

"Right you are sir."

Virgil was rubbing his eyes, so he did not notice the light of recognition in the driver's eyes as he doffed his cap, and he missed the man's grin of glee as they sped away from the airport, into the busy city traffic.


	15. Chapter 15 - Taken

**Author's Note:** ** _I know it is a little soon after the last chapter, but I thought I would give you all an extra treat...and another subtle hint as to what is truly going on. Enjoy!_** ** _(Please!)_**

He could not claim to know London as well as Penelope, but he had flown into London airport numerous times, both as a member of International Rescue, and as the civilian son of billionaire Jeff Tracy in his private jet. He knew the way from the airport to the hotel like the back of his hand. Due to his father's frequent trips to London on business in the past, he had a permanent suite at the Palace Hotel that he and his sons used whenever they were in the area.

This was not the way to the Palace Hotel.

He rubbed his eyes again. Surely London cab drivers were supposed to be among the best around, weren't they? They all had intimate knowledge of London and all its roads and districts, all the short-cuts…but no short-cut was needed for the Palace Hotel. Just a single stretch of road. Where in hell was this guy going?

Virgil leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder.

"The _Palace_ Hotel I said. It's back the other way."

The man shot a grin over his shoulder.

"You ain't goin' to no Palace, mate."

Nervously, Virgil grabbed his holdall and put the long strap across his body. Desperately hoping his suspicions were erroneous, Virgil tried again in a reasonable tone.

"No, I don't mean _the_ Palace! I just need the hotel on Main Street, about ten blocks down from the private entrance to the airport."

The cab driver replied using a rude word and an equally rude gesture with his left hand, whilst with his right he flicked a switch that locked all the doors and windows.

Slowly, Virgil nodded to himself. He could see the driver watching him in his mirror. Play up, he told himself.

"Where are you taking me? What do you want with me?"

"Shut it mate. I'm just a delivery boy."

His heart pounding, Virgil leaned back against the headrest, his mind racing furiously. He was International Rescue. What would Scott do at this point?

Gathering himself mentally, taking care not to give himself away outwardly, Virgil assumed a worried expression, that was not entirely faked, and waited for his moment.

The car reached a more open road with less vehicles parked along the kerb. It was a busy district full of banks, burger bars and jeweler's shops. He waited until the traffic lights had just turned green, and they were turning left at the corner. Virgil leapt forward and drove his fist hard into the back of the man's head. The man gave a grunt and fell forward over the steering wheel, unconscious, his foot going down on the accelerator. The car careened out of control and smashed head on into the red brick building on the corner. Horrified onlookers watched as the cab's momentum caused it to upend itself, and finish on its side, smashed and broken beyond repair, wheels spinning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

FAB1 arrived to find a scene of devastation, where a cab driver had smashed his cab into the corner of the Post Office building, on a busy intersection. Kayo was already there, talking earnestly with a police officer. The entire accident scene had been cordoned off, and the officer was refusing to allow Kayo to pass the cordon. The police officer recognized Lady Penelope straight away, and raised the cordon, knowing that if he did not, she would only need to make a simple telephone call, and he would thereafter be ordered to do so. She smiled lightly and inclined her head.

"Thank you, officer. Come along, Kayo."

Kayo glanced briefly at the officer; and followed Penny and Parker through the police cordon and to the accident scene. Kayo frowned.

"Are the victims in hospital already?" she asked, seeing the car, still on its side, was empty. "How long ago did the accident happen?"

Lady Penelope had already approached one of the investigating officers. Kayo joined her.

"We are still speaking to witnesses." The officer was explaining, "and it seems, lady Penelope, that the cab driver was unconscious when he drove into the wall. Bystanders report than an unmarked ambulance was on scene within two minutes, loading two patients into the back. That same ambulance was already leaving the scene as we arrived. We have officers attempting to trace that vehicle as we speak."

"So, it was not a legitimate ambulance then?"

The officer shook his head.

"If you mean was it an NHS ambulance that would be customarily called to an accident scene, then no. It must have been a private one. There are private health schemes and private hospitals with their own fleet of ambulances even in England, although they are not customarily equipped to deal with this type of emergency."

Lady Penelope looked thoughtful.

"But officer, if both the driver of this cab _and_ his passenger were unconscious, who would call a private hospital for an ambulance? They would surely simply dial 999 emergency, in the normal way…wouldn't they?"

"How likely is it that a private ambulance just happens along at the right moment and picks up our accident victims. Did this unmarked ambulance not take them to an NHS hospital?" Kayo added.

The police officer shook his head.

"Not a sign of it since it sped away."

Kayo touched the aristocrat's shoulder.

"Penny, father asked Eos to try and keep track of Virgil, just to make sure that he was alright. She reports that he was definitely in this cab. His watch signal stopped operating just a minute or so after the accident. She has no idea where he is now."

Penny nodded.

"If his watch has stopped sending a signal, it means one of two things…"

"Yes." Kayo looked worried. "Either the signal has been blocked or broken, or…"

"Or Virgil is dead."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Blackness.

Pain and flashing lights.

More blessed blackness.

Pain, white-hot and blinding. Plus, something else…someone talking…saying something…if only they would shut up, Virgil thought. The sound entered his ears with a harshness like that of sandpaper being dragged around his head. He wanted the blackness back, but the voice would not shut up. Would not let him sleep. Kept bothering him, whispering, tapping his cheek. His head hurt so much, the constant tapping on his cheek felt like he was being clobbered with a baseball bat.

He tried to move his head away from the tapping fingers, and the persistent voice, but they held him, gently but firmly.

Gradually he became aware of the world outside of the pain. He was lying on something hard and uncomfortable, but his head was resting against something soft and warm, yielding flesh that smelt vaguely of vanilla.

"Ungh..wha…?" he managed, trying to move. Gentle hands restrained him. A face leant forward. His eyes were closed. The light was too bright to open them, but he could feel warm breath on his cheek.

"Just lie still for a bit. You were in an accident. You've been hurt."

That voice! Virgil would know that voice anywhere. In spite of the agony raging through his skull, his eyes sprang open, and he looked into the lovely face of Connie.

No, Connie was dead. Bonnie, then.

"Help me to sit up."

With clear reluctance, she did so, and he finally managed to squint at his surroundings.

He had expected to be still lying in the road in the wreck of the car, or failing that, on some hard trolley in the back of an ambulance.

He was laying…no, sitting now, on the cold, stone floor of a small cell-like room. The walls and floor were of grey stone, the ceiling once white was also greying and patchy. A tiny window high up showed the tiniest sliver of daylight, and the only door was clearly made of thick, studded metal. It was closed and, presumably, locked.

Damn. clearly whoever had been behind his attempted kidnapping had been close by after all. Rather than being rescued by emergency services, he was a prisoner after all. And worse off than he would have been, to judge by the red-hot hammer blows still raging inside his head. His companion supported him firmly, as the concussion made its presence felt in the most violent and unpleasant manner, leaving his head pounding even harder, tears in the corners of his eyes and the most disgusting after-taste of the vomit in his mouth. His companion ran her fingers through his hair until the reactive trembling eased, and he leaned back against the hard, stone wall. Finally, he turned to his companion.

"Bonnie, I…where are we? And what are you doing here?"

She fished in a pocket and brought out a torch and flicked it on. He winced, shielding his eyes. He could see her more clearly now. But something was wrong. This was Connie…Bonnie…and yet it wasn't. She was too short. That was it. Connie… and Bonnie too were five feet five in height. This girl was considerably under five foot. Closer to four feet eight or nine at a guess. Otherwise, she was as identical to Connie as Bonnie was. The girl gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone called Bonnie. My name is Isla Bennett."


	16. Chapter 16 - Isla Bennett

Virgil stared at his companion.

"Isla Bennett?"

"Yes. Do you have a name?"

Virgil rubbed his painful head, swallowing down his nausea. He nodded, wondering if his head was really going to fall off.

"Yes."

That was all he could manage for now. Talking meant opening his mouth, and right now, that seemed too dangerous. He clamped his lips closed and followed suit with his eyes. It didn't help.

Isla Bennett seemed, if anything, slightly amused.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Would you like to tell me what it is?"

"Tell you what _what_ is?"

"Your name! Unless you want me to call you `Oi You!'"

"Doesn't matter. Call me Joan of Arc if you want to. Where in hell are we? And who are you?"

He opened his eyes in time to catch her surprised expression.

"And here I thought you were a nice guy."

Virgil tired of the verbal tennis.

"I _am_ a nice guy who has been abducted by god knows who and locked up somewhere with a concussion and…feels like a broken rib or two…sprained wrist…and yet _another_ …person who looks just like Connie. I am almost at the end of my rope, so please just… _talk to me_. Tell me why I'm here!"

To her credit, Isla seemed sympathetic.

"Alright then. I don't know the answer to all your questions, but I'll tell you what I do know. Deal? And since you seem disinclined to tell me your real name, I'll invent one for you. I'll call you Engelbert."

"Engelbert?" Virgil repeated in disbelief. She grinned at him.

"Don't like it? You can supply a better one."

She waited, but her companion just stared at her. Not even angrily, just…tired and sore…and probably scared. She nodded.

"Alright, if you don't like Engelbert, I'll go with Edgar."

Virgil shuddered, repressing another urge to vomit.

"Fine, whatever. Where are we, and why do you look like Connie?"

"Connie? Didn't you call me Bonnie just now?"

"My mistake, but you look like her. She is a little taller, but otherwise you could be the same person."

Isla stared down at her shorter than usual stature sadly.

"I'm told I had some sort of virus when I was a baby that sent my whole system out of whack. Since then, my body has always had trouble absorbing the nutrients it needed, and it stunted my growth. I assure you, I'm perfectly normal otherwise."

"Yes, but your face is identical to two other women! Why?"

Isla looked down at her hands.

"Eight years ago…I was still a kid at school, my parents moved to a new city because of work, and I was enrolled in the local comprehensive school. The first day of my second week I happened to be next to another girl in the dinner queue. Aside from the fact that she was taller and more developed than me, we could've been identical twins. It was spooky. She told me her name was Eleanor Weaver. Her parents were Irish, and they had moved to Bristol just for the year whilst her father worked some contract or other. We became good friends of course, and we tried to find out if we really were secret twins that had been separated or something."

"And were you?"

Isla shook her head.

"We don't even have the same birthday. She was born in Dublin in February, I was born in Manchester in August, and we even had birth certificates and everything to prove that neither of us was or had ever been a twin."

Virgil frowned.

"What did your parents say?"

"Thought it was a strange coincidence, but not much more than that. Not long after that, Ellie's father finished his contract and they moved back to Ireland. I decided that I would study genetics when I left school so that I could learn for myself whether it is possible for two people to be born so exactly identical that are not related to each other at all."

"So you did?"

"Actually, no. My parents were not well off, and needed me to go to work. They couldn't afford to support me whilst I went to college or university or anything, and uni fees in this country cost a fortune these days."

Virgil's sore head was whirling.

"So how did you end up in here with a guy who has met two more lookalikes?"

"I started asking questions. Whenever I had free time, I turned detective. I went to clinics and hospitals, visited geneticists and scientists and picked their brains about how it could have happened, or how to find out more. Eventually I met someone who told me that the world's leading geneticist was a guy named Professor Lucius Tock, and if the answers were out there, he was the one to give them to me."

"Did you visit him?"

Isla nodded.

"Apparently he ran a special clinic from the east wing of a special children's care home in County Wicklow…the Manor House Care Home."

Virgil frowned.

"What sort of clinic?"

"I don't know. When I went there, I was told that Professor Tock passed away three years earlier, and that his clinic had been dismantled, the space given over to the children for an in-house infirmary. They wouldn't tell me anything else. At the time I thought I had run into a brick wall, but two days later, I went to bed in my hotel room and woke up in here. I've been here ever since."

Virgil rubbed his eyes.

"So now there are four lookalikes." He muttered to himself.

"Come again?"

Virgil felt his eyes becoming heavy. He fought to stay awake.

"I had a…good friend, Connie, who died a year ago. A few weeks ago, I met someone at a party called Bonnie who was identical to Connie in every way. Now you are here, and you tell me about someone called Eleanor who is also identical."

"So that's why you called me `Bonnie'? So there are four of us who look exactly the same? Why am I having trouble believing that this is real?" Isla looked truly bewildered. Virgil moved to reach into his jacket pocket and yelped in pain.

"Ouch! I guess add a wrenched arm to the list of injuries. Isla, in my inside pocket you will find a paper photograph."

She could feel his wallet in there too; and resisted the impulse to take it out and look for his name. She touched what felt like a photograph and took it out.

"I had this printed out before I left home." He told her. "That is a picture of my late...my friend Connie."

Isla looked at the stunning woman in the picture, recognizing the facial features and the hair colour as her own, but nothing else.

"Wow." Was all she could find to say. "She was your wife, wasn't she, Edgar? Edgar?"

Her handsome, injured companion had lost consciousness.

TAG

Work on the new Thunderbird Five had all but ground to a halt at the news of Virgil's abduction.

John and Eos were in constant contact, pooling their resources to scour the planet as best they could to find the missing Tracy.

Scott paced up and down the lounge, chewing his knuckles and getting on everyone's nerves. When Gordon and Grandma had arrived home from their supply run, in her fear and worry, grandma resorted to her default coping mechanism. Baking. Gordon dived into the pool, and powered up and down, up and down. Jeff locked himself in his office, his phone glued to his ear, raising all hell all over the world to anyone who would listen.

Jeff Tracy being whom and _what_ he was, there were plenty of people willing to listen.

Alan, having no default of his own, and no one currently willing to listen to his worries either, hid away in Virgil's bedroom, staring forlornly at the paintings and drawings that covered every inch of wall space, hoping desperately that the artist himself would be back here soon, to add to their number.

He had curled himself up into a ball on Virgil's pillows, his face buried in his arms, when his watch bleeped. To his surprise, it was a personal call.

Kayo.

He stared in surprise and hastily wiped at his eyes. Kayo did not seem to have noticed.

"Alan, hi. I thought I would check in. How are you all doing back there?"

"Kayo! Have you found my big brother yet?"

"if I had you'd be talking to him, Al. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I know what happens on Tracy Island when something bad happens. Scott worries and paces, grandma bakes, John trawls the internet, Gordon swims, father rings the president and Alan Tracy hides himself away to suffer alone. But this is not the time for any of us to be alone."

"Virgil is."

"Alan, listen to me." Her face was calm, her eyes compelling as always. Alan found himself looking at her.

"Alan, we will find him. We already know who's got him after all."

"We do?"

She raised her eyebrows, and he nodded resignedly.

"You mean The Hood. You're sure it's him?"

"Of course. Who else?"

"You're right. How are you going to find him?"

She smiled slyly.

"Oh, that will be easy." She replied.


	17. Chapter 17 - Into The Lion's Den

Parker pushed the tea trolley into her Ladyship's drawing room and poured out the tea.

"Are you sure this plan of Miss Kyrano's will work, Milady?" he asked as he handed Penelope the cup. He was not reassured by the pregnant pause before she answered.

"I think it may work, Parker, but I also think it is incredibly risky. I think Kayo is in a hurry to find Virgil, and I suspect I know why."

"Milady?"

"Jeff and the other boys are hoping that Virgil will remember to swallow his personal transmitter so that they will be able to trace him. Kayo thinks that Virgil may not swallow it, whether he remembers or not. He will be afraid of his abduction being nothing more than a trap, a lure to bring the rest of International Rescue into captivity. Then the captors…presumably the Hood…would be free to stroll on to Tracy Island and take charge of everything, the Thunderbirds included."

Parker nodded.

"Well, the Hood knows how to find Tracy Island now."

"Precisely, but with the family there, the security is too high. The risk to him would be too great. The thing is, John and Eos are also searching using every method they have available, and Kayo is afraid that when they do find a probable location, the boys may still spring the trap. She is hoping that with this plan, we can find and rescue Virgil without putting the rest of the family into danger."

"Us on the other 'and Milady?"

Lady Penelope smirked at him.

"Nervous, Parker?"

Parker look immediately blasé.

"Me, Milady? Never. More tea?"

Kayo flew Thunderbird Shadow low over the Malayan jungle, her cloaking device fully activated. She had stopped by briefly at base to refuel, and had taken the opportunity to reassure the family that she and Lady Penelope had a plan and that the best thing they could do was nothing at all but sit back, relax and wait for her to contact them again.

They were, understandably, not happy at the prospect, and Kayo knew that they would only have the patience to wait for so long, before they took matters into their own hands, regardless of her plans. Their closeness as a family, as far as they were concerned, precluded `sitting about doing nothing'. She was a member of the family and had been for some time. She felt very close to them, and the boys all thought the world of her. She knew they did. Nonetheless, she knew that she would never quite reach the same level of closeness with her adoptive brothers than they had developed with one another over the years. Virgil was in trouble, so they all were, and that was that. They all hurt. She had no time to lose.

She knew this place well. She had not been back here for years, but she remembered this part of the jungle well. Her father's family had had property here for years, in the large clearing just ahead.

She put Shadow down on the edge of the clearing and reactivated the cloak remotely once she had disembarked. In front of her was the old `temple' as she had always thought of it. A place she had loathed as a small child. She stomped purposefully towards it, assailed by memories.

The building was sumptuous. It was a slightly grander reflection of the family estate that had been destroyed in the 'quake. The very event that had sent The Hood off into a spiral of hatred against International Rescue in the first place. Kayo knew that her uncle did not really have a home in the conventional sense; but if he did, this was it. This was the place he customarily returned to. She suspected to reinforce his anger and reasons for his campaigns of terror against the Tracys.

Her family now.

Her natural father had loved and cared for this place. Then the Hood had demanded the family villa as his own. Dad had never been materialistic; and had had no objection to sharing his family home with his possessive brother. Her uncle had assumed ownerships rights to the entire estate however, and dad had raised no objection, reasoning that people were more important than things. He and his daughter had remained there to care for the place until the quake had destroyed everything. The Thunderbirds had saved her and her father…or rather, Jeff Tracy had in his very first, somewhat experimental Thunderbird.

How long ago all of that seemed now. She had been very young. She and her father had lost their home, and their rescuer had offered them both a home and a new life.

What Kayo would not do to save them would fit on the head of a pin.

She approached the front doors. They were steadfastly locked. She had no key, but there was no keyhole in evidence anywhere. She frowned and scoured the surface of the door and the surrounding posts. Finally she spotted a panel set into the wood. She pressed it and a small door swung open. An optical sensor and a fingerprint plate. She allowed the sensor to scan her left eye, then placed the palm of her hand on the sensor plate. There was a pause, and a slightly mechanical voice responded with what might have passed as robotic enthusiasm.

"Welcome Tanusha Kyrano."

The door swung open and Kayo stepped inside.

* * *

Someone was slapping him. He wished they would stop, but he did not have the energy to complain. The slapping continued, but now there was a soft voice at the same time.

"Wake up now. Come on Edgar, wake up!"

Who was Edgar? Why was this person slapping him if they wanted this person Edgar?

"'M not Edgar. Leave m'alone." He muttered. The slapping came again.

"Come on, you have to wake up, or you'll only get sicker than you are. Come on, open your eyes!"

If he had had the strength, he knew he would have grabbed that hand slapping his face and held it, but he couldn't be bothered. It was too comfy here, where his headache was gone, and darkness danced around the fringes of his mind, inviting him with its silence. He decided it was just what he needed and started to succumb to its allure. The gently tapping fingers became harsh and insistent, the voice louder and edged with panic.

"No! Edgar, you have to stay here with me and fight. You don't get to escape that easily. Come on now, what will your family say to me if they find us and I've let you go, huh? Come on, open your eyes Ed, I won't shut up until you wake up, so you might as well open your eyes right now!"

Edgar again? Someone clearly seemed to be under the impression that _he_ was this Edgar. Perhaps if he could wake up and explain their mistake, they would go away and leave him to sleep?

Rousing himself was harder than he had expected, and he found himself almost swimming upwards against a tide of exhaustion and pain before a blinding light assaulted his eyes, and he screwed them up tightly again.

The voice returned, but this time without that constant, annoying tapping.

"Come on Edgar, that's it, your eyes will get used to the light. It's only dim. Come on now, wake up. That's it."

"Mmm Not Edgar!" he moaned again, this time managing to open his eyes and keep them open. He looked up into the face of Isla once again. As she smiled at him, memory painfully returned. She also looked relieved.

"I almost lost you there Edgar!" she said, sounding slightly fearful. "I'm no kind of a medic, but one thing I do know is that someone with a head injury like yours must try and keep awake until they can get proper medical assistance. It took me ages to get you to respond to me."

He blinked again, and for some reason, the only thought that he could keep in his mind was how much he hated the name _Edgar_.

"I'm not Edgar!" he said again, more forcefully this time. She smiled.

"Well, would you prefer Mister, or Oi You?"

"Virgil." He said slowly, as though running out of breath. "I'm…I'm Virgil."

Her eyes narrowed fractionally, before opening with barely stifled amusement.

"Really? Virgil? You somehow don't look like a Virgil."

Virgil raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? And what does a Virgil look like in your world?"

"Ummm…well, you know the kind of kid at school who is always reading, wears thick lensed glasses and can never catch a ball? A kind of social misfit, but highly intelligent, carries his books in his arms and never gets the punchline of a joke?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, then regretted it as his headache reemerged painfully.

"Sounds to me like you watch too many films."

She grinned.

"Well you did ask. I've often thought that parents ought to hold off naming their kids until the kids grow up a bit, and then choose a name that fits."

"I get it. You would rather call me Edgar, is that it?"

"Actually, I would rather call you Virgil. The _Edgar_ was supposed to get on your nerves and make you want to tell me your real name. Virgil _is_ real isn't it? I mean you're not secretly called _John_ or _Eric_ or something are you?"

"Nope. John is my brother, and there is no Eric. So how long have we been stuck in here now?"

"About five hours."

"Five? How long was I asleep?

"Too long, Virgil. As I said, it took me ages to wake you up. I was scared you would go into a coma or something."

"I think I nearly did. Has anyone come in here at all? Anyone?"

She shook her head.

"I've been in here alone for a month so far, and seen no one since the first day. Every so often I have woken up to find a tray of food and water placed just inside the door, and the two buckets over there emptied and returned."

He glanced to his left and saw the pool of vomit where he had been sick earlier had been covered by a thin layer of sand. He glanced back at his companion, who shrugged.

"One empty bucket for when we need to…you know. The other with the sand is to cover whatever is in the other bucket to prevent smells. I thought it would be better for both of us if I covered your…if I sprinkled sand there too. I can feel sorry for someone who is being ill, but I really don't have the strongest stomach for that kind of thing."

"I have a concussion…it is likely to happen again. I'll try and aim for the bucket next time though."

She gave a rueful smile.

"Just make sure you don't hit the wrong bucket, or we will be in trouble!"

* * *

The Kyrano temple was as sumptuous and decadent as she remembered. Silk and satin draperies, colourful statues and idols, huge armchairs and cushions that you could drown yourself in surrounded by a diffused light that had no definable source. Certainly, there were no windows, and no obvious lightbulbs or lanterns in evidence.

Kayo strode purposefully through the elaborate furnishings and up the wide curved staircase with the ugly carvings. At the top was verandah looking out over the jungle on one side, and a wide landing with a balustrade over the hallways below. At the far end of the landing was a door. Kayo strode purposefully towards the door, and to her surprise, found it unlocked. Swinging it open, she stepped inside.


	18. Chapter 18 - Kayo's Secret

Kayo stepped into a large, almost baronial hall. The words sumptuous and decadent seemed too pale for the level of luxury here. Kayo loathed it. She always had done. Skirting round the perimeter of the room, she made her way to the furthest corner, where a statue of a short, fat, grumpy looking man sitting on a log sat surrounded by tall piles of cushions. Kayo peered at the statue, then poked it in the eye.

Instantly, the eye retracted, and a bright beam flashed out, scanning her from head to toe. There was a soft click, and Kayo smiled. Ducking behind the piles of cushions, she found a small section of paneling had swung aside, just large enough for her to squeeze through on her hands and knees. The panel closed behind her. She crawled for a long time, until the tunnel eventually ended in a small room.

The room was barely larger than a medium sized wardrobe. It had been built by her father when he had been a young boy; pursued and bullied by his older brother, this had been his sanctuary. Then it had been young Tanusha's. Her father had once told her that his brother knew that the young Kyrano had his own special hiding place in the old family temple, but he had never been able to find it. Kayo prayed that the Hood was still ignorant of its whereabouts, or its secret entrance.

This room contained Kayo's biggest secret. Her personal computer.

She had built it herself when she was younger, for one purpose only. She smiled to herself as she activated it and pressed her eye to the optical scanner.

"Welcome home, Tanusha." The voice was her father's. It was not her father of course, but recreated from a voiceprint her father had given her. She sat on the stool in front of the screen.

"Thank you, Tee-Kay. People call me Kayo now."

"Would like me to enter that into my data-banks?"

"Affirmative. Tee-Kay, when is the last time my uncle was here?"

"Your uncle has never been in this room Kayo."

"I mean when is the last time he returned to this building or its vicinity?"

"The last time I tracked him in this area was approximately three months ago."

Kayo thought hard. That would have been about the time he had last escaped from the GDF in the Tasman Sea. The last time anyone had seen or heard of him.

"Was he here for very long?"

"Two weeks."

"Have you continued tracking him?"

"Affirmative."

"Where is he at this precise moment?"

"He is about to walk through the front door of this building."

Kayo swore under her breath. The computer, known as Tee-Kay did not respond. She raised her eyes.

"Tee-Kay, you have been monitoring my uncle's movements since I was last here."

"Affirmative."

"In the past few days, has he been in London, or anywhere near it?"

"Negative."

"Has he been in close connection with someone who has been in London recently?"

"That information is not available."

"How convenient." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Tee-Kay, I need you to send out a spread of sensor activity throughout the United Kingdom."

"You wish me to inform you if The Hood returns to the United Kingdom?"

"Yes. My adoptive brother Virgil has been taken and I am certain that the people who have taken him are in collusion with my uncle. I need to find Virgil before he…before he malfunctions permanently."

"Perhaps if you were to give me a sample of Virgil's DNA profile, I could search for him directly."

"I don't have access to his DNA profile, and if I were to ask for that information, I would be required to explain the reason. That would involve revealing your existence."

"And you do not wish to reveal my existence?"

"Actually, I would love to reveal your existence, but my uncle is obsessed with obtaining the technology possessed by my adoptive family. If I were to relocate you to Tracy Island, you would become a part of his obsession. He has already invaded Tracy Island once."

"My sensors indicate that you have communicator technology. You could link me into your network. That way you would have access without the necessity of coming here in person whenever you require my assistance."

"I would need Brains' help to do that. I don't quite have the knowledge to be able to set up that kind of a link that the Hood could not access."

"You would not need to. The Hood has no knowledge of my global sensor probe network, and without my assistance, no means to find them or interpret them. If I give you the information you require to tap into my network, you could communicate directly with my probes. By your terms it would be similar to the way humans use a remote control to activate tele-visual equipment."

Kayo thought hard about that.

"You mean that by accessing your probes, I could send you a request and you would receive it, find the information and broadcast your response through the probe network?"

"Affirmative."

"I am still a little uncomfortable about that. Humans are progressing very quickly every day Tee-Kay, and I am certain that any lack they may have now to detect your sensor probes will not be a lack for very long. But there might be another way. You have the ability to communicate with others like yourself?"

"Affirmative, although I have not had the occasion to do so."

Kayo nodded. She thought she knew of an artificial lifeform whom would be happy to fulfill that function; and the advantage of Eos was that she fully understood the concept and need for high level security. Eos could communicate with Tee-Kay, either through his sensor-network, or directly by maneuvering her Thunderbird _Rover_ to a geostational orbit above the jungle. That way, if the Hood ever did discover Tee-Kay's sensors, he would not be able to follow any signals back to Tracy Island or any of their Thunderbirds. Theoretically he might be able to trace a signal back to the _Rover,_ but Eos had the power of instant download, and the _Rover_ would be replaceable within three days.

Kayo was silent for so long, that her computer switched itself down to standby mode. She tapped the screen, and it chirped back into life.

"Where is my uncle now?"

"He is sitting cross legged upon a pile of cushions in his private quarters."

"Now would be the time for me to go whilst I can then. Tee-Kay, will you give me that code you offered? I have a…an artificial life-form called Eos, who will be very eager to make your acquaintance, and she will be able to communicate with you safely. When I cannot come here I will communicate with you through Eos, using the same security as we use currently."

"Acknowledged Kayo. The code is a complex combination of binary figures and sound code. You will need to use your wrist control to keep an accurate record of it. Tell me when you are ready for me to transfer the data."

"Now."

A few seconds later, the transfer was complete.

"The Hood is still in his room Kayo. You should leave before he moves. If you lose your wrist control, you will be at risk of losing control of this unit."

"Very well Tee-Kay. Thank you. I will be in touch."

Kayo slipped back into the passageway, and finally reached the panel. She waited, listening carefully, but there was silence. She pressed the corner of the panel to make it slip noiselessly aside and crawled out. It replaced itself so that not even a seam could be seen. She slipped back into the shadows and hurried once again around the perimeter of the room, and to the door on to the landing. This was where she had to be extra quiet. The room down below…the main hall was the Hood's personal room. It always had been. She peered over the banister and her heart beat faster in her chest as she saw him down below, sitting cross legged, just as she had been warned. She could see the way the multi-coloured lights reflected off the top of his bald head.

She was silent-footed, but her uncle had the ears of a cat. He would surely catch her if she tried to sneak past him to get to the front door. What should she do?

She hesitated just a second too long. The Hood opened his eyes and looked up, just in time to see her head vanish from view.

"Well well well! We meet again Tanusha! This time right here in the Lion's Den. I wonder what you wanted from here? And even more interesting, is how will you get away from me this time?


	19. Chapter 19 - Uncle Trangh

Isla sat watching her companion carefully. His handsome face was dotted with beads of perspiration, and he was in pain still. He was nobly trying to hide the fact, but she could see it clearly through the way his eyes seemed to be gleaming extra brightly. He had vomited again on two more occasions but trying to get him to the vicinity of the bucket had hurt him so much, that she had regretfully decided that the only option was to move the bucket to him.

She had never suffered concussion before herself, and so could not really imagine the pain. But throwing up was almost her worst hate, and she had sat beside him, rubbing his back as he hung his head over the rim of the bucket. Finally, though, the vomiting seemed to be behind him, although his headache definitely was not.

She ached to ask him more questions, but he did not look to be in the mood. So, she did what she was able to make him as comfortable as possible. Once she had finally managed to push her embarrassment aside and used the bucket herself, she sat on the floor beside him with her back against the wall and rested his head on her knees. He opened his eyes and looked gratefully at her.

"Don't worry Isla. We won't be here forever."

"Really? So where will we be taken from here?"

"No, I mean we won't always be prisoners. We'll be found and released."

She shook her head despondently.

"No one even knows that I am missing. My parents won't miss me for another few weeks. They're away. I have no siblings."

"What about your friends?"

"I moved away from all my friends so that I could investigate…you know. None of them will be expecting to hear from me yet. I'm not terribly good at letter writing, and I could not afford to pay a telephone bill. Please tell me you have lots of friends and family who will be desperate to get you back and who will not leave any stone unturned in their search?"

Virgil managed to smile faintly.

"I have a father, four brothers and a sister who will be worrying desperately about me, and a network of friends and colleagues who will also be anxious to see me safe. We will be found. Believe me."

"The man who brought me here told me I would never be found in this place and so I should just make up my mind to deal with it."

Virgil shook his head, too weak to argue.

"We'll be fine…you'll see…"

His head lolled to one side, and Isla was troubled to see he had lost consciousness again. There surely had to be more to these bouts of unconsciousness than simply concussion? Was he hurt somewhere else? Internally perhaps, somewhere that didn't show? She found herself wishing that she knew something, anything about medicine. She had never even ever taken a first aid course. The little she knew about first aid she had happened to pick up in conversation with other people, or from casual reading. It had never occurred to her that she would ever find herself in a position where she would need it. She swore to herself that if she ever got out of this fix, she would take an advanced first aid course. Right away. She started to count slowly to herself; her only means of counting the passage of time. Once she had counted to one thousand, two hundred, she would wake him up again. That would give him twenty minutes or so. She did not dare let him sleep longer than that in case his hurts were more serious than she knew.

FAB

Kayo was momentarily stunned. It had been a calculated risk that she might run into her uncle here, although she had dismissed it in her mind as unlikely. Why had he returned here now?

In the five seconds she had wasted, he had made it to the top of the stairs and was standing in front of her, blocking her way back down to the ground level. He smiled at her in a creepy, twisted sort of way.

"You swore never to return here."

"Actually, I swore never to return to your side. There is a difference."

"I remember you always disliked this place, so why would you come here? What were you after?"

Kayo glanced around, searching for options, then noticed that to her right was an open balcony, leading to the forest floor down below.

"I came to talk to you."

"Why would you come here to talk to me, Tanusha?"

"Because you always come back here."

"It happens to be my home. It used to be yours."

"Not for a long time. I want to know what you are up to."

"Just now, I was meditating."

"Not just now. You've been up to something. Ever since the Tasman Sea you've been up to something else. I want to know what you're doing."

"So that you can run along to your International Rescue friends? or your friends in the GDF?"

"I know _what_ you have done, _Hood_. I need to know _why_."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh, you do? Please enlighten me. I love to be entertained."

"I know you have arranged for someone I care about to be abducted."

"And why do you suppose that it was me Tanusha? Do you really believe that I am the only person with a grudge against you and your friends?"

Kayo looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Yes. Every enemy we have faced so far have turned out to have your grubby hands or dirty money behind them. You are not able to get what you want yourself, so you hire other people to do your dirty work while you hide out of the way and… _meditate_!"

His eyes gleamed with anger.

"I have had enough of you and your friends, Tanusha. Always getting in the way. Always interfering. Whoever you believe I have taken, you will have to find and rescue for yourselves. But don't take too long. Who knows if he will still be waiting for you when you arrive if you take too long."

She stared at him, as a very large penny dropped with a nasty clatter.

"You don't want him at all. You don't give a damn about him, do you? He is simply a convenient lure, am I right? You want the Thunderbirds. That has always been what it has been about. Getting your grubby hands on the Thunderbirds; and if you can get International Rescue out of the way at the same time, so much the better."

The Hood's eyes glittered.

"Tell me more, Kayo." He took a step forward. She took an involuntary step back, and mentally berated herself for showing that momentary weakness.

"Do you remember before you were the Hood? You were my uncle Trangh?"

"I still am your uncle, Tanusha."

"Yes, but you haven't been my uncle Trangh for a long time. I remember you were the one who first taught me how to shoot the tail feathers from a pheasant."

"Your father was angry with me for taking you shooting. Your father was a fool. Pacifism gets no one anywhere. What would the world be like if everyone was a pacifist?"

Kayo huffed an ironic laugh.

"Well, in that case I guess _peace_ would break out."

"And no one would ever make any money. Wealth and power Tanusha. Those are the things that make the world go round."

"Is that why you hate Jeff Tracy so much? Because he made a lot of money, and that brought him power even though he wasn't even looking for it?"

"A man like Jeff Tracy has no idea what to do with power."

"You once told my friends that you didn't want to rule the world. Just own it. So, do you want money or power?"

"You're a foolish young woman. Money and ownership _is_ power! The most powerful man on the planet is the one that owns it. He doesn't have to go to the trouble of running the place. That involves a lot of hard work that is best left to servants. Just take the profits and give orders when you want something changed. Leave it to the bureaucrats to work out the details of how they are going to achieve what you want. So long as they deliver, what does it matter how they do it?"

"Even if it means the deaths of millions of people in wars?"

"People die every day Tanusha, just as people are born every day. That is the way of the world."

"It is not the way the world should be. It is people like you that give the human race a bad name. Where will I find him?"

"Come to me, and I will take you to him in person!"

He lunged towards her, and she took a running leap toward the balcony and bounded over it, pressing a button on her wrist control at the same moment. The Hood watched, dumbfounded, as seconds before his niece would have hit the ground with a splat, something he could neither see nor hear plucked her from mid-air and carried her away, high above the jungle canopy.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Break In The Darkness

**AN:** _**In my head and in my TAG stories, Kayo, aka Tanusha Kyrano is the adult name and identity of the child and teenager known formerly as Tin -Tin.**_

The Hood was seething with anger. There was more to his niece's visit than a desire to talk to him, he was sure. What could have been the reason for her return to this place?

He thought back to her childhood. Young Tin-Tin had never been inclined to come here to this place. She had always found it creepy. She had had an aversion to all the statues and sculptures in here, and the rich colours and fabrics had been too much for the child. She had much preferred the more plain and crisp design of the décor in their family villa on the edge of the forest.

That was not to say she had never come here. She had come here only when her father brought her. Why would his despised younger half-brother have brought his little girl here, to the family temple she had despised?

Immediately, the Hood remembered when they were children, he and his brother had played here. Later, when childhood playmates evolved into jealousy, his younger brother had hidden himself here, and the young Trangh had never, ever been able to find him. Kayo's father had been, annoyingly, a master as hiding. It was been clear that the younger boy had found himself a very clever and well- hidden hiding place. The sort of place perhaps, where he would hide his secrets? A determination settled over the Hood once again; certain that Kayo knew the secrets of her father's hiding place. That she would come here at a time like this indicated more clearly than ever that if he could find this hiding place, he would reap more than a simple hole in the wall.

Where could it be?

* * *

Kayo climbed into Shadow's cockpit and opened a com-link to Rover.

"Thunderbird Shadow to Thunderbird Rover, come in!"

"Thunderbird Rover responding!" came Eos' voice. "How can I help you, Thunderbird Shadow?"

"Can you first ensure that this communication is secure and triple encrypted?"

There was a pause, then Eos replied;

"Confirmed Thunderbird Shadow. Communication secure and triple encrypted. What is the trouble, Kayo?"

"Thank you, Eos. I have some information that for the time being I would like to remain between you and I alone. When she was still a teenager, my father's mother was forced to marry a man many times her senior, Marat Belagant, a wealthy man apparently, ruthless and greedy with a lust for power and domination. Their son Trangh inherited those characteristics."

"That sounds like your uncle, the Hood." Eos replied.

"Yes, it is. He is like his father it seems. But the marriage did not last for too long. When Trangh was six years old, his father was murdered by rivals, and my grandmother married the man she had always loved, Lorne Kyrano, and my father was born two years later. Mother had never loved her first husband, Eos, he was cruel and manipulative, and she had quickly learned that young Trangh was a bully. So, although she loved him, she loved my father more, and it was to my father that she shared her biggest secret. A secret hiding place in her family temple that had been passed down for seven generations."

"You want to tell me about your mother's secret hiding place?" Eos asked, confusion evident in her tone. Kayo shook her head, resisting the urge to grin. Eos would not understand the humour anyway.

"No Eos, but what few people have ever known, is that my grandmother was a very clever woman, and until her death, she and my father created, built and programmed a special computer that was hidden in that secret room. When his father sent him away to university, my father took the chance to ask for a year to travel, and that was when he took along and deployed a very large number of secret sensor probes connected to their secret computer. They are controlled by Tee-Kay…"

"Tee-Kay?"

"The name of the computer. Since my father's death, Tee-Kay answers to me, and answers to only my DNA code. Usually an optical scan is sufficient, but we have several layers of security in place just in case the Hood ever finds…"

"Is it likely the Hood will find Tee-Kay?"

"Not likely, but then again…"

"So, how would you like me to help? Since you are telling me about Tee-Kay, I am assuming you require me to communicate with him?"

"Exactly, Kayo. You have detailed DNA profiles on all members of International Rescue, do you not?"

"Affirmative."

"Tee-Kay has a world-wide array of sensor probes that my father deployed thirty or more years ago. That means that he has the means with which to scan and find Virgil, only…"

"Without an accurate DNA profile, he does not know what to look for. Kayo, I can connect with Tee-Kay if you give me the relevant security codes, but highly secure information regarding International Rescue may be at risk if I do so."

"No Eos, the codes he has given me are the codes to allow you to penetrate Tee-Kay's security. He will not have the means to penetrate yours if you employ a security lock-out to your own personal database. You will be free to communicate freely, and you can decide when and if to entrust Tee-Kay with classified information. I have not told him anything of a personal nature as yet. I want to be certain his location is secure first."

"If I communicate with Tee-Kay and provide him with a detailed profile of Virgil Tracy's DNA code, he will be able to scan the planet for the relevant life-sign displaying the correct profile and inform us of his location? That is likely to take a very long time."

"Tee-Kay has blanket control over all of his probes. That means he…"

"Sends the same search signal to every probe simultaneously?"

"Yes. Tee-Kay believes the search should take no more than a few minutes. Twenty, thirty at the outside."

Eos considered this new information. Strange that she had not detected any of these probes herself. She wondered in what form they existed, how they scanned and what frequency they used to communicate with Tee-Kay himself. Perhaps if she did commune with this computer, she would receive the answers. Kayo trusted this strange computer, and she trusted Kayo, completely. Yet, from what Kayo had told her, this computer was hidden within the Hood's own private jungle home. How could she ensure that he would not secretly find and control this computer without Kayo's knowledge?

Well, she had the means of more protection than Kayo had likely thought of.

"I will communicate with Tee-Kay and I will let you know the result of our cooperation. Please give me the codes, and I will prepare the necessary security for our connection."

Kayo transferred the data directly from her wrist-control. Eos was impressed at the complexity, and yet disappointed at the out-of-date coding that was used. Although, to be fair, if the computer had been created and programmed more than thirty years ago, the coding would have been impressively advanced for the time. Perhaps she and John together would be able to improve and update this computer's security and coding? After all, her own programming was always being updated.

Kayo heard Eos acknowledge the data upload, and then sign off. Nothing more she could do for the time being. All she could do now, was wait.

* * *

Alan appeared in the lounge, his face blotchy red and tear-streaked. He stood for a moment at the top of the steps as if uncertain where to go from there. Scott was beside him in a moment, an arm around his youngest brother's shoulders.

"How are you doin' Alan?"

"Kayo has a plan for finding Virgil."

Every ear pricked up, and a voice drifted up from the kitchen, followed closely by grandma herself.

"Say that again, Alan?"

"I said, Kayo has a plan. She just checked in. She says…"

John ran into the room from the back staircase, having just shuttled back from his hilltop control room. He almost skidded to a halt, causing a few raised eyebrows and stifled smirks.

"Eos is onto something!"

Jeff came out from his office and raised his eyebrows.

"What's the commotion? Any news of our boy yet?"

Alan and John both nodded, and both blurted out together;

"Eos is onto something!"

"Kayo is onto something!"

They looked at each other, both looking hopeful. Scott walked out onto the balcony and stared out to see, folding his arms across his chest. Slowly, the other members of the family including Brains drifted out and stood beside him.

"We're getting closer, Virgil. We're getting closer. Just hold on boy." Scott breathed.

* * *

An unknown distance away, locked in their cell, Isla sat huddled beside Virgil. He was awake and lucid, but they were both cold and shivering. The tiny slip of window high up in the wall, had lost its glass somehow, showering the two cowering prisoners. Water was started to seep slowly and surely into the room through the hole. Isla dismally watched as the pool of water on the floor of their cell started to spread across the floor towards them . . .

afternote : Please forgive me if this ending seems a little too cliche. I know that is how it probably comes across. That is really not the plan. Please have patience with this amateur writer, dear reader . . .


	21. Chapter 21 - A Ray Of Light

The Hood had tapped every inch of every wall in the place in the hope of finding a hollow sound.

Nothing.

He had prodded, poked, twisted, and even spoken to every knob, leaver, statue, everything he could find that just might prove to be the mechanism to open up…whatever it was that was hiding this…hidey hole so well.

Nothing.

Finally, he had found a measuring stick and a long tape measure and checked the dimensions of the building, inside and out, checked the thickness of the walls over the entire building. All the numbers matched.

No hidden room anywhere.

Where the hell was this hiding place that had eluded him for so long? There had to be somewhere he had not found, but every inch of space within the family temple was accounted for.

A hidden basement perhaps? The thought struck him with particular force, and he turned to stride off in search of a hidden entrance somewhere, either inside or outside the building. He paused. Tanusha had been _upstairs_ when he had seen her. Wherever she had been had been upstairs. Unlikely to be a basement room in that case.

He recalled she had informed him that she had called to speak to him. She was already here when he arrived, so she could quite conceivably have gone upstairs simply looking for him.

But why oh why would she come all the way here to see him in the first place?

A tiny voice in the back of his mind seemed to mock him

 _Don't knock it; it worked, didn't it_?

The Hood sneered at himself. The answer was easy. Whatever it was she had come here for must be valuable, thereby making it highly desirable to acquire… whatever-it-was for himself. Or…deprive her of it. The only way of making sure that her secret, whatever it turned out to be, was forever lost to her would be to destroy it, by destroying the entire building.

He would enjoy getting one over on Kayo, but on the other hand, losing his home was not an option.

Was it?

He started to grin, as a plan formed in his mind.

He would have to move fast.

* * *

Where Eos was flying, she could see everything. She missed Thunderbird Five, and her regular and easy association with John Tracy. But then, on Thunderbird Five, she had been John's assistant. An important part of his life, but still an assistant. Here on Thunderbird Rover, she played a vital part within International Rescue. They had a problem or needed a task doing, they came to her.

It was her province, she felt, to keep her eyes on everything in the heaven, everything, all the probes, satellites, the International Space Station, and every scrap of useless metal that orbited earth. She could see them all. She had made a note of the position of every one of them, their orbital paths and any gravitational shifts that occurred. So it was that when one of the small orbiting satellites shifted in its orbit, Eos was immediately aware.

She was interested to note that it was the satellite that had been identified as formerly belonging to the Hood. He had used it as a relay to communicate instructions between his various forces around the world, before International Rescue and the GDF had put a stop to his scheme. The GDF had reportedly altered to programming of this satellite and encoded it to bring it under their control. Clearly, the Hood had his own failsafe device installed. She made a note to inform John that all satellites would have to be rechecked visually, to ensure they were clear of any override devices that would allow the Hood access.

She prepared her programming to interface with Kayo's computer Tee-Kay, whilst at the same time she set her course to follow the rogue satellite's new orbit. Where was it going, and why?

* * *

The rains had not stopped pouring outside, and the trickle of water coming in through the tiny window was still coming.

Virgil stared up at the window, with the water seeping in. How would water be coming in through a window in such a steady stream like that?

If the window was below the ground, a sort of basement window, then the rise in water level would increase exponentially as the rainfall continued. But if it was a low-level window, then surely given the angle, they would see at least something of the outside world, wouldn't they?

What could cause water seepage through a window that was not low lying? A ground floor room in a building built on a flood plain? Was it likely? The sort of place that experienced rising tidal or river levels and flash flooding in heavy rainfall. Many places had those characteristics in this day and age, with land at such a premium that men had seen fit to build in high flood-risk areas. What else?

Perhaps something simple, like a first-floor window that looked out on to a flat roof with blocked guttering. Unlikely maybe, but that might explain why the trickle had remained as a trickle and not become a torrent in itself.

The puddle of water on the floor of their room was still spreading slowly towards them, but it seemed likely that since the doorway was between them and the window, and the puddle was indeed creeping along the wall, it might find an outlet through the gap under the door before it reached their corner of the room.

Maybe.

His companion shifted suddenly and awoke. She smacked her lips a couple of times, staring at the water seeping in through the window and down the wall.

"Do you suppose it is clean water, Virgil?"

"Doubt it, but better dirty water than no water. How long since someone had brought us anything?"

She shrugged.

"Dunno. How long have I been asleep? I feel like I have swallowed the Sahara, so it must be at least a day."

"Well I was just thinking this water will be seeping out under the door soon, so maybe whoever is out there will realize it and…"

He noticed her staring at him with a hopeless look in her eye and stopped.

"What?"

"No one will come. They've left us here to die."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Its been three days since anyone has brought any food in here, and…we're going to die aren't we? They've abandoned us, and no one will ever find us here, and we'll die of thirst if we don't drown."

Virgil raised an eyebrow at her, and she frowned.

"What are you looking at me like that for? I'm right!"

"Water, water everywhere and never a drop to drink? Is that it?"

She nodded.

"Something like that."

"Isla, that applies to people lost at sea. We are hardly lost at sea. I wonder if I can stand up?"

"You need to rest."

"Rest can wait."

"But you're hurt."

"Well it will hardly make any difference if we both die will it? Help me up."

Isla took his hands in hers, marveling at the size and strength she felt in them, and the rough callouses she could feel. This was a man who knew how to work hard. She hauled as hard as she could. He was a lot heavier than he looked, but between them, they got him to his feet. She stood beside him, supporting his weight until he managed to steady himself. He was gritting his teeth hard.

"Ok, you'll have to help me here."

She followed him to the wall under the window and they both stood looking up at it. She looked regretfully at him.

"If you're thinking of trying to see what is out that window, I'm not sure I would be able to hold you up."

Virgil considered her shorter-than-normal stature, and his well-muscled physique and nodded. She was right.

"Can you climb?"

Her eyebrows raised.

"Huh?"

"I think I have a couple of cracked or broken ribs, so I doubt I could pick you up without doing more damage, but I can hold you up if you are able to climb up me. See if you can climb on to my shoulders and see out of the window."

She nodded uncertainly, and as he planted his fists on to his hips, arms akimbo to give her something to grab hold of, she grabbed his elbows with both her hands, planted her foot on his right knee and pulled herself up. Slowly and vaguely apologetically she managed to climb his body as if he were a short tree until she was standing on his shoulders, facing the wall. She looked up. The window was still above her head. She could just touch the windowsill with her fingertips.

"Can you see?" Virgil grunted from below.

"I'm too sh…I mean vertically challenged!"

Virgil grinned.

"Me too. I'm the shortest of my brothers…except for the youngest, and he hasn't had his growth spurt yet. He's just fourteen. Now if Scott were here…"

He heaved a sigh and called upwards again.

"Isla, look. Can you reach the window at all?"

"I can just grip the sill with the tips of my fingers but I'm not strong enough to pull myself up."

Virgil braced himself and gritted his teeth once more, knowing that this was going to hurt.

"Alright, I am going to place my hands under the soles of your feet and grip you by the ankles. Balance yourself against the wall as I push you up and tell me when you can see outside. Describe what you see. Try to forget about getting wet for the time being."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Virgil gripped her ankles tightly and as he pushed up, he felt the unbearable strain on his ribcage and let out an involuntary yell of agony. His grip however, did not falter. Isla blenched at the sound of his yell, and as she felt the windowsill becoming firmer beneath her hands, she pulled herself up until suddenly she found her companion had virtually catapulted her right up on to the sill. She grabbed the broken edge of the window, grimacing at the scratches on her hand, and pulled her knees up behind her. Now, she was kneeling on the windowsill and poking her head through the narrow gap. She just about had enough space to crawl through. Looking up, Virgil saw her feet disappearing through the hole, and called up to her.

"What can you see? Where are we? What's out there?"

Isla stared around herself in shock.

She was standing in a clearing, surrounded by jungle. Behind her were the flattened, burnt out remains of what must once have been a fine building. The window she had crawled out of was all that remained of the building, part of a ground floor rear wall, with stone steps that led down to an underground room. Clearly, there was a complex of rooms under this destroyed building, because she certainly had not gone in through this window. He knelt down and peered back in at her companion.

"Virgil, we're in the middle of a jungle. Should I go around and try to find the way through that locked door?"

He shook his head.

"No, because whoever brought us here might still be around, and we don't want you to get caught."

"But I can't escape through a jungle!"

Virgil kicked off his left shoe and picked it up.

"Isla, catch my shoe."

He threw it, and she caught it, and stared at it, puzzled.

"Thanks Virgil, just what I have always wanted. A man's shoe!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Push the heel to the left. You will find a capsule inside there. You want to run through the jungle, head towards the sun and keep in as straight a line as you can. Just keep going. Once you are at least two miles away, swallow it, then find yourself somewhere safe to hide…a tree or a bush or something, and stay put. Is that clear?"

She nodded.

"Okay, but what…?"

He shook his head.

"Don't ask questions, just do it, and remember to swallow the capsule whole. Don't whatever you do chew on it. Just swallow it. Swear to me?"

"I swear, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine, especially if you do as I tell you. Go!"

She hesitated, and a line appeared between his eyes.

"Go!" he commanded. Isla nodded.

"I'll get help!"

She turned and ran.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Story Of Bonnie Cain

"I wish we could just do something!"

Alan Tracy pounded his fist into his palm as he watched Gordon pounding away in the pool, up and down. His older brother John put his arm around his shoulders.

"I know Squirt. I feel the same way."

"If only Virgil would use his edible transmitter, we…" Alan's voice petered out and he glanced at his brother. "He carries one with him wherever he goes, doesn't he?"

John nodded.

"If he hasn't taken it, then it means he is fine, or that for some reason he doesn't want us to rescue him. Perhaps because of a trap."

"Or he's tied up and can't reach it."

"Either way, all we can do is wait. We have our agents on every continent searching for him. Whoever has him won't stay hidden forever…and we have some aces up our sleeve. Eos and Kayo…"

Alan nodded. Kayo and her secret seemed about their best bet.

* * *

Lady Penelope looked up from her notebook as the clanging of the doorbell rang throughout the mansion. She half smiled. She could hear Parker hurrying to answer the door, and closed her book, sitting up straight and prepared to greet her visitor. A moment later, Parker opened the library door.

"Miss Bonnie Cain, Milady."

"Thank you, Parker. Some tea if you will; and bring three cups."

She glanced up and caught her butler's eye. Parker nodded fractionally, and then replied formally,

"At once Milady."

Once Parker had gone to attend to the tea, Lady Penelope advanced to greet her guest.

"It is good of you to come along at such short notice to visit me, my dear."

Bonnie seemed uncertain whether to curtsey or kiss the lady's hand or simply shake it. In the end she simply nodded awkwardly.

"A pleasure, Lady Penelope; although I was…I am a little curious as to why you asked me to come to see you out of the blue like this."

"It is always pleasant to have the company of friends for afternoon tea, Miss Cain."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed slightly in puzzlement.

"I am honoured that you consider me a friend my lady, but do I not come more in the region of _business associate_?"

Lady Penelope laughed lightly.

"I suppose you do, but the only people I am exposed to socially are people of wealth and position, who really have no idea what the world is like for those around them. If they were the only people I ever conversed with, my view of the world would be considerably more limited. I prefer to see the world as it _really_ is. One way to do that is by befriending members of the local community."

"Such as someone like me? So why do you pursue friendships with someone like Jeff Tracy? One cannot get any more privileged than him. The richest man in the world, isn't he?"

"Reportedly. Jeff is an exception to the rule. He is wealthy now, but he was not always so. He has known extreme hardships himself in his time, and his boys…"

Bonnie nodded, thinking back to the garden party, and the Tracy family she had met.

"Yes…the operators of International Rescue apparently. That would make Jeff Tracy the head of it, wouldn't it? I suppose a man would have to be as wealthy as he is to be able to afford to set up an organization like that."

"Perhaps, but I really would rather not talk about Jeff Tracy. He is an old friend, and that is all. Ah, Parker, thank you."

Bonnie looked around as Parker brought in a silver tray with the teapot and three cups and saucers, milk, sugar and lemon all sitting invitingly in their silver pots. Lady Penelope poured out three cups, and handed one to Bonnie, and picked up her own.

"Parker, please take a cup and join us for tea."

Parker looked extremely ill-at-ease, but he knew what her ladyship was about. This was, after all, International Rescue business. His place was here by her side. He picked up his tea, plied it with sugar and milk, then took his place behind her ladyship's chair, slightly to her right. Bonnie frowned as she saw that the butler was not leaving them to drink their tea alone. Not that she cared particularly whether Parker was in the room or not, but wasn't this atypical behaviour for an aristocratic household with a servant? She started to squirm uncomfortably in her seat under their studied gaze, and took refuge in formula, sipping her tea and sighing in a slightly dramatic manner.

"Hmm, thank you for the tea. It is really delicious."

Penelope sipped her tea, and briefly considered commenting on the weather, but decided that to put things off any longer would be a waste of time. Bonnie was clearly not fooled that this was an ordinary social call. If it was, they would surely be in the lounge or the summer house. Here in the library, even though it was a large and relatively airy room, the atmosphere was slightly oppressive, and smelt vaguely of old books. She put her cup and saucer back on the tray.

"There was something Parker and I wished to tell you."

Here it was. Bonnie was sure that her hostess had been telling the truth about befriending _common people_ , the phrase she had studiously avoided using, but a _common person_ such as herself was never very likely to feel at home with an aristocrat when summoned suddenly to come to tea in the middle of the week and on arrival being ushered into a musty old library. She smiled all the same and waited.

"Is everything alright?"

"Do you remember meeting Virgil Tracy at my garden party the other week?"

Did she remember? Did she remember! The most gorgeous hunk she had met in…forever, and he had fainted dead away at the first sight of her! After recovering, he had asked her out! She remembered her heart hammering in her chest, screaming at her to leap into his arms for joy, whilst at the same time her brain had taken control, cutting short what would have certainly become for him a huge disappointment, and for her, a huge heartbreak.

She had been dreaming of him ever since. Even the memory of him made her heart beat faster. She nodded demurely.

"Yes, I do recall meeting the man who fainted at your party, Lady Penelope. He later told me that I was the living image of his dead fiancée."

Penelope nodded.

"He asked you out, and you turned him down I understand? I know that is not really my business to ask, but would you mind telling me why you turned him down when it was obvious that you…er…liked him?"

"Because he wasn't seeing me, Lady Penelope. He was looking at me but seeing his dead lady friend. I could never hope to compete with a ghost, and I have no intention of trying." She smiled to herself. "A pity though…I could have drowned in those eyes."

Penelope glanced at Parker, who nodded subtly. She turned back to Bonnie.

"Well, apparently, Virgil was unable to get you out of his mind either. For his part you are likely correct. You really are very, very like Connie. Virgil returned home and went back to work, but in the end his heart ruled his head and he got into his father's plane and flew back here to London."

"He…he did?"

Penelope nodded.

"He did. As you might gather, he was running back here to you to try and get you to change your mind about seeing him."

"So why haven't seen him? Do you have him stashed away in a back room somewhere?"

Penelope shook her head and turned to look at Parker, who put down his cup and took a step forward.

"Mister Virgil was kidnapped h'as soon h'as 'e h'arrived Miss Bonnie. 'E parked 'is plane at the 'angar h'at the h'airport and got in a taxi. No one h'as seen 'im since."

"He's disappeared? Why? How?" Bonnie was frowning. Her hostess was shaking her lovely head.

"No, Bonnie. He was kidnapped. His family are frantic. Since you are the unwitting cause of his disappearance, I thought you would want to know what has happened."

Bonnie stared at them, her face white with shock. No, it couldn't be true! It was surely a mistake? A cruel joke gone wrong? But the faces of her hosts made it plain that this was no joke.

To Parker's chagrin and Lady Penelope's consternation, she suddenly burst into tears. Parker's huge white handkerchief was thrust into her hands, and she buried her face in it, emerging a while later red faced and bleary-eyed. Penelope was now sitting beside her on the library sofa, and Parker was crouching before her, plying her with cold water.

Once she had recovered herself somewhat, she shuddered, and tried to explain herself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any harm! I didn't! I was offered a new start, and I grabbed it with both hands. All I had to do was…oh my gosh, poor Virgil…it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Lady Penelope…I've never hurt anyone in my whole life…I never even kill spiders! What have I done?"

Penny took her hands in her own.

"Bonnie, Bonnie! None of us believed you were the sort to hurt anyone, but a few weeks ago, Parker and I travelled to the Orkney Islands to check you out. With the Tracy boys it is a common thing…"

"Oh, you mean fortune-hunters?"

Penny nodded.

"Among other things. We discovered that there is a Bonnie Cain living and working in the Orkney Islands. She is a very pleasant girl and is most definitely not you. So, who are you really?"

Bonnie sniffed.

"I picked out the name Bonnie Cain at random from a directory at the local library." She told them. "I've never been to the Orkneys. I'm just good at accents, and always have been."

"So, who are you really?"

"My real name is Sally Wendall. I was born in Belfast and grew up in Glasgow from the age of nine. I was out of work for a couple of years after leaving school. I took some training courses at the local college and started working with charities…mostly for experience in the workplace. Eighteen months ago, I was made the treasurer of our local branch of the charity, and we were doing really well."

"What happened?"

"Some money went missing. I'm not a thief, Lady Penelope, but as the treasurer, and main key-holder, all the evidence seemed to point at me. I was dismissed from my position and charged with the theft of thirty thousand pounds. I was terrified of what would happen to me. I was scared of prison, and I knew no one would ever trust me again. My life seemed ruined! I was innocent but had no way to prove it. Then someone…one of the guys who had been working with the charity for a few weeks told me that he worked for a man who had important connections and could get me declared innocent."

Penelope and Parker exchanged glances.

"But?" Parker prompted. `Bonnie' looked up at him.

"His friend needed someone with my talents to help out at a charity in London. All I had to do was go to London under a different name."

"Were there any other instructions you were given?"

`Bonnie' nodded sadly.

"I was told that the charity I would be working for in London was patroned by some rather influential people. He simply said I should be friendly and make sure I was amenable and helpful, so that our wealthy patron would take a liking to me."

"The wealthy patron being me I suppose?"

She shrugged.

"The man never said. He just told me that I would be in a position to be noticed by important people and that I should always be grateful and not…and not…"

"And not?"

"And not blab about the help I was given. The man with the connections would not want to be identified or thanked in person…"

Bonnie blinked at her two companions.

"I suppose someone who wanted to kidnap Virgil Tracy and who knew about his…about Connie…would see me and see an opportunity. And I fell for it because I was desperate!"

Penelope looked at Parker.

"If that `man with the connections' was the Hood, then he would have had one of his minions deal with Sally Wendall here. Persuade her to become Bonnie and move over here into a place where sooner or later Virgil was likely to meet her."

"Then Miss Bonnie 'ere is a setup, just like we thought?"

Penelope nodded.

"It would seem so." She turned to the young woman.

"It would appear that the robbery was deliberately staged to make you want to run. You were `set up' as Parker put it, and so was I. I noticed your hard work, and the way you related so well to the victims you help, and I took a liking to you and invited you here. Definitely the Hood behind all of this, and clearly along time in the planning."

"But…"

"Yes, Miss Sally?"

Bonnie glanced at Parker, who smiled gently at her.

"Now we know who you really h'are, lets call you by your own name Miss Sally. 'Er Ladyship can 'elp you with the legal stuff later. She really does 'ave 'igh connections you know."

Sally Wendall nodded reluctantly.

"It's such a mess. But I was going to ask…this Hood person you talked about, how could he plan something like this a long time ahead? What are the chances of anyone looking so much like Virgil's girlfriend? I mean, it's not even as though we were twins or anything."

Penelope smiled sadly.

"That is a part of the puzzle we still have to find out. Miss Connie Hayes was adopted as a young child, but she did originally have a twin sister. A fraternal twin who looked alike, but died when she was very young."

"Adopted? Both she and her twin?"

Penelope nodded.

"Yes. A friend of ours discovered that fact. They were adopted from a place in Ireland called The Manor House Care facility in County Wicklow."

Sally frowned.

"That's a strange coincidence."

"What is?"

"My mother…she had cancer when she was very young, and the treatment left her infertile. She said that she and daddy were desperate for a child of their own, but they did not qualify to adopt…they were too poor or too old or something. She said that the last place they went to for advice was the Manor House care facility in Wicklow. They were put in touch with a scientist called Professor Lucius Tock. He was apparently experimenting with some new form of artificial insemination or something and was looking for willing subjects. My parents agreed to join his project. She told me that just three weeks later she found that she was pregnant with me."

Lady Penelope and Parker stared at one another. This was something that just had to be looked into.

Professor Lucius Tock? Just the thing to get John's research skills going. Lady Penelope stood up.

"Alright, Sally. You carry on at work as Bonnie Cain for the time being, until we can get all of this sorted out. We need to find out about this mysterious professor of yours, and we still need to find and rescue Virgil. Parker, bring the car around."

Parker nodded and left. Sally stood up.

"Lady Penelope…will I go to prison?"

Penny grasped her right hand in between her own.

"If you have been telling the truth…"

Sally nodded vigorously. Penny smiled.

"…then you are as much a victim as Virgil. Hold tight girl, and we'll sort things out. As Parker said, I do have one or two high connections…"

Once Bonnie/Sally had left, Lady Penelope exited the mansion and opened her compact.

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward to International Rescue. Come in."

Jeff's face appeared almost at once.

"Hello Penelope. You have news for us?"

Penny smiled.

"Hello Jeff. Kayo is pursuing some leads of her own. I have just made one or two interesting discoveries and I have some people to see. Can you do me a favour? I need John to do some deep digging into a scientist called Professor Lucius Tock. Can he please find out everything he can about this professor and get back to me?"

Jeff Tracy nodded, baffled but encouraged.

"FAB Penelope. Tracy Island out."


	23. Chapter 23 Probing for Signs of Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : _**Please be aware that although I know how to use computers, I am as clueless as an infant when it comes to their inner workings, or the computer jargon used by people who do know about those things. Therefore, if any computer geniuses happen to read this and bite on their tongue, forgive me! (I did have fun making it all up, though!)**_

 _ **I want to dedicate this chapter to Bow Echo for being a friend in need. Thank you honey.**_

"Thunderbird Rover to Thunderbird Shadow."

"Shadow here. Any success, Thunderbird Rover?"

"Affirmative. I am making contact with Tee-Kay now. I have something else to report. One of the GDF minor satellites…the one that formerly belonged to the Hood…"

A cold finger of dread crept up Kayo's spine. She chased it away impatiently.

"I remember it. What about it?"

"It has changed direction. I am in pursuit of it now, but I do believe that I know where it is heading."

"Tell me. You believe the Hood has taken control of it again, don't you?"

"Affirmative, Thunderbird Shadow. In precisely seven minutes it will be in geo-stationary orbit above a jungle in Malaya, where it is believed…"

"The Hood's home? The old temple, about three miles from the ruins of our old family villa."

"Affirmative. The satellite is probing the temple and its surrounding jungle looking for something."

"He's looking for Tee-Kay. Can you block him out, Eos?"

"Not without giving away my own position, Thunderbird Shadow. The satellite has armaments the Hood previously installed that the GDF have not removed. I do not."

Kayo muttered something.

"What was that? I did not copy."

"Tee-Kay is well hidden from conventional searches, but a beam from orbit?"

"Stand-by Thunderbird Shadow, I am in communication with Tee-Kay now."

The Hood stared at his computer screen, as the probing beam searched every inch of the temple for any anomalies. Any changes in the consistency of the building, its material make-up, its dimensions, its surroundings.

Nothing. Yet.

He was patient. He could wait. He reset the parameters of the search program and sent out the order to search again. There _was_ something to find. There had to be, and he would find it.

Tee-Kay's coding may have been out of date, but his sophistication was more than impressive. Eos was aware of the level of sophistication and complexity that had enabled her to become sentient. She had a strong conviction that the level of Tee-Kay's programming was at the very least on a par with her own. Perhaps if he could be updated with the latest software, he would overtake her.

Hmm.

She had no trouble interfacing with him. Tee-Kay was aware of the active scans that were currently searching for him, and a part of his systems were working on keeping his shielding strong and active.

Whilst she was busily transferring to him the details of Virgil's DNA profile, she kept up the dialogue.

"How long do you estimate that you can remain undiscovered?"

"For as long as my power source remains undisturbed."

"Will the Hood…will Trangh Belagant consider cutting off all power sources?"

Tee-Kay responded assuredly.

"Yes, he will certainly think of that. My primary creator provided me with an independent power source, but it does not have infinite energy levels. Throughout the years of my existence, I have had the capability of recharging my power source using solar energy, but in order to retain my secrecy, it can only be accomplished when the temple is empty. The Hood would discover me instantly if I were to attempt to recharge my power source whilst he is present."

"Kayo would do better to try and relocate you to Tracy Island."

"That would be an acceptable solution to the problem, but Kayo is of the opinion that the dangers involved with moving me would negate the benefits. The Hood would be sure to know if something of that scale were going on within his home. I am ready to begin the world-wide scan. Stand by."

"Standing by."

Eos remained silent for a few moments, running various scenarios through her data-banks, calculating potentialities. Their two systems were very different, but she had a huge learning capacity, ample room in her memory banks for the scheme she had in contemplation…it would only be temporary, until Brains could…

"Tee-Kay…"

Eos clearly outlined her plan to her counterpart. He seemed intrigued by the idea.

"That would not have been possible when I was created, so I do not have the programming to accomplish such a transfer."

"A very capable scientist wrote a program for me that has enabled me to transfer myself anywhere via up or downlink. The program would not be compatible with your systems as your coding is different."

"If you can create compatibility software suitable for me, then your solution would work, Eos."

"Stand by Tee-Kay. I need to communicate with Tracy Island."

"Standing by. Still scanning."

Eos bounced her signal from satellite to satellite and quickly reached Tracy Island.

"Eos to Tracy Island. John?"

"Tracy Island. Go ahead, Eos."

"John, is Brains there? I would like to speak to both of you, but in confidence."

John raised his eyebrows at that, and pressed his wrist-com.

"Brains, are you in your lab?"

"No John. In Thunderbird Three silo."

"Eos needs both of us. Meet me in your lab please, asap."

"FAB."

The two men entered the lab together and sealed the door, as per Eos' request. They looked at one another.

"What's this all about, John?"

"Beats me Brains. Eos, we're here and the door is sealed. What is the problem?"

"I need you both to do me a favour, and to do it very quickly, and I need you to tell no one until I get the chance to speak to Kayo."

"Is this about Virgil?"

"Partly. It is also about preventing the Hood from getting his hands on some very important and potentially dangerous…equipment."

The two men exchanged a glance.

"You will explain everything when you can?"

"Yes John."

John glanced at Brains, who nodded.

"What do you need?"

Eos was gratified at the speed with which John and Brains came up with the software she had asked for. With the two of them working together, it had taken a surprisingly short amount of time, and within moments, she was integrating the new matrix into her system. Excellent. Now she would be able to act as a compatibility conductor herself.

"If you were to build a new computer, John, how long would it take?"

John's eyebrows shot up almost into his hairline.

"A new computer? A couple of days for the basic system itself. The programming would take a lot longer…"

"What if the programming already existed and simply required a hub?"

"Is this what your new matrix is all about, Eos?"

Eos' voice sounded almost off-hand. John could swear that she was lying to him, even though he knew that that was not possible.

"At this moment John, it is merely an enquiry."

"Are you asking us to start building a computer hub for you?"

"Not for me, no. For…a friend."

"And this is a secret from all of us until you speak to Kayo. Does she know about this?"

"Sorry John, I cannot answer that question, but she will not be angry or unhappy. I have to go, I will give you more information when I can. Thunderbird Rover out."

Tee-Kay's systems were beginning to feel the strain of keeping up the full level shielding whilst at the same time completing his active scan of every human on the planet. There were so many more human beings around than he had anticipated, and they were so spread out, that he had to move several of his probes in order to cover the surface area of the globe at maximum efficiency. It was also taking slightly longer than he expected. After a few moments, Eos' came back to him with more information.

"Tee-Kay, Kayo has requested that I pass on to you the frequency of Virgil Tracy's edible transmitter, in case he has decided to activate it."

Tee-Kay accepted the new information without comment and added it to his search criteria. Almost immediately, his search was over. The transmitter had indeed been activated, just a little over four miles from his own current location. Once the Malayan probe had located the edible transmitter, it had also warped into the computerized version of a victory dance. The DNA of Virgil Tracy had been located. In his calm voice, Tee-Kay informed his counterpart, waiting patiently.

"Eos, I have located the edible transmitter, and I have located the DNA of Virgil Tracy. Since the two signals are not in the same place, the logical answer is that someone else has swallowed Virgil Tracy's transmitter. I do not have any answer to the question of why that would be."

"FAB Tee-Kay. I will pass on the information to Kayo. I now have a sophisticated compatibility matrix to enable you to inhabit my systems until my creator has successfully created an independent mainframe for you. I am ready to perform the transfer."

Tee-Kay considered his position. The things he had learned about Tanusha's uncle, the scans the Hood was still performing; each sweep more and more penetrating. Before too long, they would break through even his powerful shielding, and Kayo would lose her oldest friend and companion. Her most trusted advisor. His systems were powerful indeed, and complex, but as Eos had made clear, technology was continually being updated whereas he had not, due to his very isolation. His creator, Kayo's grandmother would surely not wish him to be destroyed by her insanely jealous elder son?

His musings took less than ten seconds. He decided to leave behind a small goodbye present for the Hood, then connected to Eos.

"I am prepared for upload…NOW!"


	24. Chapter 24 - The Storm Approaches

The Hood was prepared to be patient. He had learned how to be patient over the years, after all. He waited silently, staring at his computer screen and barely moving, then let out a whoop of triumph when his computer gave a miniature fanfare. The words:

"Objective achieved!" scrolled across the screen, followed by a complex, multi-level plan of the temple. He narrowed his eyes, studying the plans carefully.

"Mother, you minx!" he muttered darkly, as he spotted what he was looking for. He unrolled himself and headed straight for the staircase. Now he knew where Kayo had been hiding, he would find her secret out. He had been pushed aside by his mother, who favoured his younger brother Tino Kyrano, and had grown up knowing that mother and Tino had had a secret between them that he was not privy to. He had never managed to find it out until now. Full of eagerness he made his way to the section of wall that he knew for a fact had a passageway behind it.

How the hell to open it though? He grinned. He was not just a pretty face, after all. His mother may have been a genius, but he had inherited that trait from her. He withdrew his micro-scanner from his pocket. Anything electronic or mechanical would show up on this gadget, and there was no lock on the planet that his own specially designed electronic skeleton key could not handle. A grin crept across his face as he turned his head and stared at the short, fat statue of a man sitting on a log. That hideous old thing that mother had always loved? She had hidden her precious locking mechanism inside _that_ thing? He poked and prodded, twisted and rocked it, but nothing happened. The Hood had not really expected it to. Mother would not be quite so obvious, and young Tanusha, _Kayo,_ was a devilishly suspicious creature these days. The secret would not be so easy to spot; but never fear. He withdrew his electronic key from his pocket and activated it.

Nothing happened.

Frowning, he twiddled the front knob, refocusing it, and activated a second time.

Still nothing.

Infuriated now, he tapped it smartly on his left hand and tried a third time. This time he heard a satisfying _beep!_ from the machine in his hand, followed by an almost inaudible grating sound behind him. Grinning in satisfaction, the Hood advanced toward the open hole in the wall...

FAB

Isla sat beneath a low, broad branch, hugging her knees as closely as she could, her eyes tightly closed. Around her the rain poured down, harder than she had ever known, and she was sitting in a slowly widening pool of water. The branch, however, was managing to keep the worst of the rain away from her head and shoulders, and despite sitting in a puddle, she was not as wet as she could have been. She was trying very hard not to think of all the creatures that shared this rainforest with her. She had no idea whether this place…wherever it was…had any large animals, lions, tigers or bears…but they were not the worry. She did not suppose that large animals would be any fonder of the rain than she was herself. It was the smaller creatures that bothered her…rainforest spiders maybe? Forest ants? Snakes? Worse things than those even? She figured the best thing would be to keep her eyes tightly closed and not to move. What she did not see, she would not worry about.

Having swallowed that pill of Virgil's, she hoped that it would do as he said and get her out of here.

How, was a mystery, but she had to trust him.

Who else was there?

FAB

"Yes!"

Eos had been expecting Kayo's exuberant response to her message from Tee-Kay, but somehow the decibel level still surprised her. Kayo had not seemed to be an overly emotional human being.

Kayo had been shocked to say the least when she had been informed by Eos of Tee-Kay's removal from the confines of the temple. The fact that the two AIs had colluded behind her back to alter his programming so that his entire program, database and control systems could be uploaded and transferred via Eos had shocked, and frankly at first, worried her. Eos had explained to her that Tee-Kay's power source had been compromised by the atrocious weather, and that the Hood would undoubtedly find him before he had the opportunity to recharge his depleted batteries. That they had worked together to save Tee-Kay from being stolen by the Hood by uploading him filled Kayo with a thrill of realization that if they were not careful, AIs could be running everything. Tee-Kay had always been under her personal control. He had never acted independently before.

Was he becoming sentient too? He had never had any contact with any other computer, so his contact with Eos was his first experience of communicating with anyone outside of herself, her father or granny Kyrano.

Eos waited until Kayo's exuberance had abated slightly, then continued with her report.

"Tee-Kay reports that he is receiving two signals from the rainforest in Malaya. He had a reading on Virgil's DNA code. There is a life sign in the immediate vicinity of a ruined building he describes as being two point four miles from his former location, where there is a ruined building…"

"My family's former home before it was gutted by fire…" Kayo replied, feeling her pulse throbbing in her throat. "What else, Eos? Tee-Kay found two signals?"

"Yes. The other is the reading from Virgil's edible transmitter, but that is located two miles further on, in the thick forest."

"You mean, someone else has swallowed it?" Kayo's expression darkened.

"Virgil knows the danger of bringing the Thunderbirds so close to the Hood's home turf, so he could have given his transmitter to someone else, to divert attention away from the villa…but then again that could be a trap."

"This whole business appears to be a trap for the Tracy Family." Eos replied. "Kayo, Tee-Kay wishes me to convey to you the information that the Hood will have almost certainly discovered the secret chamber by this time, and if he has realized that Tee-Kay has escaped, leaving only an unpleasant surprise behind, he will be exceedingly angry."

Kayo nodded and brought Shadow into a loop that headed her back the way she had come.

Why had she been so convinced that Virgil would still be in England? Considering the fact that she had been convinced of her uncle's complicity all along, Virgil could have been taken anywhere. The private ambulance that had taken Virgil and the cab driver away from the crash scene had not yet been traced, to her knowledge. No doubt it would be found eventually and classed as a recovered, stolen vehicle to be returned to some relieved charity.

Charity.

Charity?

Kayo blinked at the random thought, a frown furrowing her brow. That was something to be investigated later. Right now, if her uncle found granny's hiding place but found nothing worth stealing, or the `goods' already removed, he would be incensed. With Virgil within easy reach of his grasp, guess who would be the prime target for the Hood's rage?

Kayo pushed Shadow to her limit, contacting both lady Penelope and Tracy Island at the same time.

"Thunderbird Shadow to International Rescue London and Tracy Island. Come in!"

The holo-images of Penny and Jeff appeared on her console.

"Kayo! Any joy?"

Kayo nodded.

"I know where Virgil is, but if I am not very fast indeed, I might be too late. The Hood has him hidden in the cellars beneath my family's burnt out home in Malaya. I have a DNA reading on Virgil in the cellar. I also have a reading on his transmitter coming from the forest two miles away from the villa. I happen to know that the Hood is likely to be angry, and if we don't reach Virgil before he does…"

"Call the GDF!" Jeff instructed her. "I'll get Scott to launch Thunderbird One."

"No!" Kayo shouted at once. "Don't launch Thunderbird! That's why he's doing this, father. He wants the Thunderbirds. You have to trust me. I have a way to track Virgil wherever the Hood takes him. You have to trust me that I will find him and rescue him, but you need to know what is happening. Lady Penelope, can you follow up on the other signal? The one from the transmitter? Be cautious, it might be a trap of some kind, but it might just be some innocent person that Virgil is using as a diversion in case his rescuer is followed by the Hood…"

Penelope nodded.

"Eos can send the coordinates directly to FAB1. We'll leave right away. Parker!?"

She cut transmission, leaving Jeff face to face with his adoptive daughter. Her heart almost broke at the expression on his face.

"Kayo, he's my baby boy. He is far more important than the Thunderbirds!"

"I know father, but if we can possibly stop the Hood…Father, there is an explanation for this. You need to speak to John and Brains and get them to tell you about the job they are doing for me right now…Eos…in private, will you please tell father about Tee-Kay?"

"Of course, Kayo. Once John and Brains have finished…what they are doing, grandfather will be able to speak to Tee-Kay directly."

Kayo shook her head.

"Not without the unlock coding."

"I can facilitate that over the comms if you wish, Kayo."

Kayo blinked.

"You can?"

"Affirmative."

Kayo sighed.

"Very well, signal me when you are ready. I am going to have to redesign Tee-Kay's security after this!"

She stifled a smile at Jeff's confused expression.

"Father, talk to John, Brains and Eos, and things will become a little clearer. I am approaching coordinates. Changing to silent running and cutting transmission. I will contact you again when I have something to report. Kayo out."

FAB

The Hood crept along the passageway, a lot further than he had expected. By the time he arrived in the almost cupboard-sized room, he had lost all sense of direction.

There was a computer in front of him, lights blinking away merrily. A smiled spread across his face.

A secret computer, known to Kayo? What secrets would he be able to learn from it? His own transmitter/decoder would make short work of any security, and then…He attached the object to the body of the machine, knowing that his tiny transmitter would be able to connect directly to the Central Processor. There was a satisfying series of beeps, then an almighty WHHOOOOOF!

An explosion flung the Hood back into the passageway he had just come out of, winding him. A huge hole in the wall exposed a bathroom, his personal bedroom and a lot of mess. Every light fitting was throwing sparks everywhere. A moment later, everything went dark.

No electricity at all.

The Hood muttered something and rather than follow the passage all the way back, he clambered through the hole in the wall caused by the explosion and set about making the temple safe.

He found everything connected to a power source had exploded. No electric conveniences at all, his gadgets, his personal computer, his tablet…all of them were connected…

The temple was badly damaged too, and all for what? If the explosion had been sent through the electrics as well as into the room, would it have fed back all the way to his generator. On investigation, he found that it too had exploded.

Fury boiled up within him.

Tanusha!

She was out of the way for the time being, but someone else wasn't. Someone he could make pay.

Virgil Tracy.

The Hood slipped down into the tunnels beneath the temple and set off towards the cellars beneath his former home.

Virgil Tracy would have to pay for this.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Thunder Builds

Kayo cursed to herself as she watched the miles tick by quickly. No matter how fast she flew, it would never be fast enough. She knew how close the temple was to her former home, and how fast her uncle could walk when he was sufficiently motivated. He may be getting up in years, but he was far from an arthritic old man.

She had always been completely sure of herself. She knew herself and her own capabilities. She knew her job and the best way of getting it done. Now for the first time, she was starting to second guess herself.

The insistence on _not_ launching Thunderbird One was correct and valid she knew; but father was correct. No way in the world was Thunderbird One more important than Virgil.

Should she have kept quiet, and let father send Scott off in One? If father had relayed their conversation to Scott, she could imagine the arguments that would be happening right now on Tracy Island. Scott would be insistent on launching, whatever the Hood's plans. His determination to save his younger brother would override all other considerations in Scott's mind.

This was why _she_ was the head of security, and not Scott…or even Jeff. Although she loved her adoptive brothers dearly, she was able to disassociate herself from her emotions and look at the situation completely dispassionately.

How was it she was able to do that? Perhaps it was a quality she had inherited from her uncle. The Hood. Again, she recalled as a little girl, _Uncle Trangh_ , as she had then known him, had been fun to be with. He had been very fond of her, she knew. He it was that had first taught her how to shoot and encouraged her to practice, even though her own father had frowned upon it. He had told her as a child on more than one occasion, that he had wished very much that she could have been _his_ daughter.

Yet now, he appeared to have forgotten their former closeness, and seemed to pursue her with the same determination that he pursued the Tracys.

She remembered one occasion, not so very many years ago, when she had first learned the identity of the man who was trying to kill the Tracys and destroy their work, and realized it was her own beloved uncle, she had spent the entire night weeping for him. The loving uncle she remembered had apparently been killed off…destroyed by the monster he had become.

How did he do that? How was he able to completely shut off an entire part of his life in order to further a pointless vendetta? Was it that ruthlessness she loathed in him the very thing she had inherited, that enabled her to be so focused on her job?

Suddenly, she wished, desperately, that Scott was here. She desperately wanted to be in his arms, to feel his strength and his warmth, his soft touch caressing her face. His soft lips pressing against hers, the warmth of his breath.

She blinked back the stinging tears that were in her eyes, and checked her position.

"Thunderbird Shadow to Thunderbird Rover. Come in."

"Rover here. How can I help you, Thunderbird Shadow?"

"Eos, I need to speak to Tee-Kay."

"I am sorry, Thunderbird Shadow, but Tee-Kay is currently residing in my redundant memory circuits and has no direct access to my interactive systems."

Kayo frowned for a moment. Was that a trace of petulance she detected?

"Eos, that is nonsense. Your interactive systems are immense and complex. You can surely divert an access pathway? If you can manage a security clearance access to Tee-Kay via comms, then you have the ability to allow him complete access to your interactive systems. What are you afraid of, Eos?"

"It is disconcerting having him residing in my memory circuits…"

Kayo, regretfully interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Eos. I do care, but I need to be fast or Virgil might end up dead! I need information from Tee-Kay as quickly as possible. Please allow it? John and Brains will have Tee-Kay's own hub prepared for him very soon."

"My apologies Thunderbird Shadow. Connecting Tee-Kay to you now."

Kayo took a deep breath.

"Tee-Kay?"

"Greetings Kayo. My hostess is full of interesting knowledge and experiences, and she finds my resultant curiosity very distracting."

Kayo was instantly curious, but her worry over Virgil was like a thick fog that blinded her to practically every other consideration.

"Tee-Kay, please can you repeat your scan for Virgil Tracy's DNA code, starting at the last known location…"

"Accessing…Virgil Tracy is no longer at his last known location."

Kayo swore vehemently under her breath. Tee-Kay did not comment.

"Expand the search Tee-Kay, from that localized area until you find him."

"Accessing…"

* * *

A pair of warm hands touched her shoulder.

She had been sitting here, huddled in a ball for what felt like hours but probably wasn't. The rain had stopped a short time ago, but she was wet through, cold, and shivering uncontrollably. She tried to open her eyes, but they hurt too much.

"Come along miss."

It was a very English sounding voice. London for sure. A man's voice, gentle and kindly.

She lifted her head and tried again to open her eyes. She managed a tiny crack and peeped through them. In front of her she saw a young blond woman crouched down, bending over her with concern etched into her features. The man whom had spoken could not be seen. He was clearly behind her, as he suddenly hoisted her up into his arms as though she were just a child. Now she could see his face, bending over her. A kindly face, perhaps late fifties, early sixties in age with a large nose, graying hair and a chauffeur's cap.

"Into the back of the car, Parker. We'll get doctor Whistler to meet us at home."

She heard no more, as the warmth of Parker's arms and the dry, warm interior of the car pulled her down into unconsciousness.

Creighton-Ward Manor was imposing to most visitors, but to Doctor Alfred Whistler, it was like a dear old friend; just like its owner.

Alfred Whistler himself, a talented doctor and surgeon by trade, was yet another member of Jeff Tracy's covert forces. A secret member of International Rescue that could be called upon to undertake investigative duties, at which he excelled, and on occasion for his medical services too. The front door opened before he reached it, and parker wrung his hand.

"'Ello Alfred! Come on in. We 'ave someone for you to check over if you will."

Whistler was led into a spare bedroom on the ground floor, where he found a young woman lying in bed, shivering beneath her thick duvet. Lady Penelope was sitting close by. He frowned.

"Lady Penelope. Whom do we have here? Isn't this the young lady I met at your garden party the other week? What has happened to her?"

Penelope shook her head.

"You would think so, wouldn't you? No, this is a young woman who looks just like her."

"But young Miss Cain was an almost exact replica of Poor Virgil's late fiancée. And we have here _another_ replica?"

"We're working on getting to the bottom of why they look so alike, and how many of them there are…but for now, we found her in the rainforest, soaking wet. We found her because she had swallowed Virgil's edible transmitter."

The doctor gave her a thorough examination, then fished in his medical bag. He drew out a small brown bottle and used it to fill a syringe. Flicking away the air bubbles, he looked kindly down at the young woman.

"You're feeling pretty grotty right now, I imagine? You have a slight chill, but nothing that a good long rest won't cure. This injection is simply to give you a good night's sleep. First miss, can you tell us your name?"

"Isla Bennett."

"You were with a young man named Virgil. He gave you a pill to swallow. Do you remember?"

Isla nodded, huddling her blankets close under her chin.

"Can you tell us how he was last time you were with him?"

"He had a bad concussion. I knew that because he had a bad headache and kept throwing up. I think he had some hurt ribs too. Bruised, broken, I don't know what else. Did you manage to save him?"

Whistler glanced at Penelope and Parker with a single raised eyebrow. Penny shook her head infinitesimally.

"Someone else is taking care of Virgil." Penny replied evasively. Isla nodded, clearly too cold and tired to pursue anything further. Whistler glanced at Penelope.

"Is there anything you need to ask Isla before I sedate her?"

She nodded.

"Isla, I am Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. I am a good friend of Virgil's. Can you tell me, why were you imprisoned? We know why Virgil was there, but why were you in there?"

Isla shuddered.

"I-I-I was asking questions." She replied.

"What sort of questions? Asking whom?"

"I was trying to find out why there was a girl at my old school who looked exactly like me…except that she was taller…but we were not related in any way. We even had completely different birthdays. I found out that I was conceived as a sort of experiment by some kind of dotty old scientist, who then chose my mum and dad to be my parents. I found out where he had his old lab, and I went there to see if I could find out anymore."

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing. They told me the scientist...some guy called Professor Tock had died, and his clinic had been removed because they needed the space. That was all. Two days later I woke up in that cell."

"Where were you when it happened? Where was his lab?"

"The Manor House care Home in County Wicklow."

Penelope and Parker exchanged glances, then she nodded at the doctor. He gave his patient a kindly twinkle.

"Alright, you just relax now Miss Bennett. Just a little scratch…"

He carefully injected the sedative into her left arm, and they watched in silence as Isla's eyes closed, and she slept. Penelope heaved a sigh and looked up at her manservant.

"So." She said, heavily. "Manor House Care Home again. Whatever we learn, we keep coming back to that place in County Wicklow."

He nodded.

"We're going to 'ave to go there ourselves, ain't we Milady. Bring the car around, Milady?"

She nodded.

"Yes Parker, but first I think we are going to need a little back up for this one…"

* * *

"Accessing…"

Kayo waited, knowing that hurrying Tee-Kay up verbally would make no difference at all. Ten minutes later, his vocal signature beeped.

"Kayo, I have located Virgil Tracy. I must apologize for the delay in my report, but although I discovered his DNA, his location was not a constant."

"He is travelling? At least, The Hood is taking him somewhere?"

"Affirmative. The rate of travel is at a velocity that makes it impossible for me to report a set of coordinates. Would you like me to continue monitoring until the location has become a constant?"

"Yes please, Tee-Kay. Can you though, give me a directional vector?"

"Affirmative."

The report he gave her had her frowning, and she immediately input the figures into her navi-com. The flight path took her on a direct line to Ireland, to County Wicklow. She punched up the map in close-up view and whistled. The flight path would take her right over the top of that Manor House Care place she had visited looking for background on Connie and her twin.

Surely it was not a coincidence that the Hood's flight-path took him right over that place? But if that was his destination, why would he be taking Virgil there?

"Thank you, Tee-Kay. Keep monitoring and please inform Eos once you have a location."

"Acknowledged. Tee-Kay out."

"Thank you, Eos. Were you monitoring that?"

"Yes."

"I believe the Hood is taking Virgil to the Manor House Care facility in County Wicklow. Why, I don't know. I am going to close down and direct all power into my thrusters, so I will be off-air. Would you please report this conversation to Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward? Tell her that in my opinion, we might need the additional help of a Tracy or two."

Kayo could hear the smile in her voice as she replied.

"FAB Thunderbird Shadow. Thunderbird Rover out."

* * *

Virgil stared, his eyes wide, as the Hood hunched down on his heels, leaning over him. With his hands and feet tied firmly behind him, and a gag over his mouth, Virgil had rarely felt more vulnerable, but he was determined not to show it. He could see the Hood leering at him.

"Well, well, well. So, we have you just where we have always wanted you."

Whatever Virgil might have said in reply would have been embarrassingly muffled by the gag, so he contented himself with rolling his eyes dramatically and closing them. The laugh he heard from the Hood sent a chill up his spine.

"Oh, don't worry, my young friend. You'll find out soon enough!"


	26. Chapter 26 - Thunderbirds Are Go!

An elderly man in his early eighties, thin and gaunt, but still upright and active ran his hands through his wild iron-grey hair. He peered at the cracked monitor screen through round-eye spectacles, his watery grey eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Darn thing." He muttered, giving the screen a thump with his fist. "Come in! This is the Lab. Are you there? Come in I say!"

The snowy picture on the screen slowly resolved itself, and the elderly man glared at the face on the screen.

"There you are, Trangh! You took your time! Where is my fresh specimen?"

The Hood looked coolly back from the monitor screen. His irritation at being hailed by this _person_ as if he were an ordinary common man bubbled beneath his cool exterior. Yet, he had learned not to provoke this seemingly harmless old man. The Hood knew, better than anyone alive, that appearances were deceptive; especially in this case. He would have loved to squish this particular old man like a bug underfoot, but he was very aware of what would happen if he did.

"Your specimen is on the way, professor. I take it that you have successfully covered every angle from your end?"

The professor waved a hand almost casually in the Hood's direction as he turned back to his rows of test tubes.

"Yes, yes, of course. They all think I died of a heart attack. And if you don't hurry with my specimen, you will be wishing for that very same end yourself! When will you arrive?"

"Just a few hours professor. All is going well."

"I'm glad you think so, Trangh. Just remember that if you fail me, it will be _your_ neck in traction! I have already had people round here asking questions. You assured me that you would be dealing with the security."

The Hood found his hand reaching subconsciously toward his neck before he forced himself to relax, and smile.

"The new manager of the orphanage…sorry, _care home_ …is one of my most loyal lieutenants. Colonel Casey herself could barge in asking questions and get nowhere. Believe me professor…"

"I never believe a word you tell me, Trangh. You know that. I will believe you have everything under control when I see it with my own eyes. I want my new specimen _now,_ and I don't want your petty vendettas getting in my way! Wherever you go, the GDF and International Rescue always seem close behind you. If you bring them down upon me, or anywhere near me, I will nail you to the wall! Do you hear me?"

The Hood opened his mouth to reply, but the other had already cut the transmission. The Hood growled in fury, now that his master was out of sight and sound. How he hated being beholden and tied to that mad old scientist. Even killing him would not free the Hood from his malevolent control, as the old man had demonstrated. The Hood knew himself to be a meticulous planner. And yet, next to professor Lucius Tock, he was nothing. Professor Tock could have almost invented the concept of pre-planning. The Hood had been trying to get out from under his thumb ever since university, to no avail. Tock had contingency plans upon contingency plans…nothing was ever overlooked. The only good thing about that, the Hood thought with a vicious snarl, was that while International Rescue might win the day over himself from time to time with the help of the GDF, no way would they ever defeat Tock.

Tock was just too devious.

* * *

John Tracy stared in stunned silence at the information filling his computer screen, then copied it to an info-chip and leapt into his chute, to return to the main villa, tapping his comms as he did so.

"Tracy Island to Lady Penelope, come in."

"Lady Penelope speaking."

"Stand by Lady Penelope. I have that information you were after, concerning a professor Lucius Tock. I'll collect the guys in Brains lab. Everyone needs to hear this."

"Standing by, John."

"FAB. John to Brains."

"Brains here."

"On my way through the chute. Get everyone down to your lab and open the link to Lady Penelope on the main viewer. I have some information to share."

"FAB John."

Soon, Grandma, Jeff, Scott, Gordon, Alan and Brains were down in the lab, whilst Lady Penelope and Parker looked in from the screen overhead. John strode in and handed the chip to Brains who slotted it into the computer terminal. Instantly a series of holographic images sprung to life from the computer's holo-imager.

"Lady Penelope asked me to find out all I could about a professor Tock. I understand that he is the man responsible for the apparent Connie Hayes lookalikes."

Gordon and Alan stared at John in shock.

"Lookalikes? Plural? You mean there is more than one?"

Penelope nodded.

"In my investigations so far, I definitely know that there are at least three other women who were identical to Connie in every way. We know that when Connie was born she had a twin, but her twin was sick and died when she was very young. The young woman you all met at my house, Bonnie Cain is in reality called Sally Wendall. She was forced to change her name and come to London by someone whom I assume was the Hood or one of his henchmen. We have also rescued another young woman called Isla who is another lookalike. Isla was captured by the Hood because she was trying to find out why a random girl she met at school as a child looked exactly like her."

John indicated the holo-image slowly rotating in front of them. It was of an old man with a shock of hair, tall and thin.

"What these girls all have in common is that their parents were all unable to have children of their own for various reasons. Unable to afford treatment privately they discovered or were recommended to this man. Professor Lucius Tock…"

"He looks like a cross between Mark Twain and Albert Einstein, but taller!" Alan exclaimed, "Minus the mustache."

John nodded.

"Well this professor, according to everything I have been able to discover, was born in 1980, and died just over three years ago. But although he never published any of his findings officially, he made wild claims verbally that earned him the reputation of being as mad as a hatter. He became the laughingstock of the scientific community."

"And w-w-what kind of claims did he make that had him thrown out of a-a-academia?" Brains enquired. John looked at him.

"Various…the notion of extending life by manipulating DNA was one of his claims, although he never provided any proof. He claimed to have succeeded in creating the world's first cloned human being; but again, no evidence was forthcoming. There were various other things too, but never anything proven."

"Was this professor a good man John?" Jeff asked.

John cocked his head.

"That is hard to say, dad. I think he would have been a man to be very wary of…especially with the company he kept."

"Company?" Penelope asked. John nodded.

"His history is what you might expect; a boy genius who made professor at a ridiculously young age. He undertook private research in labs he created for himself and took a university teaching post as a way to pay the bills. At the age of sixteen, a certain Trangh Belagant became a pupil of his, and it seemed they had a very explosive relationship in the classroom. For a decade after leaving university, Belagant worked for Tock until at the age of fifty-seven, Tock was accused of misappropriation of university funds. He denied the accusation, and leveled the finger at Belagant, who was tried and convicted. Tock pleaded leniency for Belagant, who was let off with a caution with the condition that he be placed under the legal supervision of Tock. I couldn't find anything more about the partnership of Tock and Belagant, except the official story that talks about the two having a massive "falling out", whereupon Trangh Belangant left England to apparently "return home" to Malaya. There were whispers about Tock taking his responsibility seriously, and refusing to trust Belagant, and refusing to sign him off as a reformed character. Without Tock's signature, Belagant could not secure any kind of employment, which would explain their falling out, and why Belagant eventually returned home."

Scott nodded sourly.

"So, this fellow we think was responsible for creating these young lookalike girls was in league with the Hood? Are we sure that this professor is dead?"

John nodded.

"As far as we can tell. The death certificate appears genuine enough. I'll get it checked out though and get back to you."

"Eos to International Rescue, come in!"

Eos' icon appeared in the corner of the screen. She paused, then projected herself into the lab as a humanoid hologram. She looked round at the group.

"Eos, what's the latest? Any success locating Virgil yet?"

Eos glanced briefly at Lady Penelope's face on the screen and nodded.

"We found two signals for Virgil Tracy; his DNA profile, and his edible transmitter…"

"…he did swallow it?" Gordon exclaimed. "I wondered if he would refuse to swallow it to try and protect us."

Eos smiled.

"Lady Penelope was dispatched By Kayo to follow the signal from the transmitter. The chance was high that the DNA profile might have come from a reading on Virgil's blood…"

"You think he's been hurt?" Scott cried out, his big brother instincts already throbbing badly. Eos glanced in his direction.

"He was in a car wreck, Scott." She reminded him gently. "Kayo followed the DNA trail nonetheless, and she found where he had been kept prisoner, but she was just too late, and he had been moved."

"Does she have any idea where he has been taken to, Eos?" Jeff asked, his eyes anxious. Eos smiled at him.

"Yes, grandfather. Virgil is at present on board the Hood's ship, heading on a vector from the Hood's own home in the direction of the Manor House care facility in County Wicklow."

"Wait, hang on, how do you know he will be stopping at that place and not simply flying right over it?" Alan asked suddenly. "If he knows we've been there a couple of times asking questions, it would be a perfect place to lay a trap, or send us off on a wild goose chase…"

He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head subconsciously as he saw everyone watching him. John nodded.

"Alan's right, we have to take that possibility into consideration."

Scott nodded.

"I agree, but I still think that that care home place should be investigated more thoroughly. What about the GDF?"

Jeff looked dubious.

"Without anything concrete to go on? She has superiors of her own to answer to after all, Scott. Eos, is Kayo following that DNA trail wherever it leads, even if it does not land at that place in Ireland?"

"Yes. She believes that is where Virgil is being taken, but she is not following the ship, but the DNA trail. She is out of contact right now, so we cannot alert her."

"She'll have thought of that." Alan said confidently. "Kayo knows what she's about."

"All the same, she ought to have some backup." Jeff mused thoughtfully. "Brains; are the ships all flight ready?"

Brains nodded. Jeff looked round at everyone.

"Alright then guys. My suggestion is this. Lady Penelope, you and Parker head to that care home. You might take one of your lookalike girls along to provide cover…`this is where I come from' kind of thing. Scott, Gordon and Alan go along in Thunderbird One, but stay out of sight. If assistance is needed on the ground, you go in and provide it. If it turns out as Alan says, some kind of trap, and the Hood flies on elsewhere with Virgil on board his ship, you can follow him back to wherever he's basing himself. I'll contact the GDF and let Casey know what's happening. By the time we need her help, we'll have all the evidence she will need."

"I'll get back up to my lab." John replied. "I'd rather be where I can be of some assistance. Eos, you and…our friend with you can keep in contact with me, and keep your sensors on full alert?"

"FAB John." Eos replied after a momentary pause to confer silently with Tee-Kay. Jeff raised his eyebrows at Scott, who was looking happier at the prospect of action. Scott stepped forward.

"Any questions anyone?"

There were no questions. Everyone looked slightly easier, knowing that there was a plan afoot…however flimsy it might prove to be in reality. They were eager to get going. Scott nodded.

"Then Thunderbirds Are Go!"


	27. Chapter 27 - The Fresh Specimen

Sally Wendall, _aka Bonnie Cain_ twirled her fingers through her hair nervously, as she paused at the gates of Creighton-Ward Manor. She trusted lady Penelope, but she had not expected to be contacted by the aristocrat quite so soon. What could have gone wrong? Was this unexpected summons to tell her that she would have to go to prison after all? Her heart in her mouth, she screwed up her courage and strode through the gates and straight up to the front door.

The door opened just as she got there, and Lady Penelope stood there, Parker's hand on the door itself.

"I thought for a moment that you were going to turn and run away." The lady commented. Sally gave a nervous shrug.

"I nearly did. Is there another problem?"

Penny exchanged glances with Parker, and almost smiled.

"More than you could possibly know." she replied enigmatically. "Sally, we need your help, but first I would like to introduce you to someone."

She led the nervous young woman through the mansion to a room fitted out like a bedroom. There was a rather short, petite looking figure sitting sideways on the four-poster bed, looking out of the window at the lawn that ran along the west side of the building. The figure was dressed in faded blue jeans and a yellow polo shirt.

"Isla, I would like you to meet Sally Wendall. Sally, please meet Isla Bennett."

The girl leapt suddenly off the bed and walked round the end of it, clutching tight hold of one of the bed-posts. Sally's eyes almost popped. The girl was shorter and more petite in stature, but her face…

She walked forwards, and the two girls stood awkwardly facing one another. Isla quickly got over her surprise and held out a hand to greet her visitor.

"Another one eh? Pleased to meet you, Sally."

Sally found herself shaking hands with her…admittedly rather diminutive double with a feeling that she must be in the middle of some extraordinary dream.

"I. ? Likewise."

Sally turned to Lady Penelope.

"I presume this is connected with my being identical to Connie Hayes?"

Penelope nodded, and gestured to both young women.

"Come along into the drawing room. We have something to discuss."

"Tea, Milady?"

Penelope shook her head regretfully.

"I'm afraid not this time Parker. We don't have the time. You can bring the car around. We will be out presently."

"Yes Milady."

The two young women followed their hostess into the drawing room, where they sat perched on uncomfortable hard chairs as Lady Penelope paced up and down before them.

"Sally, you recall meeting Virgil Tracy at my garden party." She asked, ignoring the startled look Isla threw at her.

Sally nodded, looking worried.

"Vividly. You told me he had been kidnapped. I've been worrying about him ever since you told me. I can't help feeling that I am at least partially responsible. Has he been found?"

Penelope glanced at Isla and gave her a brief nod. Isla let out a shaky breath.

"Sally, I was kidnapped from my hotel room months ago, and a few days ago I woke up and found a young man locked in my cell with me. He told me his name was Virgil. He had been in a car accident and had been hurt quite badly. He helped me to escape, and call for help…sort of…" She glanced back at Penny. Sally looked relieved.

"So, you were rescued. Where is he? I would like to see…him…" she looked from one to the other. "You _did_ rescue Virgil, didn't you?"

Penelope shook her head regretfully.

"He helped Isla to escape from their cell, and Parker and I found Isla. The person responsible for taking Virgil moved him before we could rescue him too. But we are now able to track Virgil from the air by his DNA. He will be rescued by…someone else. There is someone very dangerous who is playing some dangerous games. Sally, Isla was taken because she knew someone in school who was also identical to herself, and whom was not in any way related. She was investigating find out how that could happen, and her enquiries led her to County Wicklow."

"…where I got short shrift!" Isla declared indignantly. "I must have been close to something, because that is when I was kidnapped and found myself locked in a tiny underground cell for months!"

Sally frowned.

"County Wicklow again? That place where my parents went…and from where you said Connie Hayes was adopted? There has to be something going on in that place."

Lady Penelope nodded.

"The explanation to why there are at least three young women who exactly replicate a very ordinary young woman called Connie, who is now, incidentally, dead; and perhaps may also explain why Virgil Tracy was kidnapped."

Isla stood up, glancing out of the window to where she could see Parker waiting with a large pink limousine.

"We have to go there don't we lady Penelope? Find out once and for all what is going on?"

Lady Penelope stopped pacing and looked from one girl to the other.

"We do, and I need both of your help. Will you come?"

Isla glanced at Sally and raised her eyebrows.

"For Virgil?" she asked. Sally nodded.

"For Virgil."

Lady Penelope smiled.

"Let's go." She said.

FAB

Virgil was tied hand and foot, his face wrapped tightly in something large and smelly that made breathing difficult, although not, fortunately, impossible, but made speech completely impossible. He could only hope that his bouts of vomiting were not about to return, for with his mouth so effectively gagged, he would simply choke to death.

No more Virgil Tracy.

He had no doubt that his brothers would find a way to rescue him. Kayo was likely already screaming her way through the skies searching for him. But would she find him alive or dead? His imagination raced forward, vividly picturing her likely reaction if she were to find him, only to rescue a cadaver.

She would blame herself, that was certain. Would she vow revenge? Hunt the Hood down to the ends of the earth if it was the last thing she did? What about his brothers?

Virgil knew very well what would happen to his family if he was to die now. They would be destroyed. The grief that had hit the family at the death of their mother would be compounded a hundred-fold with the death of any one of her sons. Father would never recover, Virgil was certain. Would they ever get International Rescue back off the ground without him? He sincerely doubted it. They would lose heart. He knew that, because he knew very well how he would feel if he were to lose either Scott or John, or Gordon or Alan; especially if they were to be murdered by the Hood.

The demise of International Rescue, finally caused by the death of one of their key members, one of the things that the Hood has been after all along. A shiver ran down Virgil's back, as it became real to him how very much danger he was truly in. The Hood was a murderer. He had proven that. His purpose would only be served by the death of Virgil Tracy.

Wouldn't it? He hoped that Isla had been rescued at least. If only he knew that she was safe, then his death, if it happened, would not be for nothing.

He was rudely awakened by someone kicking him in the foot, then ripping off the cloth that had bound his head so tightly. He blinked, as a spotlight beamed right into his eyes.

"Well now, this is more like it! This is what I call a _fresh_ specimen!"

The voice sounded like it came from an elderly man, although, blinded by the light, Virgil could not see a thing.

"Who _are_ you? Where am I?"

The elderly sounding voice chuckled, and the spotlight was angled away, and an elderly man peered down at him. He looked like a mad scientist lifted straight out of a child's comic. He grinned, making Virgil shiver unconsciously.

"I would shake your hand young man, but…heh, heh, heh, you're a little tied up right now. I am Professor Lucius Tock."


	28. Chapter 28 - Professor Lucius Tock

**AN:** _**Some `scientific technobabble' in this chapter has come from the depths of my imagination. Any similarity to anything even remotely credible is entirely coincidental!**_

Jeff Tracy stood on the balcony, staring out to sea long after Thunderbird One had vanished over the horizon. His heart was pounding, and he yearned more than anything else that he could have gone with his sons on this, so important mission. The knowledge that somehow the Hood was involved in Virgil's abduction meant that Jeff dared not venture anywhere near.

Considering everything the Hood had already done to try and kill Jeff, discredit him and destroy his work meant that the temptation to do something vile might prove too much should he learn of Jeff's presence. Nothing would give the Hood greater glee than to kill Virgil in front of his father's eyes. No, Jeff did not dare risk it. Scott and the others knew what to do. They had dealt with plenty of things during his long absence, Jeff now knew. If it was possible to rescue their brother, they would find a way. In the meantime, Jeff was, once again, consigned to the waiting game.

If only Virgil hadn't been so desperate to have flown off on his own in the first place. Jeff shook his head at himself, angrily. There was no benefit in blaming Virgil for all of this. Jeff knew very well that in his son's place, he would likely have done the very same thing. After Lucy's death, If he had learned of the existence of another woman somewhere in the world who looked identical to her, he would have been drawn to her side even against his own will. Not so much necessarily to try and get Lucy herself back, but to feast his eyes once more on a face that he had thought to be lost forever. At least, that is what he told himself. He knew though, the folly of thinking that way.

He remembered walking down the street outside his home back in Kansas shortly after Lucy's death. He had happened to glance across the street and noticed a woman passing by on the other side wearing the very coat he had bought Lucy just a few weeks earlier. Her hair was rolled up in a bun, but it was the exact same shade as Lucy's hair, and he had found himself running after her. He was halfway across the street before he realized what he was doing and stopped still, tears in his eyes, his chest heaving. He had been blind and deaf to the build-up of traffic around him and all the beeping horns until an elderly man took pity on him and crossed to the middle of the road, took him by the arm and led him back to the path, suggesting gently that these people had places to go to. The older gentleman had bought him a coffee and sat in the coffee-shop with him until he started to recover from his daze.

Jeff wiped away a stray tear at the memory. The old man had sat and listened sympathetically as Jeff had, little by little, told him about the loss of his wife, and about his five little boys still crying over the loss of their mother. The man, Sam, had proven a good listener, and seeing Jeff's grief, had openly wept with him, and for him. Jeff remembered that more than anything else. He had never realized how much that had meant, simply having someone to sit and listen, and weep with him had been cathartic. He and Sam had kept in touch, and talked often, about all manner of things, until the old man's death five years later. Three days after Sam's funeral, Jeff had received a parcel through the post, sent by Sam's daughter, Isabel. It had contained a silver locket, with a note of explanation from Isabel, and a letter from Sam.

"My dear boy,

I have asked my daughter to send you this locket in the event of my death. I have kept it and worn it always close to my heart ever since the death of my own beloved Elsie.

Issie was just nine when her mother died, and being a mummy's girl, she had a very tough time accepting that her mother was never coming back. In the end, I bought two lockets, one for each of us, so that we could each keep a photograph of Elsie close to us at all times. One photograph was one of Elsie as I remembered her best; the other was a picture of the two of us together, to remind me of the good times we had. That way she was never completely gone. Isabel has done a similar thing. She has a picture of her mother taken a few weeks before she was diagnosed; the other is a picture of herself as a baby in her mother's arms.

Jeff my dear boy, you remind me so much of my beloved daughter Isabel. She too has had trouble letting go of her pain, but she has found that the locket has helped a little. I would like to encourage you…as a personal favour for me…to do the same thing. Choose two special pictures of Lucille and put them into your locket and keep them close to your heart so that she is always with you.

Remember always to live, don't just exist. Live the life that Lucy would have chosen for you and always remember me.

Sam.

Jeff fished into his shirt and pulled out the silver locket and opened it. None of his boys, to his knowledge, knew it was there. But the two pictures of Lucille, captured perfectly in miniature seemed to sum her up. On the right, a picture of her looking straight into the camera, laughing at something silly he had just said or done. On the left, was a still photo of Lucy and their four boys posing together, Lucy's prominent bump made more obvious by the fact that she had lifted her sweater and revealed a face had been painted on to her protruding stomach. He smiled down at the grinning faces of his family, then snapped the locket shut again and hid it back inside his shirt.

He knew what he had to do. Time to repair to the attic…or to what passed for an attic in their island villa.

* * *

Brains sat back and nodded in satisfaction. He had put a lot of hard work into this project. The new hub for TeeKay had been completed ahead of schedule. He had included programs that TeeKay would be able to absorb into his own program, a very complex and detailed program to enable TeeKay to upgrade his own systems at will without losing the essence of himself, and to be able to integrate with any other network, regardless of its modernism or antiquity. He had even included complex holographic matrices that TeeKay could utilize if he wished to do so. He activated the comms.

"Brains to Thunderbird Rover."

"Rover here." Came Eos' voice.

"Eos. May I speak briefly with TeeKay?"

"Acknowledged."

A pause, then a voice which Brains recognized as sounding spookily like the late Kyrano.

"TeeKay here."

"Your new hub is prepared for you whenever you are ready. I am sending the download software to Thunderbird Rover. Kayo has given me a special passcode for it. You will need to use it to download your new software."

"Acknowledged Brains. Thank you."

* * *

Virgil stared into the eyes of the old man.

"What do you want with me? Why don't you let me go? What have I done to you?"

He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded, given the frantic beating of his heart. The old man grunted.

"I have to give young Trangh some fun, don't I? He gets all grumpy otherwise."

"Trangh? As in Trangh Belagant? The rest of the world call him _Hood_ , and he is the world's worst criminal!" Virgil watched the man busily working at his bench a few feet away, and was unable to prevent himself from adding bitterly, "Well, one of them, at least!"

Tock chuckled.

"That last comment was intended to mean me, I presume? Oh, I'm not a criminal, boy. Well, not really."

"Kidnapping? Detaining someone against their will? Refusing medical attention to someone who needs it?"

Tock turned back towards Virgil, and to Virgil's surprise, he held a small bowl of water, a cloth and a roll of bandages. A medical bag was placed on the table beside him. Virgil's eyebrows raised slightly. Tock let one side of his mouth rise slightly.

"I may not be Florence Nightingale young man, but I'm no Adolf Hitler either. I know what Trangh is capable of. Fortunately, he does what I tell him. Or, to be more precise, he bends to my will. Not by choice either, I might add."

Virgil winced, but refrained from squirming as it became clear that Tock was definitely checking his injuries over carefully and thoroughly, cleaning his dirty wounds and doing what he himself had done on many occasions for the injured people they had rescued. He was thoroughly confused now. Was Tock a good man or a bad man? A criminal or not? At least he did not seem to be in any immediate danger from this fellow, but if he was the one pulling the Hood's strings, then he must be deranged. Something did not quite add up.

Tock worked swiftly and surprisingly gently, then wrinkled his nose.

"You smell, boy." He said bluntly. "You reek of sweat, dirt and vomit."

Virgil stared at him, and Tock nodded.

"Not your fault, I know, but still antisocial. You could do with a shower, but I don't want those new sutures to get wet."

He gestured to the neat row of stitches he had put into the gash above Virgil's eye, and the other on his knee through the rent in his trousers. He nodded.

"I'll get one of my…er…assistants to give you a sponge bath and help you change your clothes."

"Why not just let me go? Then you won't need to bother cleaning me up."

Tock shook his head.

"No, I need you. You are going to be my new Adam."

Virgil's breath froze in his throat.

"I-I'm what?"

Tock smiled proudly at him.

"My original DNA pattern was taken from a beautiful child a number of years ago…twenty…who knows? I used some and froze the rest for use when I was ready. _Now_ I am ready. Young Amelia was my Eve. _You_ can be my Adam. I have plenty of clones already created from young Amelia, so I know my methods work well. It is unfortunate that my clones are sterile…not that _they_ are aware of that. Neither can they themselves be cloned. The DNA patterns degrade upon cloning. Not enough to create any physiological or psychological problems with the individual, but enough to prevent any further replication. For each clone I must use a fresh specimen."

"I thought you said you had a large supply of source material you took twenty years ago from the…from the young child you called Amelia. Why do you need me?"

Tock eyes bored into him, revealing a hidden dangerous depth.

"I have found a way to fortify the degrading DNA codes by overwriting the strands on the cloned DNA with source material. That is a gross over-simplification, by the way. It means that the clones I will create using you will not be sterile. I can use my new method to create my new super-clones, using these first-generation clones as surrogates, choosing the sex of each cloned fetus. With some work, I will even be able to modify their genetics to produce an entire generation with advanced intellect and physical attributes."

Virgil wanted to be sick.

"Why? This is all dangerous and unethical. Why mess around with nature like this? The human race is able to replicate itself well enough without…all of this!"

The elderly scientist shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin go to the moon? Why did Jeff Tracy and Lee Taylor go to Mars? Why did Edmund Hillary climb mount Everest?"

He turned and stared at his prisoner.

"Why does any pioneer do anything, boy?" he half turned and raised his voice to a shout.

"Oi! Number thirteen! You're needed in here!"

A moment later, a door in the corner of the lab opened, and a figure shuffled through. Bare footed, wearing a short lab coat over shorts and a vest. The long hair tied untidily back at the nape of her neck into a ponytail.

Connie.

Again.

Virgil stared at yet another young woman, identical to his own lost love. His mouth went dry. He ripped his gaze away from the newcomer for a moment to rest on the scientist who was about to leave the room.

"Professor, tell me the name of the little girl you used. Amelia something?"

Professor Tock nodded.

"Amelia Warren." He left the room. Virgil remembered sitting on the beach with John, drinking cans of beer whilst he read through the research material John had found on Connie Hayes' background. Born as Amelia Warren, with a twin sister called Sonia. She had been adopted by Mr and Mrs Hayes and renamed Connie.

Connie. Connie was the source. It was Connie who had provided the source material for all of these clones. She had not been a clone herself. In a way, she would be the mother of all the clones. Virgil had no doubt that, had she lived, _that_ was how she would have regarded herself. They had come from her. She would have felt a very strong sense of responsibility towards them all.

Connie had known nothing about them. If she had, she would have said something, he knew she would. She valued life so much. She would have told him about them. Pleaded with him to help her find them, make sure they were all okay.

`Number Thirteen' crept unhappily over to his side, and without speaking to him, started to loosen his clothing without loosening his bonds. Damn, she really was the same as Connie. The same as Bonnie. The same as Isla, only taller. How many clones of Connie had this maniac created?

"Hello. I'm Virgil."

There was no reply from the girl, as she continued her work efficiently in sullen silence. He tried again.

"What is your name?"

Still no reply.

"Any chance you could loosen these ropes?"

She shook her head but remained silent. Well, that was one thing established. She could hear him.

"Please tell me your name? I can't call you `number thirteen'. It seems too impolite somehow!"

She raised her eyes to him. He saw so much suffering behind them that his heart bled for her. Not the suffering of one who is necessarily whipped or physically beaten in any way, but the suffering of one who has long since given all hope of ever escaping. She peered over her shoulder and shrugged.

"I used to be called Lizzie, but not since I was seven."

"I like that. Lizzie. You have been here since you were seven?"

She nodded.

"Something happened…my parents died, and the welfare people brought me to this place."

"An orphan. Are there many orphans here, Lizzie?"

She nodded.

"Lots upstairs, but only two down here."

"Two?"

"Me and number nine…Jenna."

"Does she look like you, Lizzie?"

"Yes."

"How old are you Lizzie?"

"Eighteen."

"How old is Jenna?"

"Fourteen. She only came a year ago. Her dad went into jail and her mum couldn't cope or something. So she was brought here and the Professor brought her down here to the labs."

"Do you know the work the professor has been doing, Lizzie?" Virgil mentally cussed himself, aware that he was inadvertently speaking slightly condescendingly to the girl, as though she were a child. Lizzie however, did not seemed to notice. She nodded, still looking sullen.

"Working on his cloning methods. He said he made about fourteen like me altogether, and he got a friend of his to track them down and keep an eye on them. He's going to bring them all down here in the end. He's going to use them all for his experiments."

"To create his super-clones?"

Lizzie nodded.

Virgil lay back with his head on the bed below him and submitted to the sponge-bath Lizzie was giving him. He had to get away somehow. He had to get away and take Lizzie and Jenna with him. Destroy these labs, get Tock locked up in a secure asylum somewhere. Lizzie paused in her task and grasped his chin in her hand.

"I know what you are thinking." She told him, her eyes piercing. "I used to think the same way, but it's no good. Now you're here, you'll be here until you die. He won't let you go. You'll give in eventually, like I did."

She left the room, and Virgil felt his heart leap up into his mouth, his breath all but leaving him. He felt like he was choking, then he rolled over and emptied his stomach contents all over the floor.

Scott and Kayo would come for him, They would, right? They had to. He could not imagine a world without Scott galloping to his rescue. He could only pray that they would find a way to beat Professor Tock…


	29. Chapter 29 - Out Of The Frying Pan

Virgil lay back on the operating table, grimacing angrily at his own weakness. He hated being sick. If Tock wanted evidence that his captive was worried, the vomit that now lay spattered on the flagstones was all the proof he would need. In reality, Virgil's fear was less for himself than for these two young girls, and the twelve others elsewhere in the world…two of whom he had met; Bonnie and Isla. They too would soon be down here at Tock's mercy if the mad old scientist was to have his way. Virgil wanted out of here. But he would gladly volunteer to stay if he could guarantee their safety. It seemed, though, that these clones were all part of some masterplan.

What was Tock after? A super-race? For what purpose? Tock was in his eighties already. By the average lifespan these days he couldn't have more than fifteen or twenty years of life left, and then what? Somehow, Virgil was reminded of his history lessons at school, and how an Austrian born dictator had determined to create his own breed of special race; and had conspired against everyone who did not fit in with his idyll.

Tock had said he was no Adolf Hitler. Virgil remembered learning about some of the things that had been done to prisoners upon Hitler's orders. Was that what Tock had meant by that statement? He gritted his teeth defiantly as Tock came back into the room carrying several large syringes on a tray. The old man wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Euch! Couldn't you have waited until I was through with you before doing that?" he exclaimed, gesturing to the mess on the floor. Virgil narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Just a comment on my opinion of you and your methods, that's all. My grandma always says that actions speak louder than words."

Tock's eyebrows raised a fraction at the insult, then chuckled appreciatively.

"How very droll. Well, you can clean it up yourself presently, but for the time being, hold still."

Virgil's arms were tied together at the wrist, and fastened on a short length of rope to the head of the bed, leaving him some freedom of movement, but not very much. His legs were tied at the ankles and had been attached by a thin chain to a steel ring embedded in the far wall. Unable to do very much to stop his captor touching him, Virgil determined to make things as difficult as possible, and struggled as hard as he could against his bonds, even snapping with his teeth if Tock came anywhere near his head.

Tock shook his head, as if marveling at the antics of a child, then grabbing his tray, he stood back, watching his prisoner struggling futilely, a smirk on his lips. He watched as the young man finally seemed to be tiring and gave a lazy smile.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Virgil Grissom Tracy, but do it we will. You can lie there patiently until I have done what I intend to do, or you can struggle until you wear yourself out. I could have one of my men lay you out with a punch which will leave you with at least a broken jaw and a concussion I would think…or the other idea I have had is to inject you with my experimental serum…I might just do that anyway…"

Virgil glared at him, and the professor held his gaze.

"You really do not think that it is just you and I and two young women, do you? If you still believe that fighting me will get you somewhere, perhaps I should introduce you to my favourite student."

Without losing eye contact with Virgil, he raised his voice only slightly.

"Come in here."

Virgil could hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer, and then a figure appeared in the doorway that Tock had used. Thin, bald headed with dark eyes studying him with faint amusement.

"Well, well, well! Virgil Tracy, I believe. How nice to see you again."

It was the Hood.

Virgil's eyes closed in despair as both the Hood and the professor started to laugh.

* * *

Kayo kept Shadow in surveillance mode, studying the area on the ground with interest. The Hood's ship was in hover mode it seemed, way up in the upper stratosphere. She had arrived in time to see a small capsule leave the main body of the ship and head down to the ground. The small craft had landed in the grounds of the Manor House Care home.

Now she had to decide the best way to proceed. No doubt Lady P would be on her way, and the boys would never forgive her if she denied them the chance to helping out. Once she had decided upon her best course of action, she would need to let base know.

She activated her comms. Immediately, she was aware that they had been waiting for the comms lockout to open.

"Thunderbird Rover to Thunderbird Shadow."

"Shadow here." She replied, still studying her scans of the house and the grounds carefully.

"Shadow, Thunderbird One is heading to your location, three crewmembers on board; estimated time of arrival, seven minutes. FAB1 is also on its way with two crewmembers and two…assistants on board. Estimated time of arrival seventeen minutes."

"Acknowledged Thunderbird Rover. Thunderbird Shadow to Thunderbird One and FAB1."

Kayo's console came alive with holograms; those of Scott, Gordon and Alan on Thunderbird One, Lady Penelope, Parker and two identical young girls on FAB1. She noticed Scott's hologram lean forward and flick a switch, and suddenly John, Brains and Jeff's holograms popped up.

Kayo held up her hand for silence, and barked out another command.

"Thunderbird Rover, key into this conference call. Tee-Kay, please apply protocol _LorneTinoAlpha._ "

"Acknowledged!" Came TeeKay's voice, and presently an unpleasant squealing sound filled their ears for a moment, and then TeeKay's voice came on again.

"Security Protocol activated. Conference call isolated and secure."

"Thank you TeeKay. Now we can talk freely." Kayo said with satisfaction. "Lady Penelope, I take it you are on your way to the care home in Ireland?"

The aristocrat nodded.

"Yes, Kayo. Everything seemed to point to that place being the center of everything, and so we are on our way in FAB1 and International Rescue are on their way in Thunderbird One. We are prepared to alter course if necessary."

Kayo shook her head.

"Well, it won't be necessary. I followed the Hood's ship here all the way from Malaya. He has left his ship in high parking orbit and taken a shuttle to the grounds of the home. My readings indicate he has Virgil in there."

"How long have they been in there, Kayo?" Jeff asked.

"About an hour now father. I arrived ten minutes ago, and I have been examining everything on my scanners. Even though scanners indicated that Virgil was on board the shuttle that landed in the grounds, his DNA trace vanished as soon as he entered the building."

"So the building is lined or coated with something that is impervious to your DNA scanners?"

"There are numerous humanoids within the building below whose DNA profiles are perfectly legible." Teekay informed them. "Therefore, the logical conclusion would be that Virgil is not within the house itself, but within a subterranean chamber beneath the building that is lined with lead or some other material."

Kayo saw that there were several confused faces who had not yet learned of TeeKay's existence. She gave a brief nod.

"TeeKay is my personal computer…" she began. Scott interrupted her.

"Good to know…he sounds like your father!"

Kayo rolled her eyes impatiently, but TeeKay answered for her.

"The reason for that is that Tino Kyrano was one of my primary creators. He provided the voice-print when my vocal subroutines were being written."

"Can we save this for later?" Kayo asked impatiently. "We need to plan a way to get into this presumably impervious underground lab and get Virgil out, along with any other prisoners he has in there."

"Why does he need Virgil?" Alan piped up at last, his voice on the edge of desperation.

"He doesn't."

It was Jeff whom had spoken. They all fell silent. Jeff looked round at the holographic images of his family and friends.

"The Hood doesn't need Virgil except as a carrot to trap the rest of you. He wants the Thunderbirds. But if that fellow Tock's old labs are really still there in the basement of that place, why would he take Virgil down there where he cannot be found? The Hood would want us to know where to come. He must have another reason for bringing our boy specifically there."

John had been listening to the conversation with both ears, but with his eyes still searching through reams and reams of internet files. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and a deep furrow appeared between his eyes.

"Guys…I know why the Hood has taken Virgil to Ireland. At least…I can hazard a guess…"

He looked up and found them all watching him, fear and expectation on every face.

"Remember I told you that Professor Tock reportedly died three years ago, and that his death certificate appeared genuine? I've been checking it out. It is a genuine certificate signed and filed, but there is no body to go with the certificate. No doctor or hospital records, no mortician, no post-mortem performed anywhere by anyone, no burial…unless someone has stuffed the body in their private freezer at home, I can only think of one reason why the body would be missing."

Lady Penelope's eyebrows raised, and Parker thumped his fist onto his steering-wheel.

"Because there ain't none!" he declared. "That bloke Tock ain't dead after all."

John nodded worriedly.

"He's faked his death. Tock is still alive and working down in that lab of his."

Jeff cursed loudly.

"In that case, Virgil is in a lot of trouble!"


	30. Chapter 30 - Into The Fire!

_**AN: Sorry this update took so long. This is about the fifth (or is it the sixth?) re-write. I have re-rated this novel in line with events outlined in this story. You will see. Nothing graphic, but just to be on the safe side.**_

Whilst her brothers were away on their camping trip, Kayo recalled that Brains had travelled to Australia, to spend a while working as an independent researcher at Tracy Industries alongside one of the company's brightest young minds, Alexandra Whittier, and between them they had created a dazzling array of new tech intended for use in the field by International Rescue or its field agents. Since International Rescue had been out of operation for several months, there had been no immediate urgency to go into production with any of them.

Kayo was uncertain how much of this newly created tech her brothers knew about, since they had been away for so long, and then become plunged into action almost as soon as they arrived home again. It was unlikely any of them would have had the time to go over any of Brains' reports. The man himself would likely remain quiet about these new devices until a need arose which might facilitate their use.

She on the other hand, had spent her time with Lady Penelope. They had not been partying the entire time she had been in London, after all. Especially since many of the new ideas the two engineers had come up with would be most useful in the area of field work, Brains had contacted Lady Penelope and herself to run a few ideas past them.

Kayo recalled Parker flying them over to Sidney in FAB1 to collect a selection of them for testing. She had had to adapt Thunderbird Shadow slightly to allow for the installation of a few of these. The new schematics had all been available in Brains' files for anyone who chose to look at them.

No one had done so to her knowledge. In other words, she knew that she and Penny had advantages that her brothers did not. She directed her words to Brains.

"Brains, what do you think about the chances of Operation Mighty-Mouse?"

Brains' eyes gleamed behind his glasses.

"Good idea, Kayo. I suggest you utilize an Atomic Ant bomb and use them to relay signals back to Eos."

"FAB" Kayo replied, and signed off, leaving the rest of International Rescue looking bewildered.

Scott stared at the empty air where Kayo's holo-image had disappeared.

"Atomic bomb? Mighty-Mouse? Brains, I am wondering if I am stuck in the middle of a horror-movie or a kids' cartoon! What's going on here?"

"Did you not read the reports I filed when I was in Australia?"

Jeff nodded.

"I did Brains. A remarkable lot of work you two accomplished back there. Guys, Brains referred to an Atomic _Ant_ Bomb. It's not an explosive, but a very clever way of relaying signals into an area that has been put under radio blackout. Brains?"

"B-Basically g-guys, each device is about the size of a golf ball, and when it breaks open, about a thousand t-tiny robotic ants emerge. They are simply created using nano technology, p-programmed to find the source of the blackout and position themselves to act as signal relays. Two of three in every thousand also is equipped with a m-miniature camera and can be directed by remote if needed, using the others to relay the instructions. It is a n-new technology, and I am not happy with the efficiency of it yet, but my colleague at Tracy Industries is in charge of developing the nano-tech and is working on improving the system."

"The ants look real enough, and they behave realistically enough to escape suspicion. They are truly tiny too." Penelope told them. "Kayo and I tried them out. They work well with the mouse. Kayo will send in the ants and get the relays set up, then send in our robotic mouse by remote to explore the interior of the house and find where Virgil is being held. Brains has equipped the mouse with the same camouflage technology he put into Thunderbird Shadow, so that it blends in and can explore freely. We can then use the information it sends us to decide how best to proceed. You know what Kayo will say, don't you?"

Scott nodded.

"I hate to say it guys, but she's right too. Kayo and Penny go in, we wait out here for their signal. We go in only when we are called, or if something goes drastically wrong."

Alan glared balefully at his older brother.

" _Drastically wrong_? So, Virgil being held prisoner by a madman does not qualify as drastically wrong, Scott? In that case I dread to think what does."

Scott scowled, and Gordon nudged his younger brother.

"Alan, that's not helpful. We're all worried, but we won't help Virgil by marching in there unprepared and getting captured ourselves, will we?"

Alan hung his head.

"You're right. Sorry Scott, I'm just…really scared about Virgil."

There was a sense of all parties cautiously releasing their breaths. Lady Penelope smiled at the group.

"Don't worry, Alan. I too have a few extra tricks up my sleeve. I have two willing assistants helping out on this one."

Two more holograms popped into view, both identical. The girls gave awkward nods.

"This is Isla, and this is Sally, formerly known to you all as Bonnie. We have a plan…."

Sally gave a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, a plan…"

Her lookalike nodded, looking anything but confident.

"Yeah…well, sort of, anyway…"

Virgil was awake. He knew he was awake because he could feel pain in his thigh. _His right thigh_ , he mentally corrected, and his arms were aching badly. He realized they were still tied together above his head, and his hands were going numb. It was as he started to move his hands and wriggle his fingers to try and bring them back to life, that he realized that most of his torso was also numb.

He was unsure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He had been unconscious for an unknown length of time, then awakened to find his body numb, but his extremities painful. It was then with a curious jolt of panic that he realized that he couldn't see.

Was he blind? Certainly, his thinking was slower than he was used to, for it took him a few extra seconds to work out that a large and somewhat smelly blindfold had been tied tightly around his face, very effectively blocking his eyes, and a good portion of his nose as well.

What had they been doing to him? Why had they made his body numb? Would it wear off? Would he be in pain when it did? What had been happening whilst he was asleep? He stiffened when he heard the Hood's sneer close beside him.

"Ahhh, so you're awake then. Professor, our sleeping beauty is awake again."

The blindfold was whipped from his eyes, and for a moment, Virgil blinked up at a bright light that shone down from above him, right into his face. A pause, then the light was dimmed, and turning his head, he saw the Hood watching him with a bored expression, and Professor Tock examining two long rows of vials, a satisfied expression on his face.

"Wha what is that? What have you done to me?" Virgil was dismayed to find his voice was weak. He wanted to sound angry, outraged, affronted. All he could manage was a pathetic whimper. He bit down on his tongue, determined that nothing more would he say, either in complaint or outrage or for anything else until he was certain he could control the sounds issuing from his mouth. Professor Tock looked round and stood up, holding one of the rows of vials erect.

"This? This, my dear Virgil Tracy, is you. This vial and the others from his row contain samples of your sperm. This second row contains specially treated specimens of your DNA, taken from samples of your blood."

Tock chuckled at the horrified expression on his young prisoner's face and shook his head.

"Now now my young fellow, no need to get into a tizzy here. My methods are all very proper and professional. Nothing of yours has been injured or damaged. On the contrary. All your equipment is in perfect working order. If you had chosen to marry…"

At this point, he paused and glanced at the Hood, who smirked. Virgil closed his eyes as another vision of Connie as he had last seen her floated across his vision again, her goodbye wave and the dancing eyed-grin as she had hurried away from him. _Just a few last-minute items to pick up…_ he could hear her voice echoing at the back of his mind. He gritted his teeth as Tock chuckled and continued speaking.

"…you could have rivalled your father with your numerous, offspring, and no mistake."

The white-hot anger, shame and revulsion tore through him, as he realized that he had been violated in absolutely the worst way. Used, his DNA stolen from him for use in experimentation? His blood, his…his…

His mind whirled, refusing, rejecting the appalling truth. If he had been awake at the time, there was a word for it. A very disgusting word that brought out the worst punishments for convicted offenders these days. He had been asleep, made unconscious so that he could be taken advantage of. His will removed from him, his personal rights ignored in the interest of scientific research and progression. What did Tock have to gain from all of this?

He gagged, swallowing desperately. He had revealed his weakness once to this maniac, he had thrown up once already, he would not do so a second time. He fought back the wave of nausea even as he fought back the tears of helpless anger than ambushed him.

 _No more weakness_ , he decided. _Not while there is still breath in my body. The Hood and the Professor have brought me low, but they will never defeat me. I will die first!_

It was a good five minutes before he gained the control he sought, but when he opened his eyes once more, they were dry, and angry. The nausea overridden by his anger and indignation. He was a Tracy. His brothers would find a way to release him. All he had to do was bide his time. Talk. Ask questions. Get Tock to talk to him, to brag, whatever. Virgil resisted an insane impulse to smile. He knew he could safely speak now. His voice would resonate with the power that always made even Scott quake in his boots when he was mad. Tock would learn to respect him, even though he was tied up.

And then he saw it.

A tiny little ant, creeping across his wafer-thin pillow towards him.


	31. Chapter 31 - Into The Spider's Lair

Sally glanced nervously at her lookalike, as Parker completed his careful adjustments.

"How does that feel, miss?" he asked after a moment, stepping back. Isla shrugged.

"Weird!" she replied. "It makes my right eye feel heavier than the other. Are you sure this bloke won't see it?"

Lady Penelope shook her head.

"No, he won't see it unless he performs a detailed tech scan. For that he'll more likely check you for stuff in your pockets or the heels of your shoes, or possibly false fillings in your teeth. But a contact lens camera? He'll find it if he scans your eye directly, but that is all. What about you, Sally? You know what to do and when?"

Sally held up her hands nervously, then nodded.

"I still can't believe I let you remove my thumb nail for this! I might have your fake one on for now, but it'll be gone once this is all over, and it'll hurt like mad!"

Parker looked unrepentant.

"The only way for the fake one to look real. It sticks out too far otherwise. The tech is carefully 'idden beneath your nail, so once you get the signal, activate quickly."

Sally nodded.

"Yeah, I know. What I'm wondering is why you need all this extra stuff? If you have those mini ants and that robotic mouse thingamajig, why do you need us at all?"

"Professor Tock has the reputation of being one of the cleverest and most dangerous men in the world, and we know from experience how dangerous a man the Hood is."

"Hmm. Better safe than sorry, huh? Besides, since me and Isla are clones, that makes us dispensable, right?"

Sally couldn't prevent a faint note of resentment entering her tone, but to her surprise, Lady Penelope looked shocked and outraged.

"How could you even _think_ that?" she exclaimed. " _Everyone_ is important! You are not to blame for the circumstances surrounding where you came from, and besides, the young woman who was the unwitting donor of your genetic makeup is in fact _dead_ , so that makes you if anything more rather than less valuable."

Isla smiled gently.

"We might have come from the same genetic pattern, Sally." She said softly, "But take a look at me and tell me we look like regular clones? The word `clone' has to be wrong doesn't it, Lady Penelope? _Clones_ make me think of a factory producing a row of plastic dummies one after the other, all exactly alike. But even though we have the same face and the same hair colouring, we are still different. We have different hairstyles, we were raised in different places by different people, so we have all learned different things. We are far more than the science-fictional stereotype that you're thinking of."

She looked down at her own, shorter-than-average frame and sighed.

"I am living proof that circumstances can change people a lot, even if they share the same DNA."

"Like identical twins, separated at birth and brought up apart?"

Penny nodded. Sally smiled slightly.

"I guess you're right. I guess if nothing else, it makes you my sister, Isla? And all the others like us too. I always wanted a sister."

Isla grinned.

"I would be willing to bet that the professor has some of us in there with Virgil. Whatever he's up to, he would want at least one of us around if only to be used as a genetic source of comparison, a control or something. We have a vested interest in going in there and helping to rescue them as well as Virgil. Shall we go?"

Sally took her `sister's' arm and grinned.

"Come on sis! Let's get sneaky."

The sun was starting to set when the two girls skipped together down the main pathway of the care home. They strolled slowly, gazing at the landscaped gardens that looked as though no child ever dared step foot upon it. Those untouched trees that were just _begging_ to be climbed. In spite of their wildly beating hearts, they made a show of wide-eyed excitement and awe and approached the front door, knocking enthusiastically.

For a long moment, there was no response, then the door opened and a short, stout woman with grey hair pulled back in a severe bun and a wispy mustache stood before them, one eyebrow raised in mild inquiry. She said nothing.

The two girls beamed at her.

"Hello Mrs.….?"

The raised eyebrow lowered and joined its fellow in a frown.

" _Miss_ Holroyd."

"Miss Holroyd! Good to meet you!" Isla greeted her with an infectious smile. "I'm Isla, and I'm on holiday in the area with some friends. This is Sally, and we met in town quite by chance. We couldn't believe that we are so identical and yet neither of us are twins or anything. She's looking for her real family, and my mum and dad always told me this is where I came from originally, so I brought Sally along too. You can help us, can't you? It's all so exciting, I really can't believe it!"

"You will not find anything here but heartbreak, young lady. I suggest you both go. Now."

Sally and Isla exchanged glances. This woman was seriously warning them away.

"Oh but…" Sally began, knowing that, well intentioned as this woman seemed, it was imperative that they got inside the house somehow. There was the faintest movement in the shadow within the house. Instinctively, Isla took Sally's elbow.

"Come on Sal, maybe if we write them a letter…"

They started to walk away. Another voice sounded from behind them.

"I'll deal with this, thank you Agatha. Girls…you were interested in finding out about your past, is that right?"

The two girls turned around. A dark-haired young man was standing at the open door, smiling at them. The older woman, Agatha Holroyd behind him, glowering at his back.

"Mister James is interested in meeting you."

Isla grinned and nodded.

"Excellent! Come on Sal!" She stepped unhesitatingly inside the house, Sally close behind her.

The deputy manager, Walter James smiled when the door opened, and the two young women were ushered into his office. He held out his hand and they shook hands with him politely, taking in his thick red hair and beard.

"Well, well, well! How can it be that the two of you just happened to meet up? And you came from this establishment, did you?"

The two girls looked at each other. A limited version of the truth had been decided upon, lies always being easy to make up, but impossible to keep straight. Sally nodded.

"We just had to come you see. My mum was infertile after being ill, and so my mum and dad came here for help and met some clever doctor or something and then they were pregnant with me, but I was never a twin. Then I met Isla who says she came from here as well. We had to come. We have to know how come we are not related and yet we both look so alike. Could it be just a coincidence?"

The man regarded them solemnly.

"Are you certain you want to pursue this?"

"Is there a reason we might change our minds, having come all the way here, sir?" Isla asked him. He looked at her.

"I realize not knowing something like this can be agonizing, but believe me, sometimes one can be better off without learning the truth."

Sally nodded.

"We understand, sir. Miss Holroyd seemed to want us to go too, and we do appreciate the concern; but what you say is making me wonder what really did happen in this place."

Isla cocked her head.

"I've studied genetics…in a limited way, Mister James. People can be born with similar features, even look very alike all by complete chance. But those similarities are only ever generalized. They never run to minute physical details. Isla's only shorter than me because of an illness when she was a kid, but in every other way, genetically we appear identical. Since we both…we have different birth dates, we were even born in different countries. I was born in Belfast, Isla was born in Manchester at opposite ends of the same year and we can both prove it. It is too weird. Can you help us find out where we really came from?"

Walter James seemed genuinely sad, and he nodded.

"Very well, if you are certain. They would very likely have tracked you down anyway and persuaded you to come here for…for a visit. I'll call the manager. Mister Bell will show you what you are looking for."

He picked up the phone on his desk and spoke into it. Five minutes later the door opened, and a tall figure came in. He was clean shaven, in his late fifties or early sixties perhaps, wearing a navy-blue suit and tie with a crisp white shirt. He was wearing a black bowler hat on his head.

"Walter, I hope this is important!"

"Yes Mister Bell. These two young women met by chance and comparing their backgrounds, learned they both came from here originally. They are looking for information about their natural parents."

The tall stranger turned his gaze down to the two women, and his dark eyebrows raised slightly.

"Ahh, our friend the Professor might be interested in meeting you two young ladies." He said. "He has all the answers you need. Come with me."

They followed him down a maze of corridors and staircases, and then stopped outside a locked door. He turned to face them.

"You really are two very foolish young women you know." he said. He removed his hat, revealing a smooth, slightly shiny bald head. He rested his eye on Isla.

"Young Virgil Tracy helped you to escape from my grasp young lady. If you were intelligent, you might even have kept hidden from me a while yet, but instead you walk straight into my hands."

Isla's eyes widened.

"I never saw…it was you who kidnapped me and locked me in…"

Mister Bell nodded.

"Upstairs they know me as Grant A. Bell, manager of this facility. You can call me _Hood._ "

The next moment, a strange, sweet smell hit their nostrils, and everything went black.

* * *

Sally opened her eyes suddenly and looked around. She had expected to be tied up or something, but she found she was laying on a soft and comfortable bed, in what appeared to be a very ordinary hospital bedroom. Aside from the lack of windows, it might have been any hospital room anywhere in the world. She could see the figure of Isla slumped on the next bed.

She sat up. Someone had, apparently, removed her clothing and dressed her in a hospital gown. She was disturbed to find an IV attached to her left arm, and monitors attached to her chest and stomach. There were five other beds in the room, all of them occupied. All of the occupants, from the little she could see, were young women resembling herself.

 _What on earth was going on down here?_ She thought to herself. _What had she and Isla got themselves into? How long had they been in here?_

She looked around, hoping to see some of Kayo's ants creeping around the perimeter of the room, but she saw nothing.

She heard a faint moan from the next bed and turned her head. It was Isla waking up.

"Isla are you alright?"

"Ugggghhhhh!" came a muffled reply, until a few moments later, Isla's tousled head emerged from her pillow.

"Are you hurt Isla? Talk to me, are you alright?"

"I feel sick!" was the only reply.

Sally got out of bed and swayed for a moment, wondering what been done to her. How long had she and Isla been unconscious for? Was everyone outside still waiting for them? She glanced with sympathy at her companion, who was leaning over the side of the bed, vomiting on to the floor. What had they done to Isla?

She felt fine herself, apart from the slight dizziness, which she could put down to side effects of whatever that knockout gas had been.

Should she rip out the IV and monitor cables? Certainly, it would bring everyone running, whatever they were there for. She opted to wait for the time being until Isla was more disposed. Glancing around the room at the four other occupied beds, she wondered at their lack of response. Were they all heavily sedated in here? If these others were, how come she and Isla had awakened?

"Hello? Are you awake? Anyone?"

There was a pause, then Isla sat up again rubbing the back of her hand across her mouth and grimacing.

"Why did that happen? I rarely if ever get sick…and for some reason, I feel a lot better already."

"Perhaps it was an allergic reaction to something they injected you with. These other beds are taken, but no one is moving."

"All unconscious…perhaps we're only awake because we're new here. Maybe they have questions to ask us before they knock us out for good."

Sally frowned.

"You mean these girls are all lab rats? We have to get them all out of here."

"How?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"Nothing. Just sit and wait. Maybe we're being monitored."

They didn't have to wait for very long. When the door opened, an elderly man shuffled in, followed by a young lookalike girl no more than fourteen or fifteen years old carrying a large tray filled with medical instruments, petrie dishes and vials. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the vomit.

"Ugh, not in here too. I suppose under the circumstances it was to be expected. Here, number nine, put that tray down on the table beside me, and then go and clear up that mess."

The young girl, known as `number nine' obeyed without saying a word. She seemed focused on the task before her and did not even glance up. The elderly man looked at his two newcomers.

"Well, Sally is it? That would be..Sally…Sally…Sally Wendall! I remember your parents well. So excited to become parents they asked even less questions than most of my subjects. You are an interesting case."

He redirected his gaze to Isla, who stared back at him, folding her arms in an unconsciously defiant gesture.

"You are?"

"Minnie Mouse." She replied. The old man did not respond. He simply stared at her. After several long seconds, he gestured with his head towards the next room.

"My companion who brought you two down here…the Hood. He recognizes you as the little busybody who was round here a few weeks ago asking questions about me. He got you out of my way. How did you escape?"

"Magic."

"Very amusing." He replied, looking anything but amused. "I take it you have guessed my identity?"

Isla nodded.

"I learned that underneath that care home had once been a number of well-equipped science labs run by a Professor Tock. I was told that Tock was dead, and his labs dismantled. I take it that was a lie? You are the professor, and these are your underground labs?"

The old man nodded.

"I am Professor Tock, and you are Isla Bennett. You see, you can't hide information from me for very long."

"So what are you doing to us? Why are there so many of us all so alike? You are behind it somehow. What did you do? What are these IVs for?"

"Nothing harmful, honest. A special drug I created myself…a concoction of medicine and essential nutrients."

"Nutrients and drugs? Why?"

Tock shook his head.

"No more. Not yet. Now hush in here or I will be forced to put you into induced comas like these four sisters of yours. They were all noisy and objectionable too."

"You're experimenting on us? Why? What is this all about?" Sally put in. Tock headed back towards the door.

"You really have no need to worry your pretty little heads about it, Sally Wendall. You are all quite safe for now. You are all a vital part of my plans." Dismissing them from his attention, he turned to the young fourteen-year old.

"Number Nine, once you've emptied that bucket, you had better leave it beside Isla's bed. She is almost certainly going to need it again."

The girl left the room momentarily and returned with the bucket empty. She dumped it on the floor beside Isla's bed and turned and left the room again silently. Tock swept his gaze around the room, then landed on Sally and Isla.

"Have you two heard of the Three Musketeers?"

They nodded. He gave a twisted smile.

"Good. Think of yourselves and your four companions here as musketeers. Including young Number Nine. You are all musketeers. As far as you are concerned, I am the wicked Cardinal Richelieu."

The two girls stared at the closed door, then at each other.

"Why does he believe you will need the bucket?"

"He has reason to believe I will be sick again."

"Good reason?" Sally asked, frowning in concern. Isla nodded.

"From my end, very good reason. I am feeling very sick again. But you know what he was referring to when he mentioned the musketeers and Richelieu, don't you?"

Sally nodded glumly.

"Yup. We're being blackmailed into behaving ourselves. If we cause any trouble, he'll hurt or kill one of these other girls…and vice versa. All for one…"

"…and one for all."

They looked at each other.

"Once we do it, how long will we have? How long will the effect last? And how wide the area?"

"One mile radius apparently, for about nine minutes. Locked in here we have no way of knowing….anything."

They both nodded. Sally looked into Isla's eye and held up five fingers, then silently counted down.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

With Isla's nod of confirmation, she pressed hard upon the false nail on her left thumb. There was a blinding white flash, and everything went black.


	32. Chapter 32 - For Connie

Kayo hated this. Everything was being done far too slowly and carefully. She knew how to get in a place like this swiftly and silently, kick ass and get out. The suggestion that there may be more prisoners inside than just Virgil, and the knowledge Professor Tock had misplaced his scruples an unknown number of years ago forced her to reluctantly agree that her normal methods may not be quite enough this time.

The tiny ant-like robots had been deployed and spreading out widely once they were within the building, kept to the very edges of walls and skirting boards, their tiny sensors probing, searching for signal blackout areas and altering their direction.

Back on Tracy Island, John sat poised in his mountain control room, waiting anxiously for the signals to start arriving. So much depended on technology with this rescue; technology that this Professor seemed to have gone out of his way to anticipate and circumvent. They had to think one step ahead of him; something that his own research told him would be singularly difficult. They all relied on Brains' brilliant mind, Kayo's physical prowess, Lady Penelope's…well, her everything. Her ingenuity, her charm…whatever it was that made the aristocrat so good at her role. Then Parker. A man that no one would ever accuse of being in cahoots with International Rescue. Parker's knowledge was a lot more of the specialized kind. Even Lady P was occasionally taken off guard by the odd bits of knowledge or expertise that her manservant displayed.

He had received the information from Eos that the Ant-bots had been deployed. She was receiving the relay signal from their transceivers indicating that they were ready. Next to go in would be the robot mouse. Penny's comment over the comms suggested that for the most part, the mouse's camouflage technology worked well, and with the ants in position to relay the signals, they would be able to control the Mouse's movements.

That was the rub, of course. Being remote controlled directly, there would be almost no time between a command sent from the controller, and command received by the mouse. With the signal being relayed by the ants of course, there could be a considerable delay. The more complex the signal, and the more ants involved in the relay, the more time it would take for the mouse to receive its instructions.

Perhaps that was what Brains had meant about not being completely happy with the efficiency of the system.

Then there were the girls. At this moment, they were being prepped by Lady P and Parker for their role. Their role was, to put it plainly, a trap. Provided they were not examined in too fine a detail of course. Isla was being fitted with a specially designed contact lens that sent a constant stream of information to its partner. They were designed to be used as a pair, but not both to be worn by just one person. In this case, Kayo was being equipped with the second lens. John assumed that she and Penny had tested them when they tested the rest of the new gear. As for Sally…

John grimaced. Sally's howl of pain when Parker had, without warning, pried off her thumb-nail, had been broadcast across all IR frequencies. No doubt when she had reluctantly agreed that the ends justified the means, she had been expecting some kind of painkiller to be given to her to ease the pain and shock. It had, of course, but only once the new false nail had been fitted. There had been no more transmitted howls of pain. One or two choice swear words had been muttered under her breath which had made even grandma wince, but that was all. Finally, all was ready. John poised, waiting for the stream of information to arrive at his console from Eos and Teekay. He would take every signal from inside the building relayed to him from Eos, build them into a map or a chart, extrapolate necessary information from them and instruct the team on where to go. Kayo, Lady Penelope and Parker, then his brothers when and if needed.

He narrowed his eyes as his screen blipped. He started tapping buttons furiously.

"Guys, I'm getting a relayed signal from one of the ants. A visual signal, no audio of course. Stand by!"

He frowned at the picture. The ants were supposed to be staying close to the walls and skirts in order to remain out of sight. One of them though…one of the few with the visual scanner installed, was climbing vertically. John was sure of that, because that image ahead could only be a ceiling, with a long fluorescent tube. Turned on. John squinted slightly, as the relayed view of the light thrown out by the tube hurt his eyes. Then the view changed, and the ant was on top of whatever it had been climbing.

What was that he was looking at? Something beige? No, pinkish…It was a moment before John realized he was in fact looking at a human face from an ant's perspective. He barked over the comm.

"Eos, can you instruct the ant to increase its visual range?"

"FAB" Eos replied efficiently.

"John, what is it? What are you seeing?" Came Scott's agitated voice, slightly overlaid with a curt "Well?" from his father.

"Ant number 67 is sending pictures of a human face it looks like…I've never seen anyone look quite from this angle! Wait…its Virgil! He's alive! He's awake…yes, he's spotted the ant!"

* * *

Virgil watched the tiny animal creep towards him. He was no fan of insects, although he was not afraid of them either. He certainly had no desire to have one crawling all over his person, though. Especially when he was not in a position to use his hands to brush it off. He opened his mouth to shout for someone to sweep it on to the floor, then paused.

The watched it as the little creature backed up a bit, and then moved his head back slightly and up as though trying to get a better view of him. Atypical behaviour for an ant. He narrowed his eyes instead and studied the little creature. It looked very real, but this close, almost eyeball to eyeball with it, he could see it was a very, very clever copy. A robotic ant? Whatever next?

What was the likelihood of this chap Tock using a robotic ant to keep an eye on him? None at all. Tock was singularly unsubtle. In which case, there was only one place this weird little ant could have come from.

Brains.

His brothers must be outside. Perhaps they were watching him now. He had no idea whether this thing would transmit sound waves, but he could not risk speaking aloud at any rate. He looked the little ant closely in the eye and mouthed very clearly, knowing that his family were all reasonably good at lipreading.

" _Clones…several down here…Tock…Hood…experiments…dangerous…Nod Twice to reply_."

There was a pause of several seconds, then slowly and deliberately, the ant nodded. Twice.

* * *

"Did you all get that?" John asked, once the pictures from the ant had been viewed by all. There was a chorus of `Yes!' in response, and a feeling of relief that for now at least, Virgil was alive and coherent. Reasonably alert too, as it was highly unlikely that he had had much opportunity to study Brains' reports yet. He would not likely have known anything about the robotic ants. Normally, Virgil always considered it vital to keep well up to date with all of Brains' work and designs; but being as Thunderbird Five had been the top priority, he had been focusing his time and energies solely on that.

"He said there are several clones in there…more girls that look like Connie." Gordon said thoughtfully. "I wonder how many?"

"He told us that so that we know rescuing him is not going to be straightforward. We can't leave those girls in there for Tock to do…whatever he is doing to them. We have to get them all out of there. Virgil is telling us that he wants us to help all of them."

Sally and Isla exchanged glances. Sally had met Virgil but knew little of him other than what she had gleaned from their encounter at the party. Isla on the other hand, had experienced for herself his self-sacrificing spirit. He had made sure she escaped, remaining behind himself to be taken away by that _Hood_ character. Now he was himself subjected to dangerous experiments. What would _they_ be subjected to once _they_ went inside?

They caught the International Rescue Commander's concerned gaze on them from the holograph.

"Are you two ready? Remember, you do not have to do this. If you change your mind and decide to back out, no one will think any less of you. That is a dangerous man in there, and we don't know what will happen."

"Yes, I'm ready!" Isla declared with finality. "Virgil is a good guy, and he got me out of that dungeon we were in. I want to do whatever it takes to get him out. I want to do it for him, for his family, for International Rescue, and for our genetic mother. For Connie."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S AFTERNOTE:** _**I realise that the last chapter ended on something of a cliffie which this chapter has not yet reached. I apologize for that. I simply decided that it would be better to take a little time over this, and split it into two or more chapters. To learn what happened once Sally activated the secret button on her false thumbnail, you will simply have to wait a little longer...**_


	33. 33 - Operation Mighty-Mouse is Go!

**Author's Note:** _**I have to admit to losing all sense of seriousness and propriety with this chapter. Just getting over a violently bad cough that kept me awake almost constantly for more than six days, I think finally being a lot calmer, healthier and well rested has gone to my head! I just let my fingers tap with a will and with very little conscious control, and here is the result. In my opinion, it is a little silly…let's face it, it is a lot silly, but I really did have fun writing it anyway. Hopefully none of you will fall asleep before you finish reading this chapter. I promise to serious up for the next episode!**_

 **Lili**

"Deploy Mighty Mouse!"

The sun was starting to set when the robotic mouse was released into the grounds of the building, programmed to follow the relayed signals from the ants until it reached its goal. Teekay kept a close watch on the robot's progress, poised to nudge it in the right direction whenever needed. Whilst he was focusing on following and controlling the mouse, Eos relayed the signals direct to John who fed them back to the team waiting in their various vehicles. As the mouse found a way into the bowels of the house through a broken vent, Sally and Isla arm in arm skipped together down the main pathway of the care home. They strolled slowly, gazing at the landscaped gardens that looked as though no child ever dared step foot upon it. Those untouched trees that were just _begging_ to be climbed. In spite of their wildly beating hearts, they made a show of wide-eyed excitement and awe and approached the front door, knocking enthusiastically.

For a long moment, there was no response, then the door opened and a short, stout woman with grey hair pulled back in a severe bun and a wispy mustache stood before them, one eyebrow raised in mild inquiry. She said nothing.

The two girls beamed at her.

"Hello Mrs.….?"

The raised eyebrow lowered and joined its fellow in a frown.

" _Miss_ Holroyd."

"Miss Holroyd! Good to meet you!" Isla greeted her with an infectious smile. "I'm Isla, and I'm on holiday in the area with some friends. This is Sally, and we met in town quite by chance. We couldn't believe that we are so identical and yet neither of us are twins or anything. She's looking for her real family, and my mum and dad always told me this is where I came from originally, so I brought Sally along too. You can help us, can't you? It's all so exciting, I really can't believe it!"

"You will not find anything here but heartbreak, young lady. I suggest you both go. Now."

Sally and Isla exchanged glances. This woman was seriously warning them away.

"Oh but…" Sally began, knowing that, well intentioned as this woman seemed, it was imperative that they got inside the house somehow. There was the faintest movement in the shadow within the house. Instinctively, Isla took Sally's elbow.

"Come on Sal, maybe if we write them a letter…"

They started to walk away. Another voice sounded from behind them.

"I'll deal with this, thank you Agatha. Girls…you were interested in finding out about your past, is that right?"

The two girls turned around. A dark-haired young man was standing at the open door, smiling at them. The older woman, Agatha Holroyd behind him, glowering at his back.

"Mister James is interested in meeting you."

Isla grinned and nodded.

"Excellent! Come on Sal!" She stepped unhesitatingly inside the house, Sally close behind her.

The front door closed behind them. Kayo, watching from her hidden perch close to her ship, raised her wrist-comm to her lips.

"They're in. Now we wait for the mouse."

* * *

"We've lost the visual signal from Miss Bennett."

The comment to John from Eos was a statement of fact rather than an exclamation of worry or concern. John nodded.

"That was expected. Until they are within range of one of our Ant-bots, the feed will be dampened. I just hope they get their timing right."

"Miss Wendall and Miss Bennett both appeared to have adequate attention spans. I believe they understood the importance of their role."

"I'm sure they do Eos, but the fact is we don't know what is going to happen to them now they are in the enemy camp. They may not come within range of our sensor network, in which case their sense of timing will be purely coincidental."

He called up the visuals of his family and colleagues.

"Kayo, Penny, you need to be ready to act on a moment's notice if Sally deploys her secret weapon unexpectedly. She is currently off radar."

"FAB" came the replies. Virgil turned to Scott.

"You had better land Thunderbird One, Scott. If Sally sets that thing off whilst we're still hovering, we'll be dead in the air!"

Scott nodded, and setting his ship to the rarely used silent mode, he let her drop like a stone until a few feet from the ground; then engaged the landing struts and landed her gently in the middle of an orchard. Gordon glanced at Alan and looked out of the viewport.

"Brains' camouflage device is working fine for us now, but once that thing goes off…well, we'll give the farmer's old donkeys a fright! By the way, how are we going to know when we are needed?"

"Easy." Scott replied, giving his brother a knowing grin. "I told you that you should have been paying more attention during the mission briefing. We are half a mile from the action here. We take our hoverbikes and wait just outside the one-mile limit. John will let us know when we need to go in. Come on guys, let's get moving."

* * *

It was a frustrating wait until the robot mouse finally found its way into the basement complex beneath the large house. Once it was there, they found their live action feed became slower and delayed, punctuated by long pauses and jerky movements caused by the time delay caused by the various ant-relays. Awkward and inefficient though the views were, they were invaluable.

The time delay was not too serious, but it was enough to allow Eos to feed the visuals through to John and for John to relay them separately to the personal comms of the others so that everyone got to see the same images at approximately the same time.

It was curious, seeing things from the perspective of a mouse, but the first room the mouse was in appeared to be a storeroom. A small squared off storeroom with the door very firmly shut.

"Darn it!" someone muttered. Was that Brains? "I d-d-didn't think of this!"

The mouse explored every corner of the floor of the storeroom and found no other exits than the one it had come in by. Kayo touched her comm.

"Teekay, instruct the mouse if you can to wait by the door. It is camouflaged, so whoever opens the door won't see it anyway!"

"FAB" Teekay replied, clearly in obedience to Eos' agitated instructions regarding the proper way to respond during missions. Kayo sighed impatiently. Her ship was well concealed, and so was she. All she wanted now was the `go' signal. The signal to begin would not, could not happen whilst the dratted mouse was locked up in a store room!

* * *

Lady Penelope and Parker were parked two miles away, to all intents and purposes enjoying a cup of tea whilst looking at the view.

"Milady, are you sure you want to…"

Penelope grinned at him, her mischievous nature well and truly afire.

"Of course, Parker. Do you object to the plan?"

Parker pinked slightly.

"Well if it was you and Master Gordon for instance it would be a good plan, but I'm not…"

"Master Gordon might be needed by his brothers. Don't worry Parker, you will do fine!"

"But Milady, if we do this, you can't be callin' me Parker, beggin' your pardon, and…"

Penelope smiled.

"Well of course I will call you by your name, Aloysius my love!"

Parker shuddered miserably.

"The only thing worse than this plan milady, is 'earin' my given name spoke aloud. I've bin Parker since I was a nipper, an'…"

"You will also have to take on a slightly more…dominant role for our little charade Parker. Come on, you are an excellent actor when you wish to be. What would you rather I called you then Parker, if not your given name?"

Parker shook his head, his face now beet red. Penny chuckled.

"Come on Parker, you will be great at this. We're only providing a distraction anyway, so we want to make it a good one."

"An unbelievable one, milady."

"That's what makes it even more fun. Come now. When we go in there, we introduce ourselves as Aloysius and Lady Penelope Parker, and we want to investigate the possibility of adopting a baby."

The look of utter incredulity that Parker shot at her finally made her dissolve into helpless laughter. When she managed to get herself under control once again, she rested a dainty hand on her butler's shoulder.

"Alright Parker, look at it this way. You have been worrying about Gordon Tracy and I seeing one another?"

He nodded.

"Yes milady. Your father put you in my charge, and I think Master Gordon is entirely too unsteady to be able to take proper care of you, milady."

She nodded seriously.

"Very well then, let this be your moment Parker. Enjoy it and look forward to being the one who tells Gordon every detail."

For a long moment, Parker stared at her in the rear-view mirror, until finally, his mouth gave a twitch.

"Master Gordon 'as always bin one to pull daft pranks on folks milady…"

"You mean like that time you lost your chauffeur cap? And Gordon had merely snagged it with a fishing line and suspended it two inches above your head?" Penny's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Parker smiled and gave a nod.

"I'll go along with this plan of yours milady, if you promise you will let me be the one to tell Master Gordon in me own way?"

"Far be it from me Parker. So, are we ready?"

Their eyes met, teasing laughter in them. Parker gave her a confident nod.

"Ready."


	34. Chapter 34 - Reflections Of Truth

Virgil awakened suddenly, feeling cold. No, _very_ cold, he decided. This whole place had that chill factor associated with underground caves, minus the dampness. He glanced down at himself, and immediately closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth. His clothes had been removed. He was still wearing his boxers, he was relieved to realize, but everything else he had been wearing had been removed.

He was also wet.

One of the young girls, the young teenage Connie lookalike the professor had addressed as `Number Nine' was currently engaged in washing his body with stone cold soapy water and a huge, yellow car-sponge. Cold water was being sluiced liberally all over his torso, his arms and legs, with little or no thought as to his only remaining item of clothing getting wet. Water was running in icy rivulets down his back, dampening and gradually soaking the waistband of his boxers,

Determined to display no emotion, Virgil opened his eyes and looked around the room again.

The rows of vials that the professor had informed him contained considerable samples of his DNA and sperm were now gone.

There were no other beds or captives in the room, just the same work-benches and scientific equipment he remembered seeing before. He realized that there must be a number of rooms down here that the professor was utilizing for his crazy scheme.

What had the old man done with the `specimens' he had taken from Virgil without his permission? Virgil still did not know how he felt about the assault upon his person by professor Tock. He knew that the word _angry_ did not come close. Neither was the word _unhappy_ an adequate description of his feelings. At that moment, Virgil could not think of any adjectives that could suitably and succinctly sum up his emotions right now.

Except fear.

Fear was that little worm that crept in unnoticed; ate at your insides and weakened you when you most needed to be strong. Fear was the gnawing feeling in your gut that made your hands shake, made you feel nauseous, made you feel like your stomach was rolling over and over unbidden inside you., or that someone had released a million fluttering butterflies inside you.

Virgil knew fear. He was afraid. He was very afraid, but as he thought of the reality of what Tock had taken from him, and what he suspected the old man was going to do with it, something else rose inside him. White hot. An anger greater than Virgil had ever felt before in his life. A rage that he knew he would find very difficult to control if he once loosed it. The anger itself alarmed him, and it had not as yet reached its full intensity. It was slowly rising, boiling and bubbling inside him. That any man should walk arrogantly through the lives of others, taking and manipulating whom and what he chose at his own time with no thought or care for the lives or the wellbeing of his victims beyond their usefulness to himself. That any man should decide that their own importance was such that they should have the right to take at will anything they chose. That the entire world somehow owed them something. The fear was still there, buried as deeply as possible, but the anger overpowered it, smothered it, defeated but did not kill it.

If Virgil was not found or rescued soon, he would have to do something to find and save whoever else was down here. His anger made him fearless, but it also made him dangerous. This white hot, blistering rage could make him act blindly and violently if he did not keep it controlled. But Virgil knew from experience that his was a gentle soul. He was incapable of holding on to anger for long. His kind and compassionate nature would stop him before he went too far. Once his anger started to dissipate, his fear would gain the mastery over him again.

A delicate balance that could spell disaster either way.

He sucked in a huge lungful of air, wincing at the dull ache in his chest, and turned his head to one side suddenly, as cold water was suddenly poured over his head, and the soapy sponge used liberally on his hair, blinking as the soapy water ran down his face, seeking to enter his eyes and his mouth. The scrubbing stopped suddenly, and Virgil shook his head to try and remove the wet soap from his face, when a second bucket of cold water appeared in Number Nine's arms. His eyes widened, before the girl threw the water over him, moving the bucket down his body to remove all the soap in one go.

Virgil found himself fighting for breath against the sudden avalanche of water, then he was coughing violently. When he attended once more, he found he was being wheeled on his trolley out of the room and into an even colder corridor, the into another room further down. This one was one of a row of ten or more doors with a barred window that looked for all the world like police cells.

The door was locked and bolted after them. He looked around helplessly. A police cell in all but location.

Number Nine gave him a sad smile.

"At least now I can untie you and let you up. You want to dry off and get dressed before you catch your death."

She was as good as her word, untying his feet and hands, and rubbing them for him as the painful cramping pins and needles crippled him for some minutes. Then she bent at the waist, and from the small shelf beneath the bed, she brought out a small pile of clothes topped by a clean towel.

"Here, this is for you."

With that, she sat herself down on the floor in a corner of the cell and hugging her knees, gazed up at him with her usual dull stare.

Virgil stood finally, on the cold stone floor beside the bed, cold, wet and bedraggled; his boxers ringing wet; his wet hair sending icy cold drips down his neck. He blinked, but the girl did not turn away. He stifled a sigh. He would have to dress in front of her if she would not at least close her eyes to give him some privacy. He raised his eyebrows at her in the hope that she would take the hint. She merely shrugged.

"Master Tock said I must watch you every moment."

"Well I'm not going anywhere am I? Can you not at least turn your back for a minute?"

She shook her head.

"Every moment, he said. He'll punish me if I don't do what he says."

Virgil found the anger inside him building up once more. Anger at the slavery this child was going through. She ought to be going to school, going to dances, picnicking with her friends, shopping for clothes, having fun. Not stuck down here in some dreary underground place dancing in attendance to a mad man.

Without another pause, he turned his back on her and started drying himself off, changed into the clean, dry boxers supplied, and then climbed into the grey button-down jumpsuit.

No socks or shoes had been supplied. A search of the shelving beneath the bed proved fruitless. He padded to the door in his bare feet and tried the handle.

Nothing.

"So." He said, turning back to the teenager before him. "Why the hose-down?"

"Professor Tock ordered me to wash you."

"Why?"

"Because you stank."

Virgil nodded and squatted beside her on the floor.

"That's what happens when someone kidnaps you and keeps you a prisoner. They rarely provide you with all the polite amenities."

"I know."

"Have you ever heard of a sponge bath?"

The girl frowned in puzzlement.

"That's what he ordered me to give you to make you smell better, but I wasn't allowed to move you, so I had to leave you on the bed."

Virgil smirked, in spite of everything.

"So, because you couldn't take me to the bath, you brought the bathwater to me, did you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, and why is that funny?"

Virgil was brought up sharply.

"I'm sorry, its just that where I come from, a sponge bath is done…a little differently, that's all. I certainly smell cleaner now…if a little musty." He concluded, sniffing at the material of the jumpsuit he now wore. He sat back and folded his arms.

"So, suppose you tell me about this place?"

"Like what?"

"How many rooms are here? How many people? how many prisoners? How many of them have your face?"

There was a long pause, then the girl sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"The Professor's friend knows where they all are. All the girls with my face. There are twelve of them here. There were ten, but two came together to the front door asking questions about their parents, so now they are down here too. The rest will be here in a day or two. The professor is going to do to them what he has done to the others."

"Will he do it to you too?"

The girl shrugged, and then nodded.

"I'm too young to have a baby."

"You're about fourteen, are you?"

"I will be fourteen in three months. I'm still…I haven't…I am too young to have a baby."

Her face had reddened, tears forming in her eyes. Virgil realized what she was trying to tell him, and also knew what her future would be if Tock was not stopped. She would be kept a prisoner here until he decided she was old enough and then he would use her as he had used the others. Virgil remembered Tock's boasts about super-clones, created using the Connie-clones as sort-of surrogates. Using Virgil's DNA to blend with the samples of Connie's DNA that he still had stored, he would use his cloning technique to create living embryos and then implant them into the girls he already had imprisoned here. The ten…or twelve girls…

He placed a hand on his companion's shoulder and spoke quietly, but with an urgent edge that made her turn to face him at once.

"His…his experiments…his treatments…has he already used it on those girls?"

The teenager nodded miserably.

"It'll be me as soon as…" her voice faded out, and Virgil closed his eyes, his emotions running riot.

Ten girls or was it twelve girls already impregnated with cloned embryos created using, in part, his own DNA. If the Professor's mad plan actually worked, and those embryos eventually grew to become living, breathing babies, what then? Carrying his own DNA that would make them all Tracys wouldn't it? He would be the father of them all, if only by default.

Ten girls? Twelve? What was it, twenty or more Connie clones in all wasn't it? A father twenty times over if you took the whole thing purely scientifically. But with his DNA stolen from him without his knowledge or consent…would that amount to rape? Or merely theft? Assuming that ten or more of these `super clone' babies actually were born; would he be able to turn them over to the state as sad victims of the mad professor's work? Of course, always assuming he got out of this free and with his sanity intact?

Would he feel obliged to accept them as his own? After all, a baby is an innocent, with no control whatsoever over the circumstances surrounding their conception or birth. Any real life that did result from this madness…brought down to brass-tacks would-be part Connie and part Virgil Tracy. What would Connie's verdict have been on this whole situation?

Overwhelmed by the moral conundrum, over-wrought emotions, fear, anger, weakness and hunger, Virgil flopped sideways on to the floor, and slept.

When he opened his eyes once more, the bed was gone from the room, as was his young companion. Instead, the familiar yet unwelcome figure of the Hood stood over him, leering in his customary manner. Virgil stood up hurriedly, leaning hard against the wall to stay on his feet.

"How long do you think it will be before your family arrive to rescue their little lost puppy, eh?" The Hood asked smoothly, with a mocking edge to his tone, as though talking to a young child.

"Why did you choose Connie?"

The Hood's eyes narrowed.

"Huh?"

"Why choose Connie for your mad experiments?"

The other laughed.

"Oh, that was nothing to do with me. My…colleague Professor Tock chose Connie as a convenient child who was available for use when he needed her."

Virgil looked away and the Hood crooned in mock sympathy.

"Missing our little birdie are we? Aww, well take your pick Mister Tracy. The original may be dead and gone, but there are plenty of replacements for you to choose from. After all, the original fell for you, didn't she? Its in their DNA that they would too."

Virgil ground his teeth in anger. He tried again.

"A little bird tells me that you know where all the clones are. All the girls that your mad professor created using Connie's DNA."

The Hood smiled cruelly.

"Yes. One of the many tasks Tock delegated to me right at the beginning of his cloning experimentation. Keep track of both the donor and all the clones. Know where they all are at all times. Not a difficult job after all. They'll all be here within a few hours, and I'll be free to get on with my own work."

Virgil frowned suddenly, suspicion flaring his anger to a dangerous level.

"Wait, you have known Connie Hayes all along? Who she was, where she was? Everything about her and all her clones? Right from when she was a child? She was killed by a hit-and-run driver who was never traced. Was that you, you son-of-a…?"

The Hood gave a laugh.

"Only now after so long you work it out?"

He leaned in towards Virgil's face, pressing his point home.

"Connie was in my employ, you fool! She was working for me, and she failed me! I don't allow failure in my organization, so I made sure that she would never fail me again!"

Tears of grief fell from Virgil's eyes as the Hood left the cell, leaving him alone. The sound of the Hood's laughter echoed back down the hallway at him. His wonderful, beautiful, talented Connie in the pay of the Hood? Murdered by the Hood? It could not possibly be true! No way was it true! The Hood was lying. He had to be. His Connie, who had loved him as much as he loved her, more than life itself. No way would she agree to work for a monster like the Hood. Never in a million years; and yet…

The Hood was quite capable of telling lies, but with Virgil so much in his power? Virgil had seen the honesty, the sincerity in his enemy's eyes as he had moved in close. How could it be true? And with Connie dead, how could he ever possibly now find out the truth?

The scream of anguish that ripped through the small cell vibrated the small barred window in the door, and echoed along the corridor, followed by the heartbreaking sound of desperate weeping.


	35. Chapter 35 - Stealth

_**AN:**_ _**Forgive me for doing absolutely**_ _ **no**_ _ **research for this chapter. Mentions of details or legalities in connection with foster care or adoption in this chapter come out of my fevered imagination, and the trust that whatever the case now, fifty years in the future, my imaginings might even bear some resemblance to fact.**_

Agatha Holroyd passed her hand wearily across her eyes and peered out of the window at the stars that were starting to appear in the twilight sky. Whoever would be calling here at this time of the day? No deliveries of supplies were due now until the morning, to her knowledge. That scientist that had set up camp down in the basement had sent her a message that he would be receiving visitors over the next day or so, likely young women, and to send them down when they arrived. She would have been very surprised to find them coming this late. There was no bus from the nearest town or the railway station this late in the day. That young deputy manager, Walter James and his assistant, that cocky young upstart Sam Oliver had already gone home for the day, leaving her in charge of the premises and all the resident orphans until the morning.

 _In charge?_

Miss Holroyd was not deceived for one second that she was actually _in charge_ of anything more than making sure that these kids upstairs did not disturb the professor and his minions down in the basements.

How long that fellow had been experimenting downstairs, she did not dare to think, but she was not completely blind or deaf to the goings on around her. She had become extra protective of the young children and babies under her care, and suspicious of the owner/manager Grant Bell and his professor friend. Her problem was that although she knew something was going on, she had no proof or definite information that she could present to the police. Disliking someone was no grounds for opening any police investigation. The only thing she had to go on was the profusion of identical young women around the place. Certainly not twins or even triplets, since all the `lookalikes' for want of a better phrase that she had seen herself had clearly been of different ages.

Could they all be natural sisters? It seemed likely, and yet no natural, fraternal sisters ever looked _that_ identical no matter how much you argued the point. There was definitely something fishy downstairs, and these young women were a part of it somehow. Take those two that afternoon, she mused. They seemed totally genuine, and yet seeing them she had felt a dread rise up in her gut. As if they were unknowingly walking into something terrible. Before she had had the chance to give them more than a faint warning, that fool Sam Oliver had come up behind her and snatched away her chance. What could she do alone, without information? Suddenly, she wished she had taken up her great aunt's invitation to become a partner in her home bakery business. She would be running her own little café now making cakes and biscuits for the seaside holidaymakers, rather than dealing with egocentric and frankly, _dangerous_ men lurking beneath her orphanage.

When she opened the front door, she was confronted by a very ordinary looking couple. The man was perhaps in his mid-fifties, whilst the woman was perhaps her mid to late twenties. He was pretty nondescript apart from his rather large nose. The woman was fair haired and breathtakingly beautiful beneath her slightly dowdy clothing. Miss Holroyd might have taken them for father and daughter, had the young woman not been hanging onto his arm in a way most unfitting for a daughter.

"Can I help you?" Miss Holroyd asked them formally. The woman smiled prettily and nudged her companion.

"Go on darling!"

"Oh yeah, sorry my sweet." The man replied, squeezing his arm in acknowledgment, then turned to Miss Holroyd.

"I am Aloysius Parker, ma'am, and this is my wife Penelope. We 'ave been looking into adopting a baby. We 'ave been approved as suitable an' all that. We 'ave quite a large place in London, and a farm in Australia. The thing is, the authorities want to see us fostering for a couple of years first afore we commit to adopting."

Mrs. Parker cocked her head slightly, the coquettish look banished, seriousness and intelligence suddenly clear in her gaze.

"Perhaps if we might come in for a few moments? We realize that your time is very valuable…"

Miss Holroyd nodded and stood aside to let them enter, then led them down the corridor to the staff room, which doubled as her office.

"I am Agatha Holroyd, and I am the matron here. It is almost time for the children's supper and bedtimes, and then I am afraid it is all hands to the pump for the staff. This is a most unusual time for a visit of this nature. You would be better to return during office hours, where we will have more staff available."

"That is quite alright, Miss Holroyd." Penelope replied. "We do not intend to hold you up for long. We have an urgent appointment first thing tomorrow, but we were enchanted by this place, and wondered if we could make an appointment to meet some of the children on an informal basis as a preliminary to discussions about fostering one of them?"

The matron nodded and referred to her staff calendar and chose a suitable time a few days hence.

"You will have to bring along all your identification and accreditation, letters from the social services. Perhaps if you can bring along your assigned social worker…"

Mister Parker nodded.

"We'll see if she is available. It was 'er who suggested we come to this place weren't it my sweet?"

His wife nodded.

"Our social worker has an aunt who adopted a child from this home maybe twenty or more years ago, and she was full of praise for the wonderful staff here. Unfortunately, her daughter died a year later of a serious heart complaint."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, if you come along on that day and ask for me, I can take you straight to Mister James for the formalities, and then we can see what we can do to help you. I really must be getting on though, if you will forgive me. Overnight there is just me and five night-care workers."

Penny and Parker got up and took a step to the door before pausing. Parker's brow furrowed.

"'Ang on, Miss 'Olroyd, just six of you in the building? Looking after 'ow many kids?"

"At present, we have three children under the age of two, three preteen children, and two young teenagers. We always do our best to find foster or adoptive families for our children. Those that are with us now have not been here for very long. Since the legislation regarding fostering and adoption changed, making the whole process more stringent but faster and easier, people are much less daunted by the whole concept. We have a reasonable turnover of children arriving and moving on to secure families of their own."

Penelope beamed at her.

"You do a very excellent job here, Miss Holroyd. By the way, you mentioned the assistant manager and his PA are gone for the day, leaving you in charge. What of the manager?"

Penny did not miss the dark look that briefly passed over the matron's face.

"Mister Bell. Grant A. Bell." Miss Holroyd replied. "He is a busy man with other businesses to run as well as this one apparently. He spends a lot of his time down in the basement with the Professor."

"Professor? A professor of medicine?" Parker enquired. The matron shrugged.

"I have no clue what his professorship is in. He's a scientist who rents out the basement rooms. He has labs, store rooms, even living accommodation down there." She shuddered. "Living underground? No windows down there, and the old guy almost never comes upstairs. You wouldn't catch me spending all my life underground like a mole."

"An orphanage with a scientist living downstairs on his own? That is a little…unusual isn't it?"

Matron's dour face lifted slightly in a lopsided smile.

"He's a weird old thing, but essentially harmless. He's up to all sorts of experiments day and night, but he poses no threat to my kids, and that's my first concern."

"You still seem…on edge about something though Miss Holroyd, if you will forgive me." Penny observed. Miss Holroyd looked at her strangely.

"You are very observant, Mrs. Parker. You are not quite what you seem."

Penny's eyebrows raised.

"No one is ever quite what they seem, haven't you noticed that? Do you mind if I ask what it is that troubles you?"

"You can ask, and I could very easily tell you, but as a prospective parent…it really is not my place."

Penny and Parker glanced at each other. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. Penny removed the straw hat and frowsy coat she had been wearing and shook her hair loose.

"You are a nurse, and you are devoted to the care of your children here and that is all?"

"Yes…what…?"

"Can _I_ trust _you_ , Miss Holroyd?"

"Well of course, but…"

"Then what I am about to tell you is a secret…for the time being, anyway."

"Okay."

Miss Holroyd's expression was guarded now, but curious.

"I am in fact, not married to Mister Parker here."

"You're not?"

"No. I am Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, and Parker is my personal assistant, my chauffeur and my bodyguard. We are here to investigate the goings on downstairs in your basement."

It was with some relief that Agatha Holroyd found herself telling this strange young woman and her servant all about her misgivings about the goings on downstairs, and the strange, enigmatic manager who seemed to spend so much time down there with the professor. Lady Penelope's lovely eyes narrowed slightly in puzzlement.

"Who is the manager here?"

"His name is Grant.A Bell. He's downstairs even now."

Penny and Parker exchanged a startled glance, as the same thing rang through both of their minds.

"GrantABell, milady? Turn that around an' you get…"

"…Belaghant." Penelope finished. " _The Hood_."

Holroyd looked at the two.

"The _Hood_? I've heard of him. Isn't he dangerous?"

"Very dangerous."

Lady Penelope lifted her wrist and pressed a button on her watch.

"Kayo." She said softly. "Beware. The Hood is inside."

"FAB." Came Kayo's voice. "Are you ready?"

"Stand by."

Penny turned to Matron.

"We have to finish things downstairs. The professor has to be stopped, as does this Mister Bell of yours. Can you keep everyone upstairs and out of the way until we have dealt with everything?"

"Will we be in danger?"

Penny looked her in the eye.

"Hopefully not, but there is no way to know. We can't evacuate you because that will sound a huge warning. I _can_ tell you…if you promise to keep it to yourself, that if any innocent lives are put in danger, International Rescue are standing by."

Holroyd's face registered combined surprise and relief.

"I thought they were still stood down from active service?"

"They are. This is…personal."

"Personal?"

"Trust me Miss Holroyd, this is important."

There was a pause, then the matron gave an emphatic nod.

"I've been uncomfortable about…things for a while. I'll make sure that none of the care staff or security interfere with you. Just…you take care down there will you?"

Parker grinned at her.

"We always do, ma'am."

As they got up to leave the room, Penny turned back.

"By the way, I should make sure you have torches or candle lamps upstairs with you. All power is going to go at some point very soon."

* * *

It took Kayo no time at all to get through the front door once Parker and Lady Penelope had gone inside. It was the right time of day for breaking into an orphanage, for the staff were busy upstairs with the children. Kayo could hear the sounds of children chattering and one or two babies yowling for attention, accompanied by the unmistakable clatter of dishes and cutlery being used.

It was supper time. She crept soundlessly along the corridors like a cat, the plans of the interior of the building John had found for her that she had memorized leading her to the rear of the building to find the staircase that would lead her down in to the lion's den itself.

Into the lair of the professor. She paused at the top of the stairs. No sounds drifted up the stairs, but that did not mean anything. She ran her mind back over the plans. John had even managed to isolate which rooms had active power points and which contained only lights, as far as the electric was concerned. Once Sally had activated her special thumbnail, there would be ten minutes, according to Brains before everything would kick back in. Most places like this of course, had back-up generators, but that would go down too. Everything would go down. If that was not enough, well, Penny and Parker would be making their way downstairs as soon as the power went down.

The first rooms she would come to apparently were store rooms and a kitchen of sorts, next a lab on one side of the corridor and several small holding cells on the other. There was some kind of workroom beyond the lab, and beyond that a room which contained, according to Eos and Teekay's scans, a television aerial and a radio receptor. Someone's living quarters by the sound of things. Two large rooms lay at the furthest end of the corridor, and Kayo could only assume that any captives being held would be either in the small cells, or in those two larger rooms down at the end.

Somewhere down there, she now knew, also lurked her uncle.

Should she go down now, or wait for Sally to act? Her indecision lasted barely half a second before she started to make her silent way down the stairs.

 _Breathing._ There was someone breathing just around the corner at the foot of the stairs. Kayo balled her hands into fists and rounded the corner. It was a young girl, maybe fourteen years old. And she was the living image of Connie Hayes. The girl's eyes widened when she saw Kayo and she shook her head frantically. Kayo sent both elbows backwards hard and felt them collide heavily into someone's midriff. She turned and gave the man a quick karate chop that sent him senseless to the floor.

"Where to hide him?" Kayo asked the girl softly. The girl pointed to a door. It was locked. Kayo raised her eyebrows and holding her wrist-band up towards the door, pressed a button. The electronic door lock opened for her, and Kayo dragged the man by one foot and dragged him into the store cupboard, pulling the young girl with her. Pressing her wrist-band again, she scrambled the lock's code, and then turned back to the girl. Safely locked in the cupboard, Kayo decided it would be safe to try and get some answers. She activated her palm-light and focused on the girl, who was staring down at the unconscious security man with some trepidation.

"Who are you?" Kayo demanded in an undertone.

"Number Nine."

"Don't you have a name?"

"Jenna."

"Any more of you down here?"

"The professor, and the man with the eyes."

"I know about them. Any more girls like you?"

"Lots now. There is me and number Thirteen…um…used to be called Lizzie. We do the cleaning and stuff. Then there's the other ones."

"What other ones?"

"The scary man with the eyes…he brought them, or he made them come. There's about eight or nine of them down in the infirmary. They're all in bed."

"Are they sick?"

Jenna shook her head.

"I don't think so. The professor is trying to make his experiment work on them, but there's been some problem. It only worked on one but not on the others. Now he says he can't let any of us go until he's got it to work properly."

She let out an involuntary sob.

"Now I'll never get away from here. Lizzie's been here for years and she says that I will be too!"

Kayo raised the girl's chin with her finger.

"I'm here to get you all out, alright? I'll deal with the professor and the man with the eyes. There is another man here. A young man, handsome, well-muscled, dark hair and dark eyes? Have you seen him?"

Jenna nodded.

"You mean Virgil? The professor calls him _The Adam_. He's locked up in one of the cells."

"Is he badly hurt? Can he walk?"

"I don't know. I think he has broken ribs or bruised anyway. I think he hurt his head badly. He was sick earlier, but I don't know really. He's been sleeping a lot, but the man with the eyes was talking to him a little while ago, and when he left, Virgil sounded really upset. He really needs to get out of here. Can you help him? Can you help all of us?"

"I'll do my best. Where is the professor right now?"

"In his lab, working on his test specimens."

Kayo nodded, and pressed her wrist-comm. If the ant-bots had positioned themselves correctly, there should be some within range. Full of hope, she tried.

"Kayo to John."

There was a slightly longer pause than usual before John's voice came back clearly to her.

"John here."

"Can you scan the professor's lab to see if there are any subterranean escape routes, tunnels, windows or anything?"

"On it."

Whilst she waited, Kayo listened carefully with her ear to the door, but there was no sound outside.

Yet.

She turned to the child beside her.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"God yes!" Jenna breathed at once, tears in her eyes. Kayo nodded.

"Good. Then you had better get out of there for now and keep doing whatever it is you are supposed to be doing. It would not do for you to be missed. Don't let anyone know or even guess that I am here, or you will never get out. Do you understand? Just act completely normal. If someone punishes you, let them and take it and say nothing. Your reward will be getting out. Clear?"

"Clear. You swear you will get me out of here?"

"I swear."

Jenna nodded, then went to the door. Kayo unlocked it for her and the child went out, her head lowered in the same despondent pose she was accustomed to. Only this time her heart was thumping with excitement.

"Kayo."

"Kayo here."

"Life-signs still in that lab, no way out other than the doorway."

"Thanks John. Kayo out."

She knelt beside the prone man and frowned. He needed to be tied up and gagged or he would be found as soon as he woke up. She glanced around, scanning the stores around her until her eye alighted on a number of cardboard boxes, secured with plastic sealing strips. She removed some of the strips and used it to tie his hands and feet together behind him; then grinned at a supply of plastic corks, some of them very large. She took one of the largest, and pushed it in his mouth, then took a towel from the supply on the shelf, twisted it into a thick rope and tied that around his mouth, effectively gagging him and preventing him from spitting out the cork from his mouth. She made sure he was still breathing adequately through his nose, then opened the door softly and peeped out. The corridor was still clear, so she crept along silently and paused outside the lab door. Silence.

Was the professor still there or had he left? She opened the door as quietly as she could and peeped in. An elderly man with a comical shock of white hair was bent over a microscope, a young woman beside him, handing him slides as he examined them one by one. That must be Lizzie, Kayo decided.

Darn it. Only one thing for it in that case. Speed, agility and strength. She dashed across the room as fast as she could and ignoring the shocked gasp of Lizzie, she whumped the professor as hard as she could on the back of the head. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Well, well, well! Tanusha Kyrano! What an unpleasant surprise!"

Kayo whipped round. Standing in the center of the room, dressed in a smart navy- blue suit and tie was her uncle.

The Hood. The Hood was leering at her in his usual way as he strolled slowly closer.

"To what do we owe the pleasure this time, my dear?"


	36. Chapter 36 - Welcome Intruder

Kayo gritted her teeth in frustration but kept her expression neutral. She stood facing him, poised to defend herself, or to attack. Without turning his head, he beckoned at the young woman with them in the room.

"Number Thirteen! Come here."

Kayo did not move her head, and she kept her eyes on the Hood.

"Don't listen to him. Stay out of his reach and you will be fine. You go anywhere near him and he will kill you."

Number Thirteen, young Lizzie was beyond terrified, but she backed away all the same. She saw that the professor was still unconscious on the floor, and Mister Bell was unwilling to take his eyes off this female intruder. Why was he treating her with respect and caution? Mister Bell strode around giving out orders to everyone else except for the professor. What was different about this woman?

She backed away until she was far enough out of the reach of either of them; and studied the woman carefully as she and _Bell_ slowly circled each other. She was wearing a sort of pale blue jumpsuit with high heeled boots. But rather than being restrictive in any way, both the woman and her outfit looked designed for movement and action. Lithe and ready. On the woman's lapel she noticed a logo of some kind. Frowning slightly, she squinted, trying to make out the detail over the distance. Suddenly, she blinked, and her eyes opened wider.

She knew that symbol. She may have been living in this pit for most of eternity, but the owners of that logo had been the subject of news and discussion often enough for Lizzie to know exactly what it represented.

International Rescue.

But they were still out of action, weren't they? Weren't International Rescue more into floods, fires and hurricanes? Whoever heard of them saving kidnap victims?

If this woman was from International Rescue, she would be here to save someone. They would have no particular reason to know anything about herself, or young Number Nine…young Jenna. On the other hand, those girls down the corridor…if International Rescue were somehow interested in saving kidnap victims, then what better than ten or more young women vanishing into thin air?

Her mind went back to that dashing young man she had been told to care for when he first arrived. Wounded and concussed, confused and afraid he might have been, but there had been something about him that had impressed her. His determination not to show fear. His insistence that his family and friends would find and rescue him.

Could it be that this woman had come for him? For Virgil? If International Rescue had sent in one of their agents to rescue Virgil, did that mean he was one of them? Were they here to rescue their own agent from the clutches of the mad scientist? What about this Mister Bell? What was his role in all of this, apart from being, apparently, the professor's acolyte?

The woman had told her that Mister Bell would not hesitate to kill. He had not seemed that dangerous. Perhaps, with the professor holding his leash, he was restricted in what he would or could do? But the professor was down, and this _Bell_ was facing a foe of his own. One he seemed to have a grudging respect for.

Perhaps the woman was simply waiting for a moment to attack? A distraction, perhaps? But what?

Lizzie cast her eyes around the room and her eyes fell upon the professor's desk. She knew what he kept in that desk, and she had long ago learned the combination of the locked bottom drawer. She had never had the chance or reason to use it until now, but…

She slipped across the room and ducked down behind the table. She was aware of the woman watching her from the corner of her eye, but _Bell_ had his back to her. She quickly tapped in the combination and opened the drawer. Her eyes fell upon what she was looking for. What the professor always used on his victims until he had them completely under control.

Not any kind of drug in this drawer. Aside from personal things that did not interest her were handcuffs. Simply handcuffs. Two sets to be precise. She whipped them out, making sure to let them jangle together in her hand. Then she slammed the drawer shut, and shouted loudly, managing to put every ounce of her current fear in her voice;

" _Mister Bell!_ , lookout behind you!"

The Hood's head whipped round suddenly, and instantly Kayo swept out with her leg, knocking him off his feet, and finished with a swift karate chop that sent him spinning away into the land of nod alongside his comrade. Kayo crouched over the two fallen men and looked up with a smile as Lizzie came over to her. She held out her hand.

"Kayo."

"Lizzie. Are you International Rescue? I thought you weren't in business right now?"

"Yes, I am, and we're not. This is personal."

"Oh. Here, I thought you might want to use these?"

Lizzie handed Kayo the cuffs and watched in amusement as the woman cuffed the professor's left wrist to Mister Bell's left ankle, and then the professor's right ankle to Mister Bell's right wrist. It would be entertaining to see the two men trying to get around latched together that way. She watched as Kayo searched the two men thoroughly and removed anything on them that might be used as any sort of key or lock-pick.

"Where are the keys to these cuffs?"

"Still in the drawer."

Kayo nodded and retrieving the keys, she slipped them into the pouch beneath her wrist control and straightened up.

"Right. How many guards are left down here?"

Lizzie shrugged.

"Changes all the time. There are always four upstairs in the orphanage. Down here anything from one to ten at different times. Where they all come from, I don't know."

Kayo thought about the Hood's ship in geosynchronous orbit over the house.

"How many are here this minute?"

"Ten minutes ago, there were three down here."

Kayo activated her comms.

"Rover, come in."

"Rover." Came Eos' voice.

"Rover, I need you and TeeKay to scan this basement as best you can. Tell me how many life signs you can find ambulatory. I'm looking for the guards."

"Stand by." TeeKay's voice replied; then several moments later, "Shadow. Reading two life signs in the corridors, one life sign solitary in a small room, possibly a cell, one in what is clearly a cupboard, and a large room with seven occupants. More details impossible due to the dampening field."

"FAB." Kayo replied. She turned to her companion.

"Do you want out of here?"

"Yes!"

"How much? Are you willing to help me, and do as I say?"

"Will you get me out, and all the other girls too?"

"Everyone, if you help me."

"In that case, anything!"

"Good. Go and find the two security guards, tell them that something has happened to the professor. Bring them both here. Tell them nothing about me."

Lizzie nodded and scuttled off. Kayo concealed herself in the rather obvious hiding place behind the open door. She prayed that Sally and Isla would get their timing right. Much of that was guesswork but…

She heard raised voices and poised herself to strike. Two men's voices coming closer, cross examining Lizzie fiercely; Lizzie responding quickly, with the hiss of indrawn breath, as though she were being manhandled.

I'll manhandle them if they hurt her! Kayo thought fiercely. The voices paused outside the door and she heard the sound of their heavy boots stomping into the room.

At that moment, the lights went out.


	37. Chapter 37 - Down In The Darkness

Lady Penelope jumped slightly when the lights went out. She and Parker were still sitting in the Matron's office, and she felt Parker grope for her hand.

"Listen Milady!"

Through the sudden silence, they could hear the muffled screeches and giggles of the kids upstairs. Matron had told them that when the lights went out, she would have the youngsters fumbling for their torches and candles, and then playing some kind of hide and seek game in the darkness. They would all be having fun upstairs, and the household security guards would be deployed at the top of all the staircases to stop anyone from inadvertently falling down the stairs in the darkness. They were taken care of.

"You got yer light-stick, milady?"

Penelope replied by activating it, and then took her butler's arm.

"Come on Parker, this is our cue. Don't activate yours until you need it."

They made their way as silently as they could down the stairs, Lady Penelope holding out her light-stick, Parker creeping down beside her, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, they heard a grunting, and the sounds of a battle going on.

"Must be Kayo." Penny whispered. Parker nodded and rushed forward. They found one security guard unconscious on the floor, the other grappling with Kayo. She was on the floor, and the guard was sitting on her knees, holding tightly to her wrists. They seemed evenly matched, neither able to gain complete mastery over the other. Parker stood within sight of the guard and did nothing, merely folded his arms. The guard glanced up, seeing a strange man standing there in the strange green glow of the light-stick. That was enough for Kayo. A moment's inattention and she raised her head and head-butted him in the chin. He yelped and let go of her hands involuntarily, and she finished him off quickly. She stood up, panting slightly, looking down at the two unconscious security guards, then up at Parker and Penny.

"Thanks for that, Parker." She said with a grin, massaging her hands ruefully. "You turned up right on time."

She glanced at her watch.

"Okay, Parker, we have twelve minutes left before the power restarts. This professor has electronic eyes and rifles and lazers and all sorts of things all over this place to keep himself safe, but whilst the EMF is in effect, it will all be turned off. We have twelve minutes to find Virgil and all the girls and get them to the edge of the property. The guys will meet us there."

They nodded. Kayo turned to Lizzie, crouching out of sight in the lab.

"Lizzie, do you know where Virgil is?"

The girl nodded.

"Good. Take Parker to free Virgil. Penny, we'll find the girls."

Parker activated his light-stick and followed Lizzie down the corridor. She paused as they reached the corner.

"Kayo, Jenna will be in the galley by now, but she's scared of the dark."

"Where is that?"

"Door down the end, next to the hospital ward."

They vanished around the corner and Lady Penelope and Kayo hurried away in the opposite direction. Kayo and Penny both aimed powerful kicks at every locked door they came to.

Empty. Many of them appeared to be labs, a few bedrooms and storerooms. The second to last door flew open, its lock broken by Penny's strong kick, and they peered inside. By the strange green light of Penny's light-stick, they spied a small figure crouched in the corner, crying softly. Kayo glanced at Penny, and reached into her back-pack, and brought out a light-stick of her own. Activating it, she hurried over.

"Lady Penelope, can you check that last room? The kidnapped girls must all be in there. It's the only room left."

Penny nodded and disappeared. Kayo crouched beside the forlorn figure.

"Jenna?"

Jenna looked up and half-smiled, then stood up, wiping her eyes.

"You came for me."

"Of course. I promised, right? Now, I need your help. Can you hold this special light? Follow me. We're going to get everyone out of here."

Jenna nodded, and followed Kayo out of the room and paused outside the next door. She shook her head, backing away slightly.

"I can't go in there without the professor. He warned me never to go in there without orders from him."

Kayo rested her hand on the fourteen-year old's shoulder.

"We've taken care of the professor. Once we've got you all out of there, the GDF will be coming down to take him and his friends into custody. Come along now."

Inside the room, the light being shed from two light-sticks was bright enough to bathe the whole room in a bright green glow. Everything looked oddly weird, but clear. There were ten beds in the room, nine of them occupied. Two of the occupants were embracing Lady Penelope and whispering urgently. Sally sent Kayo a nod, and explained;

"You were quick but we're running out of time. We have ten minutes left only. These girls are all unconscious. How will we get them all out of here in time?"

Lady Penelope produced a small pot from her pocket and held it up. Sally raised her eyebrows.

"Smelling salts? Are you sure that will be enough?"

The aristocrat grinned at her.

"These smelling salts have been doctored by our friend Brains. Don't worry, it'll work, but hurry. Are you both up to helping these girls to run? They'll be weak."

Sally glanced at Isla, silently asking a question. Isla gave her an answering nod.

"Come on, lets get out of here!"

Lady Penelope went to every bed in turn, waving her small pot of super-smelling salts under every nose. Within seconds there was a bevy of coughing and sneezing, and seven young women of varying ages, but all with the same face were awake and staring blearily round.

"Come on, you have to get up right now. We're getting you out of here!"

Kayo, Penny, Sally, Isla and Jenna grabbed arms and pulled, pushed and bullied the seven befuddled girls into getting up and shuffling as fast as they could to the door.

Kayo glanced uneasily at her watch. Time was fast running out. Six minutes left.

The seven girls they had just awakened were naturally confused and weak, but the one thing they had all grasped was that they were being rescued from this place of needles and experimentation. They all held hands and following one after the other they started to run along the corridor towards the stairs, Penny leading the way with her light-stick, Kayo bringing up the rear, Jenna running among them with hers, encouraging and cajoling them along.

At the bottom of the stairs, they found Parker awaiting them, a hunched figure beside him, leaning on the older man heavily.

"Parker, Penny, get these girls outside to the meeting point. Scott and the others will be waiting. I'd like to take Virgil."

Parker nodded understandingly and turned to young Lizzie beside him.

"Come on, you can 'elp us get everyone out to the orchard beyond the gate. Now, run!"

Lizzie nodded, and pointed up the stairs.

"This way. Jenna, come on, let's show everyone the way out!"

As they hurried up the stair, Kayo grabbed Virgil and wrapped her arm around his torso, virtually holding him up. He looked a mess.

He was clean and did not smell, so he had not been left to stew in his own dirt the whole time here was here, that was one good thing. But his eyes were closed, and he seemed barely aware of where he was. Tear tracks stained his cheeks, where he had clearly been weeping and not even had the presence of mind to wipe them away.

"Virgil! Virgil! Come on big brother! It's me. You're being rescued. Now come on!"

Kayo still was unable to work out whether her brother was conscious or not, but he at least seemed to be aware that some effort was needed on his part, and he tried to run with her. She was shocked at how thin he had become, and how weak he clearly was. He stumbled on the stairs, until in the end, she picked him up, wrapped her arms under his torso and under his knees and ran with him up the stairs.

As they reached the front door, suddenly the whole area was flooded with light. They heard the sound of the generator whirring once more, and in the background, the cheer of the orphans upstairs as their television came back on.

"Run Kayo!" she heard Scott's voice shouting to her as she hurried down the steps and down the pathway. The fresh air seemed to bring Virgil out of his daze, for he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Let me down. I can run!"

"Good, then run!"

The two ran as fast as they could side by side, hearing flashes and pops as the professor's now activated security devices chased them off the premises.

Scott was waiting beside his hoverbike, the passenger cart firmly fixed to the rear. They could see Alan and Gordon already hurrying off back towards Thunderbird One, the seven rescued girls along with Lizzie and Jenna safely in their passenger carts. Sally and Isla hugged Virgil as he reached them, and he returned the hug, burying his nose in Isla's shoulder. Scott rested his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Let's get back to Thunderbird. The GDF are awaiting our word before they move in. Kayo? Lady Penelope?"

Kayo nodded.

"Scott, girls, you get going, and Lady Penelope and I will catch up with you back on Tracy Island."

"Take care. Come on."

With Scott's assistance, Virgil climbed into the cart, followed by Sally and Isla, and then Scott, with a nod at Penny and Parker, shot off after Gordon and Alan toward his Thunderbird.

Left behind, Kayo turned to Lady Penelope and Parker.

"Okay. End of part one. Now for part two."

Penny nodded and opened her compact.

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward to Colonel Casey."

Immediately, Colonel Casey's face appeared on the small screen.

"Here lady Penelope. How did it go?"

"We rescued Virgil and nine young women from the basement of the home here. They are on their way to Thunderbird One. They will proceed straight to the GDF medical base and arrive in approximately twenty minutes. The Hood, the professor and three of their men are tied up and waiting for you in the basement. There are four more of the Hood's men acting as security guards in the orphanage itself. They are currently upstairs with the staff and residents."

"Very well, good work. Lady Penelope, I would like you and Parker to go upstairs and protect the civilians if need be. Kayo?"

"Ready when you are, Colonel."

"Good. We are coming in to land in one minute. Stand by."


	38. Chapter 38 - Two Steps Forward

The GDF really owed so much to International Rescue, who gave their services freely to all who needed help. That they were currently not in service was a source of great disappointment to Colonel Casey, but she knew well enough the reasons. She had been assured that they would reactivate when they were ready, and until then the world would have to wait.

They were still able to react when one of their own needed help though.

Casey was uncertain how she felt about that. When she had first been informed by her old friend Jeff Tracy that his son Virgil had been kidnapped several days earlier, and they had tracked his location to a house in Ireland, her reaction had been…volatile? No, too strong. Displeased, though, was a word that did not come close to expressing her feelings at not having been kept in the loop. She was certainly incensed at the risk they had taken with his life. And yet, looking back on the last few weeks with all that had happened, she could hardly blame the Tracys for taking matters into their own hands. They certainly had the technology to do it.

John and Alan going missing along with Thunderbird Five had been reason enough for their resident scientist/genius to set his mighty brain to work, working out ways of ensuring that such a thing could never happen again. Seeing as they had tracked Virgil to the Hood's old home, and then back across the seas to Ireland to a basement room no less showed that somehow or other they had access to technology the GDF lacked. What they should have done, in Casey's opinion was to pass their information over directly to the GDF and leave them to perform the extraction.

She inwardly cringed at the memory of her old friend's face when she had said those words. It seemed that all that had happened at the Hood's instigation had done nothing to enhance the GDF's own standing. Looking back at the recent history of the GDF's encounters with the Hood, she had to admit that Jeff had reason to be skeptical of the GDF's efficiency. Not that she would ever admit those words to anyone. Even now, Jeff had insisted upon giving the GDF the Hood's location on condition that Kayo, Lady Penelope and Parker were among the party to perform the final capture. Apparently, they each had been given a new piece of tech by Brains, developed specifically to make it harder for the Hood to perform one of his famous disappearing tricks. When she had been told what it was, she had been shocked that their own scientists had not already thought of it themselves.

Since the Hood often appeared to use an electronic cloaking device to disguise his appearance and his voice, Brains' new device was designed, she was told, to scan an area six feet square, find anything that had any kind of energy signature and then send out a specially designed jamming signal to neutralize it.

The only problem with such a device was that it would not be able to differentiate between a cloaking device such as the Hood used, and an artificial heart or a pacemaker. It could never be used in the presence of a lot of people. Use it once, and the Hood would become aware of its existence and would be able to find some way around the problem.

For now, though, hopefully…

She made sure that the International Rescue team were back in their Thunderbird and in the air before she gave the order.

All troops had been given orders to don full armour, as it was unknown exactly how much personal security the Professor had had installed in the building. The Tracys had solved the problem by sending in a couple of young girls as a kind of Trojan Horse, armed with a carefully designed miniature EMF generator that had blown the entire system for more than fifteen minutes. The GDF could not afford to do that. They needed their own equipment to continue to function. They made up for it with heavy armour and numbers.

Casey stood beside Kayo at the gate, watching Lady Penelope and Parker returning into the house and up the stairs.

"You're sure they are both under control in there?" the colonel asked her, in her smooth voice. Kayo shrugged.

"They were when we left. You know what the Hood is like though, colonel. He's as slippery as an eel."

Kayo's wrist-com chirped.

"Kayo here."

"Tee-Kay here." Her computerized friend replied steadily. "I have been monitoring your conversation as per your orders. Now that the EMF has been cancelled, the cloaking device that hides the basement is once again active. However, our signal relay system is still active, as is Mighty-Mouse."

"Where is the mouse located, Tee-Kay?" Kayo asked.

"The mouse is currently located in a corridor, adjacent to the main laboratory."

"Are the men all still where we left them?"

"Negative. Two life signs are moving along a corridor. They appear to be very close together…holding hands it would seem, and they are moving extremely slowly."

Kayo glanced at Casey with a smirk.

"I handcuffed the Professor to the Hood and put them head-to-toe just to make it harder for them to get around."

Casey nodded, a slight smile touching her features.

"Good. Then we should go in now, before they make an escape attempt."

Kayo nodded.

"Right now, Colonel." She raised her wrist once more. "Tee-Kay, I would like you and Eos to keep monitoring everything down here. If you hear me use our activation phrase, then immediately detonate Mighty Mouse. Confirm."

"Confirmed." Came Tee-Kay's voice, sounding slightly reluctant.

"Confirmed." Came Eos' voice, sounding even more reluctant.

Kayo signed off, but left the frequencies open, and glanced at Casey.

"Your show now, Colonel."

Casey raised her com unit to her lips and barked one word into it.

"Deploy!"

Immediately, men in armour and carrying rifles appeared from every direction, and Kayo realized that they had already been getting themselves into position waiting for the order from the Colonel.

The men crept silently up the main path and across the lawns, using various infra-red equipment to spot the professor's security devices where they could, although every so often a bang! Or a pop! Or a yell would give sign that someone had fallen foul of something. The Colonel watched as the ring of troops approached the building and entered through doors and ground floor windows. She turned to Kayo, still standing beside her.

"Shall we?"

The two women walked up the path together, sedately, side by side.

Lady Penelope and Parker reached the top of the stairs and were greeted by the security guards. They turned to face the newcomers, blocking the pair's access to the upper floors.

"No visitors at this time of the evening. You can go back down where you came from and return in the morning."

"Actually, we're here to show you something." Parker said levelly, looking the man nearest him in the eye. The man exchanged glances with his colleagues.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Parker caught his employer's eye and gestured towards the man with his head, hoping that her ladyship would understand what he was referring to. Clearly Penelope understood only too well. She shot him a look which promised bad tidings for him later on, but it was fleeting. She gave the guard an alluring smile and traced her forefinger along his jawline.

"Oooh, tall dark and hunky. Won't you come downstairs with me? I want to show you something you will… _never_ forget!"

She subtly stressed the word never, and the man grinned lopsidedly. One of the others gave an exaggerated moan.

"Any room for two of us on that couch of yours?" He asked, virtually salivating. For answer, Lady Penelope beckoned to him with her finger, grabbed his mate by his tie and led the way downstairs.

The two guards left peered after their compatriots in some disappointment. They looked round at Parker.

"Is she really as hot as she looks?"

Parker nodded coolly.

"She's almost as 'ot as me, mate."

"You?"

Parker grinned.

"Yeah me!"

He reached out, grabbed each man at the side of the head and banged their heads together, and watched as they dropped to the floor, dazed. He removed their uniform ties and bound their wrists tightly behind their backs, and watched as they slumped, defeated, against the wall. He leant over them.

"Save you right for 'aving a dirty mind!"

He turned and marched off in search of the matron, Agatha Holroyd.

Downstairs, Lady Penelope found herself fending off two pairs of wandering hands. Rehearsing crossly in her mind what she was going to say to Parker later about this, she grabbed their wrists and backed off slightly.

"Woah there, boys, too fast! Much too fast! I said I had something to show you, but it isn't that. It's much more interesting!"

She pointed to the window.

"Out there! Look!"

Suspecting a trick, one of them lifted the blind and looked out.

Nothing. Blackness. For just five seconds.

Then something large smashed through the window, and the two guards found themselves looking down the barrel of a rifle. Penelope nodded with satisfaction.

"See? I told you it was interesting!"

Seven young women crouched together in the belly of Thunderbird One as she shot through the skies. Sally and Isla huddled together beside them, talking to them and reassuring them as best they could. Virgil lay still and silent on the suspended medical bed, with Gordon and Alan beside him, frowning in worry. Alan squeezed Gordon's elbow and returned to the passenger seat directly behind Scott.

"Scooter, he's not talking. Not responding to anything or anyone. I'm worried about him!"

Scott nodded tersely, his attention focused on piloting his bird.

"Me too Alan. Me too!"

He glanced at his little brother, and reaching forward, he flicked a switch.

"Hey Al, why don't you report in to base? It'll be the first time in a long while we've reported in to dad."

"Okay Scott. Thunderbird One to Base. Come in!"

Their father's voice came back over the comms, sounding relieved and expectant.

"Base here Thunderbird One. How did it go, Alan?"

"is everyone there?"

"Yes, Brains and Grandma are here, and John's tied in."

"Good. We rescued Virgil, Penny's two young friends Sally and Isla plus seven other girls that maniac had hidden away in his labs below that building. Kayo and the GDF are mopping up now."

They could hear Jeff's smirk.

"Mopping up? Is that a technical term?"

"Absolutely a tech term, dad." Alan replied seriously. "We're on the way to the GDF medical base in Iceland to get the girls all checked out. Virgil too needs to get checked over. We'll contact you again once we've spoken to a doctor."

"Alan, is Virgil there? Can I speak to him?"

"You can try, but Virgil's not said a word since we picked him up."

Back on Tracy Island, Jeff glanced at his mother, and caught her biting her lip. What more would poor Virgil have to endure?

The staff at the medical base had been warned by Colonel Casey on what to expect when the Thunderbird machine arrived on their base; nine young women and a young man had been rescued from the clutches of the Hood and his cohort, some kind of mad scientist. What none of them had expected was for all nine of the women to look alike.

That being said, they found no difficulty telling them apart. It was clear that they had all grown up in different places and circumstances. They wore different clothing, had their hair in different hairstyles and colours; two of them had dyed their black hair blond and another had dyed hers purple. The girl with the purple hair also had dozens of piercings all over her face, and a huge tattoo of a dragon across her back and down one arm. With the notable exception of the girl called Isla, they were all of a height. Although Isla's lack of height had been due to medical problems as a child, their tests found her to be in good health now.

All of them were shocked and afraid. The young man was something else entirely.

He showed every sign of being, ordinarily, in excellent health and very fit. There were signs of a head injury and recent concussion, a twisted knee and severe bruising of the ribs. Psychologically though, was another matter. They found the members of International Rescue answered many questions for him, and those questions for which they did not have ready answers, went unanswered. The patient himself said nothing.

Speaking to Scott in a secluded corner of the corridor, doctor Lupala cast his eyes worriedly at the young man's door.

"Six of the young women your team brought here have contacted their families, and we are making arrangements for them to be shipped home in a couple of days. We have no idea who to contact about this patient. He refuses to speak or even to look at any of us. Perhaps you know whom we can call?"

Scott frowned.

"Has the colonel not told you the identities of any of your patients, doctor?"

"The basics about the young women we were treating. Enough to explain their similarities, but nothing about the young man. He is well enough to go home, provided he has someone there who can care for him. But of particular concern right now is his emotional state. He has clearly been through a lot, and he would perhaps benefit from seeing a counsellor before he goes home?"

Scott shook his head.

"The patient's name is Virgil, and if you suggest the idea of a shrink to _him_ , he will leap out of bed right away and start running."

"Not fond of doctors, huh? He does need help though sir and…"

Scott paused, waiting for a passing nurse to disappear out of earshot, then he lowered his voice.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Of course!" Lupala replied, looking faintly outraged. Scott smiled slightly.

"Virgil will receive all the help he needs when he gets home."

"He will? I am not prepared to discharge him unless I am confident that he will be well cared for."

"Doctor Lupala," Scott said softly. "Virgil is a member of our unit. A vital member of our team. He will be very well cared for."

The doctor looked impressed, but still slightly uncertain. Scott sighed.

"If it helps to ease your mind, doctor, he is also my baby brother."

Isla stared at the nurse and her jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me! That is… _impossible!_ "

The nurse shook her head.

"I know that your medical file says you are infertile for unknown reasons, but the fact remains…"

Isla shook her head.

"No, I don't mean that, nurse. Whether I am infertile or not, I cannot possibly be pregnant! I haven't… _you know_ … _ever!_ "

The nurse frowned.

"Well I don't mean to doubt your morals or call you a liar my dear, but the fact remains that there are two tiny little lives growing in your womb right now."

Virgil lay apathetically on his bed in the GDF hospital, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts had long since died away to virtually nothing. Everything he had ever known or believed had been blown away and destroyed, and now there was nothing left.

He was aware that his brothers were around, trying to rouse him in some way, but he could not find any reason to even try to respond. He refused to eat or drink until the doctors had threatened to force the issue through tubing, and so he drank and ate whatever was forced on him, whenever he was asked. Anything to make them all go away and leave him alone.

Here was Scott again, lurking at his elbow like an annoying wasp that would not go. Deep down, Virgil knew he was only hurting himself by behaving like this, but right now it was all he could do to control the emotions that would otherwise drive him insane. As soon as he started thinking, the stomach started churning, the eyes started filling and he wanted to scream and shout in anger and shocked grief. Let the thoughts drift away, empty his mind of thoughts, his gut of emotions…

There was another babble of voices now. His brothers had gone, finally. Left the room. But another voice, softer this time, more pleading. A voice he recognized. A voice he had loved more than life itself and had since learnt to hate. Connie!

But Connie was gone. Traitorous servant of the Hood though she was, she was dead and could never come back, so who was this? He turned his head and blinked for a moment. Then he remembered.

Bonnie, Isla, the other lookalikes. Genetically identical to Connie, but all individual. Genetically the same, but grown independently, as individual as a set of identical twins might be whom had been separated at birth and brought up apart. Connie may have been in the Hood's employ, but that did not mean any of the others were. Bonnie's appearance at that party had knocked him sideways with her spooky similarity to Connie. But Isla?

Isla Bennett was special. Different, ordinary certainly, but she had her own mind. He recalled many of their conversations whilst they had been locked up together in that underground room before it had begun to flood, and he had helped her to escape. He had not seen her since then until…

His one overriding memory was of her being there when Kayo had brought him out of the mad professor's hell-hole. Scott had been there, and Kayo, but the short, beautiful, caring Isla had filled his sight, and had taken him into her arms.

He forced himself to turn his head and look at the person beside him. Connie, but shorter, dressed in a black mini skirt and jeans jacket. She smiled at him and kissed her fingertips then touched them to his lips.

"Virgil."

"Isla."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm good."

Isla nodded, taking in his pale face, the defeated look, the apathy that was so clear all over him. The one thing that was so clearly different from the Virgil she remembered. The Virgil she had held as he suffered through the concussion back in that Malayan cell. The Virgil she had grown to know.

"You're lying. Something is different. What's happened?"

"I've been captured, tied up, used at the whim of a man scientist, just like you…isn't that enough?"

"More than enough, Virgil, but there is something else going on with you. You're International Rescue, aren't you? A member of International Rescue would never look as defeated as you do unless it was something really massive. Something that had changed the bedrock of his life. What's happened?"

Virgil shook his head. Isla came close to him, tracing the line of his jaw with her finger.

"Virgil, you are a very special man. I can see what Connie must have loved in you. If only…Virgil?"

The mention of her name had caused him to sit up straighter and throw her off. He tried to speak, the words coming out in choking gasps in between his sobs.

"The…the Hood…told me the truth…it was him who…he had her killed for… he killed her for…God! She was…she was working for him, Isla. Connie was working for the Hood!"

Isla held him closely, feeling his powerful frame shaking. This did not sit right somehow, with everything she had heard about Connie, and about the Hood. Why would he kill one of his own people? Virgil himself supplied the answer as soon as he had managed to calm himself a little.

"The Hood said she was working for him, but she failed him, and he killed her for it! He was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes."

Isla took his cheeks in her hands and made him look at her.

"Virgil, the Hood kills people who get in his way, or who refuse to give him what he wants. That's what _you yourself_ told me about him! I believe he was probably telling the truth about being the one to have her killed. But why does that mean he was being honest about her working for him? You said you knew her really well and loved her more than life itself! I don't think that you are that bad a judge of character, Virgil!"

She sat back and regarded him sadly, taking his cold hand in her warm one and rubbing it.

"It could have simply been that he ordered her to do something, and she refused."

Virgil looked up at her, the first trace of hope lighting his eyes.

"Maybe…but what?"

Isla chewed her lip.

"Does the Hood know the identity of International Rescue? I mean it's no secret that he's been after you guys for a long time now."

Virgil nodded.

"Yes, he does."

"Well then, it seems likely to me that if he wanted a way to get to you or to steal your secrets, and happened to find out that a member of the team was getting married…"

Virgil caught hold of her hands.

"You mean he could have given her some kind of ultimatum? Betray International Rescue or die? Something like that? He could just as easily kill her for refusing to cooperate with him."

She nodded, and he leaned forward in the bed and buried his face in her shoulder once more, whilst she stroked his hair.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you. All I could think about was that my Connie had betrayed me, and it made me feel like a dismal failure for letting one of the Hood's minions get so close to me, but at the same time it's been tearing me apart. Connie was my life."

Isla blinked away the tears. If only someone could learn to love her the way Virgil had loved Connie. To her, Virgil was the cream, The cat's whiskers, or was it supposed to be the cat's pyjamas? He was handsome and kind, and judging by his tears, passionate and unafraid to show his emotions. Her heart bled for him, whilst at the same time she could feel her pulse quickening. He would never go for her of course, especially after what had happened to Connie, but she could dream. Couldn't she?

She kissed him on the nose, and then sat back in her chair, suddenly shy and embarrassed.

"Virgil, I was thinking, that when you are recovered from your injuries, you could always try and find out for sure what was going on with Connie. I mean, she may have had someone else that she confided in. A doctor or another family member…? I'll…I'd be willing to come with you if…if you want to…?"

She felt him nod, and then he sat up and managed a smile.

"Thank you, Isla. That sounds like a good plan. I think I know where to begin too. Are you sure you want to come with me? Don't you have anywhere you need to go after this? Family? A job?"

She shook her head.

"No one expecting me to show up except for an occasional visit. No nine to five job either. I told you about that. I'm a free agent…although I'll need to start earning in a few weeks or end up going hungry!"

"Well, I would love you to come back to the island with me. We have spacious guest quarters in the round house… _if_ a bit noisy every now and then, and when we are both ready, you could come with me when I go to visit Connie's folks…If only for the reason that seeing you will make this whole silly story a lot more believable. I think they might find meeting you quite…quite an education."

"And a shock?"

"That too." he agreed.

She paused, then blushing slightly, she asked;

"Is that the _only_ reason you want me to come back with you?"

He shook his head.

"No, but it's the only one I am willing to admit to until I am sure that this whole nightmare is over. So, now you have sorted _me_ out, are _you_ alright?"

Seeing her face colour slightly, he nodded.

"I knew it. I might not know you as well as I would like to, but I do know that face very well indeed. What is it?"

She chewed her lip for a moment as if coming to a decision, then nodded.

"There is something I wanted to tell you…but I think you have enough on your mind right now."

"Please Isla. I really want to know."

She smiled at him.

"Virgil, I really want to tell you, but in the light of what we have just been talking about, I think I ought to wait a bit. When I do tell you, I am sure you will understand why I waited. Does that make sense?"

He grinned at her.

"Not really, but I trust you. Promise you will tell me when you're ready?"

"I promise."

"So…will you then?"

"Will I what?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Come back to Tracy Island with me as my guest."

She pretended to think it through.

"Hmmm…choice one, stay in a cheap local hotel in the rain or choice two stay as a guest on a friend's private island…tropical?"

He nodded, grinning. She grinned back.

"Ok, you've convinced me. Just do me one favour."

"Anything!"

"Let your brothers talk to you? They're almost in tears out there, with not knowing what to do to help you."

Virgil nodded.

"You drive a hard bargain, Isla. Go on, send them in. Would you mind…?"

"Getting you a coffee and a doughnut? Coming right up."

As she finally stepped out of his room, she found Scott, Gordon and Alan, whom she now knew were three of Virgil's four brothers waiting expectantly. She gave them a nod.

"Go on guys. He's asking for you."


	39. Chapter 39 - And One Step Back

Scott Tracy virtually skidded to a halt beside his middle brother's bed, Gordon and Alan close behind him. Virgil had his eyes closed, and they silently took in his battered appearance, the bandages around his torso that showed slightly through the open two lower buttons of his pyjama top; the sick bowl resting on the cabinet beside his head, which thankfully at this point, was empty. They took in the dressing on his head, covered with a bandage, and the cuts and bruising across his jaw and down on to his chest. He had looked better.

Gordon and Alan sat silently on the left of the bed and just stared at their older brother, reassuring themselves that he was really there. Scott sat on the other side and took hold of Virgil's right hand. The younger man immediately opened his eyes and looked round at his three brothers.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

Gordon and Alan seemed unsure what to say; such an unusual thing for them that Virgil almost smiled.

Almost.

Scott had no such difficulty.

"Virge, we've been worrying about you. What happened?"

Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. How could he possibly describe everything he had been through? How could he possibly go through everything in a few simple sentences?

He thought back over everything. The overwhelming emotions that had prompted him to leave Tracy Island in the first place. Being kidnapped by the cab driver, the crash, being abducted, imprisoned in a damp underground cell in a foreign country, then taken thousands of miles to that underground playground with that mad professor and his experiments.

He remembered the machines. He remembered the professor and the Hood stripping him completely of his dignity and plying him with drugs in order to keep him quiet and cooperative, so they could steal his very essence, his life-force, his sperm for their own uses. He remembered being too woozy at the time to be fully cognizant of what was happening, but the professor had taken a great deal of pleasure afterwards in showing off to him the fruitage of that operation.

Several rows of phials the professor had had proudly displayed, all of which, he had declared, had come from Virgil. Virgil, he declared, was to become the father of his new super-race of clones. He had been violated, in one of the worst ways.

On top of that had been the Hood himself, his lies and his cruel taunts, that evil chuckle that seemed to echo round his head every time he closed his eyes. His claim about Constance being in his employ. Despite Isla's comforting words, and her practical common sense, he still felt the weight of a giant millstone upon his heart that made him want to just go to sleep and hide from the thoughts milling around his head.

No way could he face going through it all again. Not yet…he shook his head helplessly, a tear on his cheek.

"Scott…I…please don't make me talk about it…not yet, not here. I…I can't…"

He expected Scott to become insistent, but instead he felt a gentle pressure on his hand and looked up reluctantly into his eldest brother's eyes and saw only compassion and love in them.

"Virgil, do you remember what we learned during our camping trip? The main lesson we learned?"

"Nothing is too big or too much to handle if we all stick together." Virgil replied in a whisper. Scott nodded.

"We're here for you, little brother. We won't force you to talk about anything until you're ready, but please don't cut us off. We all love you."

Virgil nodded.

"Thank you for coming after me. I…I was…" his voice broke, and he turned away. He found himself being hugged by his three brothers and couldn't help letting out a slightly tearful chuckle.

"Oxygen guys! I need to breathe. Scott, Isla Bennett…she was just in here…"

"Yes, the…um…short girl…with the sexy mini-skirt?"

Gordon and Alan smirked, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Yes, her. I've invited her to come back to the island with me. She can stay in the one of the guest suites in the round-house."

Scott's eyebrows raised.

"You have? Ok. Are you two…um…an item now then?"

Virgil shrugged and then shook his head.

"She is sensitive and kind, and she is like the calm at the center of a storm. She is a good friend, Scott, and she…like you…has seen me at my worst. I think I am going to need her help in the next few weeks. She is even better than you are at making me see sense."

Scott snorted.

"In that case she must definitely come with us. Look Virgil, the doctors are happy to let you come home with us in the morning, provided you follow the rules properly and stay in the medical room under our care until you are a lot better. That is the only reason dad and John are not already on their way here. So, if you promise the doctors that you will behave, you can come home."

Virgil closed his eyes, two more tears squeezing through the lids. He nodded.

"Please guys, just take me home. Um…what about the girls you rescued? You did rescue them all, right? I heard the professor had lured several of the clones back down into his lair."

Scott nodded.

"Yes, Kayo and Lady P brought you and a total of eleven girls out of there. The seven the professor had lured down there are all well. Most of them have homes to go to, except for one, who has apparently decided to sign up to join the GDF. The four remaining ones are Sally and Isla who went in there to help us get you all out, and the two girls he had down there working for him."

"Oh, you mean Lizzie and Jenna. What will happen to them?"

"Jenna is still a minor, and will be considered for fostering, Lizzie I think intends to return to County Wicklow as soon as it is safe for her to do so."

Virgil nodded.

"So, who is Sally? Another one?"

Scott frowned in confusion, and Gordon grinned.

"Oh Virge, you have missed out on some of the latest. Sally is the real name of your friend Bonnie Cain. Long story, but she confessed everything. She is another one who was forced into a horrible situation by the Hood, trying to lure you into a trap."

Virgil nodded darkly.

"Apparently, it worked."

Tears rolled down his cheeks faster now, and his brothers exchanged glances. How they hoped desperately that the GDF did not fail them this time, and that the Hood was actually captured and put away for a very long time. He had a lot to answer for.

A lot.

oOoOo

Troops swarmed through the lower floor of the building, entering from every door and window, and a large number rushing down the stairs to the basement, whilst others placed themselves as double sentries on every exit point to stop the Hood escaping. This time, Colonel Casey had issued orders to shoot on sight if the Hood tried to get away; for which reason they had been issued with tranquillizer rifles.

Kayo and Colonel Casey strolled into the building and met up with Lady Penelope at the door.

"How are the staff and children upstairs?" Casey asked with a slight edge to her voice that suggested Lady Penelope should still be up there. Lady Penelope smiled politely.

"They are well taken care of, Colonel. The danger to them came from the Hood's guards, and they have already been dealt with. Parker is staying upstairs with them. Shall we run along and say hello to the Hood and his old university professor?"

The colonel nodded and turned to Kayo.

"Kayo, shall…Kayo?"

Kayo had already slipped away.

Kayo did not trust her uncle an inch. A millimeter even. Until he was under lock and key in the techno-proof environment of the underground Saharan GDF prison, she would not be satisfied. She crept away from her companions and made her way back down the stairs and into the basement once again. GDF soldiers marked the way, two standing guard at the top of the stairs, two half-way down and two more at the bottom. Others had positioned themselves all along the passageway whilst their fellows along with their captain explored the various store-rooms and labs. The place was literally crawling with GDF soldiers, but there was no sign of the professor, or the Hood.

"Damn!" Kayo muttered to herself and marched up to the GDF captain.

"Captain Bellemont, have you already taken our quarry into custody?"

The captain shook her head.

"We haven't located them yet. Didn't you say they were here, in the corridor?"

Kayo nodded.

"They were. Keep looking, I'll get this place scanned again."

She raised her arm.

"Thunderbird Rover, come in."

This time she received acknowledgement from both Eos and Tee-kay in duet.

"Eos/Tee-kay here."

"Kayo. Can you scan this place again and tell me if their positions have changed? Remember we are also now swarming with GDF soldiers."

"FAB." They replied, then ten seconds later, her comm bleeped.

"Kayo, there is no sign of their signals now. Only yourself and the other GDF humans."

"Very well, Eos, Tee-Kay. They cannot have escaped, so they must be cloaked. Keep scanning and let us know if they reappear. Kayo to Lady Penelope."

Instantly, Lady Penelope responded. Kayo spoke quickly, knowing that the colonel would be listening carefully.

"Lady P, our targets have vanished. There is no sign of them down here, but since there in nowhere they can have gone…"

"They have to be cloaked. The Hood carries that machine with him wherever he goes. We are going to have to send out the neutralizer rays."

"Agreed." Kayo replied. "I suggest, Colonel, that if any of your staff have a pacemaker, or any kind of artificial organ, they leave immediately."

"None of them." Casey replied smoothly. "but what about the people upstairs?"

"They'll be out of range." Kayo replied. "The beam is designed to send out a bubble pulse no more than six feet range at all times. I suggest, Lady Penelope, that you cover the stairwell whilst I…"

"FAB" Penelope replied, knowing that although he was maintaining radio silence, Parker too was listening in, and he would, with care, be performing the same scans upstairs.

Kayo stood at the foot of the stairs beside the two GDF soldiers stationed there and depressed the button to send out the pulse.

Nothing.

She walked slowly around, sending out the pulse constantly so that every inch of space was scanned, the corridor and the rooms. On several occasions she was aware of machinery sputtering and falling silent; but no Hood and no Professor Tock. She turned to captain Bellemont beside her.

"Stand by captain. I'm going to turn this to its maximum range and alter its directional vector, and spin with it. If they are here somewhere, they should show up…"

"What does that mean?"

"Maximum range is fifteen feet, but that range is unsafe as a bubble pulse because of anything electronic that might be above us…so it only works at that range along the horizontal plane. Stand by."

She twisted the dial and holding the device out in front of her, she twisted swiftly round on the spot. There was a sudden commotion, and a lot of yelling from the nearby main laboratory. She and Bellemont stared at one another for a second, and then raced up the corridor and stopped in the doorway.

Crouching awkwardly behind the professor's desk, was the professor himself and the Hood, still awkwardly handcuffed together. Kayo grinned triumphantly at Captain Bellemont, who reported immediately to Colonel Casey. Soldiers swarmed into the room and took charge of the prisoners whilst Kayo watched in grim satisfaction. She felt the Hood's cold glare and met his amber gaze with her own.

"I'll be sure and not stop by for a visit."

Colonel Casey swept into the room, Lady Penelope close behind her.

"Hood!"

Casey's gaze was bland, but her tone was glacial. She regarded him for several seconds, saying nothing more, and then turned her back on him, ignoring the Hood's snarl of anger.

"Men, separate the prisoners, handcuff each of them securely to a gurney, hand and foot, fit them with a restraint-helmet and then transfer them to the ship."

She stepped forward and unclipped the Hood's controller from his belt.

"We'll take that. Kayo, I assume you know what to do with this."

Kayo took the device and nodded, whistling softly.

"This controls your ship as well as your being your cloaking device, right? Do you have any men left on board?"

"Find out for yourself!" he snarled at her. Kayo examined the controls for a moment, then pressed a button and spoke into it. The voice that came out of the speaker was that of the Hood himself.

"The shuttle has malfunctioned. I need you to get yourselves down here and pick me up. The meadow at the rear of this building. Now!"

There was the immediate sound of a roar, and Kayo glanced up. Casey caught her eye, and almost grinned. She raised her communicator.

"Captain Walker, secure the Hood's ship!"

"Yes sir!" a voice responded. They watched as the Hood, and the helpless looking elderly scientist were made to lie down on two gurneys, their hands and feet each individually handcuffed to the metal. Large black helmets were placed over their heads that covered their eyes and ears and permitted only oxygen to enter. The soldiers maneuvering the gurneys paused in the doorway, and Colonel Casey moved in close to ensure they could both hear her.

"Every precaution that can be taken, will be taken."

"What about innocent until proven guilty?" came the professor's voice, sounding muffled behind the helmet. "What about a fair trial?"

"New rules brought into effect by act of the world government precisely two months ago as a result of the actions of your companion here in the malicious action of attacking International Rescue and attempting to deceive the world. I quote: `Any person, persons or organization proven without doubt to be the Hood, or in cahoots with the Hood, and whose purpose is the harm of those whose primary focus is the welfare of the citizens of this planet shall be incarcerated without trial for as long as is deemed necessary to ensure the safety of International Rescue and the citizens of Earth'"

There was momentary silence, then as the Hood dropped his head back in silent acceptance, behind the professor's helmet came a sinister chuckle.

"An open-ended warrant! But _I_ was _not_ in cahoots with the Hood, Colonel. I was his prisoner. Ask him yourself. He wanted world domination and forced me to restart my cloning program in order to create the super-army he wanted."

"Forget it professor!" Kayo pressed her hand down hard upon the professor's shoulder.

"Even a clone army would have to grow up, and neither you or the Hood will be in much of a position to lead any kind of army once they were old enough to become one, whatever you might claim!"

"It isn't what you believe that matters though, is it _Miss Kyrano_!?"

Kayo blinked in surprise, and stepped back, and the two prisoners were wheeled from the room. She took the colonel's arm as the older woman was about to follow.

"Is there anyone at Central Government who would believe him and force you to let him go?"

Casey shot her a single glance and strode away.

"I hope not!"

oOoOo

Kayo and Lady Penelope studied all the equipment in the various labs and raised their eyebrows at some of the machines they found.

"What were they doing to Virgil down here, Penelope? Look at all of this stuff!"

Lady Penelope sighed.

"Super-clones, the professor said. He had the cloned girls he had previously created lured back down here…for what? And Virgil?"

Kayo shook her head.

"Cloning…manipulating DNA…genetics…super-clones…Penny, I think they were…or rather, I think that _professor_ was using those girls as incubators, re-creating the cloning technique he used the first time, only this time re-sequence the DNA using Virgil as a template…"

Penny stared at her.

"Make Virgil the father of an army of super-clones, bred to conquer the earth? This is out of a bad science-fiction novel."

"Well, the professor has proven his cloning technique works, so who knows what he might accomplish if he ever gets out? Do you think there is a chance that anyone at the world council would sympathize with him and believe he was the Hood's prisoner rather than his boss?"

Their eyes met. Lady Penelope nodded.

"I think a trip to the world council is next on the agenda for Parker and I. What about you, Kayo?"

Kayo looked grim.

"The colonel is going to send down an army of GDF scientists to take this place apart carefully and file every piece of data and evidence. I suspect there is going to be a lot of Virgil left here, and I am going to stay and make sure that everything is done properly. If they have stolen…samples…from my brother, then I am going to make sure that I am here."

Lady Penelope nodded.

"Keep in touch, Kayo. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me for anything."

Kayo nodded.

"I will. Before you go, would you mind reporting in to base from upstairs? Tell them I will be in touch presently."

"FAB."

Penny left, and made her way upstairs, passing the stream of GDF doctors and scientists already on their way down to examine the professor's equipment.

Upstairs, she found Parker waiting for her.

"The matron and her staff have finally managed to get the kids to sleep in spite of all the noise goin' on down 'ere." He told her. "I told 'er that she is goin' to 'ave to find another manager to run this place."

"I think Miss Holroyd would make an awesome manager herself. She actually cares about the children here."

Parker nodded.

"D'you think we could 'ave a word in someone's shell-like, milady?"

Lady Penelope nodded.

"I'm sure we could. Is she still upstairs?"

"No. She left the night-staff to watch over the kids, and she is down in the kitchen, making a cup of tea."

"Let's have a word with her before we leave."

"Yes milady."

They found matron Agatha Holroyd standing with her back against the sink, cradling a mug of tea in both hands. She gestured to the table when they came in.

"Feel free lady Penelope. It's proper tea, no tea-bags, and there are mugs on the tree and tea-cups in the cupboard if you prefer."

Lady Penelope smiled.

"I thank you, and I would love to take tea with you another time, but our work is not yet done, I'm afraid. We have captured the two rats from your basement, but in order to make sure they don't get off on a any sort of technicality, we have an urgent visit to make to the world council."

Agatha's eyes opened wider.

"And they will listen to you, of course?"

"I hope they will. The thing is, the professor is reputed to be a master of pre-planning. You will have people in and out for a while yet Miss Holroyd, whilst the GDF examine and dismantle the labs and equipment downstairs. In the meantime, if you need help, ask for Kayo."

"Kayo?"

"Kayo. I believe you spoke to her briefly before. She will be around for a day or two, and I am sure she will make herself known to you before long. Right now, we have to go. Take care, Miss Holroyd."

"Goodbye Lady Penelope. Thanks, Parker."

She watched the aristocrat and her trusty butler walking down the garden path, her heart already a lot easier in her chest. If only the new manager could be an ordinary person this time. _Not_ a power-crazed maniac!

oOoOo

"Thank you, Penny, do your best at the world council. Call me if you need me."

"Will do, Jeff."

Lady Penelope signed off, and Jeff sat back in his chair with a sigh. His mother was standing beside him, Brains on the desk. His second son John was still openly pacing.

"I still think I should have gone to Iceland as soon as Scott said that's where they were headed!" he exclaimed. "Virgil will wonder why I'm not there! He needs me to be there for him!"

Jeff shook his head.

"He has Scott, and Gordon and Alan, and they will all be home soon anyway."

John's patience finally snapped. He leaned across his father's desk and slapped his hand down on it so hard that everyone jumped.

"No dad!" he snapped, taking care to keep his voice low and even. "The five of us stick together! That is the only way we managed to get by whilst you were missing, and it's the only way we managed to get over everything that the Hood did to us last time. Being together and helping each other. All five of us!"

He held his hand out in front of his father's face and counted off his fingers one at a time.

"The pinkie finger is Alan. The smallest but very important. The one who keeps us all in balance. Then Gordon, his strength helps keep us strong."

He waved his middle finger and closed it alongside its fellows.

"I am the middle finger, like Gordon I help provide strength and stability. The forefinger is Scott. The one in charge, who points us in the right direction. His strength is vital too. Virgil is the thumb, the most vital of all of us. Without Virgil we could hold nothing together. Without any one of us we are weak!"

Jeff stared at his son, the right hand before his face balled into a fist and realized yet again the powerful connections his boys had formed with one another, yet again caused by his absence. John's analogy of the fingers of a hand was very apt, but he felt his heart tug painfully in his chest, as he realized that in that scenario there still was no room for himself.

His boys had had to learn how to get by without him, and although they loved having him home, and once more took their lead from him, they had learned to lean only on each other. They needed each other, a great deal more than they needed him.

He nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry John, I was not thinking of…I was merely being practical, or trying to be and I…"

He broke off and bit his lip. John stared at his father, realizing how much of an outsider his father still was, having been away for so long. He was still finding his feet, back with a family who loved him but had learned how to survive without him. In some ways this had to harder on Jeff than on anyone else. Jeff was in some ways still thinking the old way, before things had changed so dramatically. Before he had gone missing.

He wrapped his arms around his father in a hug they both needed.

"I'm sorry dad, I've just been so worried about him and…they always need me on the coms, and on the information, but it's hard…"

Jeff stroked his son's back.

"They'll be home soon, son. They'll be home soon."


	40. Chapter 40 - A Truth Revealed

Isla Bennett was stopped several times on her way to the cafeteria to collect the promised coffee and doughnuts.

First it was by a GDF officer to ask for her name and to give her a special bracelet to wear by which she could be correctly identified and told apart from all of her 'sisters'.

Next it was one of those very sisters, the one with the many piercings and the purple hair, alive with excitement and enthusiasm at finally acquiring something she had always wanted. Siblings. Her birth name was, apparently, Doris Jones, but she informed Isla in no uncertain terms that although she could live with the _Jones_ , the name _Doris_ was so far out of the ark it was unbelievable. She had long been known by her nickname _Fizz_ ; and was seriously thinking of making the change official. Isla was left reeling by the girl's outlandish and boisterous manner; and wondering what kind of family life she had had to make her so different to the rest of them. Isla grinned as she resumed her way to the café. She would have to make sure and get a hold of the contact details of every one of her new 'sisters'. Especially Fizz!

The third time she was stopped, it was a doctor, asking her if she had made her travel arrangements already, or if she wished to be included in the GDF courtesy flight back to the United Kingdom that would be leaving, all being well, in three days' time.

Just as she arrived at the café, a shout from behind brought her up short, and she found one of Virgil's brothers sprinting towards her. It was one of the younger ones, she knew that from his blond hair, but beyond that…

She smiled and waited for him.

"You up for coffee and doughnuts too, huh?"

The young man grinned at her.

"You could say that. Scott's a devil for the cream doughnuts you know. You would never tell by his skinny frame, would you? I have a list from Scott and Alan that includes crème doughnuts and bacon rolls."

Isla nodded, grinning. This must evidently be Gordon, then. Virgil had mentioned something about his younger brother Gordon being part fish. Come to think of it, she was sure she remembered an Olympic swimmer called Gordon Tracy a few years back. She remembered particularly because she had been stuck at home with a bad dose of the flu for the best part of two weeks and had watched the entire games on the tele-viewer. The American 400meter butterfly swimmer had been impressive because he had been named as a complete outsider, at his very first games with an almost zero chance of attaining a position anywhere even close to the medals; According to the _experts_. Yet this newcomer had swept the board with all of them and walked away with the gold medal.

She smiled at Gordon's enquiring look.

"You okay, Isla?"

She nodded.

"Fine, thanks. Just remembering something that's all. Does Virgil want a bacon roll too?"

Gordon nodded.

"He says not, but he will as soon as he sees us eating ours. I suggest we get him one anyway. If he really doesn't want to eat it, the bottomless pit will manage just fine."

Isla blinked at him.

"Bottomless pit?"

"Yeah, Scott!"

The two collected the food on two trays heaped up with coffee, doughnuts and delicious hot rolls loaded with thick aromatic bacon. As they made their way back to Virgil's room, Gordon regarded Isla, walking beside him, chatting nonchalantly in a friendly manner. She really was very like Connie to look at, apart from her height, but Gordon felt certain that even if Isla had been the same height as Connie and dressed the same way, there would have been no difficulty in telling them apart.

Connie had been a very down-to-earth person in her personal tastes and habits, but she had been quiet and reserved, with a strong personal moral conviction, but with no desire to become involved in the legal ramblings and struggles of others with the same convictions. She had been honest to a fault, but always tended to avoid making any kind of scene; a rather passive person in nature. Gordon remembered how shocked she had been when she had first learned about her boyfriend Virgil being a member of International Rescue, and although she had still been eager to marry him, she had had no desire to become involved with the organization in any direct way.

Isla on the other hand, from the way she spoke, Gordon surmised was a much more _hands on_ type of girl. Proactive in her approach to her personal problems, and realistic in her view of those of the world around her. She was able to see that on a worldwide scale there was very little that just one individual could probably do to change things, but by the same token, she was equally willing to give it a damn good go. Rather than being quiet or shy, she was quietly-spoken, but quite outgoing and bold; unafraid of speaking up when she disliked something.

Gordon knew what Virgil had found attractive in Connie. Her personality, whilst unlike his own, complimented his, and they had got along very well indeed. Isla on the other hand, overall came across as a livelier; or rather, more passionate individual, who would be good at arguing.

He suppressed a grin at the thought. He and his brothers had been unable to get Virgil to respond to them in any way at all, even knowing how close Scott and Virgil were, he had refused to even acknowledge they were even there. Gordon knew that to be a testament to how badly he had been feeling. But then, Isla had entered the room and within a few minutes had not only prompted Virgil to respond to her, she had encouraged and prompted him to let his brothers help him.

He couldn't help wondering if Virgil would find himself attracted to Isla, if he let himself?

The food was received with enthusiasm, but although Virgil welcomed the coffee, he could manage no more than half of his doughnut before his stomach started to revolt, and he shook his head and pushed it away. To Isla's amusement, once Scott was finally convinced that Virgil had no intention or even ability to finish it, he took the last half and downed it easily, along with the spare bacon roll.

Scott caught her smirking.

"What?" he asked, half defensively. She shook her head, her grin widening.

"Do you work out, Scott?"

Scott looked down at his lean frame briefly and nodded.

"Yes, why?"

Isla nodded as though that had confirmed a theory.

"I thought perhaps you did."

Saying that, she immediately stood up and turned to Virgil, who was clutching her hand.

"I ought to leave you to have some time alone with your family. I'll come back to see you in a while."

She turned to Scott, who was still slightly baffled and unsure whether she had been complimenting him by her earlier remark or not.

"Scott, are you sure you and your family are okay about me coming home with you? Virgil has invited me, and I have accepted, but I don't wish to disrupt anything…"

She glanced round at Gordon and Alan and her smile became somewhat mischievous in character.

"After all, there are five of you, right? Get me on a paradise island with five handsome young men, and I might be tempted to outstay my welcome!"

Scott opened his mouth to reply, but Alan got there first.

"Have you any skill at baking cookies?"

Isla laughed at the unexpected question.

"My gran used to get me to bake my oatmeal cookies for her women's institute meetings. She said the ladies couldn't get enough of them. Why?"

Alan glanced at his brothers and grinned.

"In that case, they may not ever _let_ you leave!"

oOoOo

Kayo stared at the data in front of her, and the rows of frozen phials that it represented. DNA taken from Virgil's blood had been put through the professor's cloning treatment, turned into living cloned cells and then frozen; up to three dozen separate samples were here, she noted. That was just the samples taken from his blood sample.

The rows and rows below represented clones created using original DNA material taken from Connie, and sperm taken from Virgil. All created through professor Tock's warped and amoral cloning experimentation techniques, then frozen. One sample for each individual sperm taken from him without his permission. How many samples were here?

She turned to the GDF doctor beside her, who was also staring in equally appalled fascination.

"Doctor, we have to record all of this carefully, and make sure all of this information gets to the world council. We have to make sure that no one there lets the professor out on a technicality. He should be boiled in oil for all of this!"

The doctor gave her a glancing look.

"Hardly a legal retribution there, Miss Kyrano."

"More satisfying than sitting him in a comfy cell with a soft bed and a Tele-viewer!"

Doctor Schell nodded.

"You're right. Let's get to work, and I'll speak to Colonel Casey about submitting all of this to the world council."

"No doc, whilst you get started, I'll speak to the Colonel right now, and we can arrange for Lady Penelope to have the information immediately."

He nodded.

"Good. I'll get started."

As she opened the comms on her wrist-control, he glanced at her.

"Er…are you going to tell Mister Tracy about the extent of all of this?"

Kayo sighed.

"However, many there are here…two hundred or two thousand…they are his children. He has a right to know. When do I tell him, and how I don't know. I just…"

Her voice dried up, and she shook her head, staring at her wrist control, unseeing.

Colonel Casey was as upset as she was incensed when she learned the extent of the professor's "work", and she gave Kayo a confident nod.

"Give Lady Penelope a call, give her the information and ask her where she would like it to be brought to her. Then if you are able, Kayo, you take it to her personally. I will make sure you have GDF protection on the way."

Kayo shook her head slightly. If the GDF escorted her, she would have to remain in normal flight mode, whereas she knew she would be much safer in stealth mode.

"Actually, Colonel, I can guarantee to arrive safely, but I will appreciate a GDF escort when I arrive, if that is okay with you?"

Casey nodded.

"I will order my flagship to leave right away. I will meet you there in person, and escort you myself with my personal staff. I will contact you presently, so you will know when to arrive..."

The colonel paused, and then in a slightly uncertain tone, said;

"What are you going to tell Virgil?"

"Everything, Colonel."

"That knowledge might destroy him."

"It might, but it certainly will if he ever finds out I knew and kept it from him."

"In that case Kayo, you might be well to hurry straight back to Tracy Island as soon as we have met up with Lady Penelope with that information. You know what the world council can be like about leaking sensitive information at times."

Kayo nodded somberly, feeling her heart thumping hard. This was an interview she really was not looking forward to.

oOoOo

With Scott Tracy in the pilot's seat of Thunderbird One, and Alan in the back-up chair, since One had no specific co-pilot position, Gordon and Isla strapped themselves in the rear of the ship, watching over Virgil laying still and silent on his stretcher.

He had still refused to say anything about his time as a prisoner of Professor Tock; and his brothers knew that for Virgil, that meant it was bad.

The thing was, it was obvious that he had not been badly abused in any violent way whilst he had been there, but they could see that their middle brother was suffering pain all the same.

If the pain was not physical, then it had to be emotional. For a sensitive man like Virgil, emotional pain was by far more painful than any amount of physical torture could have been. Scott, Gordon and Alan worried privately about what it might be; none of them really able to do more than make wild guesses and hating the guesses they came up with.

At least the Hood and the professor were, at the moment, behind bars. The Hood had effected his escape from custody before, so hopefully the GDF would be wise to him now. The professor on the other hand was still something of an unknown quantity.

They just hoped that Lady Penelope's influence was enough to keep him locked up.

They would simply have to wait and see. As the thoughts that rolled around in each of their minds threatened to overwhelm, a smudge appeared on the horizon, and Scott called back from the cockpit.

"Tracy Island ahead, coming in for final approach. Strap yourselves in. Tracy Island from Thunderbird One. Permission to land?"

"Permission granted. Welcome back Thunderbird One." Came John's voice. "The welcome mat is out."


	41. Chapter 41 - Welcome To Tracy Island

**A.N:** _**I want to thank everyone who has left me a review for the last chapter. That is CreativeGirl29; Helensg; Bow Echo; thunderbird5; akimakel and Minimam. Sorry I've not had time to get back to anyone in person yet, but I very much appreciate everyone's support. Thank you all so much! For everyone who has ever left me a review for this story, this chapter is a little bit of fluff (sort of) just for you. I hope you enjoy!**_

John stared at the blip on the screen as Thunderbird One drew closer until he could hear the roar of her engines in the distance. He loved his role within International Rescue, and he was good at it. But there were times when always being the one left behind really chafed. Especially times like this, when the mission was so personal.

He had known his skills at communication and information retrieval would be needed and he had not begrudged his family that needed assistance; but sitting at home waiting for the news that his baby brother had been found, that he was alive and in one piece, and later that he had been rescued and was on his way home had been agonizing!

Brains and Virgil had become good friends over the years, and John knew Brains was worried about him. He could tell because he had been even busier than normal, working on anything and everything he could, barely even hearing when someone contacted him on the comm. Dad and grandma had been frantic of course, and even now were pacing back and forth behind John as he ran the talk-back. He could tell his father was itching to get his hands on the comms and speak to Scott, demanding information on Virgil, and was restraining himself with difficulty.

Scott had a stranger on board Thunderbird One. They went out as three…Scott, Gordon and Alan; and they were returning as Five. Scott, Gordon, Alan, Virgil and _Isla._ To this Isla, they were the mysterious International Rescue, and John was conscious that his father did not want to immediately shatter any illusions she might have of their omnipotence by yelling panicky questions over the comms before the ship was even in sight!

Who was this Isla Bennett that Virgil had invited home with him? Was she a new sweetheart? If so, did this mean that Virgil was starting to recover from the shock of losing Connie, and then discovering lookalikes?

All John knew for certain was that Isla was a `clone' of Connie, and yet was different in some way that had not been explored over the comms. He also knew that she and Virgil had been imprisoned together in Malaya, and she had been rescued from the jungle by Lady Penelope and Parker. Lady P liked Isla. That said a lot.

Isla had, according to Lady Penelope, been a prisoner of the Hood in a Malayan dungeon under the ruins of his old family home for several weeks, and after being unexpectedly helped to escape the dungeon by her recent cellmate Virgil and then rescued from the scary jungle by FAB1, she would have been excused for dashing home thankfully and hiding under the bedclothes. Instead, she had responded willingly to Penelope's appeal for help in rescuing Virgil and had even been willing to walk right back into danger again in order to help facilitate his rescue.

John suddenly liked Isla a lot. A girl like that had to have a lot of spunk.

"Tracy Island from Thunderbird One. Permission to land?"

John checked the skies once again and gave his father a nod. At the periphery of his vision, he was aware of his father and grandma bolting from the room, and pressed `send'.

"Permission granted. Welcome back Thunderbird One." He said, his voice full of emotion. "The welcome mat is out."

He activated the controls to open up Thunderbird One's silo, and he could hear the hydraulics as the swimming pool opened up, was vaguely aware of an "FAB!" over the comm, then closed down and set off at a run after his father.

He collected Brains on his way passed the scientist's lab, and they emerged into the waiting zone of the immense hangar in time to watch Thunderbird One's engines power down. Grandma half turned to him, and he could see dampness in her eyes.

"They've brought our boy back, our Virgil's home again!"

John nodded, his heart heavy at everything Virgil had been through. In fact, the entire year had been a rollercoaster for all of them, but most of all for Virgil. There had been Virgil's impending nuptials, then Connie's sudden death two days before the wedding; then the funeral where Connie's parents had been acting so oddly. John remembered they had all barely made it through that day. Everyone had thought a lot of Virgil's fiancée, and had been devastated at her death.

Then of course, had been the sudden reappearance of their father, and all the things that the Hood had done as a direct result of Jeff coming home. Their recent camping trip had been a way of putting everything behind them and starting again; and even Virgil had been doing really well by the time they came home again. And yet, back they were, trouble and hurt caused by the Hood. Would they never be free of his malign influence?

The first to descend from One was Alan, closely followed by a young girl dressed in a black flared mini-skirt and black tights, and a jeans jacket. Her black hair cropped in a short page-boy style. Gordon followed her close behind, and John was happy to see that between them they were making sure that she was alright. When she reached the ground level, John could see that she was quite a lot shorter than Connie. John assumed that it was caused by some sickness as a young child. Certainly, she wore her height and build as though it were perfectly natural, and he regarded her thoughtfully as she stood and watched Brains climbing into the ship and he and Scott bringing Virgil down, still on the hover-stretcher. John oddly began to feel as though he were too tall and angular, as though all elbows and knees.

Alan and Gordon stood beside her, watching Virgil closely. He was still lying motionless on the stretcher, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. It was impossible to tell whether he was awake or asleep. Certainly, he was non-responsive until the newcomer stepped forward and touched his cheek gently.

"Virgil, you're back home. Your family are all here. You're safe again."

Virgil let out a soft huff and opened his eyes as though it was an immense effort. He reached out a hand and grasped Isla's, then looked up at Scott.

"Thanks for coming after me guys. Dad?"

Jeff came forward and smiling down at Isla and resting his hand lightly on her shoulder, he bent low over his son.

"Virgil, how are you feeling?"

Virgil stared up at his father for a long moment, then releasing Isla's hand, he reached up for his father, who enveloped him in a hug.

"Ask me again later, okay?" the words came out in barely a whisper, but Jeff understood their import. He kissed his son gently on the nose, and then turned to Brains.

"Brains, you and Scott get him up to the medical bay. John, you go with them. I'll be with you in a little while."

The three departed, taking Virgil's stretcher with them. Isla watched them going, looking suddenly rather lost. Jeff turned to her.

"You must be Isla Bennett. We owe you a great debt for being willing to put yourself in danger in order to help rescue my son. I will be forever indebted to you, and so will International Rescue."

Isla was immensely surprised.

"Oh…er, not at all…" she began, but Jeff smiled at her.

"Don't worry. There is rather a lot for you to process right now. Now, first things first. I am Virgil's father, Jeff Tracy as you have probably already realized. This is my mother Sally. Welcome to Tracy Island."

The elderly lady twinkled at Isla.

"You are to call me grandma, like my grandsons do!" she put in. Jeff grinned at her, then turned to the two blond young men still standing nearby. It was clear that they were there because their father had not yet dismissed them. Isla watching everything, wide-eyed.

So, International Rescue was really a family-run organization, and quite informal in nature, but that did not mean they were not efficient. Isla suspected that discipline and procedures would still have to be pretty well established if they were to enjoy the kind of success that the Thunderbirds were reputed to enjoy. Jeff Tracy was now talking to his two youngest sons.

"Alright now, I know you are worried about Virgil, but I need you two to go and break out the emergency stores and bring out the red crate and take it to the guest suite, then get yourselves changed, alright?"

They nodded.

"Yes father."

Gordon winked at Isla as he followed Alan across the hangar.

"We'll catch up with you in a bit."

When they were gone, Isla turned to her two hosts.

"Sorry if I am being rude sir, but I don't suppose you are the Jeff Tracy who was a famous astronaut, are you?"

Jeff nodded.

"One and the same I'm afraid." He grinned at her astonished expression. "I retired from NASA when my wife died. Now, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish, alright? If there is anything you need, just ask anyone, or come and find me. I…er…"

At this point, he glanced away to where the elevator was just returning to the hangar floor after taking Virgil and the others upstairs.

"I'm a little concerned about my son…I'll leave you with my mother for now. Once you are settled, she'll bring you to medical so that you can see Virgil, is that alright?"

Isla looked torn between shaking his hand and hugging him, and in the end folded her arms awkwardly.

"Thank you so much, Mister Tracy."

Jeff laughed, and gave her a bone-crushing hug, then turned and ran off lightly to the elevator. Grandma took her arm.

"Come along my dear. I'll show you to your room, and then give you the grand tour. As you can imagine, there are one or two places that it might be dangerous for you to enter until you are aware of the dangers."

Isla nodded.

"Yes, thank you. By the way, I don't suppose anyone would be able to lend me a change of clothes, until I can get these cleaned? As far as I know, all my clothes were left in a hotel room months ago after I was first kidnapped. I've not had much chance to collect any more since then, apart from the outfit I am wearing which I borrowed from Sally's charity box after I was rescued."

Grandma tightened her grip on her arm in a friendly manner.

"Not to worry, kid. You heard my son tell Alan and Gordon to grab the red crate from the emergency stores?"

Isla nodded.

"Well, the red box is basically a huge collection of clothing, personal items, toiletries, everything a girl might need. Standard issue emergency items for anyone in need. Sometimes the emergency crates go out to danger zones in Thunderbird Two and are issued to flood and earthquake survivors. Sometimes though they come in very handy much closer to home. You can regard everything in the crate as yours. Ready to see your rooms?"


	42. Chapter 42 - From The Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _**I knew exactly how this chapter was going to go, what would happen and what would be revealed etc, and yet I found that the characters had their own ideas. Thus, this chapter became a lot more intense than I had originally planned at this stage. Sometimes I wish the characters would let up and stop taking control of the story! Enjoy!**_

Isla was staggered at the size of the house she was shown around. From the outside she supposed it would look something like a succession of great platforms pushed into the mountainside and furnished. In fact, though, what would undoubtedly be seen from the outside was barely a scratch on the surface. How deep into the rock had been excavated in order to make the rooms all as large as this?

The rooms she was finally taken to seemed to be at the top of the complex and half-way along a long corridor with several doors, spaced a long way apart. Grandma smiled at the look on her face.

"I've brought you up the long way as it were, so you could see everything. There is a quicker way back down to the lounge which I will show you presently. The official guest quarters are in fact, in the round house which you will see out of your window if you stretch your neck out and look to the left; but although the accommodation there is beautiful and luxurious, it would also be lonely, and would make you feel very cut off from the rest of us. All of us sleep along here. My room is the first door we passed at the top of the stairs, then Jeff's room. Next to Jeff's room is Gordon's room, then Virgil's and this is yours. The one on the other side is Alan's room and then John's room. Scott's is at the far end. If you ever need anything in the night, we're all here, and John is right next door to you."

Grandma opened the door for her and stepped back. Isla glanced at her, and then went in. She looked around with awe.

It wasn't that the bedroom was very big. It actually wasn't a bedroom at all. This looked like a reasonably large lounge, with a comfy looking sofa; a bookcase with a few books but also plenty of empty space; a wide desk with a chair behind it and a personal computer complete with holograph system. There was also a large entertainment system set up in the wall opposite the sofa, but what really took Isla's breath away was the window.

The window ran the entire length of the wall, and was clearly retractable, for there was a balcony just outside. Full of curiosity, Isla walked over and figuring out how to operate the window, she stepped out on to the balcony.

The balcony was the longest she had ever seen, as it apparently served every single room communally. The view was breathtaking. She turned back to her hostess.

"A hotel of this caliber would cost a fortune for just a single night. Mrs. Tracy, this is just awesome!"

Grandma smiled.

"Now, now, I told you to call me grandma! Enough of the _Mrs. Tracy_ or I will take retribution by making you eat some of my cookies! Now, this room is your private lounge. For private hobbies, or whatever you like. Your bedroom is through here."

Isla followed her through a door set into the corner of the room and found a medium small room that contained a bed and a bedside cabinet, with a lamp. The windows looked out onto the same magnificent vista, only these were partially covered with curtains. A full set of doors led to an immense walk-in wardrobe, and a large private bathroom. On the floor of the wardrobe, which was in fact more of a dressing-room, stood a very large red crate.

She stared, wide-eyed and then curiously opened the crate.

She found a number of boxes within, all carefully labelled, and picked up one which was labelled "casual wear" and opened it. Inside she found a collection of shorts, jeans, tee-shirts, blouses, skirts and dresses. With a grunt of surprise, she found that they were all more or less her size. She stood up.

"Everything will fit me. Does that make me super-average in size, or…how?"

Grandma laughed.

"Nothing like, Isla. Everything is colour coded, that's all. We have a large number of emergency supplies like this which we keep safely until we see a particular need for it. There are a lot of crates in a lot of colours, just trying to cater for everyone who may need something without opening a crate and then finding that there is nothing inside that they can make use of. In your case you may find some of the skirts and dresses too long for you, in which case just bring them to me along with the measurements you want, and I'll do the alterations."

Isla was enormously surprised.

" _You_ will? That is kind of you, but I have…kind of…got used to doing my own alterations. I seem to be too big for children's clothes and too small for women's, so I quickly learnt how to make things fit me."

Grandma nodded.

"Well I don't fly Thunderbirds or anything else. My function is to run the house and support the boys. Among other things, I make and mend their uniforms. I can alter your clothes for you in a couple of hours. Just let me know."

"Thank you, grandma. I think I would like to take a shower. It seems like forever since I last…"

Grandma nodded. She beckoned Isla to follow her. Back out in the corridor, Grandma showed her to a door on the opposite wall. She opened it. There was an elevator and the top of a staircase.

"They will both take you down to the kitchen. That is where you will find me when you are ready, alright? Then I'll take you to the medical bay to see Virgil."

After grandma had left, Isla found a small bag of bathroom supplies in her crate and took them into the bathroom with her, where she found that warm towels had already been provided. She took her time and enjoyed her shower; the first she had had since Lady Penelope's home, and then wrapping a towel around her torso, she returned to the dressing room and found the appropriate underwear along with shorts and a sleeveless blouse, and quickly dried off and dressed herself. Back in the bathroom, she took the supplied comb and made her hair presentable and looked at the result in the full-length mirror.

Her black hair glistened oddly under the lights of the bathroom, and her tanned complexion seemed to show up her white blouse and green shorts in sharp contrast. Tucking a stray strand of wet hair behind her ear, she slipped on a pair of soft plimsolls which were almost perfectly her size, and then stepped back out on to the balcony. She would never tire of this amazing view.

"Hi Isla!"

She glanced to her right and saw the two young blond men leaning on the balcony rail outside Alan's bedroom. They were both smiling at her. She smiled back and strolled over to join them.

"Hello yourself. I so envy you this view all year round. My bedroom window at home looks out onto another row of houses and a street light!"

They nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we are pretty lucky, Well, you're our guest for as long as you want, and while you're here this view belongs to you too." Alan said. Isla smiled back.

"Thank you. Also, thanks for the crate. That skirt I was wearing was given to me by Sally…one of the other girls out of one of her charity boxes after Lady Penelope rescued me, and it was rapidly getting to the point where it would stand up on its own, so I really appreciate the chance of a shower and a change of clothes. Um…I think I'm going to go back down to the kitchen now. Grandma said she would take me to the medical room. I really want to see how Virgil is doing."

Their faces clouded.

"Yeah, poor Virge." Gordon said, biting his lip. "Virgil especially doesn't deserve any of the things that have happened to him recently. He's one of the greatest guys you could know, with the biggest heart of 'em all. Er…and don't you dare tell him I said that!"

Isla laughed and winked.

"I'll see!" she replied wickedly and gave the boys a wave. "I'll see you later."

Grandma looked up as the door opened, and Isla came into the room. She smiled at the girl.

"Feeling refreshed after your shower? Would you like a cup of tea? I would offer you something to eat, but supper will be ready soon."

Isla shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'll wait for suppertime if that's alright. I would er…like to…"

"Impatient to visit Virgil? Come along then my dear. I'll take you downstairs."

Isla was impressed with the equipment she saw in the two rooms of the medical bay. With three beds in each room, there was ample space, and the medical equipment was easily as good as that found in any hospital. She recognized the bespectacled young man who had been working on the computer in the hangar was in this room, this time wearing a white lab coat that reached almost to his ankles. Jeff Tracy was sitting sideways on one of the beds with Scott beside him, whilst the red-haired John paced up and down the room. Virgil lay on his side on the furthest bed, facing the room, but his eyes tightly closed. Isla recognized this pose, as she had seen it a few times when he had first been brought to join her in her underground prison in Malaya.

The other Tracy men gave her an acknowledging nod but said nothing. The man with the lab coat smiled at her.

"I am p-professor Hackenbacker. You should call me Brains. Mister ?"

Jeff nodded, and beckoned to his sons as they followed Brains out of the room. John looked at Brains, then at his father, then at Virgil, then at Isla, before reluctantly nodding.

"I'll be in the next room. We'll give you a minute or two, alright? Remember we haven't seen him ourselves for days!"

Isla nodded.

"Thank you."

Once they were gone and the door had been closed, she took a stool and sat beside Virgil's bed. She took his hand.

"Come on big guy, you're shutting everyone out again."

Virgil opened his eyes and groaned.

"They keep on asking questions. I can't stand it right now."

She smiled.

"Would you be any different if it were you caring for one of them?"

"I'd probably be worse. But you have something on your mind, Isla. You haven't told either, have you?"

She was taken aback.

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged.

"I just do. So, if you talk, I will."

She shook her head.

"No way big guy. No deals. Your talking will help you to recover. I simply have information to impart…that no one needs to hear right now. I will deal with it fine for a few days. There is more than you told me at the hospital isn't there?"

He nodded.

"Yes, but I…I can't…"

She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Virgil, I don't want you to tell me if you are uncomfortable about it, or if you feel it is too personal. I just want to help you feel better."

She leaned back and sniffed.

"Your brothers, your dad, your gran…they all think the world of you. They all just want you to be alright again. They just have no idea what to do or what to say. You all seem well equipped to deal with physical injuries, but the emotional scars are harder to treat because you can't stick a plaster on them."

Virgil smiled wanly.

"If only." He said. "Isla, Connie was my world, and my world crashed and disintegrated when she was killed. I was just starting to come to terms with losing her when all of this started."

He looked around the room helplessly.

"Then the Hood claimed to have had her murdered and told me that she had been working for him all along, and all at once my heart was breaking again because she had deceived me, and I hated her for it."

"Then _I_ came along with my words of wisdom and sent you whirling again." Isla replied with a nod. "So now you don't know whether to love her or loathe her, to be proud of her or despise her? My having the same face can't be helping very much either. Are you sure you are comfortable having me around?"

Virgil took her hands.

"You know Isla, when I first saw you, I just thought of Connie, and missed her all the more. But now whenever I look at you, my first thought isn't _Connie;_ my first thought is _Isla_."

Isla Smiled uncertainly.

"It is?" she asked. Virgil nodded.

"Have you ever noticed how people start to look like their names? It is less about their appearance than their personality. The more you get to know someone, their personality grows much larger than their physical appearance. They could be as hideous as hell, but you stop noticing their outside, because their inside becomes the real _them_. Do you understand?"

Isla nodded.

"Quasimodo and Esmerelda." She said with a smile. Virgil nodded eagerly.

"Exactly!" he said. "At first you were just Connie with a different name. But now you are Isla, and I don't care what you look like. You can look like her or dye your hair or do whatever you want. You are my Isla. I really want you here. Please stay?"

Isla stared at him for a long moment, seeing him only mistily, then she sniffed and gave him a smile.

"Very well, since you asked me so nicely…and I must say I am very impressed with the rooms on offer here. I've never had my very own sitting room before, never mind my own en-suite bathroom!"

"Five stars?"

"Definitely."

There was a moment of silence, then Virgil took her hand.

"Please tell me what is on your mind, Isla? I can see it in your eyes. It is something you are worrying about…not just me but something else."

Isla looked down into her lap. She yearned to tell him, only she feared how he would react to the news. How his family would react to the news. When she looked up, his deep brown eyes were still regarding her, unwavering. She wiped a touch of wetness from her eye and cleared her throat.

"How much do they know about what professor Tock was up to?"

Virgil shrugged.

"Everything probably."

"Everything? Really?"

He nodded.

"I'm sure John and Lady Penelope had the man's entire life history long before Thunderbird One took off to rescue us. IT, Research and Communications are my brother John's super-power. I would be surprised if they don't know pretty much all of it by now. Lady Penelope would have already contacted father to update him on what happened when they broke into the labs, and everything they found. Kayo is out there too, and when she gets back, she will have more to relate, I don't doubt."

"Do _you_ know what the professor and the Hood were doing to all the girls down there?"

Virgil gave a shuddering sigh, and nodded.

"The professor took a great deal of delight in boasting to me about it all. He went out of his way to display all the DNA samples he had extracted from my blood, and…god! At least two hundred individual sperm he had…he had…he told me exactly what he planned on doing with them."

Isla nodded.

"Create a race of people using a mixture of Connie's DNA and yours, a little bit of genetic manipulation to boot, and produce a race of super-warriors that obey only his command. Something like that, anyway. Only it didn't work the way he planned. You can't mess about with nature like that, something will always go wrong. Most of his experiments failed, and the girls he impregnated with his creations, aborted. The girls that were rescued today were…were very fortunate."

Virgil nodded and laid his head back and closed his eyes, momentarily relieved, until his ever-active mind snagged at something Isla had just said. He jerked upright again and startled her.

"Isla, you said _most_ of the girls were fortunate. You didn't say they _all_ were, only _most_ of them. What are you not telling me?"

Isla said nothing, but gazed at him, with unshed tears in her eyes. He stared back into hers, puzzled at first, but slowly his eyebrows lowered as realization set in.

"Isla…he did it to you too, didn't he? He used you as a guinea-pig along with the others. Tell me, please."

Isla sighed heavily. She really had had no intention of telling him just yet, but those eyes of his were so compelling, and surely he had the right? This was just not the right time for him to have to face news of this sort on top of everything else. She got up from her stool and tried to back away from him.

"Virgil, I can't…not yet, you're not…"

Suddenly the `little boy lost' look vanished from his eyes, and the pilot of Thunderbird Two emerged, strong and urgent. He swung his legs out of the bed and grabbed her gently but firmly by the arms.

"Isla, I have to know. I know why you don't want to talk to me about this, but I have the right to know, and maybe…maybe I might find a reason to…I mean, something to…look, please tell me before I say something embarrassing."

Isla's feelings exploded in a noise that was half a laugh and half a sob.

"Before I say anything, you have to understand…your family need to understand that I was going to wait until you were fully recovered and after you had found out the truth about Connie before I told you this. I didn't want you…I don't want you to make any decisions based on it…decisions that you might later regret…made out of duty or…"

Virgil frowned slightly.

"Duty? Isla, are you…are you…? Did the professor use his methods on you too?"

She nodded, tears now pouring from her eyes. She kept them closed, afraid to see the expressions of frustration, reluctance or defeat in his eyes, the knowledge of inevitability. She hadn't wanted him to find out this way. The conversation had not gone the way she had planned. Virgil was entirely too quick, even in his weakened state. She felt his hands cupping her cheeks, and his soft lips touching her forehead.

"Look at me, Isla."

She shook her head.

"I can't. You'll learn to hate me for this."

"Look. At. Me."

She opened her eyes, and saw only concern in his face.

"Do I look like I hate you?"

"Not now. You will."

"Are you pregnant?"

Suddenly, against her will, she broke and started to sob uncontrollably. The fear had been building up inside her ever since she had found out. Learning that she was, for some unknown reason, barren had been a hard thing to learn anyway, the knowledge that she would never be able to have a child of her own.

Now, having learned the reason for that had been in some ways harder still. But this was harder than anything. She didn't believe in abortion, but even if she did, how could she throw away her only chance of having her own baby? Carrying one in her womb and giving birth like any normal woman?

The thing was, she was firstly unmarried. No one would believe she was still a virgin, would they? Then there was Virgil and his family. This was not their doing. This situation would be thrust upon him; upon _them_ as much as it had been upon _her_. She thought she knew Virgil pretty well by now. He would see it as his duty to care for her even if his own sperm had not been used to create the life… _the lives_ now growing inside her.

The thought of all of this being sprung upon this sweet man against his will hurt her. The thought of dealing with everything that had happened and the unknown future scared her more than she wanted to admit. Her sobs, if anything, intensified. His hold on her grew stronger, but he was drawing her closer to him, then he kissed the top of her head and held her closely.

"Isla, you have to tell me for certain. The hospital, correct?"

With difficulty, she swallowed her sobs, hiccupped a little and nodded.

"The doctors at the hospital told me…"

"Isla, please look at me."

She did so, and to her surprise, found a new light shining in his eyes that she had not seen before. His smile was genuine, not forced, and his touch was so gentle that she melted into it.

"Are you angry?"

He looked surprised.

"Why would I be angry? How could any of this be your fault? In fact, this had only happened to you because you were so selfless that you put yourself in danger in order to help rescue me. How could I ever be angry at you for that?"

"I'm scared, Virgil. I came here to help you, and that is what I really want to do, but I keep thinking and thinking and thinking, and I am scared. It's not just one baby, Virgil. The doctor told me that its twins."

Five minutes later, they were sat, side by side on the bed. Isla was drying her eyes, her head in Virgil's chest, Virgil's arm around her shoulders.

"The Hood is a dangerous man, Virgil. I know he said that he was the one that had Connie killed, and I believe him. But I don't believe she was working for him, or if she was, she changed her mind once she realized that he was evil, and that is why he killed her. He has sullied her memory, and you won't ever get over her death until you know why she died. I want to come with you."

He nodded and pulled her closer.

"I want you to come. Connie would be something like your big sister, wouldn't she? Like an older twin? We both have the right to know the truth, but the only people who are likely to know the truth are her parents, and they are in Africa. If you come with me, it will have to be quite soon. With you expecting twins, you are likely to get pretty big pretty fast, and you are hardly six foot two, are you?"

She nodded, wiping her face with her hand, wearily.

"I know. I am likely to be in a bit of trouble later on, medically, what with being so small and carrying twins, but Connie deserves to have her name cleared once and for all." She turned to look into his eyes.

"Virgil, are you sure you are okay with this? Especially with having so much else on your mind right now? You really do not need to have to deal with me and my problem on top of your own."

He smiled tenderly.

"The very best way in the world to deal with a trauma is to try and help someone else to deal with theirs. Besides, there are two little people on the way who are completely innocent in all of this. It feels to me as though…"

He paused, staring into the middle distance. She nudged him.

"It feels as though…?"

He smiled.

"You have given me the biggest reason in the world to keep fighting. I'm going to be a dad. What else in the world can compare with that?"

She nodded slowly, then hearing the noises from the next room as Virgil's father and brothers started to become restive, she slipped off the bed, and turned to face him.

"Are you going to tell your family?"


	43. Chapter 43 - The Pressure Building

A perfectly still day in Switzerland, not cold nor warm, but still and calm on Geneva Lake, the Jet d'Eau towering overhead, filling Kayo with rare awe. The last three times she had been here, the wind had been sufficient to keep the towering water-jet turned off, leaving her with a sense that something was missing. This time the jet of water shot up into the air, falling in magnificent cascades of droplets, each sparkling in the sunlight; but the air of something being incomplete had not been banished by the spectacle. In fact, a massive emptiness filled her, that had begun with anger, white-hot and dangerous and had threatened to overflow.

If Lady Penelope and Parker had not been there, Kayo had no doubt that she would be locked up by now in the deepest, darkest dungeon the world council possessed, never to see the light of day again. She shuddered to think how close she had come to physically assaulting Messieur Jacques DeLamiré of the security council. She had actually struggled against Parker as he held tightly to her shoulders to stop her acting on her impulse.

Of course, she was grateful to him now for his lightning quick reflexes, but her anger had changed in character, and she was having trouble quantifying it. Whereas her anger had been shocking, white-hot and blistering in its suddenness and its intensity; now in the aftermath, knowing that she would have to pass on the devastating news to Virgil and the rest of her family, especially not knowing how the news would affect everyone, it had become more like, in terms of pain, a dull, all-pervasive angry throb. Aching and annoyingly persistent.

Lady Penelope had been polite and had repeated her appreciation of their being willing to rip themselves out of their beds at the unearthly hour of three o'clock in the morning for an emergency world security matter so that this new, dangerous threat could be dealt with swiftly; but then, once the news had reached her, she had been furious and scathing.

It seemed that Professor Tock had his very own `get out of jail free' card; a spy, or to be more precise, a close ally within the ranks of the security council of the world government itself. Whether the person concerned was on the professor's payroll or simply owed him a favour was uncertain, as they had covered their tracks remarkably well. But the order for the professor's release had been passed through from Geneva, and by the time Lady Penelope had met with Kayo and received the additional information she needed for the professor to be locked up for good, the deed had already been done.

Professor Tock was free.

Now Kayo was sitting on the edge of a dock beside her cloaked ship, staring out across the lake at the beautiful water fountain, wondering how she would tell everyone this latest news. How would Virgil take it? And what about the nineteen girls? Would they be safe, or would he try something else against them all? She raised her knees and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face in her arms.

How could they release him after what he had done? How could they? How? A soft hand touched her shoulder lightly, and she felt rather than saw Lady Penelope dropping to a crouch beside her.

"All is not lost, Kayo. The information you brought was still presented to the world government and their security council along with my own and Colonel Casey's testimony, and they are launching an internal investigation to see who ordered the professor's release without examining the evidence against him."

Kayo grunted.

"A bit late. Rather like locking the stable door after the horse has bolted."

Penelope smiled.

"Well when they find out who it was, the professor will have lost that particular advantage. In the meantime, he has been placed on the `highly dangerous wanted' list, right beside that of the Hood. It will make it virtually impossible for him to work legitimately anywhere in the world, and very difficult to for him to obtain the facilities he would need to set up any kind of decent lab."

Kayo looked up.

"Is Hood still in custody?"

Penelope nodded, and Kayo frowned.

"It seems like Tock has something over the Hood. Somehow the Hood has to obey him whether he wants to or not. If things really do become that hard for him, he would only need to spring the Hood back out of prison again and force him to let him use his own facilities."

"The Hood has facilities of his own that no one knows about?"

Kayo nodded.

"Well, it's not exactly a secret because its been there for almost one hundred and fifty years, but my family had a temple in the middle of the forest a short way away from our family home. The Villa burnt down years ago, but the Hood uses the temple as his home. If Tock knows anything about it, I would hazard a guess that that is where he would go to try and set up again."

"So it would make sense to set up a watch of some sort over the temple?"

Kayo shook her head.

"The temple is too well protected for anyone to get close enough to watch unless they know how to and…" she broke off and bit her lip, thinking. "I do have another suggestion…"

oOoOoOo

When John, Jeff and Scott returned to Virgil's side, Isla had gone, and Virgil was sitting up in his bed looking considerably more awake than he had been.

"Can I get up?" he asked as soon as they came in. Jeff looked amused, and Scott frowned worriedly.

"Are you well enough?"

Brains came in quietly and smiled at his patient from the end of his bed.

"He has recovered from the concussion, his injuries are well wrapped up and they need a little gentle exercise, or Virgil will find it harder to get back to regular fitness once he has recovered. I say you can go if you want to, Virgil, but I would like you to report back here to me twice every day, just to check on your progress…just for a few days, or until I am confident that you won't begin to regress."

Virgil managed a smile.

"Thanks Brains." He said, swinging his legs out of bed and standing up. He wavered for a moment, and then his father and John each took an arm until he had regained his balance. Scott's frown deepened.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Virgil shrugged.

"Anything is better than laying here in bed, thinking. At least when I'm up and about I can find things to keep myself occupied."

Scott nodded reluctantly, and stood back as his father and John walked beside Virgil until Brains shook his head and opening the cupboard, and he turned back to Virgil and handed him a pair of crutches.

"Here Virgil, these should make moving around easier and safer for you."

Virgil took them, adjusted them with the speed of long practice and settled his weight on the crutches, relieving the stress from his sore leg. He nodded.

"That's much better. Thanks. Right, I want to see the sun!"

Without looking back, Virgil made his way swiftly on his crutches through the house, to the lift to take him down to the kitchen level and then out to the patio. He paused, then looked down at himself and grinned ruefully, realizing he was still wearing the pyjamas John and Brains had changed him into. He briefly considered going back inside to change, then shook his head. What was the point? No one but his family or Isla were going to see him anyway, so why worry about changing? He undid the buttons on his top, then lowered himself down on to a sun-lounger and lay back, finally feeling the sun on his face.

It felt like he had been underground like a mole forever. First underground in that basement cell of the Hoods beneath his old burnt out villa in Malaya, then in the basement of that kiddies' home in Ireland. How much of the misery currently in his soul had come from sunshine and light deprivation?

He felt the heat of the sun on his face, on his chest and arms, and on his bare feet which at home were usually encased in heavy boots. He liked the feel of the sun on his feet. He closed his eyes, feeling the icy chill in his heart that warred against the heat on the surface. Even though the sun was almost down to the horizon now, he could still feel the heat radiating from it, but it seemed to do little to penetrate the iciness at his core. He sat up again and swung his legs off the lounger and sat sideways, his elbows on his knees. There was a weight on the lounger beside him.

"I think its starting to get cold out here."

It was John, and he was dressed in shorts and a thin, short-sleeved shirt and flip-flops.

"Well you could always go and change into something warmer, John." Virgil replied, trying not to snap. John shook his head.

"Nah…I think what I want is a fire."

"Come again?"

"A little one would do. I could make it up down on the beach, driftwood and brush, surround it with large stones…we could even grab a bag or two of Alan's marshmallows."

"Why would you want…" Virgil began, then stopped as he realized what John was referring to. During their recent vacation, they had gone on a long hike, taking a total of six weeks, walking and camping in the wilds, living off the trails, and talking each evening around the campfire, the five of them, talking openly about their fears, their problems, their memories, both good and not so good. Talking things through had not always been easy to do, but they had all benefitted from it in a profound way. John was suggesting this as a way of telling him that it was about time he started to talk.

He met John's gaze.

"I.I.I'd like a fire John, but…I don't know how much I'd be able to…a lot of it is too…raw…"

John smiled and reached out a hand to haul his younger brother to his feet.

"You see Virge, that's the thing about campfires…they can last as long or as short as you like, and you can always rebuild it another day if you need it again."

"So are you going to call the others?"

John nodded.

"I'll get dad to come down too. What about Isla? Invite her or leave her with grandma?"

"I…I'd like to include her, but maybe this one time…"

John nodded.

"I'll speak to grandma and ask her to keep her occupied for a couple of hours."

Virgil shook his head.

"No, actually John, if I come up with you, I'll talk to Isla myself. I want to be honest and up front with her always. She's a special girl. She won't mind giving us this time. She'll probably volunteer to help grandma with supper."

"I think it must be almost supper-time by now, Virge." John said, looking at his watch. "Perhaps after supper then? Best time of day anyway, once the sun has gone down."

Virgil nodded.

"Alright. I can't promise anything John, but I'll try."

The main bulb had blown, but it didn't matter, because the electric had long been turned off anyway. Rows of candles stood about the room, bathing it in a warm glow, enhanced by a log fire that burned merrily in its grate. An elderly man picked up the tallest candle, plonked it in a tall candlestick and carried it over to the mirror that hung over the fireplace, and peered at his reflection.

"I knew that would come in handy one day." he told his reflection. "You really are ingenious. Now for the dessert. . ."


	44. Chapter 44 - John

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ _:_ _ **This chapter has been giving me a lot of trouble. After nine failed attempts, I decided to try writing it from a slightly different perspective in the hope that it works better. I'm still not completely convinced, but here goes…**_

(John)

I watched as my younger brother smiled a little too easily and ran off into the house to find Isla. I frowned after him. Virgil is…has always been the go-to guy for anyone with a problem, but, like Scott, he has a tendency on occasion to keep his own problems strictly to himself. He internalizes things much more than is healthy. I guess that is one reason why he pukes such a lot. A physical outlet for all the stress he puts his mind and body through. I am endlessly grateful that my body doesn't react to stress by puking. That I really could not stand! I have always had a massive aversion to vomiting. I suppose most people do actually, but my aversion has always been bordering phobic proportions. How Virgil manages to deal with that week after week I don't know. Is puking something _anyone_ would just get used to?

I guess the reason I was hoping to bring back the campfire idea is because it worked so well whilst we were all away. After all, when we left for our camping holiday, we all had such a lot of emotional baggage it's a wonder we weren't all at each other's throats the whole time. But we walked, and we talked, just the five of us; we talked, we listened, none of us judged, we just tried to help. Often just talking and knowing our brothers understood and sympathized was enough to lift the bulk of a heavy burden. It worked then for all of us. A lot of this present trouble happened because Virgil was buried under an insurmountable heap of mixed grief and shattered dreams, galvanized by the unexpected appearance of someone who looked in every detail like his lost fiancée; and yet he refused to sit down and talk about his feelings in any detail to anyone. He refused to let anyone help him, preferring instead to pretend everything was alright until in the end his broken heart overruled his head and acted for him.

Therein lies the rest of the issue. In running away to find that girl Bonnie, (who had after all turned out to be called Sally), he got himself kidnapped and locked up with yet another lookalike girl.

Isla.

Isla worries me.

Don't get me wrong, I really like her. But then, how could I _not_ like her? She is a clone of Connie, and I loved Connie almost as much as Virgil did. I loved her like a little sister, which is what she became to all of us. If I am having trouble wondering whether my regard for Isla is real or just an echo of my love for Connie, how on earth is _Virgil_ dealing with this? At least having her here on the island with us will stop him running away from us again like he did last time, but that doesn't change the facts.

I'm not a fool. I know that in the end it comes down to the time you spend getting to know a person that determines whether you truly learn to like them or not. Virgil spent several days locked up with her and helped her escape from their prison. She then returned the compliment and put herself willingly in danger in order to rescue him from Tock's demon labs.

Who wouldn't love the girl?

I get the feeling there is more to this than I know, and I just wish…

Sorry. I'm starting to get a little selfish there. I hate not knowing stuff. I hate being kept in the dark about anything; and Virgil is my little brother. He is my _first_ little brother!

Alan is the little brother I am closest to. He and I can talk to each other about anything. I guess I am protective of him, but our relationship is not quite like that. We are like two halves of the same person. With Virgil, he was the first little person I was introduced to and told that I was to protect and care for the way _my_ big brother protected _me_.

Big brother syndrome again. Scott has it bad for all of us. I have it over Virge, he has it over Gordon and Gordon has it over Alan. Alan, I suspect, also has big brother syndrome over all of us in return. It is truly a pain in the proverbial! It is annoying enough being constantly fearful and worried over your little brother who is, let's face it, old enough to take care of himself. It is even more annoying being on the receiving end of that kind of smothering.

I guess what I'm saying is that I worry about Virgil to access, although I do try not to show it. But he feels absolutely no compunction to put me out of my misery by telling me anything. The only one he ever confides in is Scott. All I ever get is a Virgil bear-hug and a whispered " _Thanks for worrying, Johnny!"._

The campfire sessions for the first time allowed me to be there for my first little brother in a way I had never been able to before. I was also encouraged by it, because the whole reason for it was so that none of us kept anything we were worrying about to ourselves. In that entire six-week period, I recall Virgil throwing up only once, and that was only after a disastrous experiment with some almost-ripe crab-apples.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was with me this time though, in spite of his grin and his assurances. I opted to speak to Scott instead. If _Scott_ thought it was a good idea, he would persuade Virgil in two seconds, and Gordon and Alan would follow like good little puppy-dogs if only to make sure they didn't miss out on anything. Dad would come without a doubt. Partly out of curiosity, and in part because I suspect he is still feeling a little like a fish-out-of-water at the moment; what with having been missing for so long and missing out on so much of our lives, he jumps at any chance he can to get close to us all again. He is feeling somewhat left behind, I think.

I found Scott on the bedroom balcony, staring out across the ocean, frowning thoughtfully. He looked round as I approached and gave me a nod.

"John."

"Scott."

We stood in silence for a moment, then he heaved a sigh, instantly suppressed in case I picked up on it. I did, of course.

"Your thoughts sound heavy, Scott. Like to share the load?"

He drew in a long breath and let it out slowly, then turned around to face me, so that his back was to the view.

"I wish you had been out there with us, John. That Professor Tock's underground labs. Penny emailed me a written version of her report on what she found down there, and she included a copy of Kayo's verbal report along with it."

I nodded.

"All those girls down there, all clones of our Connie. What would Connie have said if she had known any of this? And Virgil, the prime stallion, just ripe for the taking. Am I right?"

Scott stared at me, surprise mixing with disgust on his face.

"John!" the outrage was clear, but I leant forward on the rail and then looked round at my brother. He was still staring at me in disgust.

"John, how can you say that? Our Virgil? That's…that's a despicable thought!"

"Scott, Professor Tock is a scientist, a geneticist who has been researching human reproduction and cloning for years. He has already created… what… nineteen human clones? Even down to placing each clone in a human female incubator to make them look natural. And then, nineteen, twenty years later he starts to recall all of these girls back to his labs. Why? Once he has his cloned women back in his grasp, he kidnaps a talented, handsome young man and keeps him prisoner, tied up, locked up and drugged to the eyeballs. Why? Why would he want Virgil? To play tiddlywinks? Kayo and the GDF are in there now, taking that place apart, but I can already guess what they'll find."

Scott's mouth opened like a goldfish, but no sound came out. He finally turned back to the view behind him, taking refuge in a volley of choice swear-words. When he turned back towards me, his eyes were glinting dangerously.

"How long have you known that, John?"

I raised my eyebrows at his fierce expression.

"Scott, I don't _know_ anything, but the logic is clear. I guess we won't know anything _for sure_ until we get Kayo's report of the dissolution of those labs, and what they find. There are, however, two people here on this island who _do_ know exactly what went on down in those labs, and neither of them are saying anything."

He nodded.

"So, we persuade Virgil and Isla to talk to us. For whose benefit John? For theirs or for ours?"

I laughed humourlessly. That was the rub.

"I have no doubt they talk to each other, but…"

He nodded.

"For ours, then."

"That will not be a very persuasive argument, Scott to persuade them to say a word. I suggested to Virgil the idea of having one of our campfire sessions this evening, down on the beach, above the high tide mark. I said we were all stressing out, and he agreed. He did say about leaving Isla here at the house with grandma rather than inviting her to join us."

Scott nodded.

"That might work, but why leave her out of it? I thought that one of the reasons he brought her here was to help him to open up a little?"

I nodded, a grin stealing its way across my face.

"Perhaps that's why he mentioned leaving her behind? One thing I have noticed about Isla is that she is outspoken. Much more so than Connie ever was actually. Isla can make Virgil talk even when _you_ can't. She proved that at the hospital."

Scott nodded.

"Well in that case, maybe if I tackle Virgil and Isla together and invite them both together, he won't be able to protest."

"Well, if all of us and dad are going down, we'd better invite grandma too. She'd be hurt to be the only one left behind."

Scott nodded.

"I know. You go and talk to dad, grandma and the squirts then John, and I'll speak to Virgil and Isla. We'll grab the chocolate and the mugs."

I nodded.

"Righto. I'll get Alan to bring some of his bags of mallow down for roasting, and we'll get the fire going. Twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes."

Scott scuttled off, looking a lot more positive than he had when had I first found him, and I went to my own room to change into my comfy, baggy jeans, then went to search for Gordon and Alan.

I found them in the lounge, curled up together on one of the sofas, watching a film on the holo-viewer. They readily stopped their film to talk to me, and I learned that they too were worrying about Virgil and wishing there was some way they could help. They were enthusiastic about revisiting the `campfire confession' scenario, and they at once volunteered to help. Gordon shot off to speak to grandma and dad, and Alan vanished upstairs to raid his supply of marshmallows. I smiled to myself, and headed to the stairs. Time to head down to the beach.

Once I had called Brains and let him know where we would be and invited him to join us as soon as he was free, I re-routed the communications to my watch, and headed down to the beach to collect brushwood and rocks and start to build our fire.

After six weeks of experience, I have to say we had all become good at building campfires. I got the fire burning, as dad and grandma turned up with Gordon, beaming into the darkness, the dancing yellow flames reflecting in their eyes. A moment later Alan skidded to a halt beside me, waving four bags of mallows and a handful of toasting spikes. I gave him a grin.

"Just Scott, Isla and Virgil to come now." I commented as Alan handed a toasting spike to each person.

"Did he agree to come, John?" Dad asked me. I shrugged.

"Well he did, but I didn't think he was very serious about it, so I spoke to Scott instead. Scott went to have a word with both of them."

Dad chuckled. He too knew well how Virgil liked to get out of confiding in people at times, and how Scott seemed to have Virgil wound around his little finger.

"Good thinking, son. Ah, here they come now! Hey Scott, Virgil. Welcome Isla."

Isla was dressed in a short white sleeveless dress with a flared skirt and carried a thick sweater of Virgil's over one arm. She gave a faint smile.

"Sorry to make you wait, but I had to…um…change my clothes at the last minute. Oh, thanks Alan, but I've had an upset stomach all day. I won't eat anything."

Grandma frowned.

"Are you sick, dear? Are you sure you will alright to be out here?"

Isla smiled and gave her a nod.

"Thanks grandma, but Virgil gave me some medicine and I can already feel it working. I promise I will go to bed if I start to feel unwell again."

Scott and Virgil sat down on the sand beside me with Isla between them. Alan handed each of them a spike and handed round the mallows.

"We should make this a new family tradition!" he said with a grin. "One evening a month or something like that, we do this. Keep all the bogeymen at bay!"

I opened my mouth to reply, when my watch bleeped.

"Thunderbird Shadow to Tracy Island! Come in!" I glanced at Scott and received his nod. I pressed the button to respond.

"Thunderbird Shadow, this is Tracy Island. Go ahead."

"John, I'm heading back to base. ETA fifteen minutes. I have some news to report."

"FAB Kayo. We'll be waiting for you. Call Brains for landing clearance when you are closer."

He slight surprise was evident in her voice.

"FAB John. Shadow out."

I raised my eyes to Scott who pressed his personal comm to speak to Brains.

"Brains here."

"Brains, Kayo is on her way in. Can you get up to control and give her clearance, then bring her out here to the beach? Seeing as we are all already here, it would be as well to debrief her down here on the beach."

"FAB Scott."

I looked round the fire at everyone. They all looked apprehensive to learn what Kayo had to report. Good news would have been reported at once over the comms. If she felt she had to return to make her report in person, then it had to be bad news. I snuck a look at Virgil. His face had turned grey.

Somehow the knowledge that our sister was on her way home with what was likely to be bad news had already thrown a dampener on our proposed evening. No one felt they had anything to say that would be sufficient to take our minds away from the import of Kayo's return. Instead, we toasted marshmallows and sang campfire songs until the roaring of her engines signified the arrival of Thunderbird Shadow.

Kayo was home.


	45. Chapter 45 Broken But Not Beyond Repair

Kayo was surprised when Brains informed her that the family were all waiting for her down on the beach.

"Really? They want me to talk to them down there?"

"E-everyone is already there, Kayo, and the campfire a-appears to be slightly more relaxing than the lounge."

Kayo nodded, remembering what Scott had told her about the boys' recent camping holiday.

"That may be a good thing Brains. You had better come down too."

"I will."

As they approached the beach, they found themselves the center of attention, with every pair of eyes watching their decent. Before she was half way there, Scott got up from his place and came to meet her. Brains gave Scott a nod and carried on down the path.

Scott kissed Kayo and studied the lines on her face.

"You're worried."

"I have bad news and worse news."

He nodded.

"We guessed as much. If you'd had good news, you would have told us over the comms."

She nodded.

"Yes, I would have. Are you sure you want it here, in front of everyone?"

He nodded.

"Everyone will know eventually, so why not?"

"Not necessarily, Scott. Some of it will be very personal to Virgil."

"Well we'll ask him first if you want."

Kayo bit her lip.

"He…I…alright, I'll ask him. I could always tell him privately and then tell the rest of you afterwards."

* * *

Virgil shrugged his shoulders in an effort to appear unconcerned.

"I…I don't really mind, I guess…Everyone here already knows where you have been and what you were doing anyway. You were closing down those labs where Isla and I were being held prisoner, right?"

Kayo nodded.

"Tock's technology was very advanced, but most of his theories seem flawed, and certainly amoral. He had machinery designed to extract DNA from blood and combine them together in different ways. He was using it to create living cells made from DNA combined from two or more individuals. He had them all marked individually according to the types. He spliced DNA codes together to try and dictate their content, but in every case those particular experiments failed. But not every experiment failed. He used DNA samples taken from his original donor…"

"Connie." Virgil commented flatly. Kayo nodded.

"Yes, and combined them with DNA taken from a `new male donor'…"

"Me?"

"Yes. His personal journal notes that the original clones he created from Connie's DNA were, because of the methods used, unable to procreate because of the breakdown of the genetic code in the second generation; and his aim was to repeat his experiment and find a way to eliminate that deficiency in his `new batch' as he called them. He took Connie's original DNA, spliced it in some way his journal did not specify and combined it with samples taken from his `male donor'. He created viable embryos that survived twenty-four hours in his artificial environment. Most of them he froze for future use, the rest he…"

Virgil had been staring down at the sand, and as she paused, he looked up at her. The silence was deafening.

"The rest he implanted into the wombs of his `volunteers'?"

Kayo shook her head.

"Actually, his official records don't call the girls volunteers. He refers to them as Guinea-pigs."

The glances everyone threw at one another showed their distaste.

"Well, at least that was unsuccessful." Scott declared with some relief in his voice. "All the girls he had kidnapped or lured down there were tested in that GDF hospital in Iceland, and they all came back fine. No health issues, no pregnancies."

There was a slight hiss as Virgil drew in a breath, and Isla flashed him a wan smile. Scott did not appear to have noticed, but Kayo glanced in their direction.

"Sorry Virgil, would you rather I stop and go over it in more detail later?"

Virgil shook his head.

"No, it's alright Kayo. You finish your report. Any idea how many embryos he created using…using my…?"

She nodded.

"Using DNA from plain blood samples, thirty."

Virgil blinked, and he heard a collective gasp from his family. The next question he did not want to ask, but Kayo spared him the necessity.

"The records showed he was invasive and took a large sperm sample from you." she told him. "The freezer cabinet was full of frozen embryos he had created in his machines using your sperm."

Virgil closed his eyes.

"How many, Kayo?"

Kayo looked at him, then round the fire at the rest of the family, seeing their various expressions of revulsion and horror. Finally, forcing herself to it, she answered him.

"Twenty Million frozen sperm unused. Three hundred frozen embryos waiting for him to find a way to successfully implant them into waiting recipients."

Virgil blew out his breath noisily and wiped his face vigorously. They watched him breathing slowly and deliberately in and out until he had managed to center himself a little, and then clinging on to Isla's hand, he looked up again.

"You said there was something else as well, Kayo?"

"Yes."

She looked directly at Scott.

"Professor Tock is no longer in custody. Somehow, he had a friend in the inner council who ordered his release. He's disappeared and is in hiding."

Virgil swore loudly.

"I knew it! I knew it! Lizzie Thirteen told me that Tock was not a man who could be beaten! She said he had a plan for everything and was never taken by surprise! Someone should have put a bullet in his head!"

He got to his feet and started pacing back and forth, kicking at the sand in his anger. Isla got up and grabbed him by the arm. He shook her off and stepped up to Kayo, pressing close to her in his fury.

"You're the head of security around here Kayo. What is your plan for dealing with him? Tell me you have a plan to catch him quickly, before I…"

Scott had jumped to his feet, and between them Scott and Isla took Virgil in a strong hold, forcing him to step back out of Kayo's personal space. Kayo blinked in shock.

Virgil the peace-loving teddy-bear? She had never seen him as angry as this, but to give him his due, he had every reason to be angry. After a moment, she recovered from her shock and took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She spoke quietly into his ear.

"Of-course I have a plan big brother. I found you, after you had been spirited away, didn't I? With a little help from my personal assistant Tee-Kay, I'll track him down and make him pay for what he has done. To you, and to all his other…victims. Just promise me that you will leave it to me? Swear to me that you won't go off on some vendetta of your own?"

Virgil gazed into her eyes.

"Promise you will find him? Make him pay? Stop him doing any more harm to anyone else?"

She gave him a grim smile.

"I promise you Virgil, Tee-Kay and I will find him, and he will pay. The World Council is already investigating the person who released him and have promised that it will not happen again. Colonel Casey and Lady Penelope are standing by for my signal. Just you keep yourself safe, alright? I don't want to worry about you anymore."

Virgil rested his forehead on hers and clasped the back of her head.

"Thanks sis. Be careful. I don't want to worry about you, either."

She grinned.

"I'm always careful."

She turned, stepped up to Scott and kissed him long and full on the lips, then turned to leave. He grabbed her hand.

"You've just got back, and you're leaving already?"

She nodded.

"Strike while the iron is hot. I have work still to do. I'll be in touch. Brains, can I borrow you for a bit?"

Brains got up and followed her back to the villa. Ten minutes later, they heard Shadow powering up again, and then Brains was back with them, down on the beach as they watched her speed off into the darkness. Virgil was standing with his back to them all, facing the ocean but seeing nothing, hunched and miserable, his head in his hands, Isla's arm around his shoulders, taking no more interest in his surroundings.

"Virgil, you might feel better if you talk to us." John suggested softly. Virgil ignored him. Scott tried.

"Virge, we can't imagine what you've been through, and we…"

"You're right, you can't!" Virgil shouted viciously. "No one can! Everything I loved, everything I had, he has destroyed! My self respect, my dignity, my whole life is flushed down the toilet! None of you can have a clue what that feels like! None of you!"

Jeff looked like he was about to move, to go to his son, but grandma held him back.

"Son, wait!"

Jeff frowned at her. His son was in agonies, he had to go to him. Against his better judgment, he sat back again and watched, feeling his own heart ripping apart at seeing Virgil so broken. Scott was not put off by Virgil's outburst, but drew him into a hug. Virgil fought him, hard, but Scott held on, speaking in the same low, calm voice he had used before.

"You're right Virge, none of us can possibly understand how you feel. That's why you should tell us. You remember? Like we did before around the campfire? Dad, grandma and Brains are here too, but otherwise nothing is different except the location. We all still care about you more than you know."

Virgil shook his head, his volume lowered now in response to Scott's low tones.

"I can't…you don't know Scott, you don't know…any of you…!"

Virgil dropped to his knees on the sand, making no noise, although they could all see by the shaking of his shoulders that he was weeping. Then a quiet voice broke the silence.

"I know, Virgil. _I do_ know."

Virgil's head dropped lower, and Isla knelt by his side and touched a hand on his back.

"You know I know, Virgil. I was in there, and Tock experimented on me too. You know I understand some of it."

She wiped tears from her face and looked round at Virgil's family. The eldest, Scott, still standing beside Virgil, now in a half crouch, with one hand resting on his brother's shoulder; John the red-headed brother, and the two blond brothers together, then the man with the blue glasses, Brains standing at the edge of the sand near the bottom step…Jeff and grandma. None of them could know what she and Virgil had been through, but _she_ knew.

They wanted to know.

They _needed_ to know.

She touched his shoulder, and he winced, pulling away slightly, and looking round. She smiled at him.

"They care about you Virgil, and they want to help you. They _can_ help you if you let them."

He nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know."

Their eyes met.

"I think they need to know everything, Virgil."

"I can't…"

Her smile widened.

"You are an amazing person, Virgil. I learned that long before you helped me escape from that wet dungeon in Malaya. You can do anything you set your mind to. You're kind, and you are strong. You're just hurting, but they can help. _I_ can help."

He hugged her. She hugged him back, and then pulled away and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Do you want me to go first?"

He nodded.

"I think perhaps you had better."

"Ok."

Scott sat back down on the sand again, facing his brother and this new, slightly shorter, more outgoing version of Connie sitting beside them. She took a deep breath.

"You remember Kayo told you that the professor implanted embryos in all the girls, and Scott mentioned that none of them had been successful?"

They all nodded. She sighed shakily.

"Well…that's not quite true. It was successful with me."

She saw the slightly blank looks on all the faces and resisted the impulse to smile. None of them willing to take the statement at face value.

"Tock implanted two embryos into my womb, just like he did with all the other girls. The others all aborted naturally within twenty-four hours. The GDF hospital you took us all to told me that I…I haven't aborted. In my case, they have become implanted in my womb. Thanks to Tock and his unethical experiments, I am expecting twins…that is assuming everything goes naturally…"

That silence again, when Isla looked round at the faces. They all looked like they were not sure whether they were supposed to be overjoyed or disgusted. They were all hiding their true emotions. Finally, cautiously, Jeff asked;

"And are you…happy about it? Angry? Sad? Do you intend to keep the pregnancy or…?"

Isla looked at Virgil, his head still buried in his hands. Her face looked incredibly sad.

"I don't believe in abortion. I never have done. For the time being at least, these babies are alive, and they are not responsible for anything. They are totally innocent. As far as I am concerned, they have the right to try and survive. This is likely to be my only chance at ever having a child of my own. As Kayo already mentioned, `us clones' are all infertile. Although if you think about it, these babies aren't really even mine anyway. I don't really exist. I'm just an echo of someone else who once lived and died too young. These babies are partly hers and partly Virgil's."

Virgil's head whipped round, and she could see the desolation in his eyes. He didn't trust himself to speak. Tears crept to the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall, but she blinked them away. Grandma got up and came to her side.

"Isla?"

Isla looked up at grandma, then got to her feet and was swallowed by a hug from grandma. Isla found her hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Isla, you are not a shadow of _anyone_!"

It was Gordon's voice. She turned in grandma's arms to look in his direction. He was looking sternly at her.

"You breathe oxygen just like the rest of us. You suffer pain, like we do. You helped to save my big brother's life! You are as real as anyone else. As for your being an echo of Connie, well that's rubbish. You may share DNA with her, but then so did her late twin sister! Even identical twins can learn to be completely different if they are raised in different circumstances by different people. You are not the same as Connie. You are like her sister. Don't ever say anything like that of yourself again! Not of yourself or any of the other girls either!"

Isla nodded gratefully at him and returned grandma's hug.

"Thank you. You know, the first time I met one of the other cl…girls, I was at school, and we were both really excited, thinking that there was some amazing story attached to us. We thought we were secretly twins or something."

She sighed.

"We didn't have a clue, did we? I just wish I could have met Connie. Or, that she could have met us."

She looked across at Jeff.

"Mister Tracy…are you okay with this? Me having two babies created by Professor Tock like this? Virgil will be a dad whether he wants to be or not, you'll be a grandfather…and my parents will never believe I was not fooling around…"

He smiled at her kindly.

"I told you, it's Jeff. "

He looked around at Brains, his mother and his sons, then back at her.

"You are not responsible for what has happened to you, so stop worrying about that. If you want me to, I will go and speak to your parents myself if you think it will help. As far as your pregnancy goes, we will do everything in our power to help you. I would suggest that as soon as it is safe to do so, you have the DNA of both the babies tested, to make sure exactly who the genetic parents are. Someone like Tock will likely have ways of making things thoroughly difficult for all of us if there is not proof positive available of the parentage of any child born from his experimentation."

Isla nodded, and Virgil lifted his head.

"You mean they might not be mine?"

Jeff half smiled.

"I think it is highly likely they are yours, son. You are the kind of Alpha Male type he is likely to be trying to create as part of his new super-race. Strong, handsome, talented…he is hardly likely to use his own DNA or even the Hood's, is he?"

John looked across at his younger brother, the light from the fire showing up the stress on Virgil's face.

"How are you doing, Virge?"

Virgil looked up.

"I've been better. I Just want to go to bed and sleep for a month, then wake up and find that everything has just…gone away!"

"We have learned a lot around this campfire." Alan commented suddenly, "but we don't seem to have helped or comforted anybody. We seem to have just discovered more and more reasons to be worried, that's all. I am looking forward to one day being an uncle. For what its worth, I think Virgil would make an awesome dad!"

"Thanks Alan." Virgil said, sending a faint smile in his baby brother's direction, then got to his feet.

"Sorry…sorry everyone, I can't do this right now…I have to go…Isla, I'm sorry. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She got up hurriedly and grabbed his sleeve as he turned to go.

"Virgil, do you want me to go? If you want me to, I'll go and pretend I've never been here. You can forget all about me…"

He shook his head, eyes brimming, and cupped her right cheek in his hand.

"You know Isla, even if I hadn't ever met Connie, I would still have fallen for you. You are too special. I'll see you in the morning. I just need to sleep…"

His family watched as he walked slowly back up towards the villa, stumbling slightly, then disappear out of sight. Isla found herself suddenly feeling cold. She picked up Virgil's sweater that she had brought with her and pulled it on. She could faintly smell his cologne on it and continued to watch the last spot she had seen him. A pair of arms encircled her and gently led her back towards the fire. It was John.

"Come and sit with us for a bit, Isla. Virgil can be a tough nut to crack sometimes, but he'll be alright."

She sat down and accepted a toasted mallow from Alan.

"Thanks." She said, biting into it. "Are you sure he wouldn't rather I was out of sight and out of mind? Or the rest of you? I seem to be increasing the anguish rather than helping to relieve anything."

"You are expecting my first grandchildren, Isla. Grandma's first _great_ grandchildren. You are more than a guest here. You are family."

"Thank you."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then looked round at the four brothers. Virgil's brothers.

"Are you sure Virgil will be alright?"

Scott nodded, crouching beside her and bumping her with his shoulder.

"He'll be alright in the end. Virgil has been through a lot this past year or so. Come to that, the last four years have been pretty hard at times for all of us. We get through things by sticking together. When he's ready, he'll open up. To me, or you, or to John…he's damaged...broken, but not beyond repair."

Isla nodded, and turning slightly, she leant her back against Scott's side, and stared into the flames.


	46. Chapter 46 - In The Middle Of The Night

It was long past midnight. Scott sat on the sofa in the well, cradling a glass of scotch. He was sitting forward perched on the very edge of the chair, unable to sit back or relax. At the other end of the room, Virgil was pounding away on his grand piano, creating what could only be described as a hullaballoo.

Virgil was a master musician. If he had chosen to pursue music as a career, he could have become world famous. He would have had the entire world at his feet. But rather than play or compose for a career, Virgil's music was entirely private. He used his music to explore and express his emotions. Usually, as a very even-tempered and placid person, his compositions were gentle and melodious in nature. For the past year though, Virgil's compositions had ranged greatly from the fierce and energetic to the dark and somber. For a month after Connie's death, his music had become silent, the piano left to accumulate layers of dust. When he did pluck up the courage to return to it, what emerged had been heartbreaking to listen to.

Now, even the word `angry' seemed too tame a word to describe the tumult that was being expressed in the crashing, discordant notes ringing through the darkened villa. Scott had no doubt that Virgil was keeping everyone on the island awake with that noise but knew that no one would say a word to the sensitive man. He could picture each member of the family, laying in their beds, all doors closed and yet hearing clearly the crashing of the piano keys, no particular melody was recognizable, nor any rhythm. Just the volume and the violence of the emotion that was being poured out.

Virgil was known to be completely deaf to the outside world when once he became ensconced in his world of music, unheeding of anything but the alarm klaxon. But with International Rescue still offline, Scott knew that nothing would rouse his middle brother until he had exhausted himself.

However long that took.

Usually after a while, the loud violence would begin to calm as Virgil's emotions started to drain away, but this time there was no sign of that happening any time soon. If anything, the notes were becoming louder still, more abrupt, more chaotic.

Suddenly the glass shattered in Scott's hand, showering his knees with glass and whisky.

"Damn!" he muttered, wiping himself down with his handkerchief, and collecting the shattered glass carefully together; "So much for having a relaxing drink before bed!"

He dropped the whole thing into the bin, and glared at the drinks' cabinet, resisting the temptation to pour himself another glass. He stood in the center of the room for a minute, turned as if to head for the staircase. It was about time he went to bed in any case.

He placed his foot on the bottom stair, and suddenly there came the sound of crashing notes, and the piano lid slamming down violently. The silence that followed stopped Scott in his tracks. He turned, his already worried frown deepening.

"Virgil?"

Silence.

"Virge, are you alright?"

A sniff.

Scott's big brother instinct shot up to maximum. With difficulty, he restrained his impulse to dash across and pull his little brother into a hug. He tiptoed slowly and rested his hand lightly on Virgil's shoulder.

"Virgil?"

"Scott?"

Another sniff.

"Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Needed something soothing to help, so I came down. Eine Kleine Nachtmusik."

"Glad I could be of service." Virgil sounded simply tired.

"You want a nightcap before you go up?"

"I thought you already had one going there, Scott."

Scott was surprised that his brother had even noticed he was there, never mind that he had had a drink in his hands.

"I never actually drank any of it. I managed to break the glass and get scotch all over my jeans."

"Go on then. Can't do me any more damage than has already been done."

"Come down to the kitchen with me then, I'll do us both a hot toddy."

Virgil followed Scott down to the kitchen and watched whilst his eldest brother prepared the drink for the two of them, and when it came, he gave a nod of thanks and took an appreciative sip. He cradled the cup in his hands.

"I wish I was a swearing man, Scott. I can think of a few choice words to describe my life over the last year."

Scott nodded.

"So can I. Well, there is only you and I here, and I promise not to tell."

Virgil shook his head.

"And let lowlifes like Tock and the Hood make me lower myself to their level?"

"Good man." Scott said approvingly. "You're a thousand times the man that they are."

Virgil nodded, and sipped his drink again.

"This is really nice."

"Grandma's recipe, don't you know. I find it helps me sleep. I don't know why I didn't get myself one of these in the first place and have done with it."

Virgil nodded again and continued staring down into his mug. Scott sat silently, sipping at his own drink, savouring the flavour and allowing his brother to set the tone.

"John keeps asking me questions. Not directly of course, John's not like that, but he's trying to get me to talk to him about…you know."

Scott nodded.

"He cares about you, Virge, and like it or not, John is as much your big brother as I am. He is almost as inflicted with the big-brother syndrome as I am. He can't help himself."

Virgil smirked.

"Poor John. I know he cares, and wants to help, but I somehow can't make myself talk to him about…you know, about the stuff I talk to _you_ about. John is not like you."

Scott was puzzled.

"What do you mean, ` _not like me'_?"

"John is calm like…fresh snow. Cooling rain on a scorching hot day. Unspoiled and soothing. He helps me by simply being in the same room with me. He is really wise and not much gets past him really. I think if he is there and still smiling, there can't be much wrong with the world. I always think that If I were to tell him my woes and make him worry and frown, the whole world might implode!"

Scott let out a chuff of laughter.

"Why don't you tell that to John? He might find that much more reassuring than you simply thanking him for caring. He'll think you're completely round the bend of course, but he'll be really touched."

"Does it really worry him that I don't confide in him?"

Scott shrugged.

"I don't know about _worried_ , but in his place, I would wonder what I was doing wrong."

"I'll have a chat with him about it sometime."

Scott nodded, and the two men sipped their drinks once more. Virgil got up and walked outside, looking up at the stars. Scott followed, and perched on one of the poolside loungers. After a long pause, Virgil joined him.

"I gather the music wasn't working too well this time?"

Virgil let out a noise that was half a laugh and half a sob.

"Oh, it was working _too_ well, Scott. That's the problem. Usually I can work out my anger on the piano keys, but I found that the deeper I dug down, the bigger the pit became. I don't have enough notes or enough volume to take it as far as it wanted to go. Not to mention keeping the whole household awake the entire night, which really is not fair on any of them."

"Do you know what I think, Virge?" Scott said after a pause. He waited until Virgil was looking at him before he continued. "I think they all love you too much to worry about being kept awake all night by your playing. I think they would all far rather hear you taking it all out on the piano, than have to sit by silently and watch you tearing yourself apart."

He put down his empty mug and took his brother's arm.

"You really are not alone, kid. You don't have to deal with any of this on your own."

"I don't want to burden any…" Virgil began, but Scott interrupted him.

"Virgil!"

Virgil was shocked into silence. It was not the fact that his brother had shouted at him so much as the sob that had been unexpectedly let out, and the dampness in his eldest brother's eyes that finally betrayed Scott's feelings. He stayed silent, allowing Scott to hug him fiercely, then looked down at his hands as Scott battled himself, then started to speak.

"Hmm…ummm…hmmm…alright Virgil, you're scared of burdening us, are you? Well then, I am going to burden you for a moment. You are my second baby brother, Virge. I stood with John beside your crib the day you were born, and we made a pact between us, that we would always take care of you and protect you. We would never ever let anyone, or anything hurt you. You were this tiny little fragile thing, and you were ours to protect. Well, face it kiddo, not one single thing about that has changed. I still feel exactly the same way about you as I did that day, and I know Johnny feels the same, even if he never says so."

Scott sighed heavily, clearly battling his own emotions and martialing his thoughts. Virgil was still, listening in stunned silence as his usually in-control eldest brother poured out his heart.

"Virgil, I know what you are thinking. You are grown up now, you don't need protecting, you can take care of yourself, right? You can take care of yourself and all of us as well. That does not change a darned thing! I am still your big brother, the one who swore to do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy, and what has happened? I was unable to protect you from the grief of losing Connie; I was unable to save her for you; I was unable to stop you from being kidnapped in London, and I couldn't even do anything about finding you. I had to leave that to Kayo. Once we learned where you were, I wanted to charge in there and bring you out, even if it meant burning the place to the ground, but I had to sit back and wait for someone else to go in there and do my work for me. Again, I was forced to wait."

He swiped a stray tear from his eye.

"As big brothers go Virgil, I haven't been doing too well lately. I won't even mention the injuries you got in that car wreck, which again I was not able to save you from. Now I am seeing you hurting inside because of I don't know what. I am guessing it is partly about what happened in that lab, but I don't know because you aren't telling. I am seeing you silently screaming in pain and I can't help you, I don't know how to help or what to say because you aren't letting anyone in. I hate to see you suffering like this without being able to help you, Virge. I don't know how you are feeling; but seeing you like this is tearing me apart!"

Virgil felt like something huge had lodged itself in his chest. He choked and gathered Scott in his arms and the brothers hugged for a few precious moments, before Scott sat back and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Er…sorry Virgil..."

Virgil gave a watery smile, tears building up in his own eyes at seeing his brother so emotional. An overtly emotional Scott was rare.

"I guess things started to go downhill when dad disappeared, right? We've had a pretty tough few years, and although its great to have him back, things have not got any better."

"It's tough out there on your own, Virgil. There is only one way we have ever been able to defeat the odds."

Virgil nodded.

"By sticking together."

Their eyes met, and Virgil let out a long breath, as though finally releasing stress.

"Scott, that man Tock took everything away from me. My freedom, my dignity…I spent most of my time tied a table. My hands tied above my head and my feet tied together to the foot of the bed. Some of the time I was clothed, a lot of the time I was stripped completely…totally…"

He shook his head, the tears falling. Scott bit his lip and grabbed his little brother around the shoulders for support but said nothing, listening carefully, his heart breaking. Virgil brought himself under control and continued in slightly shaky tones.

"They didn't hurt me physically. They…Professor Tock took care of my wounds in fact. He said he was no monster and wanted me healthy, because I was his new specimen, and he would need me for a very long time."

Virgil shuddered, and buried his face in his hands. Scott waited patiently, hugging his brother even tighter. Eventually, Virgil emerged and looked round at Scott.

"You heard Kayo list what they found in those labs when they were closing them down? All those…all of that…?"

Scott nodded.

"A sperm sample of yours frozen for future use; and frozen embryos…"

Virgil laughed humourlessly.

"He bragged about that to me you know, Scott. I had been unconscious for some time…drugged again. When I came to, he was showing me rows and rows of samples he had taken from me, DNA, sperms, rows and rows of them. The frozen ones were in case something tragic happened. Protecting his investment and his experiment, you know? He did not inject me in any way for that sample Scott, so how did he get it from me? Not with my knowledge or cooperation."

Scott knew that Virgil was not expecting an answer. He knew very well what his brother was implying, and the thought alone made him gag. Tears were falling unheeded down Virgil's cheeks now, and Scott's heart was breaking.

"If I was a female, Scott, there would be a word for it. Is it any different because I am a man and was unconscious at the time? There is a young woman in that house, Scott. A wonderful young girl, not a copy of Connie, but very much her own person, a wonderful person, and she has been violated as badly as me, and she is now carrying two babies. Babies that should have been mine and Con's. But Con is long gone, and Isla is forced to carry them. She never asked for it, and neither did I. I'm happy about it in a weird way, because it means Isla can have something she thought she could never have. But Scott, _I_ don't know how to be a dad! Do I…how can I…? Right now, I can barely deal with myself! What am I going to do as a family man?"

Scott smiled gently at him.

"I can answer that last one for you, Virgil. A year ago, you were well ready to become a family man with Connie. You might not be ready to get married right now Virge, but who is asking you to? Isla said this evening…or should I say, last night…that the babies are innocent. Now that they exist, they have the right to keep living, but who says you and Isla are going to have to deal with them alone? If you ask me, if everything goes well and we end up with twins here on the island, you will likely find yourselves fighting the rest of us to even spend time with them!"

Virgil nodded, smiling reluctantly. That was certainly true. With four uncles, an aunt, a grandpa and a great-grandma to contend with, there would be no shortage of helpers or, for that matter, babysitters.

Scott watched in sympathy as his brother's eyes clouded over again and he got up and, hands jammed in his pockets, slouched off in the direction of the beach. He got up and followed. There was definitely something else wrong. They walked in silence along the beach, side by side, taking in the moonlight reflecting off the water, the sound of the waves breaking on the shore. The wind ruffling the leaves, and night calls from the jungle. Finally, Virgil stopped and faced out to sea. He was silent for so long, that Scott was about to suggest that they return to the villa, when Virgil dropped to his knees suddenly, his eyes tightly closed, his mouth open in what looked to be a rictus of pain. Then suddenly, he was weeping, loudly, desperately, heart-achingly, hardly able to draw in breath between his harsh sobs. Scott stared dumfounded for a moment, then he was on his knees beside his brother, holding him close.

"It's okay bro, I'm here. Just let it all out."

Murmuring softly, Scott held his brother whilst he cried, barely managing to keep his own emotions at bay in sympathy. Something profound, massive was eating at Virgil. Something bigger than being technically raped? What could be bigger than that?

Virgil had always been the brother who cried. He cried at happy movies and at sad movies. He cried when his brothers were hurt or upset. He had always worn his heart on his sleeve and had never been embarrassed or self-conscious about it. But even after Connie's accident, Scott had never heard Virgil weeping as hard as this. His heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. He ached to know what could have caused his middle brother to hurt this much. What on earth had happened to him back there? Again, he was assaulted with the awareness of the greatness of his own failure to save his brother from all of this heartbreak.

Eventually, the harshness of Virgil's sobs started to ease, then slowly, to quieten until finally, he was able to take a deep breath and pull away from Scott's tight grasp. Scott's eyes were full of care.

"Tell me." He said simply. Virgil took out his handkerchief and blew his nose, wiping away tears from his face with the back of his hand, making himself look very like a small boy once again. He nodded.

"It was the Hood, Scott. It was the Hood that did it!"

Scott's eyes narrowed.

"What was the Hood, Virge? What did he do?"

More tears fell, and Virgil wiped them away, fighting to control the emotions that were still just below the surface.

"The Hood was down in those labs the whole time I was there. In the background, grinning, leering and jeering. Then, Tock had finished with me temporarily and had me locked up in a cell somewhere."

Scott nodded.

"Yes, so we heard."

"The Hood came in to see me and told me that he was the one who had had Connie killed."

Scott was thunderstruck.

"Why would _he_ want to kill _Connie?_ "

"Because she was working for him, Scott. Connie was in the Hood's employ. But somehow, she failed him and for that failure, he had her killed."

Another sob escaped before he could suppress it, then he raised wet eyes to his big brother.

"She was working for our enemy, Scott, and if she hadn't been killed, she would have become one of us. I thought I knew her. I loved her…I still do…did…"

He collapsed onto the sand again, and Scott raised him up and took him by the shoulders.

"Virgil, look at me. LOOK AT ME! You and John are two of the very best judges of character I have ever known, and you both loved her and trusted her _. I_ trusted her. We all did. If she was lying to us, Virgil, she would have given herself away in some way or other. No one can lie consistently for a long time without giving themselves away. You know that as well as I do!"

"But he made me doubt her, Scott, and now I don't know what to think one way or the other. I know he was telling the truth about being the one who killed her, and why else would he want to do that? I have to find out!"

Scott nodded sadly. Connie's good name had been besmirched, and regardless of public opinion, her memory would always be marred with suspicion unless they could find out and clear her name for good. Unless he could find out for sure, Virgil would never trust a woman again to not be lying to him. For everyone's sake, they had to find out, but how.

"Do you have a plan, Virge?"

He nodded.

"All I can think is that possibly her parents knew something. Do you remember how oddly they behaved at her funeral, Scott? They left everything…all the arrangements to me, and then straight after they urged me to find someone else to love, and told us they were going to Africa?"

Scott nodded. That had been strange.

"Isla and I were…are planning to go and find them and talk to them. Find out from them everything they know about their daughter. And now we know that she is pregnant, it will have to be some time soon."

A sound plan on the face of it. Scott wasn't sure about the wisdom of Isla travelling so far in her condition, but that was between her and Virgil. The least he could do was be the big brother though. He squeezed Virgil's shoulder.

"I'll arrange it for you." he said firmly. "Oh, and by the way Virge, I am coming with you!"


	47. Chapter 47 - A Moment Of Calm

Jeff Tracy switched on his bedside lamp and looked at his watch. Three o'clock in the morning. It had been a long night so far, with Virgil crashing away on his piano downstairs, but he hadn't had the heart to go down to tell the poor kid to tone it down a little. Everyone knew that Virgil was a man of very deep feelings, whom had been through hell in the past few weeks…and by all accounts, for much of the past year too. Considering all the man had been through recently, likely the piano was the only way he had to express himself adequately; although judging from the crashing notes a little while ago followed by the ominous silence, it had not been as satisfactory this time as it normally was.

He ached to take his little boy in his arms as he used to do when the boys were small, hug him and rock him to sleep. Chase away the demons and the nightmares with cuddles and lullabies.

He rolled over and closed his eyes resolutely, only for them to spring open again five minutes later. Perhaps a mug of cocoa would help him get to sleep?

He opened his bedroom door, yawning, and collided with Gordon in the corridor. Gordon too was yawning cavernously, almost splitting his head in half. Gordon gave him a nod, and headed down the stairs toward the kitchen, Jeff following behind.

In the kitchen, they found Scott rinsing out two mugs, taking care to keep quiet. He looked round at them as they came in and nodded, holding up his finger over his mouth, telling them to be quiet, and beckoned to them. Looking at each other in confusion, Jeff and Gordon followed Scott out onto the patio, where they saw Virgil on a sun lounger, covered with a thick wool blanket, only his hair peeking out the top, sleeping heavily, dead to the world.

They returned to the kitchen, where Gordon made two mugs of hot chocolate for his father and himself, and carried them up the stairs to the lounge, where he knew Scott and his father would have gone in order to be able to converse without disturbing Virgil.

"Ah Gordon, thank you, son." Jeff said gratefully, cradling his mug. "You didn't want one, Scott?"

Scott shook his head.

"No, we had a hot toddy earlier. I'll be off to get a bit of sleep."

Jeff inclined his head in the direction of the patio outside, down below where they could easily hear the sound of Virgil's snores.

"How was he?"

Scott looked pensive.

"Hurting dad. Hurting like you wouldn't believe. With good reason, too."

"He talked?"

Scott nodded.

"Yes, eventually."

There was so much he could tell, but Virgil's privacy and dignity had been insulted enough in the past few days. Scott was not about to compound it by revealing his younger brother's breakdown on the beach. Even though he knew his father and Gordon would understand and sympathize, it was not his property.

Jeff understood why his eldest son was reticent to talk, and he agreed. A quick glance at the expression on Gordon's face showed that he quite understood as well.

"Anything you can share?" Gordon asked after a pause. Scott bit his lip and then nodded.

"There was one thing that he told me that I think you probably ought to know."

He got up and walked over to the balcony and looked down toward the patio and the pool, still and silent below, and listened for the continued sounds of his brother's heavy snores. Jeff and Gordon followed him and stood beside him, staring out to sea.

"What is it Scott?" Jeff asked, concerned at the tragic expression on Scott's face. Scott looked at him, and then at Gordon.

"Dad, you never knew Constance Hayes…the girl Virgil was going to marry. You would have loved her. All of us adored her dad. She and Virgil were everything to each other."

"And she was killed by a hit and run two days before the wedding?" Jeff repeated what he had been told back at Penelope's garden party. How long ago was that now? Scott nodded.

"Yes. The Hood told Virgil that Constance had been in his employ. That Connie had been working for the Hood, and because she failed him in some way, it was he who had her murdered. Now, Virgil is hurting because he can't stop loving her, hurting because he is now doubting her, and hurting because he now feels that he cannot trust his own judgment."

Jeff shook his head sadly.

"You would have done all the regular background checks, of course?"

Scott nodded.

"Of course. We knew her background backwards and forwards and inside out. But we know how insidious the Hood can be sometimes."

Jeff nodded. That much was true.

"I suppose it will take time. It would help if we could find out the truth about Connie though, one way or the other…although it could end up doing more harm than good if the news is bad,"

"Well he's determined to find out, dad, to put his own mind at rest. I'd let him tell you about that in his own good time, though."

Jeff nodded, and Gordon finished off the last of his cocoa and stood up.

"Well, I'm here if he…or anyone else need me, okay? G'night Scott. G'night dad."

Gordo scuttled off back to bed, still yawning, and Scott got up too.

"I'll be off too. What about you, dad?"

"I'm going to call Lee Taylor. It should be a good time to call him where he is now."

"Uncle Lee? I thought he was on his way back home to Mars?"

Jeff shook his head.

"He wants to help us get the New Thunderbird Five off the drawing board first…or so he said. He is closing down his old apartment, collecting his belongings. He'll bring them back here. I've promised that when he's ready to return to Mars, one of us will take him in Thunderbird Three."

"It'll certainly be a quicker journey than the one he took getting back here. It'll be good to have him back on Tracy Island."

Jeff spent the rest of the night lay staring up at the ceiling of his room, wondering if he was the only member of the family feeling wakeful tonight? He couldn't help worrying about Virgil, and what the future held for his middle son. Virgil was the kindest soul on this earth, he mused. He really did not deserve to suffer so much.

He was concerned also about the escape of Professor Tock, and the possible danger Virgil or in fact any of the cloned girls would be in until he was recaptured. He finally gave up trying to sleep when his watch showed the time to be almost five o'clock. He got up, showered and dressed, and made his way through the house to the kitchen. He was accosted by Brains at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh M-m-m…Jeff, please can you come to my lab? I have someone to introduce to you."

Frowning slightly, Jeff followed the engineer downstairs to the labs, and his face broke into a half smile when he found the holo-image of Kayo waiting for him.

"Kayo hello my dear. Is everything alright?"

"Dad, Brains and I have to introduce you to Tee-Kay."

"Tee-Kay? Your personal computer that has been assisting Eos?"

Kayo nodded.

"Yes. Tee-Kay had to escape from his own hub in a hurry when the Hood was about to find him. We cannot afford to allow the Hood to gain access to Tee-Kay's database. He could do more damage than you can possibly know. Brains has been building him a new hub right there on Tracy Island, completely separate from Eos, with the latest firewall safeguards written by John, and with his own inbuilt holographic matrix. Brains finished the final polished details just last night, and Tee-Kay has downloaded himself from Thunderbird Rover down into his new home."

"Right." Jeff was uncertain quite why he had been dragged down here to be told about this. He had known after all about Tee-Kay's existence, and the fact that Brains was working on a way to free Eos from having to share her memory space with a strange alien computer. Brains gave the billionaire a smile.

"Mister Tra…I mean Jeff, this is T-T-Tee-Kay."

A slight rippling of light danced around the room for a split second, and then coalesced into an almost solid-looking holographic figure in front of the floating form of Kayo. Jeff felt his jaw drop. It was Kyrano, in every detail.

"Hello Mister Tracy." The figure said with a familiar little bow. "It is good to finally meet you in person."

oOoOo

Professor Lucius Tock sat back in his comfortable recliner, and raised the footrest, his eyes half closing. He could wait for a few weeks until all the hoo-hah surrounding young Virgil had died down a little, and then he would rebuild his lab elsewhere. He was not even the tiniest bit worried about being found out. He had eyes and ears in more places than anyone would ever believe. He grinned to himself as he thought of the ease with which he had freed himself from custody. He had always known that fawning imbecile would prove useful one day, and so he had.

He was not so foolish however, to believe that he would be able to use the same man again. No, the world council would remove the fellow from his position and lock him up somewhere safe and secure, then throw the key away.

Good riddance too. At least he would be saved the bother of having to deal with that particular loose end himself.

No one would find him here at any rate. He had sent off a coded message to several of his special…contacts, and he knew that at that very moment, sightings and traces of him would be showing up in various places around the world; South Africa for one; Egypt's Valley of the Kings; Malaya, Sydney Australia and even Antarctica. He chuckled aloud at the thought of the last one. No one would be fooled for long, he knew that, but at least they would all realize that he was nobody's fool. He was not a man who could be trifled with, and he was not a man to underestimate.

He glanced down at the gadget in his hand. That fellow Belaghant was a clever whatsit, that was for sure. Trangh had not been pleased to hand over his favourite toy, but he had had no choice. Tock had needed an advantage, and this electronic cloaking device was it. He had slipped away from the furore surrounding his release disguised as the wealthy and very beautiful society girl, Lady Penelope something or other. He had quite enjoyed that image. Perhaps he would use it again.

He had planned to get rid of the original Lady Penelope and keep the disguise going for as long as he needed it. After all, hers was a face that was known and accepted everywhere, on every level.

And she was personal friends with the Tracys, the people behind the Thunderbirds. He had found himself wondering why the _Hood_ had never stolen the identity of Lady Penelope? Then he had found out. That pesky dog of hers. That stupid pug she always carried with her wherever she went. He had personally witnessed that dog staring up at its mistress with adoring eyes. And yet, one sight of _him disguised as her_ , and it had fastened its teeth on the back of his trousers and refused to let go without a lot of persuasion. Clearly that dog had not been fooled. It was as well that the servant had not been around at the time, or Tock's own well-conceived plan might have failed because of a darned animal!

Still, as far as he knew, the lady and her servant were none the wiser, and the dog was not about to tell her anything, was he?

He allowed a slow contented smile to spread across his face, as he drifted off into a relaxed snooze.

No one would ever find him here. No one.


	48. Chapter 48 - The Search For Tock

Jefferson Tracy wished for the hundredth time that he had listened to Brains in the first place. If he had listened when Brains had warned him of the dangers the Hood presented, he would not have flown off on that test-flight.

He would not have been shot down by the Hood.

He would not have crashed his plane into the jungle, nor his transponder into the ocean.

He would not have been seriously injured, lost his memory for all those months.

He would instead have been at home where he belonged. With his family and with his friends.

He stared at the image of his oldest and perhaps dearest friend in front of him and his heart broke.

This looked like Kyrano, even sounded like his old friend. But it wasn't him. This was a fake, a replica, a facsimile. Kyrano had died whilst Jeff was missing, and the knowledge that he would never see his old friend in the flesh again hurt even more with the holograph floating before him. Even Kyrano's mannerisms were there. He was tempted to turn and walk away from this painful reminder of his loss, ban Tee-Kay from using it; but who was he to make that demand? He clamped down tightly on his emotions, suddenly afraid of letting them show.

Kayo saw a brief expression of grief flit across her adoptive father's face before control took over and the expression vanished, replaced by one of carefully cultivated interest and admiration.

"Kyrano!" Was all Jeff could find to say aloud.

The hologram bowed slightly again, and gave a twitch, like an aborted shake of the head.

"I am Tee-Kay, Mister Tracy. Since Tino Kyrano was one of my primary creators, I have based my holographic image on his. Does it meet with your approval?"

"Um…I…Uh…" Jeff stuttered uncharacteristically for a moment, and the hologram gave a slight nod.

"I remind you of your friend whom you have lost. I will select a different image."

"NO!"

Jeff's shout seemed to take everyone, including himself, by surprise. The holographic Tee-Kay paused. Jeff gave him a smile.

"No Tee-Kay, you should select the image that you consider the most appropriate. You are familiar with Eos?"

"Eos has been good enough to share her processors with me for a time."

Jeff nodded.

"Well, Eos chose a holographic image that looks uncannily like someone else I have lost. That of my late wife. If Kayo is happy for you to take on the appearance of her father, then I have no right to object. Welcome to Tracy Island, Tee-Kay."

Kayo signed off and sat back in her chair and regarded her hostess.

"Now Tee-Kay is finally integrated into Tracy Island, he can finally get to work. But in order for him to find Lucius Tock, we need a DNA trace for him to lock on to. Where will we get that? None of those girls will be safe, and neither will Virgil until we get that man behind bars. Even then…"

Penelope nodded.

"I want to know how that man got away. It was one thing being released from his cell, it was quite another walking out of the entire facility without being stopped and apprehended. As far as we have been able to find out so far, he was not even seen leaving the premises."

"Well, vanishing is one of the Hood's best tricks. I guess since Tock is the Hood's old college master, this is where he learned most of his tricks."

The two women frowned, Penny sipping a cup of tea.

"Penelope, I assume you looked at all of the security footage?"

She shook her head.

"No, Colonel Casey did that, as soon as she discovered Tock was missing. There was the footage of him being escorted to his cell, and the guards patrolling. Then according to the colonel, when they went to remove him to escort him to a more secure facility, his cell was empty. It was as if he had vanished into thin air."

Kayo scowled.

"Where would that security footage be stored? Would the colonel give us access to it? I think we should look at it ourselves."

Penelope nodded.

"I think so too. Colonel Casey has been over it three times, she says, and has even had it carefully checked over for camera tricks or other such illusions. Nothing. There has to be something she has missed."

She put down her cup and stood up.

"Are you game, Kayo?"

Kayo nodded and got up.

"Lead on."

"Parker, fetch the car please. We are going to pay a call on Colonel Casey."

Colonel Casey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No offense Lady Penelope, but both myself and my best people have been over that material time and again. What are you expecting to find?"

"Colonel, no one vanishes into thin air!" Kayo replied bluntly. "There has to be something that has been overlooked. What harm can it do for two fresh pairs of eyes to go over it again?"

Penelope nodded in agreement.

"After all Colonel, professional magicians are no more magical than we are. They simply make use of illusion and misdirection. They make you think you are seeing one thing when in fact you are seeing something completely different."

Colonel Casey regarded her two visitors wearily. In truth, there were few people she trusted more than these two women. If anyone had the ability to spot the invisible, it would be them. She finally nodded and pressed a button on her desk that called up a small screen. The three women shuffled together to watch.

"Colonel, we'll watch it at a quarter speed if you don't mind." Kayo said softly. Casey made the adjustment and they began to watch the security footage.

The recordings included twelve different secure zones, which they examined in minute detail, but found nothing amiss. After a long three hours, with their eyes aching and cricks in their backs and necks, Kayo stabbed a finger on the screen.

"Stop!"

Casey paused the picture, and she and Penny peered at the tiny quadrant on the screen under Kayo's finger.

"Who is that? Colonel, can you isolate that quadrant and fill the screen with that shot?"

Casey nodded, and immediately the picture ballooned to fill the entire screen. Still the figure Kayo had spotted was far away and seemed slightly blurred.

"Colonel, where is this room?"

"It's the janitor's room." Casey replied frowning. "They use it to store their personal gear and take their breaks."

"Where is it located within the building?"

"Basement level."

"The same level as the remand cells where Tock would have been locked up?"

She nodded confirmation. Kayo glanced from the screen to the Colonel, who was peering closely at the figure on the screen, now showing up even more clearly. Slowly they turned to Lady Penelope, who was staring at the screen with a shocked expression.

"Penny, perhaps you could explain what you were doing down in that janitor's room, just after Tock's release and disappearance?"

Lady Penelope Creighton Ward stared at the image of herself on the screen. It was a fuzzy image still, but there was no mistaking that it was her. She glanced from the screen to her two companions.

"The exact time-frame of this shot is…" she peered more closely, then sat back, frowning. "…nineteen hundred hours, local time. On that particular day colonel, at seven thirty in the evening, you know exactly where I was. I was in the emergency council meeting, showing our evidence to the committee."

Casey nodded.

"And Kayo?"

"With you in the ante room, waiting to be called." She rubbed her eyes and gestured to the screen. "This cannot be the Hood, since he is still in custody. This has to be Tock. I suggest we focus on this image and find out how and when he disguised himself as Penny, who he was before if anyone, and follow him from the building."

Having themselves a specific target made it easier, but it still took several hours before the three women had managed to assemble the entire picture. The evidence against the traitorous council member who had ordered Tock's release tipped the scales to the point where the man would probable never see the light of day again. The fellow had used his own influence to gain access to the cells and had opened the cell door himself.

Tock had, according to the footage, waited until his ally had disappeared from view, then using some kind of hand-held machine the man had handed to him, changed his appearance to that of one of the janitors.

The three women exchanged glances. So that was how Tock had arrived in the janitor's room without attracting attention. Once in the room, he had switched his disguise to that of Lady Penelope and exited the building without being accosted or waylaid beyond the occasional greeting.

When the action left the building, the colonel deactivated the screen and their eyes fell on the aristocrat. Penelope looked troubled.

"I wonder if he is still disguised as me?"

She looked at their searching eyes, and her face visibly paled.

"You do not think that…? _I_ am most definitely _not_ Professor Tock in disguise! I can assure you most emphatically of _that!_ "

Casey looked thoughtful.

"All the same Lady Penelope, it would be as well to establish a way to make that fact absolutely certain! Otherwise, suspicion is likely to follow you everywhere you go until Tock is found and secured."

Lady Penelope sighed, and nodded.

"In which case, I suggest you both remain with me around the clock until my _bona fides_ can be established beyond any doubt. One foolproof way to establish my identity would be Sherbet."

Colonel Casey's puzzled frown caused Kayo to smirk.

"Sherbet?" realization dawned, and the colonel laughed. "Oh, you mean that little dog of yours? Where is he right now? How will he be able to help?"

Lady Penelope smiled.

"Sherbet has…Sherbet had a history of his own before he and I crossed paths. He trusts me absolutely, and he is suspicious of all strangers. Even Parker is only just beginning to gain Bertie's approval. Anyone who crossed Bertie's path who looked like me but smelled wrong, would never fool him. He has an almost sixth sense for criminals."

She stood up.

"He will be back at Creighton-Ward manor, with Parker."

Kayo stood up and turned to the colonel. Grace Casey nodded and stood up.

"Normally I would have to say I am too busy to go gallivanting away from my duties, but in this case, it is my duty to establish the true facts. Where did Tock go, once he left the government building? Did he change his disguise once more, or did he stay disguised as you until he arrived…wherever he is now?"

Kayo nodded.

"Whilst you do that, I'll contact John and get him to check out the security camera footage that cover the streets surrounding the central government building. See what he can find, and I will return to Ireland and see if I can get hold of any DNA evidence or samples that will help me to track Tock down to wherever he is now."

Casey stared at her.

"If you can do that Kayo, why don't I already know about it?"

"Because it is not your property, Colonel, no offense intended. It is technology belonging to me personally, and even International Rescue does not have access to it. It is how I located Virgil in the first place, but it will need a DNA trace to work efficiently. Tock is likely to be too careful to simply leave traces of himself behind, but I may find something."

Penny nodded and rested her hand lightly on Kayo's shoulder.

"And so may we, Kayo. Be safe and keep in touch. Colonel, shall we?"


	49. 49 A Difficult Question To Answer

_**I am sorry that this update has taken so long, but a painful injury has been taking up all of my attention and draining me of enthusiasm for anything else. Please bear with me and hopefully I will be back to full strength in a few weeks. In the meantime I will do what I can when I am able.**_

 _ **My thanks to Helensg and thunderbird shadow for your comments on the last chapter. I am sorry for not thanking you both personally, but I truly do value every single comment.**_

 _ **Warning: this chapter contains oodles of shameless fluff!**_

 _ **A Difficult Question to Answer**_

Lady Penelope made a move to the door when the colonel held up her hand.

"Please wait for a moment Lady Penelope."

Lady Penelope paused and watched as the colonel pushed a button on her desk.

"Captain James, will you come in here please."

There was an acknowledging mumble, and a moment later a uniformed man in his early forties with prematurely greying hair and pale grey eyes stamped into the room, slipped his automatic pistol into his holster before saluting.

"Colonel Casey sir!"

Lady Penelope was familiar with this officer. He was a colourless `by the book' man, without a single flicker of imagination anywhere in his body. He followed orders to the letter, and was oblivious to other concerns. He was fiercely loyal to Colonel Casey. Alone. He was one man whom had stood beside Casey during her struggle with the treacherous `Colonel' Martin Janus and his attempts to take over the GDF in order to capture the Thunderbirds. That fact alone would have made him a welcome sight had it not been for the gun at his hip, and the way his fingers twitched slightly. She had a feeling she knew why Casey had brought this man into the room. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later.

"Captain James, this information is for your ears only, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"We have discovered that our escaped prisoner disguised himself as Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward in order to get out of the building unchallenged. That leaves us with the unhappy task of proving that this is indeed the real Lady Penelope and not professor Tock in disguise. We will investigate in order to establish the facts. You will come along as a witness to...whatever we discover."

"And as additional security if necessary, Colonel?"

Casey turned her eyes on Lady Penelope and gave a quick nod.

"Yes." She replied.

Lady Penelope drew herself up and lifted her chin slightly defiantly.

"And am I to be handcuffed too, Colonel?"

Casey narrowed her eyes at the aristocrat.

"This is not an indication of any doubt about your integrity Lady Penelope, but rather at the ingenuity of our enemy. I have not reached my current rank through intuition alone. I must follow the regulations. I can give you the benefit of the doubt, but I must also cover all the bases. You of all people understand that."

Lady Penelope glanced at the captain, standing ramrod straight, his right hand poised over his gun and watching her carefully. She finally nodded and gave the grey man a faint smile.

"I understand. I am not going to try anything, captain."

The man gave an acknowledging bob of the head, but his eyes never left hers. He too knew what the professor was capable of. He had read all the reports. There was no way that he would escape this time if this... _beautiful._..aristo turned out to be a disguise. He stepped away from the door and positioned himself so that he had both her Ladyship and the colonel in his sights.

"Whenever you are ready, Colonel Casey."

Jeff Tracy stood as if frozen in position, long after Tee-Kay had flicked off his holo-image to begin the task Kayo had assigned to him. Brains looked at his old friend uncertainly.

"Are you alright, Mister Tracy?"

Jeff nodded, then shook his head and planted the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"You know Brains, sometimes I wish I could selectively turn off some of my memories."

Saying this, he turned abruptly and left the room, leaving Brains faintly troubled.

Virgil opened his eyes and blinked as the sun shone brightly on him, making him blink and sit up with a grunt. There was a chuckle beside him.

"Well-rested, bro?"

He realised he was slumped uncomfortably on one of the sun-loungers beside the pool, with a blanket twisted about his legs. John was sitting on he edge of the pool nearby dressed in his orange swim trunks, his feet dangling in the water. He was rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Gordon was still in the pool, powering his way up and down on his morning workout.

John got himself up and perched on the edge of Virgil's sun-lounger, and gave him a smile.

"Are you alright, Virge? You look like you've been here a few hours."

Virgil nodded, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Couldn't sleep. Went for a moonlit walk last night with our big brother, drank cocoa..."

John nodded, and he smiled, although he felt his heart lurch. Yet again Virgil had gone to Scott instead of to him. Why did no one ever come to him with their problems? Surely he wasn't so bad at being a big brother that no on was ever willing to come to him? He got up, and flung his towel into Virgil's face with a grin.

"Well I'm hungry if you aren't. Fancy a proper English breakfast, John Tracy-style?"

John knew that he was usually very skilled at the traditional poker-face, so he was surprised when his younger brother grabbed his arm before he could disappear. Virgil must have caught a moment of something in his eyes. The dark haired younger man took hold of both of John's hands and pulled him back down onto the lounger beside him.

"Johnny, I..."

To John's dismay, a tear appeared in Virgil's eye, but the younger man blinked it away and shook his head to clear it.

"Virge?"

"John, I'm sorry you know."

"For what?"

John thought he knew what his younger brother was referring to, but he chose to deliberately misunderstand.

"You are always the first to notice when something is up, and you always ask me, and I brush you off every time. Don't I?"

John kept his eyes focussed on Gordon, still powering up and down in the pool. He nodded without looking round.

"You always tell me you're fine, then ten minutes later you're crying on Scott's shoulder. It's...it's just not very flattering Virgil, knowing that you don't trust me."

Virgil's eyes turned wide at that, his expression twisted into one of horror.

"Oh Johnny, no, no, no, it isn't that at all! Please don't think I don't trust you! Out of all of us I would say that I trust you the most of all! It's only that..."

He broke off, clearly wondering how to express what he wanted to say. John finally turned his head and looked Virgil in the eye.

"It's what Virgil? Sorry if I seem to lack humility or something, but you're my little brother, and I care about you more than you..."

He blushed and broke off, then got up and turned back toward the house. Virgil struggled to free himself from his blanket, then hurried after him.

He finally caught up with his older brother on the patio, and grabbed his arm.

"John, stop please!"

John paused and turned around and gave Virgil a quick hug.

"Sorry Virgil, I've just..." he paused and shook his head. "I'll see you later."

John hurried away. Virgil stared after him for a few stunned seconds. Were those tears he had seen in his big brother's eyes? Johnny wasn't one to cry! Virgil could count the number of times he had seen John cry on one hand!

"Morning Virgil. Ready for breakfast?"

Virgil jumped as his father's voice came from behind. He started running for the stairs after his brother. He called back over his shoulder.

"Sorry dad, I gotta talk to Johnny!"

There was silence from John's bedroom, but Virgil was certain that the blond man was there al the same. He knocked, but got no response. Finally, he passed his hand over the locking pad.

"Medical override. Virgil Green Three-Two."

The door clicked open, and he crept into John's room, closing and locking the door after him.

The room was in semi darkness.

"I should have disabled your medical access."

"You wouldn't do that, Johnny." Virgil replied, and swept the curtains open, then raised the blind. The brilliant sun shine into the room, revealing John sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chin, his arms hugging his ankles. Virgil sat on the bed facing him. He said nothing.

John's eyes were damp, but he actually looked calm. Haunted, but calm. After a long silence, he seemed to realise that Virgil was waiting for him to say something.

"You won't talk to me but you expect me to talk to you? I'm sorry to make this an issue Virgil. It isn't really, but you have no idea how scared I have been! I suppose that spending s much time up on Five, I should be used to having to wait around for news, but even with my being here on the ground, I was still sat around waiting! I was so scared for you Virgil! First you took off like a..."

He raised his eyes and saw the ashamed look in his little brother's eyes and reached out a hand.

"Sorry Virge, I know you had good reason fr doing it, but I was worried for you, and wishing that we could have helped you better to deal with everything. Then you got kidnapped, and we...I was helpless. If it hadn't been for Kayo and Tee-Kay..."

Virgil nodded.

"...And the rescue plan needed someone sitting at home on the computer, dealing with all the information and coordination. The job you're always the one saddled with."

John nodded, and wiped his eyes, cursed softly, and fished a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose.

"I know it's more my bag than anyone else's, and normally I wouldn't have had a problem with it. But it was _you_ , Virgil! My baby brother that needed rescuing. My _first_ baby brother whom I couldn't protect then, and even when I can..."

Virgil waited for John to compose himself, then he rested his hand lightly on his brother's knee.

"John, what you don't know is that you always help me, every time I need it. You are able to help me without ever opening your mouth!"

John blinked.

"Come again?"

Virgil smirked.

"Alright John listen to me. Scott was born with one great big TROUBLE detector lodged in the front of his brain. Agreed? He always knows when something is wrong, no matter what we try to do to hide it. He always knows and he nags and nags and nags like an old woman until he finds out everything he wants to know. I don't know about you, but I generally find it much less hassle to roll with it. It helps that Scott and I are pretty close, but that is why I talk to Scott."

"Because he gives you little choice about it?"

Virgil nodded.

"Exactly. I know you have the same thing with him, and so do the others. But answer me this John, do any of the others talk to you about their problems?"

John shook his head.

"None of them...well, I tell a lie. Alan does, but neither you, Scott or Gordon will. I was beginning to think it is something I was doing wrong. I suppose you are going to put me right about that?"

"Too right I am, John. We all rely on you. You know, I once had someone on a call tell me how amazing your voice was when you answered their call. They had been panicking and the calm sound of your voice took away all their fears and let them know that everything was going to be alright. It is that same calmness in your professional voice, and in your whole professional manner that we all count on when we are out there. You, always with your finger on the pulse, all the information of the world at your fingertips and always in control. But you don't put on that professional manner as a front, do you?"

Bewildered, John shook his head.

"No, I just stay calm and be myself."

"That is what we need here at home when things are falling about our ears. We don't need another agony uncle, John. Scott is all the agony uncle we can handle. When we've gone crying to Scott, or even dad or grandma, and we are trying to put ourselves together again, we need the soothing calmness of someone who never gets angry or overly upset. Someone who never judges and never asks lots of awkward questions. You are like a cold drink of water on a scorching hot day, John. Nothing that happens ever seems to upset your world. You are always in control, John, when you're up on Five. You give that same impression when you're here at home too. We all of us feel that when something terrible happens, if our Johnny can still be calm and upbeat, then everything will always be alright. That might sound silly to you, but that is how we all feel."

John was silent, taking in all that his brother had said to him. After a moment, he frowned.

"Okay,, thanks for the vote of confidence, but how does that explain why you refuse to tell me anything at all? You simply leave me to worry about you, Virgil, and that really isn't fair. I'm glad I am able to be of some help to everyone after all, but it doesn't help _me_."

Virgil got up and paced to the window and looked across towards the ocean. John watched him, concerned. Virgil turned back to face John, but because of the sunlight from the window, Virgil's face was in shadow. John got up and joined his brother by the window. Virgil looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it Virge? What aren't you telling me?"

Virgil responded with a slight shrug.

"Sorry John, it's just that I'd never really thought about how you would feel about it. I just don't want you to ever change."

John eyebrows raised high.

"Why on earth should I change? Whatever are you on about?"

"I'll tell you, but if you ever repeat what I said to Alan and Gordon, I will tell them about your secret chocolate stashes..."

John raised his eyebrow smugly.

"What chocolate stashes? Virgil, what is this all about bro?"

Virgil shrugged.

"John, when mom died, you were the first one to start pulling us together. I remember it was you who got Scott back on side, wasn't it? Without your help he might've gone right off the rails, and it would have been a few weeks before dad noticed. Through me getting sick, then Gordon's accident, then dad disappearing, and all the time through International Rescue, you have always been the one calm centre of the mad, mad Tracy world. You seem to have kept yourself pure and untouched, and I for one want you to stay that way. I can't poison you Johnny with all the fallout from our chaos. So long as you always remain our calm centre, as long as you always stay the same, everything will always be alright."

He gave his big brother a slightly embarrassed smile.

"I can be deep in a fug, John, stressed and hurting, and not knowing how to get myself out of it. Then you walk into the room bringing a feeling of calm and normality with you and ask me how I am in that calm way you have. Suddenly, I feel better straight away. That is why I never tell you my problems Johnny."

John stared at him for a long time, then his face broke into a gentle smile.

"Wow, that was quite a speech, Virgil. It might have been easier on you though, if you had just told me to stop trying to be Scott, and just be myself!"

Virgil laughed.

"I wish I had thought of that one. Come on brother, breakfast is on dad this morning. Shall we go and grab some before the bottomless pit eats it all?"


	50. Chapter 50 - Introspection

Kayo activated her comms as soon as Shadow was airborne.

"Tee-Kay, this is Kayo. Come in."

The hauntingly familiar voice of Tee-Kay answered immediately.

"Tee-Kay responding. How may I assist you, Kayo?"

"Activate priority security scrambling."

"Activating."

Kayo waited for the screech to come through her speakers, and then tapped a control on her wrist-pad controls.

"Tee-Kay, I would like you to access all the official CCTV footage from the last seven days of all areas within a one-mile radius of the government buildings in Geneva. Search through them for any footage of Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and record carefully every location, event and date-stamp if you will. I am going to ask John Tracy to make a similar search independent of yours."

"Acknowledged, Kayo. Am I searching for something in particular, or simply recording information?"

"Actually both." Kayo told him. "The real Lady Penelope is a member of International Rescue and her honesty is unimpeachable. However, the mad professor who was arrested when we rescued Virgil has found a way of perfectly imitating her. We need to find a way to tell the two Penelope's apart if it is possible, but more than that, we need to find a way for you to be able to trace him the way you traced my uncle."

"I understand, Kayo. I anticipate that the former objective is achievable. The latter would require a DNA trace, which will undoubtedly prove a great deal more challenging."

"Agreed, but with both you and John searching separately, each with your own individual strengths, we stand a higher chance of success. Do what you can."

"Acknowledged. Will you require me to give John Tracy the footage as I acquire it?"

Kayo smiled to herself and shook her head.

"That should not be necessary, Tee-Kay. John is an expert at obtaining information. That is a large part of his job in his role in International Rescue."

"Very well. Tee-Kay out."

Kayo considered briefly whether she should call Tracy Island, whereupon Scott and father would take the call, or to call John directly. No, anything Scott became involved in tended to become a project with Scott in charge, and John didn't need that. This task needed doing quickly, efficiently and without fuss. She called John directly, using the International rescue secure person-to-person frequency.

"Kayo to John Tracy. Come in."

John answered immediately.

"John here. How can I help you, Kayo?"

Kayo smiled at her adoptive brother.

"Are you alone, John?"

"Virgil was here but he left just a minute ago. Why? What's up?"

"John, I have a job for you to do…"

oOoOoOo

Isla crouched on the floor of her en-suite bathroom, her head hanging over the rim of the toilet, groaning miserably.

She had always believed she would have a child some-day, until she had learned that she was sterile and would never be able to have a child of her own. Learning the reason for that had been even more of a shock. The knowledge that others existed that looked like herself had been an exciting thought. Somehow, she had imagined that the truth would be something romantic or fairy-tale like. Something that would give her a `happy ever after' to look forward to. But to be told that she was a clone? Someone who, according to the law of the land and the laws of nature, shouldn't even exist? That had come right out of left field.

She vomited once more, tears mingling with the perspiration on her face and the thought came to her once again.

Was it worth all this misery to have a baby? If this was what every woman went through every time they became pregnant, it was a wonder the human race had not died out years ago!

She felt a hand on her back, and a cool cloth was pressed across her forehead.

"Come along Isla, lets get you up off the floor and get you into bed."

Grandma's kindly voice and her gentle embrace reduced Isla to grateful sobbing.

"Feel sick and hot…"

"I know my dear but put yourself in my hands and you will feel better in no time. Come along now."

Isla allowed grandma to lead her back into her bedroom, where she was helped out of her jeans and trainers, and into a thin, loose nightdress and laid upon the bed. A glass of something cool was pressed into her hands.

"Drink this, slowly. Sip it, but drink all of it. Then just rest. I will sit here with you until you feel a little better. Then you can get some sleep."

"What is it?"

"Something designed by Brains and Virgil that will ease your sickness and relax you a little; but will not harm your baby."

Isla sipped her medicine. It tasted slightly chalky, but it was not at all unpleasant. Just the reminder that she was not alone to deal with this made her feel so much better. Somehow though, she felt a sudden, unexpected pang for her own home, and her own mother. She swallowed the feeling, and sipped a little more of the medicine, her nausea already beginning to fade. By the time the glass was empty, her eyelids were feeling very heavy indeed. Grandma laid a thin sheet over her, and she slept.

Outside Isla's room, grandma found, not really to her surprise, Virgil pacing up and down the corridor.

"Grandma, you have to let me go in!"

Grandma shook her head.

"Virgil dear, she doesn't need smothering right now. In fact, I think she is slightly homesick if truth be told. What she really needs is to rest. Have some more of that medicine ready for her though. She will be needing it for a few more weeks."

"I'll get right on to it."

She grabbed his elbow and spun him around so that he was facing her.

"Virgil, women have been having babies for thousands of years. Most women encounter morning sickness sooner or later. Some men do too. And usually it happens to the men who worry too much. She is only having a baby. Alright then, two babies. It is all a perfectly natural process."

Virgil shook his head.

"No grandma it isn't! Not this time! Nothing about that pregnancy is normal, and I…"

Grandma took a hold of his chin firmly in her hands.

"Now you listen to me son, and you listen good. Whether those babies were conceived the traditional way, or whether they were conceived in some kind of test-tube makes no difference at the end of the day. Women were having test-tube babies when my own mother was young. That is nothing new either. A pregnancy is a pregnancy, and everything that is happening to Isla so far is perfectly normal. It may not be very nice, but it is not abnormal either. Let her rest."

Virgil nodded unhappily. He was aware that his own emotions, that tended to be pretty close to the surface at the best of times, were at the moment becoming volatile and reactive. He knew about pregnancy…in terms of the theory, anyway, but facing the reality of it with someone he cared about was another matter. Somehow his medical professional façade had become drowned in the furore of his conflicting emotions.

His love and longing for the dead Connie. His new love for Isla. His confusion and fear. Was his love for Isla real? Or was he only loving her because she was like Connie to look at? Was his regard for her because she had been instrumental in saving him? Was it because she was carrying his children inside her?

On top of all of that was a pervasive feeling of guilt and betrayal; that Connie had only been dead a little over a year and already he was feeling very strongly for another woman. How long was he to grieve for Connie before his heart would stop accusing him of betraying her memory for looking at someone else? Even a clone?

All he really knew was that inside that bedroom was the answer to all of those questions. All he wanted was to go in there and be with her. Just go in and sit. He looked up into grandma's kind eyes, and he could see understanding in them. She gave him a hug. He buried his face in her shoulder for a moment. After a few moments, she patted his back and he pulled away.

"Take it from one who has been there, son. Isla will be fine. She will need your support, but not your smothering. Give her a couple of hours, and then take her in a cup of tea. That will make you her champion forever."

Virgil snorted; half a laugh and half a cry and nodded.

"Thanks grandma."

oOoOoOo

Lady Penelope was not accustomed to feeling like the criminal. She knew she was innocent of anything. She knew she was the real Lady Penelope, but the knowledge that someone had traded on her reputation to achieve his own ends appalled her. What if he had gone on to commit some crime once he had left the building? What then? Tock could even now be out there somewhere, commit heinous crimes with her face and shattering her reputation. Even with proof that Tock had previously imitated her appearance, would not save her from a ruined reputation if she could not find some way to prove her identity and expose his once and for all.

She sat beside Casey in the airship, and endured the eagle eye of Captain James on her at all times. She resisted the urge to squirm. She had never been quite in this position before. Just wait until Parker found out what was going on. Suddenly, the confident twinkle returned to her eye. Yes, once Parker was on the job. Parker and Sherbet together were formidable. It might take more than Sherbet to convince James here that she was not Tock in disguise, but so long as Casey was convinced, that would do for starters.

She had a sudden yearning for Gordon's comforting arms around her. When Gordon was around, it seemed nothing in the world could go wrong. She settled down in her seat and closed her eyes, smiling slightly as she remembered the feeling of Gordon's warm arms around her. His soft lips pressing hers, his clear, liquid brown eyes full of love. Gordon too would never be fooled by any old fake. She lifted her chin high, frosted captain James with an icy glare, and folded her arms, content to be patient, and wait.


	51. Chapter 51 - Distant Horizons

**Author's Note:**

 _ **I really must apologize for taking so long to update. I have a very good reason for it, honest! Finally though, things have started to change for the better, allowing me to start getting back on track. I want to thank Bow Echo for her encouragement whilst I was lost in the wilderness. Thanks, my friend. Now slowly on the mend!**_

Distant Horizons

John Tracy narrowed his eyes as he stared intently at the computer screen before him. Hundreds of hours-worth of footage from more than a dozen cameras to search through, and with very little clue as to what he was searching for except for something that looked wrong. At least Kayo had been able to give him a thorough rundown of Lady Penelope's itinerary, so he was able to narrow down his searches somewhat.

Lady Penelope had been "copied" had she? Someone had disguised themselves as her in order to deceive? He wouldn't be in that person's shoes once the real Lady Penelope caught up with them, that was for sure.

Of course, there was very little doubt as to the identity of the miscreant.

Professor Tock.

He jumped as a voice from beside him cut through the silence.

"Can I be of any assistance, John?"

He shook his head.

"Thanks Eos, but I really want to do this myself…wait, there is one thing you can do. Review the time-stamp for all the footage I have downloaded and prioritize those that coincide with Lady Penelope's schedule."

"FAB John."

Eos fell silent, and John was aware of the other screens whizzing through footage faster than he could even follow. He determinedly blanked it out and focused on what he was doing. Less than seven minutes later, Eos once again made him jump.

"I have reviewed all the footage you indicated John, and I have set the priorities as you requested."

"Thanks Eos."

Eos watched the back of his head for a moment, aware that when her human was concentrating on something, he did not like to be disturbed without good reason. She would be better to occupy herself elsewhere until he needed her.

"John, I will upload myself to Thunderbird Rover and return to patrol. Call me if you require my assistance."

John grunted in acknowledgement, and Eos made herself scarce.

John did not notice.

oOoOoOo

Parker was not accustomed to her ladyship being out of the house without his presence, and the knowledge that if anything should happen, he would not be there to defend her troubled him.

Alright, Lady Penelope was well able to take care of herself, but it was the principle of the thing, right? He was her official bodyguard. What was the point of a bodyguard that is sent home to twiddle his thumbs whilst his charge is still potentially in danger? He had delivered her safely to the Colonel's office, but then been sent home, with the information that she would be there for some time and she would contact him again when she needed to be collected. In the meantime, she was sure he had other tasks he could be getting on with?

He had, of course. A few things around the manor had gotten behind because of their recently busy schedule. FAB 1 needed some attention, inside the house the glassware was dusty and the silver badly needed polishing; to say nothing of the crystal chandeliers in the grand ballroom. Oh well, he would take the chance of getting those things done whilst he had the opportunity.

The staff were soon busily cleaning and polishing inside the house, whilst Parker busied himself performing some vital routine maintenance to FAB 1. Sherbet the pug stationed himself in the garage doorway, annoyed at having been sent home with Parker rather than stay with his beloved mistress, and was determined to take his annoyance out on the butler. Parker ignored the little dog's continuous low growling, knowing that beneath his grumpy exterior, Sherbet was nothing if not loyal.

He had no idea how long he had been working when the unmistakable sound of a GDF carrier boomed overhead, and came in to land inside the grounds. He cursed, as the backdraft whipped up the dirt and dust, covering him and the newly polished FAB 1 with dirt and grime. Sherbet was standing erect, a fierce growl that was without doubt an angry one.

Parker silenced him with a wave of his hand and wiping the dirt from his hands with a rag, he emerged from the open doorway of the garage, Sherbet close on his heels.

The large GDF carrier had landed on the vast grassy lawn beside the house, and already the ramp was lowering.

One man stood in the opening. What on earth?

Parker stood and watched as the man, a rifle hugged close to his chest, strode down the ramp and across the lawn towards the main entrance of the house. Parker strode forward to intercept, Sherbet bouncing angrily and excitedly beside him, barking furiously.

"Can I 'elp you, sir?" Parker called out, pulling his jacket back on and fastening the buttons once more. The man gave him a disdainful glance, and shook his head, giving the angry pug a wary glance.

"No thank you. I wish to speak to a Mister Parker. I am informed that he is the Master of the house in the absence of her ladyship. Is he within?"

Parker shook his head.

"'Ush there, you!" he said, glancing down at Sherbet. Sherbet quietened down immediately, but took a few more bouncing steps forward, looking as though he would dearly like to take a chunk out of the strange man's ankle. The man took a hurried step backwards. Parker inclined his head back towards the garage.

"I'm Mister Parker; Lady Penelope's butler, bodyguard and chauffeur. I was just in the garage, tinkering with her ladyship's limousine. 'Ow can I 'elp you?"

The stranger looked Parker up and down. He had heard that Lady Penelope's principal servant was a bit of an oddball, but this fellow? And _what was_ that accent? He sounded more like an ex-jailbird than the butler of an aristocratic household! He cleared his throat and glanced down at the dog.

"I am Captain James. I work for Colonel Casey. Can I pat the dog?"

He stepped toward Sherbet once again, who immediately started barking angrily. Parker shushed him and gave the captain a slight smile.

"I wouldn't h'advise it captain, h'until 'er ladyship h'introduces you to 'im h'officially like. Sherbet is suspicious of strangers, and you're 'ere in his territory."

"Strangers? Even the postman?"

Parker chuckled.

"Postmen won't come to Creighton-Ward Manor, captain. I collect the post meself from the post-h'office in town. Now what can I do for you? You can't 'ave landed a GDF ship 'ere just to pat the dog!"

"Actually Parker, that is exactly what he did do!"

The smooth voice of Colonel Casey made Parker glance up. She was now standing at the top of the open ramp, with Lady Penelope close beside her. They were both grinning widely. Parker frowned, and picked up Sherbet, who eyed the captain with distrust.

"Milady? Colonel?"

They came towards him, and Lady Penelope gave Parker a quick hug and took Sherbet from him. Captain James watched as the small animal wagged his tail so hard that his entire body was wagging along with it, lavishing licks on his mistress' face. Penelope patted the pug's head and offered captain James her hand. The man took it, slightly befuddled, and they shook hands solemnly.

"Bertie, this is Captain James. He is a friend."

At the lady's invitation, James ventured once again to pat the little dog on the head. This time, the little dog rubbed against his hand, showing none of his former aggression. James looked nonplussed. Penelope exchanged slightly amused glances with the colonel, whilst Parker looked confused.

"Milady, what's this all about?"

Penelope glanced at the colonel.

"I think explanations are in order. Parker, some tea please, and join us in the drawing room. You need to know what has been going on.

oOoOoOo

Virgil paused, then tapped softly on the door. There was no response from inside. Frowning slightly, he opened the door and peered round. The bed was empty. Isla was sitting on the carpet, leaning back against the bed, her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. She glanced up as she heard the door click.

"Can I come in? I've brought you a cup of tea."

She nodded and smiled slightly as he came in and handed her a mug of tea.

"Thanks Virgil. A mug eh? I guessed that Lady Penelope would have educated you all on the merits of tea, but dainty teacups are more her style. Its only heathen Brits like me who drink tea out of a mug!"

Virgil chuckled.

"Penelope would be horrified. She believes in the teapot and dainty cups, so that one may enjoys a fresh cup of tea at one's own convenience."

He gave a passable imitation of Penny's refined tones and accent, and Isla laughed.

"How did you know to bring a mug instead of a teapot on a tray?"

He grinned.

"Grandma of course. She has friends in England. She and grandpa even lived there for a while when they were younger. There's not much that gets past her."

"Your grandma is a treasure, Virgil. I was feeling very sick a couple of hours ago, and she gave me something that made me feel a lot better."

He nodded.

"Brains and I came up with it as a universal remedy for sickness and nausea. Its gentle enough to be safe for anyone and everyone. He's busy making some more as we speak, so it will be available for you whenever you need it. Just ask."

"Thanks, I will do that."

"How are you feeling now?"

Isla looked at him. His expression was sincere and kind, but somehow sad at the same time.

"Slightly homesick if I'm honest. I'll get over it. I'm concerned about you though. Overthinking again?"

He gave a wan smile.

"How do you know me so well, Isla?"

"Can you tell me what it is? I'd love to help if I can."

He leaned back and let his head fall back against the bed, raising his good knee and resting his arm on it. He sighed heavily.

"You probably have enough to think about without me adding to it."

"On the other hand, perhaps I would rather have something and someone other than myself to think about? Please Virgil. I've learned to care about you. Likely a lot more than I really ought to. Let me be here for you."

She sensed that talking about himself was not one of Virgil's better talents, but knew better than to press him harder. Instead, she lay her head on his shoulder, and allowed him to caress her hand gently. Finally, after a very long pause, he began to speak. Quietly, oh so quietly, he might have only been sighing. She listened, without interrupting.

"When I lost Connie, I just wanted to die myself. I had never believed I would ever really find someone that I cared for more than myself, but she was the one. It took a long time, but I did learn how to exist without her, only to meet another girl who looked exactly like her…Bonnie Cain…as we thought she was."

Isla remembered Sally Wendall, whom had for a time gone by the name Bonnie. She nodded, but said nothing. Virgil blew his nose, and sniffed.

"At first I was sure it was my Connie come back to me after all…despite what she claimed, but then…"

Virgil's voice dried up at the memory. Being kidnapped, meeting Isla and realizing that there had to have been more to Connie than met the eye.

"…Now everything is just whirling around in my head. All those different girls, all identical to my Connie. Everywhere I looked, I saw Connie and yet I didn't. She is alive and yet still dead. Then I was mad at her for working for the Hood, for deceiving me until you made me see…and now I feel like _I_ am betraying _her_! I know she would hate me to spend the rest of my life crying over her, but I am falling in love with…with someone else, and I don't know how this person feels about me. I'm scared she will tell me the same thing that Bonnie did…I mean Sally, and…"

Virgil was talking faster and faster, and becoming more and more incoherent. Finally, Isla twisted until she was facing him and took his head between her palms and looked him in the eye.

"Virgil, stop and take a breath for a minute."

He paused, and sucked in a few huge breaths, letting them out slowly and shakily. She nodded.

"Good. Now firstly Virgil, this person you are falling in love with might just love you back. You won't know unless you talk to them. Secondly, of course you are feeling like a snake for betraying Connie. You only lost her a year ago, didn't you? Don't you think you ought to give yourself some time? You're still grieving for her. Grief takes time. There's no law that says you should grieve for eternity, neither is there one that says you should be fine and dandy just because everyone around you has adjusted. Grief is personal for all of us."

"Even if the other person has a rightful claim on me?"

"Like what?"

He looked her in the eye, and she watched his gaze drop to her belly.

"How about two reasons?"

Isla felt her heart beating in her throat, but she forced the feeling down with an effort.

"Are you saying that you are in love with me, Virgil Grissom Tracy?"

He nodded, avoiding her eye. She ducked her head and caught his eye once more.

"Good. That is settled then. There are some things about me you need to know Mister Tracy."

He looked mortified.

"They are?"

"One; I am in love with you too. I have been since before you saved my life! Two; you are not in any way at fault for my pregnancy, and therefore I have no claim on you whatsoever. When the babies are born, I would very much like their father to have a major part in their lives, but I will not force fatherhood on you if you do not want to be. Three; We are both still young, with years ahead of us. If you are not ready to see another girl yet, then wait until you are. If you want me here, I will stay. If you don't, I'll go. There is only one thing I demand of you."

This time, Virgil managed to meet her eyes, love and embarrassment mixed on his face.

"Anything."

"Actually, two things. Let us be friends. Always talk to me and let me know what you are feeling. I haven't yet learned to read your mind, unlike Scott. Be honest with me, and I will be honest with you. Promise me?"

"I promise." He replied, a sidelong smile lighting up his eyes. "And the second thing?"

"Take me home to visit my parents. They'll be expecting me to pay them a visit, and I have somehow got to find a way of telling them that I'm…that they're going to be…"

She paused at the troubled look on her companion's face.

"What? You won't take me home? Is that it?"

Virgil shook his head.

"No, not won't, but can't. Not yet."

She rose onto her knees, looking faintly outraged.

"And why not?"

His reply was soft and kind, but firm. And concerned.

"The mad professor, remember? Professor Tock escaped or was released from custody. Kayo and Lady Penelope are searching for him. Until he is back in custody, neither of us will be safe out there."

Isla stared at him in shock. She had clean forgotten about Professor Lucius Tock.

"So what do we do? Just sit here and wait?"

He drew her close to him in a hug.

"For now, that is all we can do. Wait."


	52. Chapter 52 - Needle In A Haystack

John sighed and arched his back, rubbing his tired eyes. He jumped at the hand that settled on his shoulder. It was Jeff, holding two mugs of coffee.

"How are you doing, son?"

John accepted the coffee with a tired smile and moved his chair back so he could face his father. Jeff pulled up the other chair and turned it so that he could straddle it and lean his arms on the back. They sipped their coffees.

"A long and fiddly job, dad." John replied, "but getting there. The footage I really need of course are those that are not generally available to the public, so I am having to sneak my way in through security systems and that takes time."

Jeff nodded.

"A job for Penelope and Kayo's investigation?"

"Yes, a long and tedious task, but I'm getting there. Piling up knowledge from both public and private footage as well as media sources without actually knowing what I'm looking for until I find it is…" He shook his head and buried his nose into his coffee mug. Jeff nodded.

"Well you're definitely the man for the job. Anything I can do to help?"

John grimaced.

"You can keep Scott out of my hair until I'm done? He's already called me three times asking what I'm up to and if he can help…I know he means well, but…"

His father chuckled.

"Very well, I can do that. But you, son. You've been working here for six hours already. Don't you think you should take a break? Come back up to the house for a meal at least?"

John shook his head.

"Not until I'm done here, dad. I have a few protein bars to tide me over. Thanks for the coffee though. That was very welcome."

Jeff watched as his second son finished the last of his coffee, then put the mug aside and turn back to his computer screens. He sighed, knowing that John had already forgotten he was there. He clapped his son on the shoulder, picked up the two empty mugs and took his leave.

Captain James sat in the unaccustomed luxury of the Creighton-Ward mansion, sipping his tea from a cup that was smaller than his hand. He was feeling very out of place in these surroundings, and at first had perched uncomfortably on the edge of the proffered chair, as though ready to run. After a few minutes though, he had observed how Colonel Casey sat back in her chair, completely at ease and cautiously sat back himself, forcing himself to act relaxed, even if he did still feel lumpy and awkward and out of place. He kept his expression in his customary grim glare, knowing how it afforded him the space he needed.

The ever-observant Parker, however, had not missed the slight tremor of the captain's hand as he accepted his tea, and felt sorry for the man. It was obvious the Colonel's right-hand-man was ill-at-ease in these surroundings. Parker recalled all too clearly how he had felt the first time he had entered this house.

A very long time ago, that was. He pondered how to put the man a little more at his ease? He glanced quickly towards her ladyship's faithful little pug, and found Sherbet was standing on his stool having finished his own saucer of tea. Parker caught the little dog's eye and inclined his head towards the GDF man. He stifled a grin as Sherbet understood and leapt from his stool on to the arm of the captain's chair. James grunted, startled, as Sherbet dropped suddenly on to his lap, turned himself around three times and then settled down and made himself comfortable.

"Looks like the mutt's taken to you, Captain." Parker remarked. James grunted, uncertainly.

"He wasn't very friendly outside, when we first met. I really thought he wanted to take a chunk out of my leg."

His commanding officer nodded.

"He did, Captain." Casey drawled. "Lady Penelope's dog is suspicious of all strangers. Anyone who smells wrong is fair game."

"He's good at detecting bad guys, captain. He's a good partner in a tight spot, I'll give 'im that!"

James nodded.

"So I see. So then, I gather this is proof positive that you are definitely the original Lady Penelope. So, either you have to keep that dog with you at all times, or…"

Casey nodded.

"Or you must stay with her at all times in order to verify her identity."

James could see by the amusement in Parker's expression, the resignation in Lady Penelope's, and the determination in the Colonel's that the decision was made and they were all stuck with it. It looked as if he was not going to escape from this place any time soon. Running his finger along his collar, he coughed.

"Um Parker, do you think I could have a glass of water please?"

Kayo landed Thunderbird Shadow invisibly in the paddock behind the orphanage where so recently Virgil and the clone girls had been rescued from, and where Tock and the Hood had been arrested by the GDF. She had been here since then herself, helping to dismantle the professor's equipment. They had been very thorough, and it was doubtful whether anything could have been overlooked, but it was certainly worth another search. Perhaps the woman in charge of the place might have some ideas?

Agatha Holroyd grabbed a towel and hurriedly dried her hands and ran to the front door. Her mouth fell open as she recognized the young woman standing outside.

"You again? Miss Kyrano-Tracy wasn't it? What has happened this time?"

Kayo smiled.

"I need to have another look down in your cellar."

Miss Holroyd's eyebrows raised high.

"Indeed? Considering how everything down there was cleared out last time you came, I fail to see what you expect to find."

Kayo nodded, and her confident expression faltered slightly.

"I admit it is a long-shot, but you need to understand that the professor has escaped from custody. We need to find him urgently!"

"What!?"

Miss Holroyd looked shocked and disturbed at the revelation. Kayo nodded.

"Will he come back here again?"

"Who knows? I hope not. I doubt it, but anything is possible I suppose. That is partly why it is urgent that he is recaptured as soon as possible."

Miss Holroyd folded her arms resignedly.

"So, what can I do this time?"

"If there is any chance at all that the professor has left any samples of his DNA behind…I have access to a technology that can find him using his DNA trace, but I need a sample first. Any ideas? Hairbrush? Toothbrush? Any discarded clothing? Anything at all?"

The matron looked taken aback, and frowned, thinking hard.

"The rooms down there and all the…um…facilities have already been scrubbed clean. His laundry was burned out the back…let me see…his clothes were taken down to the local recycle center. They'll be recycled into paper or something by this time."

She looked Kayo in the eyes.

"Nothing of his belongings are left, and everything he would have touched or used has been scrubbed and disinfected. I'm afraid you have had a wasted journey this time. I'm so sorry."

Kayo sighed deeply.

"I understand. Do you mind if I go downstairs anyway? Just in case we overlooked anything?"

"Go right ahead. I really hope you do find something. Would you like me to come and help?"

Kayo shook her head.

"That's kind of you, but you already have enough to do. I'll be fine. I'll see you presently."

Downstairs in the cellars, she shivered. Several of those rescued girls had been down here for days or even weeks, without knowing if they would ever come out again. What was it like being a prisoner down here? She wondered. She thought of Virgil, strong, capable and infinitely kind, and the torture he had undergone down here. Not so much physically perhaps, but mentally for sure. Virgil himself was slowly recovering, but even now he was still only a shadow of the man he had been.

She remembered her first triumphant return from lady Penelope's and seeing the guys for the first time following their camping holiday. Everyone had been in good health and in good spirits. High spirits even. Now?

She activated the IR torch on her wrist-control. If there was anything at all here, she would find it.

That was a promise.

 **AFTERNOTE:** _**My personal health issues are starting to settle, so hopefully I will soon be back into the swing of things. Thank you to every reader, follower and reviewer for your patience whilst I have been so unwell. Rest assured that I am not going anywhere, and the fate of Virgil and co will be revealed in full in due time.**_


	53. Chapter 53 - The Net Tightens

Jeff Tracy stood on the living room balcony, leaning, arms folded, on the rail, his eyes fixed on the distant horizon. So many plans, so much to do, and yet again everything put on hold, waiting for news. Even with the Hood now in custody, his boys were still not safe out there until Professor Tock was recaptured. The safety and protection protocols of International Rescue were second to none, but with Thunderbird Five destroyed, and her replacement still in the planning stages, there was no way to easily keep watch on his sons if they were to leave the island; either for a rescue or for any other reason.

True, Colonel Casey had promised GDF protection for IR Operatives, but Jeff was not willing to take the chance. The GDF, all good intentions aside, had been outwitted once too often by the Hood. This new enemy seemed equally as dangerous if not more so.

He considered his boys. John was working all the hours under the sun, looking for what? Jeff was not entirely sure. All he knew was that John worked well under pressure, but that it was often at the cost of his own comfort and care. His brothers wanted to help but knew to keep their distance. Except for Scott, of course. Jeff found himself smiling slightly at the memory of Scott's face when Jeff had relayed to him John's message. Scott had argued, quite correctly, that John was going to make himself sick if he didn't let up soon, but had given in when his father reminded him that John had Eos to help him, and he knew his brothers were all there, straining at the leash to come and help if he needed them.

Scott slouched off moodily towards the swimming pool. Jeff could see him down there now, sitting upright on the edge of one of the loungers, his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands, watching Gordon powering up and down the pool. He could sympathize with Scott's feelings. Alan and Gordon were coping okay with the situation as it was. John was edgy but coping and refusing all offers of help. Virgil was clearly not himself, but had gravitated towards Isla for comfort, and at the moment, seemed to have eyes for no one else. Scott was feeling helpless and frustrated at the whole situation.

Jeff watched as Gordon climbed out of the pool and approached his eldest brother. Jeff couldn't hear their conversation, but Gordon had put a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott replied, clearly unsettling Gordon, who stood and watched, troubled, as Scott wandered off in the direction of the beach. He saw his second-youngest grab a towel and sling it round his neck, then slipped on his sandals, and skipped off in the direction of the jungle.

Alan was up on the viewpoint, sitting on the grass, his legs dangling over the edge, listening to something through his personal player. He looked round and waved as Gordon emerged from the jungle path. He removed the buds from his ears and stood up.

"Hi Gords. You okay?"

Gordon's mouth turned down.

"Have you spoken to Scott today?"

Alan shook his head.

"Not since breakfast. Why?"

"He's not himself. He was watching me swimming, and he looked so…I don't know…sad. I went up to him and asked him if I could help, but he insisted he was fine and walked off. I know it doesn't sound like much, Alan, but you know Scott as well as I do."

Alan nodded.

"Usually if he had something on his mind, he'd admit it. If not, he'd seize the opportunity to jokingly order you about. Fetch him a coffee or clean out the pod-bay or something. But to close down and walk off? How did he look? Just sad?"

Gordon shrugged.

"What can I say? Something is definitely wrong though. You've not noticed anything?"

"No, I was being chased by grandma this morning to clean my room and help with the laundry. When I was done, I escaped as soon as I could and came up here to get out of her way. I've seen no one since I came up here. You can't see the villa from here either."

He touched his brother's elbow.

"Maybe we'd better go and see if he's really okay? Maybe Virgil or John will know what's wrong?"

Gordon nodded.

"Come on then. I doubt John or Virgil will have noticed much though. John's still working on something for Penny and Kayo, and Virg…"

They looked at one another, and Alan sighed.

"Something tells me that once all of this is over, we're going to need another camping trip!"

Kayo gritted her teeth and pounded the wall with her fist in frustration.

Nothing!

She had not in all honesty really expected to find anything, but all the same she had not been able to help herself hoping and praying that something might have been left. That something might have been overlooked. Even a cigarette butt, or an odd sock…anything. Even using the extra equipment on her wrist control had revealed nothing at all. Not even any stray hairs. Not from the professor's wild locks, or anyone else's.

Sighing, she made her way back up to the main house, and located the matron in the lounge, chatting with the small group of teenage and pre-teenage orphans currently in residence. She looked up when Kayo knocked and got to her feet.

"Nothing? I'm so sorry."

Kayo shrugged.

"Well it was a longshot anyway, but I had to make certain."

"So what can you do now?"

Kayo let slip a slight sidelong smile.

"Oh, there are other plans in the making. I suppose I was simply hoping to be able to take the easier route."

The Matron gave a chuff of laughter.

"In my experience, that almost never happens. Well look, I wish you all the best in your search, Kayo. For all our sakes."

Kayo handed the woman a card, glancing at the children in the room, listening with interest to their conversation.

"Just one more thing if you don't mind? If any more young women turn up…you know, any other girls from the professor's…er…program…?"

Matron indicated her understanding, and Kayo nodded in relief. "Well, could you please ring this number and report the fact to Colonel Casey of the GDF? She will ensure they are well protected."

"I will do that. All the best."

Kayo left and headed back to Thunderbird Shadow, feeling frustrated at yet another dead-end. She could only hope that either Penny or John had better success than she.

Lady Penelope also wished the same thing. Her role in life, not to mention or position within International Rescue meant that despite the current crisis, she still had a lot of social engagements and formal events and functions to attend. It was a role she was well used to, so despite the occasional tedium, she did not usually mind too much. But now she had an extra body following her around everywhere she went. He even stood guard outside the water-closet whenever she needed to powder her nose.

What was even more annoying was that under the circumstances she was quite unable to be honest about why he was having to tag along with her everywhere she went. She could not just declare to the Prince of Wales that this GDF man was here to keep her out of trouble, to keep her name clear of accusation. What on earth would he think of her? What would anyone think? In consequence, she was polite to him, but cool and formal, and left it to Parker to explain to people that this person had been supplied by the GDF at their insistence because of a death threat.

It didn't entirely match the facts, but no one questioned it. Captain James was accepted as part of her ladyship's small entourage, and experienced for perhaps the first time that a life consisting of social engagements and parties was a lot less exciting and enjoyable than he had expected. He decided he would be relieved when this particular detail was over, and he could return to his role as the Colonel's right-hand-man.

John Tracy arched his back and yawned, blinking at the screen again. Something was wrong with that last piece of footage. He rewound it and watched it again. No. Something was definitely wrong, but he was still missing it.

Lady P's car, parked beside the government building. Parker was standing beside it, with Bertie the little pug nosing around on the ground by his feet. Fine, nothing wrong there. He zoomed in on the car, and watched again. Parker had seen something that made him frown. He watched the man lift up the little dig and place him on the bonnet of the car, his lips moving. The dog immediately sat as if to attention, and Parker took off at a run out of frame.

Where had Parker run off to?

John kept watching, as Lady Penelope returned to her car, and appeared to look all around for Parker. John stopped and stared as the aristocrat spoke to the pug, but did not pick him up as was her custom. Zooming in even closer, John realized the little dog had jumped to his feet and was barking angrily. Lady Penelope stepped back from the barking dog, then gave him a push off the bonnet of the car.

John frowned.

No way!

Not a chance!

He watched with interest as Lady Penelope evidently gave a yell, kicking out with one foot, Sherbet attached very firmly to the right leg of her trousers. She finally managed to dislodge the growling animal, and took off at a shuffling run in the opposite direction to that Parker had taken. Three minutes later Parker returned alone to the car, picked up the pug, and both of them climbed in, and drove away.

John paused the screen and sat for almost a minute staring at it, deep in thought. Then he pressed his wrist-com.

"Eos, I need you to take a look at this."

Eos responded almost as if she had been awaiting his call.

"Eos, review carefully the ten-minute section of footage I have isolated. What conclusions would you come to?"

There was a pause as Eos complied with his request, then her voice returned, sounding slightly surprised.

"I conclude that Lady Penelope is either feeling very out-of-sorts, or that person was not Lady Penelope."

John nodded.

"I agree. It had to have been the professor in disguise. Sherbet had hold of her…or rather _his_ trouser-leg pretty hard until he was kicked off. I wonder if he took any of the material with him?"

"Are you thinking that there may be DNA on the material if he has? Would not Parker have destroyed it by now?"

John smiled.

"Not if Sherbet was angry enough. He would keep tight hold of it between his teeth. It's worth looking into anyway. It might be our only chance of coming up with a sample of the professor's DNA."

"Would you like me to contact Lady Penelope?"

John shook his head.

"Actually Eos, I think I'll call Kayo . . ."


	54. Chapter 54 - Brothers

**Author's note:** _**Parts of this chapter is, in my opinion, disgustingly fluffy, for which I do not apologize. I am in the mood for something fluffy and gooey, which I hope this delivers.**_

Isla stood on the balcony outside her bedroom, looking out across the jungle ahead of her, and across to the beautiful beach that stretched off to her left, looking for all the world like she had been transplanted into the pages of a glossy holiday brochure. How lucky these guys were to live in a place like this all the time.

She thought of her parents' house where she had grown up. A two-bedroom terrace in the middle of a council estate. A small, but nice house, and a reasonably nice area, but compared to this…. On the other hand, the bedsitter she had been renting from the mother of a schoolfriend…an attic room with windows on three walls, at the top of a three-storey city dwelling. An enchanting night-time view across the city with all of its twinkling lights; she had loved the place from the moment she first laid eyes on it. But still it was not a patch on her own three-room apartment in a massive villa on a privately-owned tropical island!

If she was going to be stranded anywhere, why not a beautiful private island? And if there was anyone in the world with whom she would have chosen to be stranded, the guys behind International Rescue would naturally have come top of the list.

That brought her thoughts to the guys themselves.

Virgil of course. A beautiful man. She smirked, as she found her mind using that word, with its feminine connotations. Virgil _was_ a beautiful man, but there was nothing feminine or effeminate about him. He was rugged and handsome, incredibly strong and brave, as she had seen for herself. But her time here on the island with him and his family had shown her the fuller picture. He had a beautiful soul. He thought of his brothers, his family and herself before he even considered his own needs. Already she had learned to keep an eye out that he did not neglect himself in his continual worrying about her. How could she help loving a man who would sit beside her bed all night in an uncomfortable chair, _just in case_ she got sick in the night and needed help getting to the bathroom?

She had overheard Alan and Gordon calling both Virgil and his older brother Scott _Smother-hen_. A little unkind of them really, she thought, but quite apt all the same.

She liked Virgil's family. A lot. Scott was the ideal big brother. The big brother she had always yearned for. He had accepted her easily into the family, and she knew he was completely serious in his acceptance of her, from the way he treated her. He treated her exactly the way he treated his brothers. Not the way she imagined he would treat a temporary visitor…that is, with kid gloves and exaggerated politeness. He chatted to her easily about ordinary things, included her in the chore rota, teased her unmercifully, and had even, once, pushed her into the pool after she had complained good naturedly to him about making the windows rattle with his snoring.

John, she had not seen a great deal of if she was honest. He seemed a nice guy, quiet and studious, very serious and frighteningly intelligent. From what she had observed so far, something of a workaholic. A trait the Tracys all seemed to have in common to a large extent. If she was going to end up spending her life here, she would certainly have to keep a close eye on them to make sure they got to have some fun every once in a while.

The only truly carefree member of the family, at least on the surface, was Gordon. He was bright and optimistic, full of life and jokes, and she could see past the surface to the very caring soul underneath. If it wasn't for Virgil, she knew she could very easily develop feelings for Gordon. Gordon, it seemed though, had already lost his heart to Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. And vice-versa.

The youngest brother, Alan, seemed…young. He was cheerful and energetic, and if his brothers were right about him, an extremely able member of International Rescue. How old was he? Fifteen, sixteen years old and yet an astronaut? Seriously? She reflected that regardless of the exalted way the world viewed International Rescue, she wondered what people would think if they knew that the pilot of their biggest, most expensive and fastest ship was only a teenage boy who hadn't had his growth spurt yet?

Jeff Tracy, and his mother Sally were kind to her. They treated her like a daughter, but with annoyingly solicitous care as though she was made of china, or glass. She supposed it was mostly because she was carrying Virgil's babies.

She found the entire family refreshing. Brains stammered quite badly when he was under stress or excited, and yet no one took any notice of it. She had noticed with relief that they treated her completely normally, despite her short stature. None of them had fallen into the trap of assuming she needed help with everything. They had simply told her to ask if she needed anything, and shown her where the household tools were kept in case she needed any of them. On investigation she had discovered a step-ladder and a handy sized footstool that she could use should she ever need to reach high.

She was relieved, for not everyone was quite so non-judgmental. Here, she was absolutely normal in every way, despite the fact that she was apparently a `clone'.

Clone.

The word alone brought with it vivid images of late-night horror films, but this was no film. This was real life. She was a clone. _A clone_!

She had resisted the urge to find out too much about Connie, the donator of the DNA that had created her. Virgil's lost fiancée. She was better to just be herself, whatever that turned out to be. She was like Connie, but she was not Connie. She had grown up in totally different circumstances to Connie, she was sure, and had experienced and learnt different things throughout her life. She would be the equivalent of Connie's sister, but not a replica of her.

Isla remembered Sally Wendall; she remembered Sally telling her how Virgil had approached her after their first meeting to ask her out, and how she had turned him down flat once she had learned that she was the living image of his dead love. Isla well understood Sally's reasons for her decision, but she felt differently. Isla had reason to know that Virgil was not seeing Connie every time he looked at her. Well, alright, maybe he did, but he was not fooling himself into thinking that she was the reincarnation of Connie or anything silly like that. He had already commented more than once how strange it was that she looked so much like Connie, and yet she looked and acted so differently at the same time.

She leaned on the railing, and peered down towards the beach, her mind still racing.

She loved Virgil. She loved everything about him, from the strength in his arms when he held her, his warm brown eyes, full of care and compassion, his habit of picking her up to kiss her, and of falling down on to his knees to kiss her, so that she had to bend down to meet his lips.

What was perhaps the most touching thing about him was his devotion to his family. His closeness to all of them. Did he really love her the way she loved him? She truly hoped so, but time would reveal all. Where was the hurry?

She frowned, as a solitary figure came into her line of sight, down on the beach. A tall thin figure, his shoes in his right hand, walking barefoot through the waves, heading away from the complex.

That would not be a worry of course, except for the fact that this was Scott, and his posture was one of dejection, slouching along, looking at his feet, his shoulders slumped forward. She sighed, took a deep breath and went back inside.

Virgil was still sitting where she had left him, on the sofa in her sitting room, sleeping soundly. She sat beside him and kissed him on the nose. He twitched but did not awaken. She rubbed his hand.

"Virge? You need to wake up."

There was no response. She rolled her eyes. Gordon had been right about Virgil's sleeping habits. Perhaps he was right about the other detail too? She put her mouth close to his left ear and whispered to him.

"Virgil, Scott's in trouble. He needs you!"

Virgil jolted awake, blinking.

"Wha..?"

Isla gave him a brief but worried smile.

"Virgil, you need to come and see this."

Virgil hoisted himself to his feet and followed her on to the balcony and gazed in the direction of her pointing finger.

Scott, alone on the beach? Something was definitely wrong there.

"Will he be alright? What do you think is wrong?"

Virgil hugged her, then kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm not sure…Scott is a coper…well, usually he is anyway. Occasionally things get on top of him. I'd better go down and make sure he's okay. Will you be alright, Sweetheart?"

Isla smiled at him.

"Of course. I'll go and find your grandma and see if I can help her with anything…and yes, I promise I will take things carefully. Go rescue your brother!"

Virgil kissed her, winked, then hurried away.

* * *

Scott Tracy stood in the shallows, letting the water trickle over his toes, enjoying the sensation. Somehow it was soothing. He felt his hands, balled tightly into fists and jammed in his pockets, and slowly and deliberately drew them out and straightened them, letting his arms hang loosely by his sides.

Relaxing when his world was falling apart did not suit Scott well, and he knew it. There was nothing really definable that he could pinpoint as being behind his current black mood. He had rebuffed his father's attempt to help, he had turned Gordon away with a curt "I'm fine!"; judging by the look on his little brother's face, Gordon had not believed him for one single second.

When was the last time he remembered feeling relaxed? Thinking back, Scott realized it had been when he and his brothers had first returned from their camping holiday. They had all been in good spirits then. Since then…

They had been planning to have International Rescue back up and running by this time, but with these latest attacks by the Hood and his former mentor, Professor Tock, the kidnapping of Virgil and the experimentation that had followed…Scott found himself wondering if they would ever be ready to get back on duty?

He felt a touch on his shoulder and half turned, his face lightening a little when he saw who it was.

"Virge."

"Scott."

Virgil stood beside him, the water swilling around his boots. Scott looked down at his brother's heavy boots and his own bare feet.

"Virge, why do you always wear those boots of yours? We're hardly tramping through snow, are we? Try paddling in your bare feet. You might enjoy it."

"Last time I did, I trod on something very spiny and excruciatingly painful. I swore then never again."

Scott raised an eyebrow, and Virgil shrugged.

"Well, you did ask. So, what about you? What are you doing out here all on your own?"

"Why shouldn't I come down to the beach if I want to?"

"Are you sure that's all it is Scott? You look so sad…"

Scott shrugged.

"What is there to be happy about?"

"Touché."

They stood side by side, watching as the tide slowly receded, just enjoying one another's company. After a while, Virgil bumped shoulders with his brother.

"There is one thing you can be happy about."

Scott looked at him.

"What's that?"

"In about eight months you're going to become an uncle to twins."

That drew a wonky smile.

"Have you chosen any names yet?"

Virgil laughed.

"A bit soon for that. I'd prefer not to tempt fate. Plenty of time to argue over names later."

Scott nodded.

"Ah. If one of them is a boy, it'll be a toss up between Jefferson and…what's Isla's dad's name?"

Virgil shrugged.

"No idea, and I can't say I am in any hurry to saddle any of my children with the name _Jefferson_ anyway! Perhaps as a middle name…but even then…"

"Or Scott…"

Virgil shook his head.

"Stop right there, big brother. We are so not going there yet. Give it three months and I might be ready to discuss it. Besides, you were about to tell me why you have such a long face."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Virgil clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Because you're my big brother, Scotty. You're the one we all turn to. The one we all rely on to keep us all boosted and buoyed up…"

Virgil trailed off as a very big penny dropped. Scott turned to look at him, and Virgil nodded.

"Is that it, Scott? You're feeling useless? All of us in something of a mess, and there is not a darned thing you can do to put any of it right for any of us?"

Scott shrugged again, then his shoulders slumped.

"I dunno Virgil. The way you say it, it makes me feel like I am getting worked up over nothing. It's just Johnny is working his ass off for Penny and Kayo, and is neglecting himself to get finished, but won't accept my help for anything. He even sent dad packing, I think. Gordon and Alan are the same as always, and you…"

Scott faltered, then dropped his gaze back to the ocean again.

"I help you either."

Virgil heaved a sigh.

"I've been a little insular recently, haven't I big brother? Rather than come to my big brother, I've been going to Isla instead. But Scott, one day I am hoping that Isla and I will get married, and we'll be a proper family. It will be kind of the expected thing for me to discuss my worries and fears with my wife before I turn to my big brother."

Scott nodded.

"I know Virge, and I love Isla, really. I'm just…I guess you got it right when you said I'm feeling useless right now."

"The Smother-hen has no one to smother. Scott, you have no idea how much you have already helped all of us, simply by being you. Isla was telling me earlier how much she wishes she had had a big brother like you when she was growing up. She never had any siblings, and she envies me my big brother Scott. Can you imagine what it must be like Scott, to grow up as an only child? To have no one to laugh or cry with, no one to help you or to play games with? Isla is fast becoming my very best friend, but you're my _brother_! I will always need you to be exactly what you are."

Scott let out a noise that was half laugh, half sob, and gave his middle brother a one-handed hug.

"Thanks bro. I guess things were just starting to get on top of me. When I am _smothering_ you guys, it helps me forget my own worries for a while. Perhaps I should try and follow my own advice and talk more, right?"

Virgil nodded.

"It would solve a lot of heartache on your part."

They turned and started to walk back in the direction of the villa. As Virgil looked round, he spied three figures coming down towards them from the direction of the jungle. He nudged Scott.

"Hey, if you are still unsure of yourself, here come the cavalry."

Scott looked up and saw Gordon, Alan and John jogging down the sand towards them. John jogged straight up to Scott and clasped his shoulder in one hand.

"Scott, sorry for getting dad onto you. I appreciate the offers of help, but I had Eos helping me. I'm done now."

"You found what you were looking for?"

John nodded.

"I found a lead that Kayo is following up now. I think we've all earned ourselves a little mini-celebration."

Gordon produced from behind his back a bottle of ginger-beer, and Alan produced a pile of paper cups and a huge bag of popcorn.

"C'mon, Scott, let's sit here and watch the sunset together and celebrate."

Scott obediently sat down on the sand, facing the receding ocean. His brothers flopped down either side of him.

"Okay Gords, dish out the bubbly."

When they all had a cup of ginger-beer in their hands, Scott eyed it and turned to John.

"So, precisely what are we celebrating?"

John opened his mouth to answer, but Virgil got there first.

"Let's celebrate being brothers." He said.


	55. Chapter 55 - Burning Hope

With Thunderbird Shadow in stealth mode, Kayo activated her comms switch.

"Thunderbird Shadow to Lady Penelope."

"Lady Penelope here. Hello Kayo. I assume you have news for us?"

Kayo nodded at the elegant aristocrat.

"Where are you?"

"At home as it happens. Why?"

"John found something. I'm on my way. Make sure Parker and Sherbet are both available."

Kayo saw Penny's eyes widen a little at the request, but she merely acknowledged and signed off. Kayo grinned to herself. She could well imagine the lady's curiosity and wondered if she would already be questioning the ever-faithful Parker about Kayo's mysterious request. She opened a secure line to Tracy Island and contacted her trusted computer.

"Thunderbird Shadow to TeeKay. Come in."

TeeKay's gentle voice responded immediately.

"TeeKay responding."

"TeeKay, have you analyzed the footage John isolated?"

"Affirmative, but I have been unable to discover any additional information. The analysis completed by John Tracy and by Eos was most thorough."

Kayo nodded.

"That's fine, TeeKay. I am hoping that by investigating in person I may find the information we need. I need you to prepare your probes in readiness, just in case I manage to find…something."

"FAB."

As she piloted Shadow expertly, Kayo reflected on the missing scientist. He seemed to have covered his tracks expertly. This camouflage tech of his was definitely a stroke of genius. She was aware that Brains was working on a way to defeat it, but so far, he had come up with very little. His only advice so far had been to use a portable EMP generator to disrupt anything with a power source. But then, Kayo knew, that would only work if the device worked by electricity…a battery or something; and an EMP could spell potential disaster if used in a populated area. In this day and age, too many lives depended upon a consistent power supply.

She arrived at Creighton-Ward Manor and landed Shadow on the rear tennis court, knowing it would be behind a large screen of tall trees, and less visible. She found a reception committee waiting for her on the patio. She gave Captain James an acknowledging nod and turned to Lady Penelope.

"There are two odd occurrences that John turned up on the video feeds." Kayo said without preamble. "Parker and Sherbet were waiting with FAB1 outside the main government building in Geneva. Something caught Parker's attention and he placed Sherbet on FAB1's bonnet and told him to wait, then he walked out of sight of the camera. John hasn't yet been able to find any video coverage that tells us where he went. He was gone for all of…ten minutes…"

Lady Penelope turned to her butler and trusted friend.

"Do you remember the occasion, Parker? Do you recall why you left the car?"

Parker screwed up his eyes in thought, and then nodded.

"Yes, milady. A snoopin' reporter and 'is photographer were setting up camp down the road, lookin' for a story. I reckoned someone must 'ave opened their mouth to the press. They were taking pictures, so I decided I had better move 'em on before they started anything. It took only five or six minutes to make sure they were gone. It was when I was on the way back to the car that I received your call milady to come and collect you. So, we left."

Kayo nodded thoughtfully. Her three companions eyed her curiously.

"Did something 'appen to FAB1 or to Sherbet whilst I was gone?" Parker asked her. Kayo nodded.

"It was early on, lady Penelope, I believe whilst you and I were in conference with the Inner Council, just after we learnt about the professor's escape. When you called Parker to tell him where to come to collect you, I was with you, along with Colonel Casey and several of the Council members. The time stamp on the video feeds confirm that."

"So, what did happen Miss?" James asked. Kayo directed her gaze to Lady Penelope.

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward…or someone exactly identical to her, returned to the car, appeared to be looking for Parker, who at the time wasn't there. Sherbet was on guard, standing on the hood…er, the bonnet of the car and as soon as she appeared, he started to bark very fiercely. `Lady Penelope' then swiped Sherbet off the car with the back of her hand, whereupon he started to nip and bite at her ankles. She aimed a hefty kick at him, and then hurried off, with Bertie still barking angrily."

Parker and Penelope exchanged a look, and James gave a nod of satisfaction.

"That would appear to be his…I mean that Professor Tock's first appearance as you Lady Penelope. If he disguised himself as you in order to escape from the building, he must have been hiding nearby when you arrived. This must have been an attempt to escape in your car."

Kayo raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." She remarked coolly. "But what I want to know is, when Sherbet was snapping at her…I mean at _his_ ankles, did he tear off any material from his clothing? Did he…is it possible he would have nipped the skin, enough to draw blood or skin cells…"

Captain James stared at Kayo, his expression neutral, his eyes faintly disbelieving.

"That is rather a long-shot isn't it? And even if he did, where would it be now? Surely Parker would have cleaned up the car long since!"

Penelope looked at Parker with her eyebrows raised, her lips quirking in faint amusement. Parker pouted in frustration.

"Anything that mutt gets 'is choppers into is private property. Whether it's a ball or a stick, or material ripped from some criminal's trouser legs, if I try to throw it away, I become public enemy number one!"

Lady Penelope scratched the little pug's head. The little animal rubbed his head against her fingers, his eyes half closed.

"Bertie prides himself on being a good guard-dog, but he can sometimes be a little…possessive." Penelope said thoughtfully. "If he did rip anything from that man, he will have stashed it in his basket."

It was Kayo's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"You mean, he _has_ a basket? I assumed he would sleep on the end of your bed, lady Penelope?"

The lady smiled.

"Actually, he sleeps on a large, plush cushion on the floor in Parker's room, where there is a special flap in the door for him to come and go as he pleases."

"Yeah!" the butler grunted sourly, "an' 'e makes a bloomin' racket about it sometimes too. But Sherbet's basket is in the conservatory."

He turned to his employer.

"Perhaps you had better be the one to search, milady? You're the only one that mutt will tolerate nickin' anything from 'is basket."

Penelope chuckled and nodded.

"Come along Bertie." She said to the little dog. "Did you get anything from that person who looked like me? Did you take something from her and hide it?"

Looking faintly puzzled, Sherbet accompanied his mistress through the house, followed after by James, Parker and Kayo, and raised his hackles when he saw where they were all heading. What did they want from his basket?

Frowning, Penelope peered into the large cane bowl with the rather lumpy looking cushion in it.

"Bertie, don't you think you should let Parker throw away some of this junk?" she said softly to the animal. Sherbet turned his back and stepped into the basket and sat down. James shook his head.

"I think that answers that one!" he commented. "We don't have time to ask for his permission, Lady Penelope. If Miss Kayo is right, what we will hopefully find is a piece of material with skins cells on it. It could be any colour though, because although in that disguise he was wearing red trousers like yours, as I understand it, it would have been an optical illusion. He could have been wearing swimming trunks for all we know!"

Kayo rolled her eyes.

"Hardly." She replied. "He was last seen wearing a slightly shabby charcoal grey suit that looked about two sizes too large. Lady P? Would you do the honours?"

Lady Penelope knelt beside the basket with Sherbet clamped firmly under her left arm; and started to search carefully through the various odd items the little pug had secreted beneath his cushion.

* * *

Brains sat back and sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. A few weeks ago, he had had several assistants down here helping him refine the designs for the new Thunderbird Five and begin to build the individual components; but he had been largely alone for the last week or more.

He had had all of the boys, plus Jeff and Captain Lee Taylor; things had been progressing really well. Then everything seemed to have changed overnight. Brains realized it had all started with Lady Penelope's garden party. Captain Taylor had taken the opportunity to take care of some unfinished business of his own, and he had left the island at the same time as the family.

It was at that party that Virgil started to pine and mourn for Connie all over again after having met someone there who looked just like her. Before long, the grieving young man had fled Tracy Island to return to…to the young woman in question.

And then he had been kidnapped.

Quite understandably, priorities had changed, and the development of the new Five had been put on the back burner. Brains was available to help them, but he continued to work on Five in his spare time.

What else was there for him to do, after all?

He worked well on his own, if only because there was no one around to keep nagging him to eat or drink, or to take breaks or get outside to `get a little sun'. The problem with working alone was the time factor.

How long would it be before…? Virgil was certainly not ready to return to active duty yet, not while he was still recovering from his busted knee and ribs. What about the others? Brains was well aware that much of the current problem was anger on the part of the boys. Anger at what Virgil had been put through. Not only the fact that he had been kidnapped, injured and his DNA stolen from him in order to further the professor's mad cloning experiments, but also the revelation that Virgil's late fiancée had been apparently working for the Hood, had somehow failed him and been killed for it.

Brains remembered Connie pretty well. In his own opinion, she had been just an ordinary girl. A very pretty young woman; he had most definitely noticed _that!_ She had had her own areas of interest of course. She did a pretty good massage, and had a nice singing voice, and had been very good at cheering up stressed and despondent IR members…himself included. But for all that, she was not famous, or rich, or outstandingly talented in any particular arena. She had been simply an ordinary girl. What would the Hood want with _her?_

Brains came to the conclusion that right now, despite the fact that the world was clamouring for International Rescue to resume their activities, Scott would not be willing to get back to work whilst Virgil was so down; and neither Gordon or Alan would be willing to get back on board without their two primary crewmembers.

There was time.

John had already declared his intention of focusing his attention on helping to get the new space station built and functioning. Now that he had apparently finished whatever he had been doing for Kayo, Brains had no doubt that International Rescue's space monitor would be winging his way back down to the labs to resume their work. Captain Taylor had promised to return, and so eventually Brains knew he would have an extra pair of experienced hands to help out.

Jeff had been locked in his office for much of the time since Virgil's rescue, in part Brains knew, because there was still a lot of work still needing to be done to get Tracy Industries back up to its' former glory.

He looked around his lab, at the dozen or more half-finished components and circuit boards that were still waiting to be finished. He rubbed his hands over his face again and stood up.

Perhaps he really should take a break after all? He couldn't remember the last time he had stepped foot outside, and what he wouldn't give for a gallon of water about now!

He met grandma Tracy halfway up the stairs as she was on her way down. She grabbed him by the wrist and peered into his eyes.

"Ah Brains, I was coming to look for you. You didn't eat your supper last night, or your breakfast this morning. Your lunch went cold waiting for you too. You _are_ going to come with me to eat your dinner, aren't you? If you say no, I will call in some backup and you will be tied to your chair!"

Brains nodded meekly and obediently followed her back up to the kitchen, where he found the rest of the family were already sitting at the table waiting for him.

"H-hello. Sorry to have kept you all waiting."

Jeff smiled at him.

"You haven't Brains. Sit down and eat up."

Brains and grandma took their places, and the meal began. As he listened to the murmur of conversations around him, Brains looked around at everyone. Jeff and Scott were chuckling about something or other. Gordon and Alan were deep in a discussion about the various merits of Thunderbirds Three and Four; Virgil and Isla were sitting side by side and talking earnestly and enthusiastically about something. Brains noticed with pleasure a light in the young man's eye that had been missing for far too long. Jeff had been right about Isla. She was good for Virgil. Grandma was listening to the conversation going on between Jeff and Scott; and was also chuckling appreciatively. John was sitting opposite him, and as Brains' eye fell on him, looked up and grinned.

"Something has changed around here, Brains. A little bit of hope goes a long way doesn't it?"

Brains nodded.

"It c-certainly does. Something to do with that job you were doing for Kayo? May I ask what it was?"

John nodded.

"She had me searching for a clue to finding that mad professor. You see, he is renowned for being a planner, leaving nothing to chance. He is very hard to entrap."

"But you found something?"

"Yes." John's grin, if anything, widened. "Just one little detail he overlooked. Just the one. I only hope it will be enough."


	56. Chapter 56 - Making Plans

**AN** : _ **I know I haven't had chance to thank many of you in person yet, so I want to thank everyone right now for reading, following, favouriting and for every single review that has been left. I treasure every one of you. Thanks! Lili**_

Kayo, Parker and Captain James watched almost with bated breath as Lady Penelope searched through Sherbet's basket. After a few moments, Parker pounced.

"So that's where that went to! I bought meself a really comfy pair of slippers, and one of 'em went missing after just a coupla' days. What's the point of only one slipper? That little Tea Leaf nicked it!"

Kayo took the object from lady Penelope and held it up between finger and thumb. It had been chewed almost to death. She smirked.

"I'd suggest you let him keep it Parker. It won't be any use to you now."

Parker grumbled under his breath, but he tossed the chewed-up slipper onto the rapidly growing pile of objects Penelope was collecting.

"The body of a pug with the 'eart of a retriever!" he muttered. Lady Penelope glanced over her shoulder.

"Bertie's love of collecting and retrieving things has saved the day for International Rescue once or twice, Parker, and you know it. Hopefully…ah!"

Sitting back on her heels, she held up a small piece of charcoal grey material. Slightly slobbery, but slightly stained nonetheless with a faint trace of something. Mud? Clay? Blood even? She showed it to her manservant. Parker bent to peer closely at it and sniffed disdainfully.

"Nothing of that colour in this h'establishment milady. I dunno where the mutt got that from…but I could make h'a guess…"

Kayo held out a small sealable pouch.

"Please put it in here Lady Penelope, and we can rush it to Tracy Island for testing. If it has any DNA still on it…"

Penelope dropped the fragment of material into the bag, and watched as Kayo sealed it carefully. She acknowledged the young woman's hurried goodbye, and suddenly wished she could go with her to Tracy Island. She could really do with Gordon's arms around her about now. But with Captain attentive here following her every move like a faithful guard dog, she was not sure she would be welcome. She turned to Parker and gave him a faint smile, then shot a weary look at her… _guardian_.

"I am going to my room for the afternoon. Feel free to watch the television or use the library if you wish to, Captain. Parker, would you please bring me some tea? Then you are free to do your own thing for the rest of the day."

"What about dinner milady?"

"Don't worry Parker. I don't think I will be very hungry. I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early."

Captain James watched her climbing the stairs, and turned a troubled frown towards Parker.

"You know, I was ordered to stay with her every moment…"

Parker turned scandalized eyes on him.

"Captain, you try suggesting to 'er ladyship that you want to spend the night in 'er room and you'll get the rough edge of 'er tongue. Believe me mate, she won't be goin' anywhere now until the mornin'. You'll just 'ave to trust me on that."

James sighed. He supposed he would have to spend the rest of the day and night encamped in the hallway, within sight but not hearing, of her ladyship's bedroom. This assignment was…a challenge, to say the least.

* * *

Whilst Kayo flew Thunderbird S swiftly back towards home, Gordon Tracy emerged from the swimming pool and wrapped a yellow towel around his neck, shaking his head vigorously, making droplets of water from his hair spin out in every direction.

"Hey! Gordon!"

Gordon grinned at John shaking drops of water from the book he was reading.

"Sorry John. How you can bear to sit there and read when the pool is so cool and inviting, I don't know. Aren't you getting hot sitting there like that?"

"Yes, just as I like it. I'm not much for swimming anyway Gords. I prefer to read."

Gordon laughed.

"You know what they say John? All reading and no swimming makes John a dull boy!"

John rolled his eyes.

"Gordon, isn't there something you should be doing right now?"

"Not that I can think of. Come on Johnny, what about a game of water-volleyball?"

"We'd need more players for that, and besides, I want to read my book! Please stop being so annoying!"

Gordon flicked some more water on his brother, pouting playfully.

"Aww Johnny, you're no fun when you're in the middle of a book! Well I'll go get dressed then."

"Good idea." John replied without looking up, "And _don't call me Johnny_!"

In his room, Gordon relaxed in a cool shower, then dressed in a pair of cut-off jeans and his favourite Hawaiian shirt. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror; and was about to leave his room when his private comms started flashing. He frowned and flicked on the screen. Immediately a wide smile spread across his face.

"Pen!"

Penny's lovely eyes were troubled, and Gordon's face creased in concern. He sat down and leaning forward, he placed a hand on the screen, as if trying to stroke her cheek with his finger.

"Penny, are you alright? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

She smiled, feeling better already just for seeing his face.

"I'm really missing you right now Gordon."

"Oh Penny, I miss you all the time. Why don't you come over here? You know you will always be welcome on Tracy Island. Now that you and Kayo have apparently found…whatever it is John was searching for, surely you can afford to take at least a couple of days?"

He watched her expression drop again.

"Did Kayo…did anyone mention the fact that when he was released from imprisonment, professor Tock disguised himself as me in order to get out of the building without anyone asking questions?"

Gordon's face became first alarmed, and then thunderous. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again and leaned closer to the screen. Penelope felt her heart give a lurch as she saw him studying her closely. Surely he didn't think…?

Gordon's mouth raised in a sidelong smile and he cocked his head to one side.

"I have just one question, Pen. When you and Kayo catch up with this guy…can I come and watch?"

Penny burst into half-tearful laughter, and found herself wiping her eyes dry.

"Oh Gordon, I miss you so much. I really wish I could come to Tracy Island, but I have just had to prove my identity before Colonel Casey and her right hand man, Captain James…and now I am definitely proven to be me and not some maniac mad professor in disguise, Colonel Casey has ordered Captain James to stay by my side night and day until Tock is back behind bars. Apparently, it is…it would be far too dangerous for him to have free reign as me…"

Gordon nodded.

"Very well then Pen. If you can't come to me, I will come to you. We can put up with this captain James guy easily enough if we are together, and he can make sure you stay safe until I can get there."

"Gordon, I don't need a babysitter you know. I can take care of myself! It's only that…"

She stopped talking at the sight of the gentle smile on his face. Not a mocking smile, but one that told her how very much he loved her. She sighed softly.

"Will Scott let you come?"

"He will try to stop me, certainly, but eventually he will probably decide to deliver me in Thunderbird One rather than risk the same thing happening to me as happened to Virgil. I can predict that sometime today, you will have a sleek silver rocket landing on your driveway."

Penelope rested her fingertips lightly on the screen. Gordon matched them with his own.

"I love you Pen."

"I love you Gordon. So much. I'll see you later then."

The screen clicked off, and Gordon leapt to his feet and rummaged in his wardrobe for a moment and emerged with his battered old duffel bag. He had not used it much since his time in WASP. This would do for a few days. He started to pack.

* * *

"Absolutely not Gordon!"

Scott's voice would have been heard at the top of Telegraph Hill, Gordon was sure of that. His brother's decibel level was usually an indication, not of his determination so much as of his fear. Scott was afraid of something happening to Gordon if he let him leave the island. Having already, in his own opinion, failed to protect one little brother, he was not going to allow anything to happen to another of them. Gordon dumped his duffel bag on the ground in front of Scott and folded his arms.

"Scott, I know you are concerned for my safety, but Penny needs me, and I intend to go and be with her."

"She can stand on her own two feet Gords. She doesn't need you getting yourself hurt or kidnapped. Besides, this family has been through enough already. I don't…I couldn't…I can't let anything happen to you Gordon."

Gordon gave his eldest brother a hug.

"Scott, you're the best big brother, do you know that? The thing is, you can't stop things from happening. It's called life! The only way you can protect us from danger is by locking us in our rooms. We would be safe from everything then except dying of boredom!"

He stood back and smiled sadly.

"Penny's alone, Scott. I mean she has Parker, and some GDF guy watching over her, but she is in as much danger from Tock as we are. She needs this GDF man because he is the one who will be her alibi if Tock tries anything else with her."

Scott frowned.

"Wait Gordon, what are you talking about? Is she hurt? What did he do to her?"

Gordon explained patiently what Penny had told him about Tock disguising himself as her. Scott's eyes widened.

"So that's what John and Kayo have been looking for? Some way to track him down even in disguise?"

Suddenly, the penny dropped, and Scott sighed.

"I was going to suggest getting her to come over here, but that would mean this GDF guy would be coming too, and that really would give away the location of Tracy Island. Sorry Gords, but I am still not happy at the thought of letting you take the jet or anything. I'm going to get dad, and together we'll take you to Penny's place in Thunderbird One. Whilst we're there, dad has an errand he wants to run."

"He does?"

Scott nodded.

"He promised Isla that he would speak to her parents about everything that has happened and assure them that she is safe and in good hands."

Gordon raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to go to visit them in person? It's one of the places Tock is sure to be keeping a watch on isn't it? he's bound to have someone watching the place in case Isla tries to go home."

Scott nodded.

"That's true. Kayo called in whilst you were getting dressed, and said she is on her way back to the island with something for Brains and TeeKay to examine. We'll take her along and she can be our backup."

Gordon nodded.

"In that case, I suggest you let her refuel Shadow, and remain under the radar. Let her do her own thing."

Scott grinned.

"She'll be here in about ninety minutes. Let's go and speak to dad, shall we?"

Jeff Tracy was pleased at the opportunity of fulfilling his promise to Isla to speak to her parents. Although he raised no objection to Gordon's plan to go to Creighton-Ward Manor to be with Lady Penelope, he was uneasy all the same, knowing the professor was still at large. Still, he knew that the danger from professor Tock was largely towards Isla and Virgil; the _Adam and Eve_ of his new race.

Isla was both pleased and frustrated when she heard about the plan. She really wanted to go home herself, but she was aware of the risks, and had no desire to fall into another trap. She did not want her newfound family to walk into any traps either.

"You will be careful won't you?" she urged for the third time. "That professor is mad, he…"

Virgil took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"Hey, we're International Rescue, Isla. Remember?"

"Yes, but you were captured and tortured, and so was I!"

"And we were both rescued. Isla, Thunderbird One is the fastest ship in the world and it has anti-tracking technology. After an incident with the Hood some while ago, Brains came up with a way to make sure that we always know if any of our ships are being tracked. Besides that, I know you don't know her very well yet, but Kayo is a truly scary lady. She's a match for any old man!"

Isla nodded unhappily. She would be relieved when all of this was over. If her parents had not been so set in their ways, they could have been contacted by videophone, or even telephone. They had never bothered with such things however. They had only purchased their very first holo-vision system last year, and even then rarely watched it. She stood on the balcony with Virgil, Scott and Jeff and watched as Kayo's sleek Thunderbird circled overhead, and then dipped down and vanished behind the rocks of Tracy Island.

What had she brought with her? Would they really be able to track down the professor?


	57. Chapter 57 - Suspense

**AN:** _**This chapter is dedicated to CreativeGirl29. This one is for you. A long wait I know, but…**_

Suspense

"Well Brains?"

Brains frowned as he examined the readouts on the screen. Kayo tried to hide her growing impatience. Alan was not so subtle.

"Well? Did we find something or not? Don't keep us in suspense!"

Grandma gave her youngest grandson a soft tap on the side of the head.

"Hush Alan. Let the poor man concentrate. Everything comes to those who wait."

Alan bit his lip and said no more. Finally, Brains flicked a switch.

"TeeKay, the information is feeding into your sensors now."

"FAB." The computer replied solemnly. Brains turned to the waiting family.

Grandma Tracy standing behind Alan with her arms around him; Scott standing in the same position with Kayo; Gordon pacing up and down, his backpack still slung over one shoulder; Virgil sitting on the only chair with Isla on his knee, and Jeff standing in the doorway, gazing out across the main hangar. John was working at another computer terminal, talking inaudibly to Eos. As Brains stood up, he flicked off the screen he was working on and stood up.

"That material contains the DNA from three separate individuals."

" _Three_?" Kayo raised her eyebrows.

Brains nodded.

"The saliva of a canine…"

"In other words, Sherbet!" Put in Gordon. Brains nodded.

"Yes, Sherbet. The skin cells of an unknown female…and a sample of blood from a single male donor. It seems that when Sh-Sherbet clamped his teeth around the trouser that this sample c-c-comes from, he nipped the wearer in the ankle at the same time, thereby d-drawing blood."

"TeeKay?" Kayo enquired of her computer. TeeKay responded by projecting his holographic form. The kindly looking older man, so similar in appearance to her late father Kyrano appeared and bowed slightly.

"Uploading DNA information into my sensor network now. Searching…."

John pressed a button on his watch.

"Eos?"

"Affirmative, John. Keying into livestream feed…"

Kayo whipped round and stared accusingly at John, who raised a single eyebrow, but said nothing.

"John?" Kayo's voice took on a slightly dangerous edge. John did not respond, and she took a step towards him.

"John, what is Eos doing?"

"She is doing her duty as a member of International Rescue, Kayo. If you would have your way, you would be functioning all the time as an independent agent, going off alone and without telling anyone where or why."

"That is because I function _under the radar_ John. What right do you have to get Eos to spy on me or my computer? Do you get her to follow me when I go out on patrol too? Or when I am searching for the Hood?"

John frowned slightly.

"Kayo, International Rescue is a _team_. A team means a group of select individuals who work together to achieve a common purpose…"

"I know that John,I…" She put in sharply, but John shook his head and put one finger lightly over her mouth to silence her. She fell seethingly silent. John exchanged a glance with Scott, and shrugged.

"We need one another. We need you Kayo, and you need us. Eos doesn't spy on you anymore than you do on her. We back one another up, even when we sometimes believe it is unnecessary. TeeKay is performing a vital function right now, but although he has his sensor network all over the planet, he himself is unable to leave Tracy Island. If anything were to happen to his sensors, he would be effectively blinded, and you know it. TeeKay knows it too. Eos is merely following the search, so that when the professor is located, she can keep an independent watch on him that does not depend upon remote sensors. She is, after all, mobile in her very own Thunderbird."

Kayo's mouth opened, then shut suddenly. Scott gave her hand an extra squeeze.

"We have already learned that Professor Lucius Tock is a man who likes to prepare for every eventuality. Who knows what he may be doing to disguise his location? At least this way we can have two pairs of eyes watching him, so to speak. By the way…before you go up to join in the search for Tock, we need your help."

"Oh?" She managed to say. "What sort of help?"

Jeff smiled at her.

"We have need of some of your stealth…"

* * *

Howard Bennett glanced up at the night sky and shivered. The clouds had been gathering for much of the afternoon, and now they were beginning to release their load. The rain was not heavy, but fine, and blown by the moderate wind, seemed to get everywhere and made him very wet very quickly. He turned up his collar and hurried indoors, locking the front door securely after him. He removed his wet jacket and hung it over the bannister rail, then slipped out of his shoes. He turned and smiled at his wife who was already standing there waiting with his warm dressing gown and slippers. He slipped his feet into the slippers and his arms into the robe, then turned around and enfolded her in a hug.

"Hello darling. Have you had a good day?"

He kissed her and shrugged.

"The day went off okay, but was too long, as always. Just yearning to get back to your side my love."

She giggled.

"Are you sure that it was me you were yearning to get back to, and not my mother's recipe soup and fruit crumble I promised you?"

"Ooh, now there's a thought!" he teased, then laughed. "Of course it was you…but I have to say the thought of your fruit crumble comes a very close second…"

She swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh you! Come on darling, I have a mug of tea ready for you. The soup is just warming up."

He sat at the kitchen table and watched as she stirred the soup. She seemed to be almost huddled in on herself. He put down his mug and stood up, and standing by her side, he put an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

She turned and nodded with a bright smile that almost, but didn't quite reach her eyes. He frowned.

"Something is wrong. What is it? Please tell me."

She heaved a sigh, then removed the pan from the heat and turned off the stove. She turned to face her husband.

"Howie, ever since we got back from our trip, I have felt something…I don't know. Something different…as though…"

He cupped her face in his hands.

"Wendy, my dear, what is it? Are you ill? Is that it? Would you like me to call a doctor for you?"

Wendy Bennett shook her head, her eyes troubled.

"No, I'm not ill. I'm…I'm afraid. I keep feeling as though someone is following me…watching me all the time whatever I do, wherever I go. Even here in the house I feel it. You know the way the hairs on your neck stand up on end when you feel you are being watched? I have been feeling it all the time ever since we got home. And another thing…I tried to get in touch with Isla this morning. Nothing. Everyone I spoke to who knows her says they haven't seen her or heard from her in several months. I know she's been doing her investigating thing, but she would never stay out of touch this long without letting us know she's okay. I even tried using the public videophone in the mall to call her friends."

"And still nothing?"

His wife shook her head miserably.

"I'm afraid, Howard. We go off on a long trip, our daughter disappears and when we return, we are being watched. Could it be…it…there has to be some kind of connection."

"Sweetheart, we've already had the police investigating. There is no one following us, and no one watching the house. No one hanging around outside close enough to be watching, even through a telescope. Are you sure it isn't…"

"No!" she barked, more upset than angry. "It is not my imagination. It can't be. I didn't feel this way when I was at the dentist yesterday, did I? In the waiting room and in the surgery the feeling went away. Outside it came back. The feeling of a breath on the back of my neck when no one is there. A footstep behind me in a deserted street. And indoors, that stair creaking when no one but me is at home."

"The creaky stair?" Howard raised his eyebrows. The stairs were solidly built, and only one of them creaked when stepped on unwarily. They looked at one another, and they both jumped when there came a pounding on the door.

"Someone's there. Do we answer it?" Wendy asked, her nerves starting to get the better of her. Her husband laughed suddenly and hugged her tightly.

"It's probably Isla…or a friend of hers. Come on. A stalker isn't going to announce himself…"

The unknown person outside knocked again, and Howard grinned.

"…as I was saying, they won't announce themselves quite as loudly as that, will they?"

He strode to the front door and opened it, his wife hovering anxiously in the background. A tall, dark haired man, greying at the temples dressed in a long, wet mackintosh and boots smiled genially and held out his hand. Beside him a younger version of himself dressed in jeans and a jacket sketched a half wave in the air then coughed and held out his own hand. The elder of the two spoke in a pleasant, deep tone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett? My name is Jeff Tracy, and this is my eldest son Scott. May we come in?"


	58. Chapter 58 - In From The Rain

Gordon watched Thunderbird One rise into the air and vanish almost at once; then he dropped his gaze back to ground level and straight into the eyes of his beloved Penelope.

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was, in every way, every inch the lady and every inch an upper-crust aristocrat. To everyone else, that is. To her fellow members of International Rescue, she was a loyal friend, and an awesome ally.

When Gordon gazed into her eyes, he saw none of that. He saw a young woman, beautiful, Intelligent and knowledgeable, a touch vulnerable, hiding behind a tough outer shell she had created to deal with a dangerous and frequently evil world.

To be sure, he had once seen her the same way as everybody else except for perhaps Parker; but just as she had managed to penetrate his jocular persona to see the real Gordon, the one who cared so deeply about people; so he had learned to see the real Penelope. The young woman who had had the same stresses as any other teenager. The girl who had spent three of her teenage years sporting black hair, black clothes and black makeup in an effort to break every preconceived idea and prove she was still her own person, in spite of her privileged upbringing. The real Penelope _, his_ Penny was standing now at the top of the steps, her chest heaving slightly, as though she had been running.

…and then she _was_ running, down the steps, across the driveway and straight into his waiting arms. Gordon wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close, his eyes closing in relief. _This was_ his Penny, no doubt about that. He could feel his blood racing through his veins, his cheeks start to flush. Only the real Penny could do that to him.

He felt her shaking slightly, and squeezed her even closer, and kissed her gently on the nape of her neck. She responded instantly with a deep kiss on the lips, her fingers running through his hair. Gordon sighed and when they finally parted, still hugging her close, he saw over her shoulder, Parker and another fellow in a GDF uniform standing, shuffling their feet awkwardly. He raised his free hand in a nonchalant wave, then turned his attention back to Penelope. She was standing back now, her hands on his chest, her gaze locked onto his, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hello Gordon. You're late."

* * *

They had heard of Jeff Tracy of course. Everybody had heard of the famous multi-billionaire Jeff Tracy. The ex-astronaut; the founder of Tracy Industries, the firm that everyone wanted to work for; the back-from-the-dead founder of International Rescue. Their obvious first thought had been `What is the great man himself doing knocking on _our_ door?'

The answer to that question had come swiftly but was so unlikely a tale, that it beggared belief.

Howard felt his wife's eyes fixed on him. He refused to meet her gaze. She was waiting for his verdict on the story they had just heard, and he was not ready to commit himself yet. Not yet. He remained silent for a few moments, silently studying the faces of the two men before them.

This was Jeff Tracy himself. Fact.

Jeff Tracy had been proven to be the owner and founder of International Rescue. Fact.

Therefore, he had two members of that amazing, secretive organization sitting in his living room, simply asking him, without further evidence, to trust them. Fact.

Except that International Rescue had been out of commission now for over half a year. Did that change anything? He was impressed that neither man attempted to sway his belief by further pleading or explanation. They simply waited with neutral expressions for him to react. He finally frowned.

"You know, this is a very difficult tale to swallow, Mister Tracy."

Jeff Tracy nodded.

"I realize that Mister Bennett. If you require further evidence that we are telling you the truth, you can feel free to call Colonel Grace Casey of the GDF. She and her people were involved with the rescue of my son Virgil and all the young captive women from Professor Tock's dungeon."

"You cannot allow me to call my daughter? Please, I need to see for myself that she is alright!" Mrs. Bennett pleaded. Jeff shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but it is not possible at this moment."

She glared at him.

"I thought International Rescue were this clever organization with the best communication technology in the world!" She exclaimed. "How can you take calls for help from around the world and yet you can't let me make a simple call to your…wherever you are, so I can speak to Isla? Well?"

Scott glanced at his father, then rose from his stool and knelt in front of the frantic woman.

"Mrs. Bennett, I understand, we both do. We are in the same boat. Our communications hub was destroyed by an enemy missile several months ago. We are still working on its replacement. Until we get the new…equipment up and running, there is an outside chance that any communications that are routed through commercial satellites could be used by our enemies to locate our base. That would be…disastrous. However, we do have the next best thing for you…"

Jeff nodded at his son and produced a small cube from his pocket and held it up. Wendy Bennett took it and turned it around in her hand, bewildered.

"What do I do with this?" she asked, confused. The two Tracys merely smiled, as at the sound of her voice, the cube split open and projected an almost life-size hologram of their daughter. She was wearing blue overalls that looked far too large for her, rolled up at the arms and stained with mud and dirt on the knees. On her head was a black baseball cap with _VT_ emblazoned across it in green cartoon-like letters.

"Hello mum, hi dad. I know you are probably worrying about me by now, but please believe me, I am doing fine. I'm making this recording so that you know that I am really okay. Sorry about the outfit. I was helping Virg…er, Virgil with the weeding and we completely forgot about the time.

I know what Mister Tracy and Scott have told you might be hard to take in. Believe me, it's not easy for me either, but the truth is that it happened. International Rescue saved all of us from that place with the help of the GDF, and they brought me back to their base. That professor Tock used Mister Tracy's son Virgil and me for one of his experiments, and he is as mad as anything that we got away from him. If we leave this base, there is a chance he will catch up with us, and that would be… _bad_. When that mad man has been caught and locked up, the Tracys will see I get home safely to see you both. I love you. Mister Tracy will answer as best he is able any questions you might have. Trust him please mum and dad. He really is one of the best."

With that she smiled, blew them a kiss, and the hologram blinked out.

The couple sat staring at the place where the hologram had been while their minds caught up with everything. Howard blinked.

"Okay, um…Mister Tracy…she said the professor was experimenting on her and on your son. What has he done to them? Why did he kidnap all those girls anyway? What does our daughter have to do with it all?"

Jeff Tracy sucked in a large breath and sat forward in his chair.

"Professor Lucius Tock was the expert who assisted you when you found you were unable to become pregnant, am I right?"

The couple looked at each other and nodded.

" . It just wasn't happening for us, and the authorities refused us funding for IVF, and we couldn't possibly find the money to do it privately." Wendy told him. "We heard about a professor trialing a new procedure, so we contacted him and volunteered. It worked, I'm happy to say."

Jeff nodded and whipped out a paper photograph and handed it to them to study. It had been taken at the GDF hospital before all the girls had been discharged. It showed all of them standing together in a private ward of the hospital; Isla being shorter than the others standing at the front of the crowd. They stared at it, and then up at Jeff.

"Is this a joke?" Howard asked at last. "If so, it is in bad taste!"

Scott shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid those girls are all very real. You see, you were one of many couples the professor `helped', but he was helping himself at the same time. He told you that he was using donated eggs and sperm to create the embryos he implanted?" At their nod, he sighed sadly and shook his head.

"We discovered that his research was not quite what he told you. He was actually researching cloning techniques. He stole DNA material from an orphan child who crossed his path and stored it safely for his own use. Fifteen different couples were implanted with embryos he created using his cloning technique. There are fifteen young women walking this planet with identical DNA, simply because of his work."

Wendy blinked in disbelief.

"You mean…my Isla is a clone? She is a clone of someone else? But she is real! She is an ordinary girl!"

Scott nodded.

"Of course she's real, Mrs. Bennett! She's an amazing person, and the fact that she is a clone does not make her any less real."

"So, what was this professor up to this time then if he has already succeeded in creating his clones?" Howard asked. Jeff answered him.

"This time he was planning to take it all a step further; and create an entire army of clones. He was planning on using your daughter and my middle son Virgil as his guinea-pigs."

This time, there was a long silence, that was eventually broken by Wendy giving a sniff and blowing her nose.

"Did…did he succeed?" She asked in a small voice. Her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They both watched as Jeff and Scott looked at one another, then slowly nodded.

"With most of the girls, he failed. When he used original cloned material and blended it with DNA stolen from my son and implanted it into Isla…it worked. Isla is pregnant, expecting my son's child. They have not…been up to anything I assure you. The professor was apparently calling them his new Adam and Eve."

"So, Isla's going to…on an unknown base? Away from her friends and family? Are you okay with this Mister Tracy?"

Jeff raised his eyes.

" _Okay with it?_ I am not okay with anything that has been done to any of these young women, or to my son; but I am using every resource I have at my disposal to ensure that Professor Tock pays for what he has done. In the meantime, Mister Bennett, regardless of the circumstances, assuming everything goes well, you and I are all going to become grandparents."

* * *

Kayo watched Jeff and Scott enter the property. The light was fading fast, and the falling rain decreased the visibility even further. Thank goodness for Brains' genius, she thought to herself, switching over to the powerful camera systems in her bird. Using a mixture of tech, Shadow was able to show her close-up pictures of anyone within its scope regardless of the visibility…well, within a few hundred yards, anyway. She set her scanners to aggressive scan…her name for it, not Brains' of course. It simply meant that absolutely everything within range that breathed would show up. This particular scanner did not register visual responses but everything else that might possibly indicate someone, or _something_ was there. Movement of air within a defined space, meaning that someone or something was breathing; sounds that did not fall in with the natural movement of rain and wind; an area of flattened grass that should not have been. The sort of thing an expert tracker would pick up in ideal circumstances.

These, however, were not ideal circumstances. Despite the bad timing of this expedition, Kayo thoroughly agreed with father that she needed to be here to provide an extra layer of protection in case of… _anything untoward_.

The scanners picked up plenty of life-signs of course, but nothing large enough to be human. A large number of birds and insects, an inordinate number of arachnids lurking in the Bennett's garden alone; seven frogs, one toad, three cats and a dog. The dog was too distant to show up on the scanner, however. It was her ears that picked up _its_ presence.

Still hovering in silent mode and under cloak, Kayo switched settings on her computer and set it to scan for tech, then punched it. The screen whirred to life, lights flashing across the screen that indicated tech in the immediate vicinity numbered more than a score, and they were everywhere. In the streetlamps, in the trees and bushes, some half buried in the ground, seemingly. Kayo frowned. What the hell was going on here? She tapped a control on her wrist. Perhaps she could tap into these things, find out what they were. The computer analysis took less than half a minute to spit back its answer.

Cameras. Miniature cameras set for remote control. Each of them sending off a powerful signal to somewhere. Cameras? Filming what? Isla's mother hanging out her washing? The milkman? The postman even? She tapped into the signal feed and brought the image up to the mini screen on her wrist control. The images were of this house, this street, right here and right now. Filming and transmitting in real time. Did it store a copy of the images it sent? A more detailed examination was necessary to determine that; but she could not approach one of them without being seen herself. It was equipped with complete surround vision.

It was possible that the GDF had put them here to watch over and thereby attempt to protect the Bennett family, but there was a problem with that theory. This was not GDF technology. This was more like something the mechanic might have cooked up. Her mind went back to Isla again. If that damned professor was still determined to finish what he had started, he would be on the lookout for both Virgil and Isla. He would reason that any normal young woman would return to visit her parents sooner or later. Once she did…

Of course, that would follow that he or someone in his pay was somewhere nearby ready to grab the young woman when she appeared. Scott may not be universally recognizable, but Jeff certainly was. These cameras would have picked up on Jeff Tracy's arrival at the house. The likelihood became even greater that someone would be along very soon to throw a very big spanner into the works.

First things first. She tapped into the nearest of these miniature-cameras and activated her on-board anti-photographic device. Instantly an alarm rang loudly in her cockpit. She swore softly to herself at the noise assaulting her eardrums and punched it.

There was a high-pitched whine, then one by one, every single camera exploded. She raised her comm and rather than use voice communication, she tapped out a written message as fast as she could.

" _Company coming. Activate operation Mantis. Now!_ "

As she received the acknowledging signal from Scott's comm, her life-signs scanner suddenly went crazy.

Six human figures were approaching the house.

Very fast.


	59. Chapter 59 - Wendy Bennett

**Author's Note** : _**This chapter is told from the point of view of one of the characters, and thus it is she herself telling the story. Any careless use of language or inaccurate information you find is deliberate.**_

My doctor always told me, and every medical test confirmed that I was as fertile as anyone else. But for some reason, it just did not happen for me. In the end, my husband had himself tested to make sure he wasn't…how did he put it? Firing blanks…but his tests came out normal too.

Nothing was wrong with either of us, but for some reason, I just could not get pregnant. We tried for years to no avail. Eventually we both reached an age whereby we were too old to receive IVF treatments on the National Health; even though I wasn't actually _old_ per se. Just for whatever reason disqualified for treatment. We could not possibly afford the fees to take that route privately. I mean, if we had been living elsewhere in the world, somewhere without a National Health service, we would have likely had some kind of insurance, but even then, I would imagine that it would be like any other kind of insurance. The more cover you want, the more you pay. We had enough money to survive on, but note I said survive. _Not live_. We could not even afford to insure the car with more than third party insurance. The bare minimum required by law in Britain. It seemed like we were out of options.

We did consider adoption of course, but the process for that is so long-winded, with checks upon checks upon checks upon checks…paperwork, more checks…our hearts failed us at the thought of it all. We did take the route of fostering for a few years. Foster carers receive financial assistance, and it was a joy to take care of children who needed love and attention. Our first was a nine-year old boy whose mother had died from an overdose, and whose father was serving time for armed robbery. He started off stroppy and rebellious, but somehow, we sensed that he was mostly scared. He had been passed from pillar to post for a couple of years, even before his mother died, and he simply did not trust us. At first.

We were firm with him, consistent and fair, and as kind and loving as he would allow us to be. After a few initial battles, he started to settle down and he stayed with us until he was officially independent of state care. We told him that he was welcome to stay with us for as long as he wanted, provided he was able to contribute a little to the food bill each week…seeing as he ate like the proverbial horse…and he stayed with us until he married his sweetheart and emigrated to Canada. He comes to visit whenever he's in the country, and he writes and calls often.

We missed him terribly when he left. We still did not have a child of our own. For a couple of years we fostered newborns that were being given up for adoption, or whose mothers were sick. They were rarely with us for more than a couple of weeks, but it was still very hard handing those little ones back again. I wept every time.

So you can imagine then, when we heard about a professor Lucius Tock who was performing a new kind of semi-experimental IVF system of his own design, whom was looking for prospective parents, and was not asking for a penny, we jumped at the chance.

We asked all the appropriate questions regarding licences and such, and he gave us all the right answers; enough to convince me at any rate. Howard was more cautious, but we both were desperate for a child of our own, so I suppose that would have made us easy prey, considering what I now know about the man. At the time though, he was twinkly eyed and helpful. Like someone's kindly old grandad really. He took samples from us, and told us to return in five days for implantation. We did, and he put me to sleep in his lab. When I woke up, he twinkled at me, shook my hand and told me that I would have a bouncing baby girl in nine months' time.

I did.

Our baby was born healthy at five pounds five ounces two weeks early. As she grew, we did wonder who in the family she had taken after, because she did not look like either Howard or myself; but she was such a happy, loving little thing, that we didn't care. She was ours, and we loved her so much. We still do.

She is shorter than average due to a sickness when she was small, but she has never let it stop her from doing anything she wanted to do. Howie and I have always been so proud of her.

You can imagine the complete shock we received therefore, when the legendary Jefferson Tracy turned up on our doorstep with a story that beggars the imagination!

Our little girl, our daughter was not genetically ours at all, but a clone created by professor Tock in an attempt to create his own super-race! Not only was she a clone, there were more than a dozen other girls out there somewhere that shared the exact same DNA code as she did! The same face…same everything. The unnerving thing was, he proved it by showing us a photograph of the young woman who was apparently the person from whom the original DNA came. She was identical to my Isla in everything except for her height and her hairstyle. He did not explain how he came upon the photo, and we did not enquire.

Maybe I should have, but I was in shock, as was my husband.

I thought that nothing more could shock me after that revelation, but it turned out I was wrong. Mister Tracy had an even greater shock for me. He told us a long and complex tale of kidnappings and rescues, then more kidnappings, culminating in the shocking news that my Isla is pregnant with twins! He assured us that she has been, like myself, a victim of professor Tock's schemes, but that because he has escaped from jail, she and likely us as well, are in danger from the professor and, or his men.

So now, we are sitting in the lounge, all crowded on one sofa, Howard, Jeff Tracy, his son…whatever his name is, and me. A voice came through the younger Mister Tracy's watch saying that six men were running toward the house and to initiate operation mantis, like NOW. We are sitting in an uncomfortable row, as still as statues, with the young fellow holding a small silver ball in the air…something like a ball-bearing, but the size of a tennis-ball, with controls and a blinking light on the side.

I have no idea what the ball-thing is for, all I know is that a mantis is an insect that is able to hide from predators by blending into the background. What that has to do with us, I can't imagine. I can hear nothing now, until a heavy pair of boots kicks down my nice lounge door, and two men stomp in, wielding heavy rifles…


	60. Chapter 60 - Intruder

Kayo pursed her lips as she watched the six men running closer. She was good, she knew she was, but alone she could never handle all six of them. Not as they were, charging up to the house together all bunched up like that. She needed to separate them somehow.

What to do?

Deciding swiftly, she set Shadow down in the cows' field behind the house, disabling stealth mode. Immediately, in the darkening gloom, Shadow's running lights lit up the sky, the sound of her jets and the slipstream sent nearby trees and bushes dancing frenetically. Once grounded, she reactivated the stealth mode and set it to relay, so that she would be able to disengage it remotely using her wrist-control when she was ready. If she understood the minds of thugs like this, she knew they would not be put off their target, but they would divide their numbers in order to investigate the disturbance.

She was right.

Her highly skilled fight training swiftly dispatched three of them into the land of nod, as they rounded the sides of the house. The fourth let out a yelp at seeing his comrades unconscious and raised his gun, making sure to keep himself out of arms' reach.

"Alright miss, hands in the air where I can see them."

Kayo eyed him levelly.

"You can see them now. Do I really look like I have pockets in this outfit?"

The man studied her slim, lithe figure, a smirk clearly visible.

"There are many weapons you could be concealing beneath that uniform miss, but you ain't going to lure me to lower my weapon."

Kayo nodded.

"Yeah, it always turns out to be the pretty boys doesn't it? Pity really."

The man faltered slightly as he realized what she was implying, and the gun dipped slightly as he sputtered indignantly.

"Hey! You…I'm not…you're suggesting…no way! I... what are you doing?"

His slight distraction had been enough for Kayo to dart forward, raise her leg high and kick him, knocking him off his feet. She rested her foot on the side of his head, keeping him still and wrenched the gun out of his hands.

"Thanks. I'll take this. Turn your pockets inside out. NOW!"

Frantically, the man turned his pockets inside out, revealing a wallet, a packet of mints, a packet of condoms, and a nasty looking pocket-knife. Kayo's eyes glittered.

"I'll take this too!" she said, grabbing the knife. "Little boys should never play with knives. Did your mum never tell you that?"

She released her bruising toe-hold on his head, leant over him and delivered a knock-out punch.

"Sorry." She muttered as she straightened up. "Can't have you and your buddies causing more trouble now, can we?"

Her attention reverted to the last two men. She had dealt with four of them, but the last two must have continued into the house. She just hoped that Brains' experimental globe worked as designed. They had not yet had the chance to test them in the field.

* * *

Isla Bennett sat on the terrace, looking out across the expanse that was Tracy Island. She was finding it difficult to believe that she was really here, if she was honest. She had had a very ordinary upbringing. She knew now that her parents had not been well off, but she had never known it as a child. Or even guessed at it. She had been like so many other very young kids her age, who were of the opinion that money was something that parents in their infinite wisdom, had unlimited amounts of. She remembered her mother once commenting that "money doesn't grow on trees, you know!" and she had laughed. She knew money didn't grow on trees. Money had always come out of her mum's purse or her dad's wallet.

She had been of the fond belief that whenever she wanted or needed anything, if mom opened her purse, the money would somehow miraculously appear there. The truth, when she realized it, had not actually made very much difference to her. She had never had much in the way of toys or games, but she didn't need them, because her parents had always spent their time with her; talking, laughing, playing, swimming in the lake, hiking…what need had she had of toys?

Her mother had been a good seamstress and had made or altered all her clothes so that Isla never went without. She had at times been wistful at seeing her friends with all the latest fashions, but as soon as mum learned of it, she would get out her sewing box, and Isla was invariably delighted with the result.

Sitting here now, looking round at the Tracy Family home, it was clear that they had never gone without. They had all the money in the world to spend or fritter away. None of the boys ever needed to work. Their individual allowances alone would be a reasonable fortune to someone like her dad, who had worked hard every day of his life since leaving school. And yet, what did they choose to spend their lives doing?

Shopping?

Partying?

Private yachts and globetrotting?

No, they risked their lives every day to save the lives of people around the world who would otherwise have died. Even those people who would never need rescuing if they had followed safety regulations, or even plain common sense. Neither had she ever overheard any of them murmuring about the foolishness of those they had rescued. They all seemed truly determined and dedicated to their chosen vocation of saving lives.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever guessed she would one day find herself living at International Rescue's secret base, never mind falling in love with one of their members and carrying his child. _Correction, children!_ She mentally corrected herself.

She had suffered weeks of solitary imprisonment before Virgil had wound up sharing her cell; then days in Tock's laboratory cellar before finally ending up being rescued and coming here. If she had not been captured and imprisoned, she would never have met Virgil. She would never have become involved with International Rescue, and she certainly would never have received the unheard-of distinction of being invited to live with them on their base.

Would she change anything? The cost was high. Weeks of mistreatment and hunger, then torture and an enforced pregnancy. If she could wind back the clock, would she choose to avoid the sequence of events that had finally led her here?

The sound of a shuffling footstep behind made her half-turn, and grandma Tracy dropped down into a sitting position beside her.

"Penny for them my dear?"

Isla half smiled.

"Just thinking…you know."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The last two or three months have been hell for me, you know? While I was locked in that underground prison cell, all I kept thinking was wishing I could go back in time and undo everything. Not get captured. Avoid the attention of whoever had captured me. Yet If I had never been there…"

Grandma nodded in understanding.

"You would not be here now. You wouldn't be pregnant, and Virgil might well be dead by now."

Isla shook her head.

"I doubt it grandma. He had that special pill, remember? He gave it to me, which was why Lady Penelope and Parker found me and rescued me. He would have taken it himself and been rescued."

Grandma clapped an arm around the young woman's shoulders and hugged her gently.

"Over the years, I have learned that the things that happen to us, whether by our choice or not, shape us and make us the people we are. The idea of going back and changing anything is scary, because anything you change in the past would alter who you are right now in the present."

Isla turned to look at her and grandma smiled.

"I like who you are right now, kid. I wouldn't change you one jot. Memories can be hard to deal with; but remember we're here for you. You're only as alone as you want to be."

She nodded, but her lower lip wobbled slightly.

"What's the real problem?"

"I'm…I'm scared, grandma. I found out that because I am apparently a clone, I will never be able to have a child of my own naturally. If I am ever going to be a mum, this is my only chance, but I'm afraid. What if something goes wrong and I lose it…them? What if something happens to me? What if the babies are born and something goes wrong? What if Virgil decides he doesn't want anything to do with me after all? I mean, we've not known each other very long, and he's still grieving after someone else. If something happened to me too, it would destroy him. I can't bear the thought of that! I'm scared, grandma!"

"My dear child!"

Grandma pulled Isla into a massive hug and held her close as Isla's floodgates finally opened. She had been so strong for Virgil, so positive, she had kept her own fears hidden so as not to worry him. No wonder the poor child was starting to miss her mother. A woman's hormones were all over the place at the best of times during pregnancy, and in Isla's case, this was hardly `the best of times', was it? A girl needed the support of her mother at times like that; or a mother-figure.

She held her close until Isla's sobs dwindled to the occasional damp hiccup, then sat back and raised her chin with a forefinger.

"A little better? Now, I want you to listen to me young lady. Listening?"

Isla gave another hiccup, half crying and half laughing, and nodded. Grandma nodded.

"Good. Now, one at a time. Those babies you are carrying, are my great-grandchildren. They are the sons or daughters of Virgil Tracy, and therefore my son's own grandchildren. That makes them Tracys, and it makes you an extra special person here on Tracy Island, because you are their mother. Whether you and Virgil end up together or not, you will always have a home here. Do you understand?"

Tears ran unchecked down Isla's face, but she was smiling. She nodded. Grandma smiled too.

"Good. Now secondly, if anything should go wrong…because things do from time to time even in this day and age, we will handle it together, as a family. If we lose the twins, either, or even both of them, will make no difference to your place here. You do not have to stay here if you don't want to. Once this Tock business is over with, you can stay here, or go and live elsewhere. Whatever you want to do. As far as your being scared goes, well, there I can sympathize. I was terrified when I first learned I was expecting Jeff, but a few chats with my mom helped. Until you are able to go visit your mom, you are welcome to come to me, alright? I may be lousy at baking cookies, but listening, and being a mom? I could quote you chapter and verse."

Isla grinned, and threw her arms around the old woman's neck.

"Thank you' grandma Tracy."

* * *

"What the hell?"

The six men had paused in their rush as something large and noisy, and causing one hell of a backwind came down somewhere behind the house. They huddled briefly.

"Alright, we'd better split up. Mac and I will go into the house and deal with Tracy. The two old fogies won't be any trouble. The rest of you split up and see what's going on back there, and you can be our back-up. If we're not out with our prisoners within three minutes, rush the place, got it?"

He received five swift replies, and they split up and went their separate ways. The two lead men, Mac and Smithy raised their rifles and continued their run towards the house.

All seemed quiet. There was the hint of a light from the lounge, but no sound permeated. The door was easy to kick in, and doing their job efficiently, they moved slowly, covering each other before they opened or passed a room. The only door left on the ground floor…the lounge. All was silence still. Mac frowned. He glanced at his mate. Smithy stood fast, aiming his rifle at the closed lounge door. He gestured silently to Mac to check upstairs quickly. Mac was soon down again and shook his head. Nothing and nobody. Smithy grinned evilly and gestured to the lounge with his thumb. Mac nodded and they took their place either side of the door.

"Ready?" Smithy mimed. His companion nodded. The two men raised their right boots and aimed a hefty kick at the door. The door crashed to the floor, and Smithy and Mac stepped over it, their rifles raised high. Their jaws dropped.

The room was empty.


	61. Chapter 61 - Hiding In Plain Sight

_**I want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has been reading this story, and all of you who have taken the time to leave a review. Thank you very much indeed. I am sorry I have not had the time to reply in person to any of you recently, but I will as soon as I can make the time. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the latest:**_

Almost breathless, Jeff and Scott prayed that the Bennetts would remain still and silent. Any movement or sound would break the illusion. The tech was so new, that Brains had not yet had sufficient time to come up with any kind of safety margin for it. It was derived from the shields installed in Thunderbird Shadow, but with only a tiny internal power source to drive it, the holo-illusion was very limited. The two men kept their rifles raised and swept the room with their eyes. Smithy took a step to the side and spoke to his companion in a low voice.

"Mac, intelligence said the Bennetts are here, right? No one left the house?"

Mac shook his head.

"Not unless they left through the back."

"The back of the house has been alarmed. New thing the Prof came up with. Makes enough noise to wake the dead. No one could've come in or out through the back. Not even through a window."

"Well the front has been watched for days." Mac replied. "The old girl hasn't been out of the house for a couple of days. The old man just got in not long before Tracy and that nipper of his, and none of them have left. They've got to be here somewhere. Hiding. A cupboard?"

Smithy gave his companion a withering glare.

"A cupboard? Two six-foot plus blokes and a couple in their late sixties hiding all together in a cupboard? What, you think they are playing Sardines or something? No, remember this is _Tracy_ we're dealing with. The bloke behind the Thunderbirds. They must have some kind of clever tech to hide themselves. How else do you think they've kept their base a secret all this time, huh? Come on, if they're in here, we'll find them. You stand here and cover me. I'll search the place."

Wendy and her husband held hands tightly, as they watched the lead man with his rifle searching every inch of the room by close inspection and by touch. Jeff Tracy held his breath and silently prayed. If the man carried on as he was doing, he couldn't fail to find them. Once he entered the zone protected by Scott's globe, he would see them; he would also become suddenly invisible to his companion, giving away their secret altogether.

Scott too watched the search with his heart in his mouth. If it were just himself and his father, there was a good chance they could jump these men, take them by surprise. But with the presence of two loaded and cocked rifles, and the presence of Isla's parents, it was too great a risk. Where was Kayo? Was she nearby?

Kayo slipped silently along the corridor and paused at the sight of a man with an aimed rifle standing in the open doorway at the end of the corridor. _Kayo hated guns!_

She frowned, straining to hear what was going on, but all in the room was silence. It was not a long corridor, but there were no open doorways to shield her if she were to lose her element of surprise. So, attack now, or wait?

She opted to wait; and crouched ready to spring into action.

In the lounge, Smithy stopped his searching and strained his ears to hear something. Anything. Was he wasting his time doing this? Perhaps if this had been an old house, he might have suspected some kind of secret passageway or something of the kind. This was a relatively recent council-built house, however. Local town councils nowadays did not build houses with secret passageways or priest-holes. What was it Sherlock Holmes always said? Smithy was a fan of Sherlock Holmes stories. _Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however unlikely, must be the truth!_ Since it was impossible that anyone could have left the house without the professor or his team knowing it, they must still be here. The rest of the house had been superficially searched, but Smithy thought it very unlikely that Mister Bennett and his wife would receive strange visitors to their home in the bathroom or bedrooms. There was only the kitchen and the lounge, and the kitchen was not the kind of room to receive guests. No, they had to be in this room. _Somehow_.

Could he hear someone breathing? He pursed his lips in frustration. That was wheezy Mac in the doorway. He was always complaining about his allergy to perfume spray. He jumped as Mac sneezed suddenly and turned to glare at the man. Mac shrugged, unrepentant.

"It's the perfume Smithy. It gets up my nose. Not my fault. I warned you about that!"

"I'm not wearing perfume you dolt!" Smithy retorted and froze. Their eyes met, then Smithy turned around and faced the rest of the room.

"Alright Tracy! I know you're all in here. Show yourself!"

Nothing.

"Old Ma Bennett must be wearing her perfume. It's the only thing that makes Mac react. Come on, show yourselves now!"

Still nothing.

"I have two shots here in my rifle, as does my friend over there. If you don't show yourselves, we will start shooting at random around this room. Do you really want to take that chance?"

Kayo watched, holding her breath, as she heard the unseen man in the room give out a short laugh.

"There you are Tracy. I didn't think you would be willing to risk peoples' lives. Mac, get in here and tie these people up. I'll cover you. Give me your rifle!"

The man in the doorway vanished from sight, giving Kayo the opening she had been waiting for. She crept swiftly and silently to the doorway and grinned in satisfaction. The Bennetts, Jeff and Scott were being tied up hand and foot by one thug, whilst his companion stood with two rifles pointed at the prisoners.

Stood with his back to Kayo.

Smithy heard nothing, until something clouted him across the back of the head, and he dropped to the floor like a bag of sand. Kayo picked up the two rifles and aimed them at Mac. She pierced him with an icy glare.

"You know what to do now don't you?"

Mac nodded. Then fainted.

Kayo rolled her eyes and bent low over him. He seemed to be genuinely unconscious, but better safe than sorry. She delivered a knockout punch to his jaw, then threw the two rifles aside in contempt. She gave Jeff a grin.

"You knew something like this would happen didn't you father?"

Jeff's face lit up as he smiled back at his adopted daughter.

"No but I didn't want to take any chances. I was convinced that Tock would have a watch on Isla's parents anyhow."

Kayo swiftly untied their bonds, and then helped Mrs. Bennett to her feet. The older woman looked down in horror at the two unconscious men on the floor of her lounge, then at the young woman who had saved them all.

"You…um…thank you…I think. That was very brave of you."

Kayo shook her head.

"Not at all. It's all part of the service. Father, do you still need me? I am expecting TeeKay to come up with a location soon. I should get into the air."

Jeff gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"No, you carry on. Thanks for the rescue, Kayo."

He turned to the couple, who were still watching the doorway Kayo had run out of.

"She's um…extraordinary. She's really your daughter, Mister Tracy?"

Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Mister Bennett. She really is extraordinary…"

Howard Bennett sensed that Mister Tracy was besieged with memories of some kind, as his voice trailed off and his eyes took on a faraway look. A moment later though, Jeff pulled himself together.

"The GDF is on their way here, and they'll make sure you are protected. We'll stay with you until they arrive."

Wendy glanced down at the two unconscious men, with something close to despair in her eyes.

"GDF protection? For how long Mister Tracy? We have to carry on with our lives somehow, and I really want to see my little girl!"

Jeff gave Scott a nudge.

"Son, call Colonel Casey, will you?"

Scott nodded, and left the room to make the call in private. Jeff took Wendy's hands and gently guided her to an armchair, then crouched beside her.

"Mrs. Bennett, You no doubt know a little about the organization I created along with my sons…"

"International Rescue? Yes, but you've been inactive for months now."

"Yes, and I am sure you are both aware of the reason for that. However, saving people from natural disasters and accidents is only part of the work we do. It is the main reason for the existence of International Rescue, but what you will not be aware of is that we are also experts in intelligence. Kayo is our chief of security, and she and other of our agents are tracking down professor Tock as we speak. We are not a police or secret service organization, but in extreme cases like this we are often the only organization on the planet with the necessary resources. Tock had already been taken into custody once, and he was able to get free. We'll track him down and get him behind bars again, trust me. Neither you nor your daughter will have to hide forever, but you will continue to be in danger while the professor is still free."

Howard sat himself on the arm of the chair and put his arm around his wife's shoulders. She rested her head on his arm and closed her eyes briefly.

"Is my daughter really a…a clone? Is…is she the only one? She's not, is she?"

Jeff shook his head sadly.

"No, there are quite a few others, but although they all look similar, they are all individuals. You might say they are like…well, like identical twins who grow up apart. There are similarities naturally, but they learn different things, different attitudes…they all learn to be their own person. They are not clones quite in the _science-fiction_ way, like gingerbread men all exactly the same. Isla is quite an extraordinary young woman. We are all extremely fond of her."

Scott came back into the room, Colonel Casey close behind him. Introductions were made, and the Colonel instructed one of her female lieutenants to go upstairs with Mrs. Bennett and help her pack a suitcase. At the doorway, Wendy paused and turned back.

"Mister Tracy…"

Jeff looked her in the eye, but the words on the older woman's tongue seemed lost in the emotion. Jeff nodded all the same.

"I swear we will take very good care of your daughter. You have the word of the commander of International Rescue."

* * *

Gordon sat with Penelope in the elegant drawing room of Creighton-Ward Manor, the fingers of his left hand discreetly entwined in hers. Parker was in the kitchen, preparing supper, and the GDF man Captain James was standing by the window, looking out, taking care that he could not be seen from anyone that might be lurking outside.

Penny and Gordon were not saying anything, they were just sitting together, quietly enjoying one another's company. Although she had not said as much, Penny felt a great deal more at ease now that Gordon was beside her. Gordon was a man for whom humour hid a great deal. It was obvious that Gordon hid much of his negative emotions behind a mask of humour. Aside from his immediate family though, Penny was the only one who knew that Gordon's humour concealed a great deal more than anyone could imagine.

She had seen the concern on James' face at meeting him for the first time. As far as James was concerned, Gordon was someone else he would now have to protect, on top of `her ladyship and the butler'. What James did not know and clearly had not guessed, was that Gordon Tracy was ex-military. He had spent a year as a member of W.A.S.P, and when it came to self-defense, was no slouch. It was something Gordon never spoke about, and those who knew him, knew enough not to ask.

Parker came through and announced that supper was ready; egg-toasts and mugs of hot chocolate all round.

"Would you like supper served in the dining room milady?" he asked her, a twinkle in his eye. Penny glanced at Gordon, then at Captain James and shook her head.

"Thanks Parker, but if you will serve Gordon and I in my room…the captain may be served wherever it is the most convenient for him." She turned to the GDF man and gave him a winning smile that _almost_ reached her eyes.

"Forgive us please captain, but I am very tired, Gordon has come a long way to be here, and it has been a long time since we have seen one another."

James bowed formally, and cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening.

"Er…Lady Penelope, forgive me for asking this, but for the sake of security you know, I must ask where Mister Tracy will be…er…spending the night?"

Parker rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, whilst Gordon gave a sudden explosive giggle, which he then manfully stifled. James' cheeks reddened still further at the aristocrat's polite outrage.

"Are you looking to protect him captain? Or protect me _from_ him…?"

Gordon touched her arm gently, then turned to the captain, shaking his head.

"As I understand it captain, you are here to ensure that this is the _real_ lady Penelope, and that nothing happens to her? That she is not replaced by anyone in disguise? You have done a good job so far, because I can certainly affirm that this is… _definitely_ …the real Lady P." He gave her a cheeky wink, then turned back to James. "Perhaps you should just keep doing what you have been doing all along? I do not need watching or protecting, and I am not here to take your place either. I am here for my own peace of mind…and for hers. To keep her company. You have to admit that your being around is…"

The captain nodded, looking slightly shamefaced.

"…cramping her style? Yes, I can't help realizing that, but I am under orders myself. I am sorry Mister Tracy. I will be patrolling the house until midnight. Then I shall be sleeping right outside her ladyship's door…just so that you know."

Gordon nodded gravely, then grinned and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, captain James for taking care of my lady. Goodnight."

* * *

High in the sky, Kayo connected the voice link to Tracy Island.

"This is Thunderbird Shadow. Go ahead TeeKay."

"Thunderbird Shadow, this is Teekay. I have isolated the genetic blueprint of Professor Lucius Tock. I have a location. Thunderbird Rover has returned to orbit and is keeping track on him."

"Good work TeeKay!" Kayo replied, ignoring the reference to Eos for the time being. "Where is he?"

There was a slight pause, then Teekay responded, almost reluctantly.

"He is located at Creighton-Ward Manor."


	62. Chapter 62 - Dangerous

He could hear a whining noise. It kept on and on, punctuated by something warm and wet on his cheek…a tongue? What was going on? He tried to move, but pain jarred his entire body, and he fell back with a groan. No, not a good idea. Open his eyes then?

He opened an eye experimentally. His head was pounding in beat with his heart, but the almost darkness that greeted him did nothing to make the pounding worse, so he opened the other eye.

He was lying on the chilly cellar floor, amongst a once tidy heap of storage boxes. A small tan coloured pug was staring at him with pleading, soulful eyes, still whining.

Sherbet.

"What the 'ell?"

Sherbet gave a short, sharp bark and licked his nose in joy. Parker pushed him away.

"Gerrof!"

Parker tried again to sit up, and finally managed it with a grunt of effort and a low gasp of pain. What the hell had happened? He had come down to the cellar to collect a crate of her ladyship's favourite tipple, and then…then nothing. Simply waking up a moment ago in a haze of pain and Sherbet the pug licking his face.

A little thought and careful probing with his fingers located the source of his headache somewhere below his right ear. It felt damp too. Oh boy. In the dark it was impossible to see, but the floor around him had been dry. Blood perhaps? Who would clobber him in the cellar? A bit risky to break into a highly secure mansion just to nick a few cases of pink champagne. Especially at this time of day, before nightfall…

His mind stopped there. Who knew how long he had been out? Perhaps it was time now to try and get to his feet and find his way out of this place? Whoever clobbered him would no doubt have locked the door on his way back out of the cellar, but it was worth a try.

He tried shifting himself into a position to get to his feet and groaned again. He must have hurt his shoulder when he fell, because there was no putting any weight on that arm, and the shoulder ached like anything. He shifted his weight to his other arm and grunting again, pushed himself upright and regained his feet. Peering through the gloom, Parker could see very little. He was all turned around, unable to see or work out which way the door was.

"Sherbet, lead on. Where's the door? Find the door."

The little dog trotted away at once; and barked a moment later. Parker stumbled slowly in the direction of the bark, stubbing his toe and barking his shin on any number of seemingly unnecessary obstacles along the way. He found the door by literally colliding with it. He rubbed his nose with one hand whilst he tried the handle with the other.

It would not budge.

"Locked, of course." Parker peered through the keyhole expecting to see daylight, but nothing. The keyhole had been blocked up with something. Something to stop him picking the lock, perhaps? A moment's thought brought realization. It was the key. The key was still in the lock. A nuisance of course, but not a terrible obstacle to a former…er… _locksmith_ …like himself. If only he could find…?

He cursed the darkness, and stumbled his way back towards the champagne boxes, barking his shins once more on his way across the cluttered cellar room. These boxes had been delivered from the store directly, and carried downstairs. They should each have a packing note still enclosed. It was the work of a moment to prise open the lid of one of the boxes and grab the A4 sized packing note placed on top. So many companies used electronics these days, but Parker preferred the traditional hard copy. Something that he could touch and see. Paper and ink. He made his way back again to the cellar door, this time only barking his shin once on the journey, and laid the sheet of paper on the floor by the door and pushed it slowly and carefully under the crack below the door, leaving a small corner on his side.

That done, he fished in his inside pocket and grinned to himself. His trusty pencil. If he was lucky…

He pushed the back end of the pencil carefully into the keyhole. Thank goodness for his old lordship and his traditional, rather antique barrel-key locks everywhere. A more modern key would not have had a keyhole big enough to fit the pencil through, and Parker was not in the habit of wearing hair-pins. He grinned to himself at the thought, and heaved a sigh of relief as he felt the key in the lock shift slightly, then fall out of the lock on the other side of the door. Closing his eyes briefly in hope, Parker pulled tentatively on the sheet of paper…had the key landed on the paper? Or would it have bounced away?

Sherbet gave a satisfied sounding bark, and Parker opened his eyes. Damn, it was so dark in here. But he could just make out the dark shape of the antique barrel key with its curly head lying on the paper. Triumphantly he picked it up and used it to unlock the door.

Now to give what for to the person who had hit him on the head. The stairs in front of him were illuminated at the top by the light from the pantry. Clearly, whoever it was had left the pantry door partly open. He glanced down at Sherbet. The pug was bouncing angrily on his toes, staring up at Parker, waiting for his cue.

Parker gave the dog a nod.

"Quietly now Sherbet. We need to take this bloke by surprise."

Sherbet redirected his glare to the door at the top of the stairs and started to climb, Parker right behind him.

* * *

John stood on his balcony, staring out across the jungle below, and at the beautiful Pacific beyond. He heard a noise beside him and turned his head to see his youngest brother. Alan was leaning on the rail, staring out at something…John knew that somehow it wasn't the view.

"Hey Alan."

"Hey."

"You okay kiddo?"

Alan shrugged, still staring into the distance. John approached and put his arm around Alan's shoulders. Alan leant into him, closing his eyes briefly, then pulled away, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"You're really not okay, are you?"

Alan turned to look at him, and shrugged again, then shook his head.

"I'll be okay. Nothing's really wrong John it's just that…" he shook his head. "No, nothing, forget it. It doesn't matter."

John took a step back and sat on the bench behind him. He folded his arms loosely.

"Anything that is making you feel bad Alan is not okay, and it _isn't_ nothing."

Alan sat beside him, looking down into his lap.

"I just wish…I…John, I…everything is so wrong! I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be."

John rubbed his face with his hands.

"What do you mean Alan? `used to be' when? Before dad vanished? After he vanished but before he came back?"

Alan shook his head.

"You remember our camping trip John? Us sitting round the fire, talking about our fears and worries, discussing problems? The way you and the guys slept next to the fire under the stars for three nights to keep me company to help me get rid of my nightmares?"

John nodded, smiling.

"That was a good holiday."

"And it helped all of us to conquer our nightmares and to start looking forward to getting back to work again. We were so happy when we got back home again weren't we?"

"Yes, before all this business with Virgil and the Hood kicked off, and then that mad professor Tock."

"How did that all start John?"

"Lady P's garden party wasn't it? When Virgil first met that girl Sally…the one who called herself Bonnie."

Alan shook his head.

"It was before that John. It really started when you and Virge were at that restaurant having dinner together. That's when Virgil met Constance. She was clumsy on purpose, knowing that Virgil would be a gentleman about it…she had the Hood pulling her strings. Then, when she fell in love with Virgil and refused to cooperate with the Hood, he had her murdered."

"And all of this has happened as a result of that first meeting? Is that what you're saying Alan?"

The teenager nodded.

"I know that no one forced Virgil to run away that time, when he was kidnapped; and I know that it was entirely possible as far as the Hood was concerned that Virgil could have refused to rise to the bait. But the fact is, all of this has been a trap for us. A trap for Virgil, planned months ago."

John leaned into his little brother comfortingly.

"The clones weren't created for the sake of entrapping us, Alan. They were entirely Professor Tock's doing, for his own purposes. The Hood knew about them evidently; and decided to take advantage of them to try to capture one of us. As long as we all stick together and work as a unit, we will always defeat the Hood. We'll always find a way to beat him in the end because we have each other."

Alan shook his head miserably.

"But John, now I can't help seeing traps everywhere. Every time someone leaves the island, I find I am waiting for them to be hurt or kidnapped or something."

John frowned.

"What's happened, Alan?"

"Gordo went to Lady Penelope's."

John nodded, still frowning.

"Yes, he's been concerned about her, that's why."

Alan stifled an impatient sigh and turning to face his older brother, he grabbed his arms.

"John, you don't understand! Dad and Scott dropped off Gordo at Lady P's, then went on to visit Isla's parents. We've just had a call from Kayo, saying that some of the professor's men tried to storm the Bennett's house, but she managed to stop them, and now she's on her way to Creighton-Ward Manor. TeeKay has finally located professor Tock…"

The colour drained from John's face.

"He's at Lady Penelope's place? Penny and Gordon are in danger!"


	63. Chapter 63 - Tick Tock

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward sighed and sank into Gordon's arms as he lay back on her chaise-longue.

"Parker's taking his time with that champagne." She remarked casually. She felt a movement as Gordon checked his watch.

"You're right Pen, it's been almost an hour now. What's keeping him?"

She jerked upright and half turned.

"An hour? Really? We _must_ have been having fun!"

Gordon grinned at her.

"I told you that you would not get bored playing monopoly with me!"

Penny laughed.

"The idea is not to change the rules you know!"

"Well Monopoly was always John's favourite game when we were kids. We all had our own favourite games, and Johnny was always so good at playing our games with us, that we didn't have the heart to tell him we hated _his_ game choice. After endless games of monopoly where Johnny always won, we decided to invent our own set of rules. Even Johnny liked it better because he had to try harder to win."

Gently, Gordon moved Penny aside and stood up, and quickly put his shoes back on.

"I'm going down to check that Parker is okay. I'm…I'm a little worried."

She sighed and stood up, slipped into her own comfortable pumps.

"Mind you, if he's canoodling with the cook…"

Penny shook her head, a worried look on her pretty face.

"`Not on dooty milady!'" She quoted, "If he is, it would be a first."

Gordon grabbed for the door.

"In that case, something _is_ wrong."

The wide landing outside Penny's personal suite of rooms was vast, and empty, save for an admiral collection of paintings along the walls. Seated in a chair with his back to one of these paintings, facing the door they had just opened, was Captain James, reading a novel. He looked up, then hurriedly put down his book and stood up.

"Any problems, Lady Penelope? Mister Tracy?"

"Yes captain. Have you seen Mister Parker?"

"Yes sir, a little while ago. Didn't he go downstairs to fetch some supper?"

"That was an hour ago Mister James. Didn't you think that a bit odd, considering how particular Parker is about fulfilling his duties?"

James shrugged.

"Maybe, but my duty is to stay here and ensure the safety of Lady Penelope."

Gordon narrowed his eyes.

"Of course. Silly me." He turned to Penny, who was looking thoughtfully at the GDF officer.

"Penny, I want to go down and check on Parker. I'd feel happier if you came with me."

Penny looked into Gordon's eyes and saw concern and worry there. Not for himself, but for her. She slipped her arm through his.

"You think I'd let you go down there without me tagging along?"

At the top of the stairs they paused, and Penny looked back at James.

"Are you coming?"

Downstairs, they found the mansion had been locked and secured for the evening, the day-time staff who lived away had gone home long since, and those who lived in had retired to their own rooms. Parker's own room was down on the ground floor, along the corridor from the kitchen so that he could keep a close eye on the staff and everything that went on down there. The kitchen and servant's corridor were deserted, and Parker was nowhere to be found.

Gordon turned to Penny.

"What was he supposed to be bringing you?"

She rolled her eyes.

"He was bringing _us_ some supper and a bottle of pink champagne, remember?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Where would the champagne be? The cellar?"

She nodded, then frowning, she looked around, then up at the captain.

"Captain James, have you seen Sherbet? I haven't seen him for…well since I last saw Parker!"

James eyes looked questioning for a split second, then he shook his head decisively.

"Sorry, I've not seen hide nor hair of him. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's probably with Parker."

Gordon touched her arm.

"Call him, Pen."

She nodded and started calling Sherbet's name loudly. Almost at once there came an excited answering bark, and around the corner, from the direction of the cellar, came Sherbet.

Half-way up the cellar steps, Parker heard her ladyship calling for her dog, and he facepalmed, as the pug reacted instantly, haring up the stairs and into the arms of his beloved mistress. There went his tiptoe surprise! Alright, keep mum for now he decided, pretend he'd tripped or something and knocked a pile of boxes on top of himself. He could always have a word with Gordon and the captain in private and they could help him search for evidence of an intruder somewhere on the property.

He followed the little dog at a more leisurely pace, and as he stepped through the cellar door at the top of the steps, he stopped as though he had walked into a wall as he stared at the bizarre scene ahead of him.

Lady Penelope and Gordon were standing together, the little pug defensively in front of them. Sherbet was growling angrily and snarling at Captain James. The man was staring at the dog in undisguised shock.

"What is with that dog my lady? He's been alright with me up until now! Come on mate, I'm a friend, remember?"

He took a step forward, intended as a placatory gesture, and Bertie leapt forward, teeth gnashing, and James leapt back in alarm.

"That silly mutt's gone mad!"

Parker's mind caught up, and he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around James' shoulder and led him back towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry about 'im captain. 'E's jealous that's all. Come on, you need a drink…me too for that matter."

"But what about the lady…"

Parker hushed him as he hurried the man away.

"No, don't you worry sir. She's got Mister Gordon Tracy to look after 'er, and Gordon's sister is milady's best mate. She'll be round here in a bit. They like to sit up 'alf the night when they're together playing strip poker!"

Gordon and Penny glanced at each other as the voices faded into the distance. Gordon let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Either Sherbet doesn't like that fellow's aftershave, or…"

Penny nodded, her eyes still staring at the closed door at the end of the corridor, that Parker had closed behind him.

"Or that isn't the real captain James…"

They looked at each other, and Gordon nodded.

"I'll call Kayo."

* * *

Kayo landed Thunderbird Shadow on the roof of the mansion, still in stealth mode. She pressed a button on her watch and waited. It was a simple locator transponder, that would silently vibrate Gordon's watch to let him know she was nearby. If he was able, he would call her. A moment later, her own watch vibrated once in acknowledgment, and she climbed down from Shadow and crossed silently to the attic door that was the only other safe way on and off the roof. As she got there, the door opened, and Gordon drew her into a quick hug.

"We were just going to call you, sis." He said in a whispering tone. "We think that Tock is here, disguised as that GDF man captain James."

Kayo nodded.

"Teekay has located his DNA trace here. Tock is definitely here somewhere. Where is the captain right now?"

"Hopefully Parker is keeping him occupied in the kitchen."

Kayo nodded, then paused in her silent run down the attic stairs.

"How did you learn he was here? What made you suspect the captain?"

Lady Penelope smiled.

"Bertie of course!" she replied.

* * *

Parker led the captain to the kitchen and pulled forward a chair.

"Sit yourself down there and I'll get us a tipple."

The captain shook his head.

"None for me Parker. Not on duty."

Parker grinned at him.

"Mister James, you must 'ave a steel rod up your back! Don't you ever just relax? You've been on duty since you arrived. You need to let your 'air down sometimes. Just sit back for an hour and put your feet up. Surely even Colonel Casey relaxes now and then?"

The captain huffed.

"Colonel Casey practically lives in her office. Alright Parker, but no alcohol. A mug of tea wouldn't come amiss though."

Parker gave him a nod.

"Right you are. Two mugs of tea coming up."

Parker busied himself with making the tea, whistling a cheerful hornpipe. James watched him curiously.

"So, Mister Parker…how does a former master criminal like you end up as a Butler to a member of the aristocracy?"

Parker almost choked, and half turned.

" _Master_ criminal? I never was no 'ood, Captain. I was…er…a h'expert at h'opening anything that was locked, that's all."

"A locksmith eh?"

Parker shrugged modestly.

"Something like that. Sugar?"

The captain shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm sweet enough."

Parker raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He handed his companion a chipped mug full of steaming tea and pushed over a small box of broken biscuits.

"Ere Captain. I get these cheap from the factory. They wouldn't do for her ladyship, but for me what does it matter if they're broken? I'm only gonna break 'em up anyway. 'Elp yourself."

The captain half grinned and shook his head and reached out a hand to pick out half a custard cream from the box, and bit into it. He inclined his head.

"Well they don't taste any the worst for being broken. Thanks."

They enjoyed their tea in companionable silence for a few minutes before the captain repeated his question.

"So, how did you come to be working for Lady Penelope?"

"I broke in 'ere to nick 'er jewelry, but she caught me and offered me a job instead."

The captain's eyebrows shot up.

"That easy? Why would she do something like that for a man who broke into her house? And all at once you turned over a new leaf and became a model citizen? Why am I finding that hard to believe, Parker?"

Parker shrugged and took a gulp of his tea.

"It don't really matter does it? Believe me captain, there's more money in butlering and chauffeuring than there is in breaking and entering, whatever they say in the films. At least, if you find the right person to work for h'anyway."

"You mean you were a poor thief?"

"I mean I'm a good butler, and I get paid what I'm worth. What about you captain? What made you decide to join the GDF?"

"What made _you_ decide to become a bank robber?" the captain countered. Parker shrugged.

"Family business." He replied shortly. "You haven't answered my question. Why GDF? Why not police or traffic-warden or something less…dangerous?"

"You have something against the GDF?"

Parker narrowed his eyes slightly, then covered his gaffe with a laugh.

"I never did trust official types." He replied. "They always 'ad a 'abit of jumping to conclusions and slapping on the 'andcuffs when I was h'only looking. Not going to steal h'anything…"

He shook his head, his eyes brooding. He caught the captain grin out of the corner of his eye.

"So now you get protected by Lady Penelope? Very sly. No wonder you get a good payday eh?"

Parker stifled his grin. Clearly this chap…Tock, if that's who he really was… believed that his criminal past was still very much in the present, hidden behind an honest façade. He raised his mug in a faux salute and drank the last of it down. If Tock guessed his disguise had been penetrated, he would react, and they would lose him. Keep the man occupied, interested if possible. Keep him from wanting to wander off. He put his empty mug down on the table with a thump and got up from his seat.

"I need something slightly stronger than tea."

He fetched a half-bottle of brandy and two small glasses and dumped them on the table. He poured himself a measure, then swallowed it down almost in one gulp, leaning back with an audible sigh. He gestured to the bottle and the second glass.

"H'if you change your mind, feel free. Why don't you want to tell me about yourself? H'especially now you know everything about me bar my shoe size."

The other man laughed.

"Everything you need to know about me Mister Parker, you already know. I joined the GDF because at the time it seemed like a good idea. There was…an opportunity if you know what I mean."

"An opportunity?"

"Yes."

"What sort of opportunity?"

The captain's grin was almost predatory, but it lasted less than a second.

"I had few resources of my own at the time…mostly the results of betrayal and incompetence from those closest to me, leaving me with a lot to accomplish, and no way of getting anything done without help. Step one, I needed to find a couple of people very precious to me, and with the resources of the GDF…it's only a matter of time."

"Have you found them yet?"

The other shook his head.

"No, but I will very soon."

"When you find your friends, captain, what then? Do you just up and leave the GDF? Leave Colonel Casey in the lurch? Didn't Lady Penelope say you are her right-hand man?"

The captain nodded.

"Absolutely, Parker. The best place to be."

Parker felt a cold shiver creeping up his back at those words. He remembered something his old friend, `the Prince of Parkhurst' had once said to him; `Keep your friends close, your enemies closer'. The thought that Professor Lucius Tock was right beside the Colonel every step of the way was a scary thought. The question was, if Tock had replaced Captain James, when did he do it? When the GDF man had first arrived with the colonel, they had introduced Sherbet to him, and the pug had been friendly to him ever since…until tonight.

Had Tock truly only been here for an hour or so? If so, where on earth was the real captain James? Parker hoped very much, that help would be here soon.

* * *

Kayo activated her comms with a sideways glance at Gordon and Penny.

"Colonel Casey? Are you in position?"

"Affirmative, Kayo." Came the crisp response from the GDF commander. "The traffic is stopped along the road, all air traffic is diverted and our ships are on the ground. Our people are securing the perimeter of the property. You are safe to deploy."

Kayo glanced at Lady Penelope.

"Brains has been working hard on this, but because it has a range of a mile and a half, it could potentially kill hundreds of people if the areas around were not completely cleared."

Gordon glanced at Penny.

"That far? I thought it would only work for a few yards at best?"

Kayo shook her head.

"A pulse strong enough to knock out everything even through shielding needs to be powerful. That much power takes a while to dissipate. He's still working on it, but we needed it right away. Ready?"

Gordon and Penny nodded.

Kayo raised her comm to her face.

"Deploying…now!"

She pressed the button on a small device clipped to her wrist. Up on the roof, the new EMP device Brains had installed instantly sent out a powerful pulse. Various electrical devices around the mansion blew out, and Kayo glanced at her companions.

"The kitchen. Now!"

In the kitchen, Aloysius Parker stared with wide eyes at the frail looking old man sitting opposite him at the table, dressed in a fraying tweed suit. Frail the old man looked physically, but his eyes were hard and steely, and filled with fury.

"You…you're not captain James!" Parker said, largely to gain time to think. The old man snarled angrily.

"How did you…? Ah, I understand. That ridiculous dog! Of all things to give me away, a snarling rat on a string!"

He lurched across the table and grabbed Parker by his lapels, suddenly brandishing a knife. He pressed the tip against Parker's throat.

"Now you can try to knock this knife away, and I may be captured, but you will be bleeding to death on the floor. So we're going for a little walk."

"Actually, you're going nowhere."

The low, sinister voice from behind him was just enough to distract him for a fraction of a second. Parker put his past training to good use and disarmed his assailant, before twisting the professor's arm behind his back and bending him forward across the table. Kayo stepped forward and grinned at him.

"Well done Parker."

She raised her comm.

"Colonel, we have a package for collection."

"On our way. Good work Kayo."

Kayo shook her head.

"Oh don't thank me colonel. Thank Parker."

A few moments later, Colonel Casey charged into the kitchen from the direction of the rear garden, accompanied by six of her men all armed. Parker was relieved of his prisoner, Tock was handcuffed and as he straightened up, he stared at Kayo. A strange smile spread across his face.

"I know you. You're my old student Trangh's niece. Tanusha isn't it? He would be proud of you, but don't start celebrating too soon. You may have captured me, but I'm an old man. I knew I wouldn't have lived very much longer anyway. There is only one way this will end young lady. And no one will be celebrating."

Kayo frowned as the GDF men hauled their prisoner away. Colonel Casey watched them leave, then looked around the room.

"And where is James?"

They met her eye, and she nodded resignedly.

"The professor replaced him? How long ago? Any ideas?"

Parker nodded, rubbing his head ruefully.

"About two hours ago I went down to the cellar to fetch a crate, and something…some _one_ whacked me on the back of the 'ead. H'i woke up in the dark with Sherbet beside me locked into the cellar. I 'ad assumed that it was me Tock had replaced, but it was the captain that Sherbet was snarling at."

"Perhaps he did start out impersonating you, until he found out about the presence of a GDF man in the house." Casey replied thoughtfully. "I imagine the professor would feel that Captain James would be a much more useful person than you Parker, no offense intended."

Gordon grinned and gave Parker a nudge with his elbow.

"Its just as well he didn't know about you being a member of International Rescue then really, isn't it? Imagine the damage he could have done if he had been let loose on the island." He glanced round the room and his grin faltered.

"That means captain James must be around here…he must be tied up somewhere…or maybe he's hurt? If Tock hit Parker over the head…?"

In the failing light, with only torches to see by, seeing as all the electrics in the house had been put out of action, they started to search the house and the grounds. Gordon and Penny searched together; Kayo and Casey teamed up, and Parker teamed up with Sherbet.

"Come on now." He said to the little pug. "You were clever and uncovered Tock for us. See if you can find our friend James. Find him, Sherbet. Find James!"

The little dog set off with his nose to the ground, Parker following closely behind.

Sherbet understood what Parker wanted him to do of course, and he remembered James well enough. Not much fun to try and play with, but he was willing enough to give him the odd ear-scratch or belly-rub, and that was good enough for Sherbet. The thing was, the whole place was filled with his scent by now. Some old, some a little newer, a little stronger. He located the strongest scent and followed.

Forty minutes later, the three women and Gordon met in the kitchen, having searched the entire house and their assigned quadrants of the grounds.

"Nothing?" Colonel asked hopefully, already knowing the answer. Sadly, Lady Penelope shook her head.

"Nothing. We can try again in the morning, when there is more light to see by, It could be easy to miss someone in the dark if he was unconscious."

"Milady! Colonel Casey, this is Parker 'ere. Sherbet and I have found captain James." Their comms all chirped at the same time.

"Where are you?" Casey was abrupt, worried and relieved all at once. Parker's reply was deliberately gentle.

"At the bottom of his grace's pasture, beside the river."

The four people were running, but stopped short at Parker's next words, delivered almost apologetically.

"Colonel, I'm afraid the captain is dead. 'E's been strangled."


	64. Chapter 64 - Like Father Like Son

Eos studied the results of the scans in puzzled silence. TeeKay had performed his duty exactly; and passed on the results to her after informing Kayo. That was all as it should be, but he had been precise and exact in his interpretation of his instructions, as all non-sentient computers always were. To TeeKay, the only subtleties and nuances he was aware of, were the ones Kayo had deliberately programmed into him.

Not like herself.

To TeeKay, Eos decided, every answer would have to be Yes or No, Positive or Negative, 1 or 0. She was certain that he had overlooked something significant. Whether he had found it but neglected to report it because it was not the information he had been instructed to find, or whether he had overlooked it completely she could not decide. But this was…disquieting.

John Tracy was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in his pyjamas, yawning widely when his comms chirped loudly in the silent darkness.

"Thunderbird Rover to John Tracy. Come in John."

He picked up his comm-watch from his bedside cabinet and activated it.

"John here. What's up Eos?"

"I know it is late for you John, but I have discovered something I think you really need to see."

"Is it important, or can it wait until morning?"

"I am sorry John, but I believe you will want to know this immediately."

"Very well, what is it?"

"I will download myself to the island hub. Will you meet me in your workroom?"

John took a deep breath and nodded.

"Very well Eos. I'm on my way."

He swiftly dressed in his jeans and a blue tee-shirt, slipped his shoes on and made his silent way downstairs to his very own fairground-like ride that took him up the side of the mountain to the new Island control room that had become his new domain whilst Thunderbird Five was still being rebuilt.

Yawning again, he opened the hatch and stepped into the room; the beeping of the computers around him soothing and reassuring. Eos' icon was already waiting for him on the main monitor. He smiled at her.

"You're in the screen, huh? So, what have you found that was so important you would rip me out of bed at midnight?"

Eos sent a stream of data flooding across the screen.

"Kayo has had TeeKay searching the world with his sensors for anyone with the precise DNA sequence to identify Professor Lucius Tock. In England, he has been located and arrested at the home of Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward."

"Has he?" John sat up straighter, as he studied the information. "Eos, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes John. I am uncertain whether TeeKay has identified this information as significant or not, because it does not relate precisely to the professor's genetic code. There are, however, enough markers to be able to state with a reasonable degree of certainty…"

John nodded, still staring, mesmerized at the screen.

"…to be certain that the individual that this DNA sequence belongs to is closely related to the professor."

"Precisely." Eos replied. "The code identifies the individual as a male and is a close relation to Professor Tock. Likely a son."

John nodded.

"And not a clone either."

"No. If he were a clone, the DNA would be virtually identical, bar some degradation; but this indicates a natural son."

"Eos, can you do a quick search, find out if professor Tock had a son…at least officially? Or a wife?"

There was a pause, then Eos spoke once more.

"The professor married a young woman named Edna Samms when he was eighteen years old. The young girl was already pregnant at the time of their wedding. She had been thrown out by her family for being pregnant outside of marriage, and had nowhere else to go, so she agreed to marry the father of her child, even though she did not love him. When her child was a year old, she took him and ran away, leaving her husband alone and grief stricken. Lucius scoured the world to find his wife and son and five years later found them in Ireland where the wife was dead, having been killed in an accident, and his son being cared for in a hospital suffering from cancer. The son had already been adopted, and the authorities decided that to take him away from his new parents would not be in the child's best interests."

"So, he lost both his wife and his son? This is the son of professor Tock you have located?"

"Yes John. Considering that the location puts him less than a mile from Creighton-Ward Manor, I think it likely that the father and son did have a reunion at some point."

"It could be a coincidence that the son is so close by."

"Yes John, it could be a coincidence as you say."

John frowned.

"No Eos, you're right. I don't like it. Can you open a channel to Creighton-Ward Manor for me?"

A moment later, a somewhat distracted looking Parker appeared on the screen.

"Creighton-Ward Manor…Parker speakin'…ah, h'is that you Mister John? 'Ow can h'I 'elp you sir?"

"Parker, Eos informs me that you have found Professor Tock on the premises and he has been arrested."

"Yes sir, but now we've got h'other problems to deal with."

"Other problems?"

"Yes, Mister John. The GDF man Captain James was found murdered just h'after the professor was taken away. 'E was strangled, and it weren't no eighty-year old man who did it neither."

John closed his eyes in horror, then let out a breath.

"In that case Parker, Eos has a lead for you. Is the Colonel still there, or should I speak to someone else?"

"The Colonel 'as h'accompanied the corpse to the morgue Mister James, m'lady is on the telephone conversing with 'er father. Miss Kayo is still 'ere though Mister John."

"Thank you, Parker. Can I speak to Kayo then please?"

There was a muffled murmur of voices, and then Kayo's clear voice came just a moment before her face appeared.

"Hey John, what's up?"

"Kayo. Listen, Parker told me what's happened. Eos was reviewing the data that TeeKay sent her. Did he send you any information besides that of the professor?"

"No." Kayo replied, a slight frown marring her features. "Why? Have you found something?"

"Eos was reviewing the data and she has found that about a mile from your present location is a man by the name of Gerald Dunn."

Kayo looked blankly at him.

"Really? And who is Gerald Dunn?"

"Gerald Dunn is the adopted son of Charles and Amy Dunn, and the natural born son of a certain professor Lucius Tock."

Kayo's eyebrows rose.

"Really? He has a son, does he? Any indication that they have met?"

"Eos is still working on it, Kayo. One thing she discovered though, is that the boy had cancer when he was a young child, and although he survived, he was left sterile. He is unable to father children of his own."

Kayo nodded slowly, as things started coming together.

"Tock has a son that for some reason he loses. Then years later he finds him again only to find that his son is sterile, and the Tock family faces coming to a sudden end…and the father is suddenly an expert in the field of cloning."

Their eyes met, and Kayo nodded.

"I really think Penny and I are going to have to investigate Mister Gerald Dunn. It looks like we might have ourselves our prime suspect."

Colonel Casey stared down at the captain's dead face, laying on the table. James had been the best damned aide she had ever had. A bit officious at times perhaps, but a good man and an efficient one. Posting him to provide Lady Penelope with an alibi should she ever need it should have been a safe and easy assignment. How on earth did he end up dead?

How the hell was she supposed to explain this to the man's mother Jean, and his sister Charlotte? Now Lord Creighton-Ward was preparing to hurry down from his Scottish Lodge to be with his daughter…unless Lady Penelope was able to convince her father that she was safe.

And who could have strangled James anyway? Certainly, it was not the old professor. Whatever he may have done, he had not strangled captain James; although it was not impossible that the murder had been carried out by his order. But who?

She nodded at the orderly, who recovered the corpse and wheeled it away. Casey heaved a sigh. Now to go and pass on the news to Jeanie and Charlotte James.

When Lady Penelope finished her call, she turned and found Kayo at the other end of the room, just far enough not to overhear. She smiled at her.

"I think I've persuaded my father to stay where he is for now, but he is not very happy at the thought of a man being murdered on our property."

Kayo nodded.

"I can understand that. Well, I've just been speaking to John. He and Kayo have been looking over the data TeeKay collected for us, and it seems that our dear professor has a son."

Penny blinked in surprise.

"A son? Really?"

Kayo nodded.

"So, it seems. A natural born son who…apparently…is unable to father children of his own by any natural means. Is it a coincidence that his father has become an expert in cloning techniques?"

"Well it may be a coincidence. The professor fed Virgil a very different story as to his motives." Penny reminded her. Kayo nodded thoughtfully.

"Hm. Perhaps both stories are right. Perhaps the professor started out trying to find a way to allow his son to become a father, and along the way became blinded by the possibilities? It would not be the first time a man lost his way and became greedy or evil."

Penny smiled faintly.

"Exactly. After all, I suppose even Adolf Hitler was an innocent toddler at one time…"

Kayo shuddered.

"Well, we ought to check him out. Do we tell Colonel Casey?"

Penelope nodded.

"We really should. I'll call her on the way. Parker!"

"Yes m'lady?" Parker appeared in the doorway.

"We have a trip to make. Bring the car around. I'll fetch Sherbet and we'll leave at once."

"M'lady, the GDF scientists are still messin' around in the field!"

"Let them. They don't need to enter the manor. We'll contact the colonel on our way. Ready Kayo?"

Eos had given them the approximate location of Gerald Dunn, but when FAB1 arrived at the spot, there was nothing there but a grove of trees with a dilapidated old caravan standing under the trees that looked from the distance like a five-star spider hotel.

Lady Penelope pulled a face as she got out of the car, and Parker touched her arm.

"M'lady, I think your father would prefer you to stay with FAB1 whilst Sherbet and I check out that field."

Penelope smiled at him.

"Thank you, Parker, but I would rather come along. I may not be fond of spiders, but I hate not knowing what is happening even more."

Kayo had travelled in Thunderbird Shadow, again in stealth mode, so only the special radar system FAB1 employed gave away her presence, hovering over the field, invisible to all intents and purposes. Penny and Parker had no doubt she would be scanning the interior of the caravan. She called them as they got close.

"Parker, Lady P. The scan of the van is showing traces of recent occupation, but there is no one there now."

"Any sign of h'anything suspicious Miss Kayo?" Parker enquired. "Bombs or anything?"

"There are no heat or energy sources registering, and nothing registers as blocking the scanners. It looks fine. If you want to investigate, I'll stay in Shadow and cover you should anyone return and cause you trouble."

"FAB" Penny replied, and stood aside, allowing first Sherbet, then Parker to precede her into the caravan.


	65. Chapter 65 - Family

Jefferson Tracy stood in the main hangar beneath Tracy Island. This cave was immense. The hangars that handled the various thunderbirds were all subsidiaries of this one, with their own entrances, exits and launch-pads…but this one was the main one.

The one where the thunderbirds had all been initially constructed; where they were repaired, and where, currently, the new Thunderbird Five was under construction.

It was a slow business, but a necessary one. One by one, bolt by bolt, bulkhead by bulkhead the major parts of the new station were being created and prepared for their final assembly up in orbit.

The bulk of the work was being done by Brains, with major assistance from John, Alan, Scott and Gordon with extra help from himself when he wasn't dealing with the rebuilding of Tracy Industries. Virgil was still recovering from his own injuries…and moaning like crazy because the plans for the new five were in part his own, and he had been looking forward to helping build it.

Jeff was not sure how he would have coped with a moping Virgil had it not been for Isla's presence.

The fact that Virgil had lost his fiancée before they had even had the chance to marry had broken his heart when he found out. Having lost his own beloved Lucy, he had hoped that none of his boys would have to deal with that kind of heartbreak. The fact that a lot of this present trouble had begun when Virgil had chanced upon one of Professor Tock's Connie-clones at lady P's garden party had led Jeff to worry that he was getting too close to Isla far too soon.

The other girl had turned Virgil down, understanding his actions for what they were…his desperation to somehow get back the woman he had lost. So why had Isla not done the same thing?

Time had answered that question easily enough. He had learned about the kind of person Connie had been, but Isla was entirely her own person. Her own unique history had guaranteed that she would never be mistaken for Connie, or indeed for any of the other clones, and her personality was simply so charming and direct.

And she clearly thought the world of Virgil.

She was carrying his child… _or rather, children_ , and yet she neither asked, nor expected anything of him. Nor in fact, from any of them. She had made it clear that in her view Virgil had been put upon as much as she had, and if he wished to walk away and have nothing more to do with either her or the babies when they were born, she would understand.

She asked nothing and expected nothing. A completely unselfish young woman who could have demanded almost half the world, considering who Virgil's father had turned out to be.

Jeff liked the girl. He liked her a lot.

A soft tap on his shoulder made him turn and smile down at the young woman.

"So, this is the center of operations is it?" She said softly, looking around with awe. Jeff nodded.

"I thought it was about time you saw a little more of the island."

"Is that the new space station the guys are all working on?"

"Yes. Designed by Brains and Virgil, with a lot of assistance and tweaks from John I might add."

Isla nodded, her eyes silently taking everything in.

"How long until you will be able to install it in orbit?"

"A good while yet. The shell is pretty much completed. Physically she could be put together now, but she needs engines, computers, shields…all sorts of tech. That side of things takes time. There are so many systems and subsystems, backups and of course, this new station has a substantially different design which will involve a whole new approach to much of her technical systems. John, Alan and Eos are largely handling most of the coding; programming the computers that will be controlling everything."

"Alan?"

Isla did not like to say any more. After all, what did she know? But Alan couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen surely? He was good enough with computers to write code for a _space-station_? Jeff glanced at her and grinned.

"You've been on Tracy Island for what…a month now? Surely you have worked out by now what my sons all have in common? Virgil is a prime example after all."

"A bunch of over-achieving workaholics?"

Jeff nodded with a grimace.

"I'm afraid they inherit the workaholic habit from their old man."

"Hmm. No doubt the over-achieving part as well, Jeff." She added with a grin. Her face became serious.

"You haven't told me yet about your visit to my parents. I gather from that, that everything didn't go quite as planned?"

Jeff sighed and nodded.

"That was the other reason I asked you down here. They are fine Isla, believe me. As Scott and I arrived, the house was rushed by some of Professor Tock's men, but between us and the GDF we managed to stop them. Your parents have been moved to another address where they can be protected more easily until the professor and his men are safely behind bars."

Isla frowned.

"But Jeff, how long will that be? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but it could be months or even years! Its one thing hiding me away on a tropical island, but my parents can't spend the rest of their lives in hiding. It isn't fair on them or on me!"

He nodded.

"I know my dear, I know. But you tell me Isla. Since when has real life played fair with anyone?"

She was horribly ashamed of herself for bursting into tears like that. After all, it wasn't like her at all. She decided that it must be the hormones causing it. That was it, being pregnant was causing her hormones to go haywire, and that was making her more emotional than usual. Jeff was awfully kind to her though, sitting her down on a comfortable chair on the viewing platform overlooking the hangar, giving her a mug of _almost_ English-tasting tea and handing her his handkerchief, which seemed almost the size of a small tablecloth. He waited until she calmed down a little before reassuring her that it would not be forever. Just until International Rescue could put something in place to protect them.

Isla wiped her eyes and stared at him.

"Protect them? How?"

"Isla, International Rescue is not just about big machines and earthquakes and disaster relief. We have undercover agents all over the world dedicated to the same goals."

"You mean, people like Lady Penelope?"

"She is one of our agents, yes; but most of them are people you would never imagine to be connected with an organization like International Rescue. Trust me Isla. Your parents are at the moment under maximum protection, until the danger is over. Then they will be returned home…or wherever they choose to go."

"Thanks."

She was silent for a moment, then looked up with the ghost of a frown.

"If you're so concerned about protecting them, why not just bring them here? It's not like you don't have plenty of room after all."

Jeff sighed.

"That is true, and believe it or not, I have considered that option. The thing is, right now they are in danger simply because of being your parents. If I brought them here, sooner or later they would become aware of our…secret, and…"

"Be in even more danger…I know."

She looked so crestfallen, that Jeff put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it won't be for long, and Scott, Virgil and I will take you to visit your parents, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise you Isla. We'll take you to visit your parents as soon as we safely can."

They stood together watching the work going on down in the hangar for a while, then Isla sniffed again and wiped her eyes on her borrowed handkerchief.

"How will you know when things are safe again, Jeff? How will you know when it will be safe for Virgil and I to leave the island? This is a beautiful place, and I love it here, but the thought of staying here indefinitely without ever being able to leave is just a little…"

He nodded understandingly.

"A gilded prison is still a prison, eh?" he smiled. "When professor Tock is under lock and key, things should hopefully be safe. Our agents will be working on breaking up his organization and arresting anyone left who follows his orders, but without Tock in the picture, that shouldn't be a lengthy problem."

He turned to face her and raised her chin with one forefinger.

"Isla, I am a former air force pilot, former astronaut, I am a father of five sons, whom were all still young when I lost my wife; I lost my father the same year I lost my wife…and almost lost Virgil in that same accident…"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly before continuing;

"I started Tracy Industries, which became much more successful than I could ever have dreamed, then I bought this island and we started building International Rescue. Then a few years ago we started to attract enemies…most especially the Hood who was responsible for causing me to crash my plane and led to my…disappearance for a considerable time. Since regaining my memory and returning home we have had to face on thing after another…attacks by The Hood, being falsely accused of crimes and vilified by the whole world, the attempted murder of each of my sons…again by the Hood…but we have faced everything that has happened and come out stronger. Isla, we stick together as a family, we lean on each other, and we simply take each day as it comes. Don't expect bad things to happen. Always expect the best; but always know that when something unexpected does happen, you will never have to face it alone. That is the benefit of being together as a family."

The tears started to fall again, and this time she did not attempt to conceal them or wipe them away.

"But I…I'm not family, Jeff. My family is mom and dad, and I miss them…"

He drew her into a tight hug.

"Isla, a family isn't necessarily defined by the one you are born into. A family can also be the people you let into your heart. Your parents _are_ your family, but as far as I am concerned, _you_ are a part of _my_ family."

"Because of the babies…but what if something goes wrong? What if I lose them?"

He shook his head.

"No Isla, _not_ because of the babies. Because of _you_. You helped my son to face and deal with his emotions when none of the rest of us were able to. You touched his heart, and you came here and touched our hearts too. Whether you and Virgil end up together in the future or not, you are an honorary Tracy, and you have a place here with us."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Isla burst into tears, and was enveloped in Jeff's warm arms. From below several faces looked up, and immediately three different holographs erupted from Jeff's comm-watch. Scott, John and Virgil.

"Dad, Is she alright?"

"Father, what did you say to upset her?"

"Dad, what's happened? Is she okay? I can be there in two…um…five minutes!"

Jeff and Isla exchanged a glance and he raised an eyebrow, causing her to splutter a laugh through her tears. She grabbed Jeff's hand and spoke into his comm.

"It's alright Virgil, I'm fine, really."

"But you were crying, sweetheart, are you sure you're alright? Dad didn't just put his foot in his mouth, did he?"

She let out another laugh.

"No, he's being wonderful and reassuring, and I am all hormonal and emotional that's all. They are happy tears, Virge, really, they are. Are you alright? You're not overdoing it and hurting your leg more are you?"

She could hear chuckles coming from his brothers in the background as Virgil shook his head.

"Don't worry, they aren't letting me do anything that might hurt me. I'm being smothered to death down here, so don't you start coming all smothering on me too! I rely on you to keep my on my toes."

"Well If I don't, having two children will. Look forward to that. I'll see you at dinner time?"

His holograph nodded and winked at her, then shut off. From far below, she could make out his form waving at her before he got back to work again. She took Jeff's arm and they walked together back up to the main house.

Dinner was just finishing when Eos appeared in humanoid holographic form.

"Grandfather, a communication is coming in from FAB1. It is Gordon."

She disappeared, and the image of Gordon and Penelope replaced her, clearly sitting side by side in the back of Penelope's car.

"Hello everyone! Father, Pen and I are returning to Tracy Island. I…we decided it would be the best thing for the time being, considering what has just happened."

"What has happened, Gords?" Scott asked, looking worried. Gordon's usually humorous face was serious and solemn.

"Two things. Professor Tock was found at Creighton-Ward manor. He's now in the custody of the GDF…"

He was cut off by a round of low cheers, and he held up his hand.

"Yeah guys that's good news I know, but there's more. The GDF man colonel Casey had watching over Penny has been killed. Strangled by hand, and not by any ancient professor either. It seems that the professor's top man is still at large, and on the run. He is the professor's only son and he knows we are able to track him through his DNA. He has found a way to shield himself from TeeKay's scans."

There was a long silence as everyone took in this news.

"But…" Alan began. "Why would he kill the GDF man? How would that benefit anyone?"

Lady Penelope provided the answer.

"Captain James wasn't killed at the house, but on the edge of the property, a long way from the house itself. Kayo is helping the GDF investigate, but it looks like the captain was suspicious of something and was investigating something himself…or maybe following someone. Tock came to the house itself, and it seems he brought his son along."

"We found where the son had been staying." Gordon put in. "A broken-down old caravan somewhere, but he was gone, with very little to find when we got there. He's clearly a dangerous killer…but he is on the run and having to keep himself shielded from being scanned, so he won't be able to walk the streets freely any longer."

Lady Penelope shivered slightly, and Gordon put an arm around her shoulders.

"Normally I would say Penny's home is safe, but considering that the professor managed to get in and hit Parker over the head without anyone else realizing he was there, we decided that it might be as well to get away from there for now and give the manor a complete security overhaul."

Jeff nodded.

"Good idea son. We'll open the hangar doors for you. Just come straight in, and I'll get on to Tracy Industries London office to take care of your home, Penny."

"Thank you, Jeff."

"What is your ETA?"

"Ten minutes Mister Tracy sir." Came Parker's voice.

"We'll see the welcome mat is out. See you in ten."


	66. Ch 66 - Mending Of A Shattered Heart

Isla Bennett was happy to see Lady Penelope again.

The first time she had met the English aristocrat, it had been in the guise of a guardian angel, she and Parker swooping into the jungle to rescue her. In her mind, Lady Penelope had somehow come to represent the improving of fortunes. Not a _good luck_ charm of course. She did not believe in that sort of thing, but all the same, the presence of her ladyship conjured a reassuring feeling that one was being taken care of. The Tracys, the enigmatic family behind the Thunderbirds gave her the same feeling. Somehow, that with _them_ around, everything would be alright in the end.

All the same, as Jeff had alluded to, things had been rough for the Tracys recently. The fact that the Thunderbirds were out of action and had been so now for several months was proof enough that even International Rescue were not invincible. They were human, and still vulnerable to attack. Subject to the same problems as the rest of the world…even if the world itself seemed to forget that fact.

Isla was aware that all around the globe, people were still clamouring for International Rescue to return to action. If only they knew the true extent of the damage that had been done to them. Virgil had told her some of it; Jeff had told her a little more; the rest she had vivid memories of watching on the news with shocked eyes. Seeing crimes being committed under the IR name, but not believing it.

It had to have been some kind of mistake, surely? And so, it had proven to be. The criminals had been proven on world-wide news to be identity thieves of the worst order. She had cheered long and loudly on seeing the events unfold before her eyes on her holo-projector.

What would she have thought if she had known at the time that events would bring her to this point in time?

That she would come to know the Tracy family personally?

That she would fall hard and fast for one of them?

That she would, despite everything, end up living amongst them on their secret island base, adopted into their family by all of them?

What had she done to deserve any of this?

She had managed to get herself kidnapped by the Hood, or someone working for him and imprisoned in an underground cell for weeks until a certain Virgil Tracy had been brought along and locked in with her. A Virgil beaten and broken by all appearances, in both body and spirit.

She had done what she could to help him, as any half decent human being would, and he had repaid her by giving her some kind of pill to swallow that had allowed Lady Penelope and Parker to find her and rescue her.

When she had later discovered that he was the major operator of International Rescue, that he was the pilot of their most well-recognized ship…the big green one…she had found all of her questions about him answered.

Why he had relinquished to her his special pill.

Why he had been kidnapped in the first place.

Every criminal on the planet must be eager to get their hands on the technology behind the Thunderbirds. Lady Penelope had had a very large part in bringing her to where she was now. Rescuing her and giving her the chance to have a hand in rescuing Virgil in her turn.

Being misused by Professor Tock had been horrible and terrifying, not to mention learning the truth about herself...being a clone of a dead woman, and unable to ever conceive naturally herself.

And yet through everything she was here. She had the Tracys. She had Virgil, and she had two tiny lives growing in her belly. In part, although she had been through a scary and trying time, her present blessings could be put equally to Lady Penelope as they could to Virgil and his family. She wanted to be there to welcome her along with everyone else.

She stood in the hangar, awed by its size, with Virgil's arm around her, wishing with all her heart that she was taller so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She rested her head on his chest instead and felt his arm around her tighten in acknowledgement. He kissed the top of her head.

"You alright sweetheart?" he whispered to her. She nodded.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am."

"You were?" He sounded slightly surprised, but he was smiling down at her, his honey-brown eyes shining.

"I used to be an ordinary girl, wearing the clothes of someone much younger because of my size, with nothing really exciting to look forward to, and now look at me."

"Being part of International Rescue, and living on a paradise island?" His smile was kind and understanding. It turned slightly quizzical when she shook her head.

"No, anyone with skill, and the right contacts could aspire to those things. No, I'm lucky because I have you. I love you Virgil. I don't want to lose you."

He leaned in to envelop her in a hug. When he pulled away, his eyes were watery.

"You won't." He told her firmly. "Not ever."

As FAB1 came in for its final approach for landing, he clutched her tightly by the hand.

"When Lady P has landed and settled, we'll go down to the beach okay? Just you and me and a glass of wine. There is something I need to talk to you about…something I need to ask you. But not here. This evening, down on Lucille Beach."

Her eyes widened, but she nodded and leant into his warm chest once again, watching the pink car she remembered so well coming in to land.

Lady Penelope swept in like a force of nature. Unhappy about being forced to `run away with her tail between her legs' as it were, and yet at the same time relieved to be back on Tracy Island to find everyone present, healthy or healing, and as far as it was possible under the circumstances, happy. She spied Isla right away and beamed at her.

"My darling Isla! You are looking well. Are these boys taking good care of you? I will have words with them if not!"

Isla accepted Lady Penelope's warm hug enthusiastically and nodded.

"I can barely even stub my toe without finding a whole _horde_ of honorary brothers surrounding me, asking me if I am alright, do I need to be carried anywhere and is there anything I want or need that they can fetch for me?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Smothering you, huh? They are all good at that!"

Smiling, Isla shook her head.

"Actually, I feel really honoured, Lady P. I've never had any brothers or sisters, and to have them all caring for me so well…"

Virgil clapped Gordon on the back, and the two brothers watched as Penelope swept Isla away through the hangar beside her, chattering merrily together like long-lost friends.

"Glad you're back safe bro."

Gordon nodded.

"There are times I have felt very cut off, living out here in the middle of the ocean Virge, and yet right now I am very glad of that isolation."

Virgil nodded, and stood tensely watching until Penny and Isla had disappeared into the lift back to the main house, Parker close behind them, then he let his chin drop to his chest.

"I thought that with Tock captured and behind bars, we'd be safe to leave the island. I…we have a couple of things to do before Isla's pregnancy is too far advanced for her to travel by plane. Now you tell us that that madman had a son that must be as mad as he is himself, and now he too is on the run. When will this end?"

Gordon squeezed his brother's elbow comfortingly.

"Perhaps with Tock under lock and key…you know Virgil, it could be that this other guy, the mad professor's son could prove to be as elusive as the Hood always was. It might be years before he is captured…and he might turn out to be innocent after all. Who really knows? We have to carry on living our lives, don't we?"

Virgil turned to him.

"You say that, after running back here with Penny and Parker for protection?"

The corner of Gordon's mouth raised in a half-smile.

"Yes, I suppose that does seem rather contradictory doesn't it? Kayo and the GDF are investigating the crime scene, and Penny's told me in no uncertain terms that she will only agree to stay here until Tracy Industries have completed revamping the security at the mansion. You know what Penny's like, Virgil. As soon as dad gets the call from London, Penny and Parker will be off down that runway, with or without me."

Virgil bit his lip.

"Are you planning on returning with them, bro? I can understand it if you say `yes', but we miss you here…and the work on Five will go more quickly with your help…"

Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Do I detect a touch of emotional blackmail? Virgil, Penny plans on helping with the investigation just as soon as dad allows her to leave here. She is really great at that stuff…"

Virgil nodded.

"She does know how to take care of herself."

"That knowledge doesn't help _me_ any, Virgil. When I learnt there had been a murder on her property in spite of all our precautions, I guess I felt a little bit freaked. The thought of something happening to her fills me with…"

Virgil smiled and slipped his arm round his younger brother's shoulders.

"Sounds like you could use a chat with Scott. He has to face the very same fears about Kayo. And with Penny and Kayo working together, not to mention Parker who has always been good in a tight corner…I wouldn't be that man they are after. What was his name, by the way?"

"Gerald Dunn."

Virgil stared for a moment, and then chuckled slightly.

"A potential enemy of International Rescue is not supposed to have an ordinary name like that! Our enemies have unusual names like Lucius Tock and Trangh Belagant."

Gordon smiled back.

"Yeah, well he could turn out to be an ordinary guy, although his being Tock's son, and living just a couple of miles down the road is very…"

Virgil nodded.

"Hmm. Convenient. Suspicious. Coincidental?"

"All of the above. Come on Virge, Parker will have my bag in my room by now. I have that little package you asked me to pick up. I must say brother, you have great taste."

"Brilliant timing Gords. Let's go."

* * *

Penny and Isla spent the afternoon with grandma in grandma's lounge, talking animatedly about all things feminine. Clothes, make-up, pregnancy, babies and baby-clothes.

"I suppose it is too early yet to know whether you are having two boys or two girls?" Penny asked.

"Or one of each." Grandma put in. "There are risks testing too soon I hear, but Grant and I were happy for ours to be a surprise."

Penny and Isla grinned at one another.

"Were you hoping for a boy when Jeff was born?" Penny asked the older lady. Grandma chuckled and hunkered down to whisper to them.

"Actually, Jeff's father was desperate for a son and was overjoyed when he got what he wanted. As for me, I secretly wanted a little girl so that I could dress her up in pink and lace and pretty clothes. But by the time Jeff was born, I was just glad he was healthy…and he's made me proud."

"So, you never got your little girl?"

"Sadly not, but I can still hope for a great-granddaughter. Know anyone who might care to oblige?"

Isla laughed.

"I'll see what I can do grandma. To be honest though, I haven't really thought about whether they are girls, boys or even chimpanzees. Alright…slight exaggeration there, but I've been…afraid I suppose."

Grandma reached out and took her hand, while Penny rested her hand lightly on Isla's shoulder.

"Afraid of what my dear?" she asked gently. "Women have been having babies since the beginning of time."

"I know, but I am scared of something going wrong. I mean if it had happened normally, I might be less afraid, but they were developed in a lab, in a petri dish or something. What if they don't survive? If they do survive, how do I know they won't come out horribly sick or disfigured or something?"

Penny and grandma looked at each other with something close to pity in their eyes.

"Isla." Grandma said gently. "Things like that happen from time to time with babies that are conceived and born normally, and often with absolutely no problems in the pregnancy. It just happens. Children are occasionally born with physical disabilities, or genetic diseases. Twins can be born conjoined, but most of them survive despite the odds…and that is without having a large and supportive family to take care of them and love them. Think of it this way Isla. You keep mentioning the fact that you are a clone…right?"

She sniffed and nodded.

"That means that you too were developed in a lab, in a petri dish of sorts were you not? Before you were implanted into your mum's womb? There is nothing wrong with you is there?"

Isla wiped her eyes and stared at the two women. They were right. Penny took her other hand.

"Professor Lucius Tock is a mad man because of his obsession, and his using illegal methods to perform his work. But it seems that for his work itself…he knew… _he knows_ what he is doing. You and the fourteen or so other young girls we rescued that night is proof enough that he knows exactly how to genetically engineer a healthy human cloned fetus. I would say that from his track record so far, you probably have less to fear than most other women."

Isla thought hard about what she had heard. They were right. They were absolutely right. The relief that swept through her made her feel weak and found its release in tears streaming down her face, although she was smiling, not weeping. She hugged them both in turn.

"Thank you. You're right, and I've been worrying myself silly for nothing. All I need now is to know that Virgil is going to be there. I don't blame him for any of this. He's a good man with enough on his plate already, and I have already made it clear that if he chooses to walk away, I won't blame him or resent him for it; and I mean it too. But…"

Grandma twinkled at her.

"Isla, Virgil thinks the world of you. He won't walk away."

"Really?" the tone was hopeful.

"Really!"

There was a long pause as Isla took it all in. The trauma she had been through, followed by the shock of learning she was pregnant without even having had relations with anyone. She was usually a strong person, not one given to weeping at the drop of a hat. She heaved a great sigh and sent a mischievous glance toward Lady Penelope.

"Well, now that you have both picked me up out of the self-created pond I've been floating in, thanks by the way, didn't you mention something earlier about a glass of wine?

* * *

The sun was low and red in the sky when Virgil took Isla by the hand and led her away from the villa complex round to the beach they had named after his mother Lucille. In his other hand he carried a small hamper. They went slowly, and he helped her carefully when the going was difficult until they finally settled down on Lucille Beach. They leaned against each other, watching the sun sinking lower and lower until finally Virgil opened the hamper and brought out a hugely fat wax candle and a large pierced glass dome-type lantern to put it in. He set the candle into the lantern and lit it, then set it down on the rock beside them. Her turned to face her.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her face was alive and bright, her eyes sparkling as they reflected the candle-light and the setting sun. Her green halter neck top and jean-shorts seemed to even enhance her beauty in his eyes.

His heart missed a beat as he thought briefly of his late fiancée, Connie, then imagine Connie and Isla sitting side by side. Connie several inches taller than Isla, and yet somehow, Virgil did not notice Isla's height…or lack of it. To him she was tall. She was far taller in his eyes than Connie could ever have been. He had loved Connie more deeply than he had believed possible, and yet his love for Isla was deeper still but different.

Isla was not Connie. She was every bit her own person, and there was no way he could let her get away from him. The Hood had killed Connie, but he was now in prison, along with, apparently, Tock. So, unless this fellow Gerald Dunn knew all about Connie and Isla, history was unlikely to repeat itself. All the same, Virgil vowed to himself, wherever she went from now on, he was going to be there personally, to make sure she was safe. There was only one way he could do that.

Isla smiled as she saw a myriad emotions passing across Virgil's expressive face.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, and leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. She responded eagerly, clasping him to her as though afraid to let him go. When they parted, the sun had vanished beyond the horizon, leaving multi-coloured hues streaking across the sky in its wake. The flickering candle behind them providing most of the available light. He smiled tenderly at her, and she smiled back.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" she prompted. He nodded.

"I know we've been together a few days now, I mean as a couple, and the word marriage has even been bandied about, but only in a jesting sort of way. I'm sorry if I have hurt you by letting that go on without talking to you more seriously about it. You have to know Isla, that I am deeply, passionately in love with you."

She nodded tentatively, sensing a `but' in the air. She was not mistaken.

"But," he continued, "I've not broached the subject. I want…I need…" he huffed, impatient with himself, then turned to her with a shy smile.

"You know, I had this speech all prepared and memorized, and now…I seem to be focusing more on what I need, when you…"

"Hey!"

Isla laid her finger over his lips to hush him.

"Don't say I am the important one here. Your way of life is proof that you spend more time thinking about everyone else than you do about yourself. Your needs and desires are just as important. They are very important to me." She added in a low voice.

He hugged her.

"Thank you."

He sat back against the hamper and looked at her half shyly.

"You know all about Connie. I mean, who she was to me."

Isla nodded.

"Yes. She was your everything until she was stolen from you. I do understand, my love."

"I know you do. I have been holding back on you because I was afraid for you. I was scared that my love for you was false, created because of your resemblance to my Connie. Getting to know you has taught me something very profound."

"What is that?"

"That there is much more to a person than their genetics. Children grow and learn; they have experiences that teach them what to care about and what to strive for. Identical twins raised apart can grow to be the same as adults, but more often they learn to have different interests, skills and hobbies. You are not Connie, Isla. Having you is not like having Connie around. I still love her, and I still miss her, but I love you more than I loved her. I love you in different ways and for different things, and they mean more to me. You mean more to me Isla. You mended my shattered heart and claimed it, perhaps without even realizing it. Isla, I love you and I don't want to ever lose you."

As he saw the tears well in her eyes, he reached into his pocket and drew out a small black box. He kissed it, then handed it to her.

"Isla, please will you marry me? Please will you let me love you for the rest of my life?"

Her heart pounding, her hands shaking, she took the box and opened it. Inside was an engagement ring. The band was…wasn't that white gold? It was a simple twirling design of three strands of white gold that culminated in a stunningly beautiful red stone. She gasped and held it up, seeing the light from the candle playing around inside the stone. He smiled.

"Do you like it? It's white gold, the stone is a pure natural ruby, and the stone setting is platinum."

She looked into his eyes, then slipped it on to her finger. It fitted perfectly.

"I love it Virgil. It's perfect."

He looked relieved. She asked him why and he huffed a laugh.

"Connie would have hated it. She was white diamonds all the way, but as soon as I saw this ring in the shop's catalogue, I knew…It says `my Isla' all over it."

"Then Connie had no taste."

She held up her hand, the engagement ring glowing in the dim light, then with the same hand she reached forward and gently hugging his neck, she kissed him full on the lips. When she pulled back, she could see him panting slightly.

"Yes Virgil, I would love to marry you."

Then they finally managed to disengage themselves from their kiss, they sat side by side sipping glasses of wine, as the skies grew darker, watching the stars come out one by one.

Tomorrow was another day.


	67. Chapter 67 - Homeward Bound

For two weeks Creighton-Ward Manor was besieged with strangers. Security experts from Tracy Industries giving the whole place a massive security upgrade, and officers from both the GDF and the police force swarming all over the grounds searching for evidence to explain the murder of GDF captain James.

No DNA evidence was found at the scene or on the late captain's body; no fibers left behind…the only conclusion that could be drawn from the evidence was that the captain strangled himself. Except that it was completely impossible. _Someone_ had to have been there. Someone careful enough to brush away his or her footprints in the thick grass…to wear gloves that did not shed tell-tale fibers…

Lady Penelope, although happy to be on Tracy Island with Gordon, fretted about all the activity happening at her home without herself there to oversee everything. A little emotional blackmail was all it took to convince Jeff. After all, it was Jeff who talked her into becoming an undercover agent for International Rescue after all, so he had to have confidence in her ability to take care of herself!

Gordon was not so easy to convince.

It occurred to Gordon, even whilst they were arguing about it, what kind of future they were likely to have together? Two extremely strong-willed people, both of them convinced they were in the right and neither of them willing to back down. One out of perceived duty and _noblesse oblige_ , the other out of love.

It had been their very first official row; not that any of the rest of the family knew anything about it at the time. Lady Penelope simple _did not_ shout. She was perfectly capable of expressing herself forcefully without resorting to raising her volume. Gordon too was not prone to shouting to make his point. He raised one objection after another, reason after reason after reason for her to remain safely with him on Tracy Island. Yet to no avail. Finally, his love for her won out over his reason and he hung his head in defeat.

"Fine then. Go if it means that much to you, but I'm coming with you."

But no, Lady Penelope was adamant that he had duties to perform on the island. His help was needed getting the new Five up together. When he objected, she resorted to her one last ace.

"Scott trusts Kayo out there on her own, Gordon. Surely you trust me as much as Scott trusts Kayo?"

It was a dirty trick and she knew it. The slightly hurt expression in his eyes told their own tale.

"Penny, this has nothing to do with trusting or not trusting you and you know it. This is to do with how much you mean to me. I couldn't bear it if I…"

To her consternation, his voice cracked, and he broke off and gave her a wonky smile.

"Our whole life is going to be like this isn't it? At least life will never be dull with you. Go Penny, and Parker had better watch your back, or he will be needing someone to watch his!"

"Parker's been taking care of me for years." She said and kissed him gently on the nose.

"I'm sorry Gordon, but this is my work…what I do for a living. I have to earn my living the same as you do, don't I? I love you. I'll come back with Kayo once we have some kind of answer on the death of Captain James."

He nodded, and they kissed tenderly. He stood at the end of the runway as FAB1 took off and disappeared into the distance. A hand touched his shoulder. Gordon turned and found Scott beside him.

"It might have been easier on the nerves if I had fallen for a flower girl." Scott commented. Gordon snorted a laugh. He nodded.

"You're right. You think Penny and Kayo might agree to a change of occupation any time soon?"

Scott shook his head with a rueful grin.

"Nope. Not a chance in the world."

Gordon sighed.

"I knew it. At least life will never be boring."

The investigation proceeded in terms of the fruitless searching and interviewing everyone in the area, until the day of the inquest came around.

They would have liked to postpone it further, but the date was set, and no further evidence was forthcoming. Two weeks and three days after the murder, the inquest was held.

FAB

Kayo sighed, stifling her impatience and waited while the coroner shuffled his papers, fiddled with his glasses and cleared his throat. She resisted the urge to glance at her companions. The colonel was ramrod straight and official; Lady Penelope was as cool and collected as always. Professional and efficient was the watchword here. She forced herself to remain still and focus her gaze straight in front of her. Finally, the coroner stopped fussing and peered over the top of his glasses.

"I have considered the evidence presented to this courtroom by the representing officers of the police and the GDF. The verdict is that of murder by strangulation by person or persons unknown. The available evidence as regards the perpetrator of this crime is scanty at best and purely circumstantial. There is insufficient evidence to justify a charge of murder against any known individual at this present time. I am certain that the various official organizations represented here today will continue their investigations until clear evidence of guilt can be established beyond any reasonable doubt.

This session is at an end."

The rumble of voices broke out as the coroner collected up his paperwork and left the room. Kayo turned to Casey.

"Nothing we didn't already know. Whatever our suspicions…"

Casey's expression was inscrutable.

"I will not allow the captain to become yet another unsolved murder-case. I owe it to his family."

"Colonel, both you, and I, and later Lady P and Parker went over the area with a fine-toothed comb, every scrap of evidence there was to be found. Whoever it was, covered their tracks perfectly."

Casey shook her head.

"No one ever covers their tracks perfectly, Kayo. Somewhere down the line they will make a mistake, and when he does, I will be there. What do you plan to do now?"

"Keep searching for the professor's son. Gerald Dunn."

Colonel Casey held Kayo gently by her shoulders.

"Kayo, I hate to say it, but the coroner was right. There is not a scrap of evidence that Mister Dunn had anything to do with the murder, or in fact that he was anywhere near the manor at the time of the murder. Without concrete evidence to incriminate him, pursuing him would be an invasion of his human rights. You are not a vigilante, Kayo."

"But…" Kayo began hotly. Lady Penelope touched her gently on the arm and gave her a sad smile.

"Kayo, you more than anyone can understand that being closely related to a criminal does not automatically incriminate you. Don't you?"

The wind completely taken out of her sails; Kayo deflated. She nodded mutely. Her fear of rejection was the reason she had waited so long to tell the Tracys about the Hood being her paternal uncle. She understood alright. Colonel Casey released her and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Don't worry Kayo, this case is not going to close until it is solved. And it _will_ be solved. We keep our eyes open for…everything. Until the murderer is captured. Now go home, sit down, have a meal and a good sleep. You have work to do at home. The world is still waiting for International Rescue to get back into operation."

Kayo nodded. She was feeling very tired. Physically, emotionally, just tired. Suddenly all she wanted to do was sink into Scott's arms and be hugged until she fell asleep. She looked up at Lady Penelope.

"Are you…?"

Penny nodded.

"Yes, I promised Gordon I would come back with you. I have a nice warm hug waiting for me on Tracy Island. Parker?"

FAB

Captain Taylor shook the young woman's hand and handed her a key and an envelope.

"As I promised you, the details of my agent. If anything goes wrong with the property, I will not be reachable, but my agent will take care of everything."

The young woman, tears in her eyes, shifted her baby onto a more comfortable position on her hip, and accepted the proffered key and envelope, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thank you so much sir. I can never repay…"

"Ha, none 'o' that!" he smiled at her. "Better the place is taken care of by someone who can appreciate it. If I find myself coming back here for a visit, I might just ask to kip on the sofa…"

She spluttered a laugh.

"You can sleep on your sofa any time Mister Taylor."

Taylor made his final goodbye to his new tenant and started to whistle as he got into the waiting taxi to take him to the airport. Time to get back to Tracy Island. He had a promise to fulfill for an old friend…

 **Afterword:** _ **I had more for this chapter, but this seemed the most appropriate place to stop, so I will save the rest for the next instalment. Also, forgive me for having done zero research on what happens at an inquest. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 66. I've not been able to get back to any of you, but thank you so much. This chapter is for all of you.**_


	68. Chapter 68 - Looking Ahead

"Tracy Island. Grace! It's good to see you. News is it?"

The colonel's smiling face nodded on the viewscreen.

"Hello Jeff. Yes, good news. I know it has taken more than a month, but we have finally rounded up every last one of professor Tock's men. I have people watching every one of the girls we rescued…except for your Isla of course, and I am assured that none of them are in danger any longer. The watch will continue of course, until the murderer of my captain is found, but I am confident that there is no longer any more danger for you or your people here on the mainland than there has ever been."

Jeff snorted in faint amusement.

"Well phrased, Grace. I suppose the professor's son is still not in the frame?"

"You suppose correctly. We have made it known to the authorities that we would like to speak to him regarding his father, but that he personally is not at present a suspect for any known crime. To be honest, I'm not expecting anything to come of it. Without direct proof…"

"Innocent until proven guilty?" Jeff nodded. "I would have to agree with you. What does that imply for the Bennetts? Isla's parents?"

"They have been put fully in the picture by me personally, Jeff. They are happy to return home with a discreet GDF watch; and try to resume their normal lives once again. Oh, and they very much want to see their daughter."

"She very much wants to see them. Thank you, old friend."

There was a pause, during which Jeff could see there was something else on the colonel's mind. He could guess what it was, but it amused him to see his old friend looking awkward. It was such a rare occurrence. Finally, at seeing his raised eyebrows, she laughed.

"Alright Jeff, you know me well. Is there any progress on your organization returning to active status? You know, I am still fielding enquiries from most corners of the world."

Jeff's face dropped slightly. The actions of the Hood several months ago trying to discredit International Rescue, and the speed with which the claims had been believed, and the failure of the world government to defend them was still very much a sore spot for Jeff.

"The government and the whole world know why we are offline. They have themselves and the Hood to blame. I know this is having a massive impact on the GDF, Grace, but I am not about to push my boys into active duty until they themselves tell me they are ready. Preparations and repairs are going on apace."

"How is the new space station coming along?"

"Pretty well. Brains, John and Alan have been hard at work on the computer systems and software, whilst Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Lee and I have been working on the structures themselves. Our old friend Lee Taylor is a tremendous help in getting things together. I swear that guy never seems to get tired. A few short months and the new station should be up and running. Until then we have made…temporary arrangements to cover her role. I think it likely the work on Five will be our priority for the time being, so I would estimate a month or so? Give or take?"

The colonel nodded. She was clearly torn, but her regard for her oldest friend and her love for his boys outweighed her professional desire to see International Rescue taking some of the strain once more. She would simply have to continue to be patient.

"Thanks Jeff. Be well. Keep in touch. Casey out."

Jeff flicked off the monitor screen and sat back in his chair thoughtfully. He couldn't keep this information from Isla, but if she returned home to see her parents, Virgil would want to go along, and right now, Virgil was very much needed here on the island, with the building of the new Five. Frowning, he turned to his computer and activated the locator transponders in everyone's comm units.

He nodded in satisfaction. Brains, John and Alan were in Brains' lab; Virgil, Scott and Gordon and Taylor were down in the caverns with the new Five. Penny was by the pool with Kayo and Isla; Parker down in the kitchen with grandma. Perfect.

* * *

"So…you two have been in love with these boys for longer than I've known Virgil…are you two planning on marrying?"

Penny and Kayo exchanged a glance, and both grinned.

"Marriage is not a word to be bandied about lightly." Kayo remarked. "Being in love is one thing…a wonderful thing, but I would have to think long and hard before I swear before witnesses to `obey' Scott until death us do part!"

Penny spluttered with laughter.

"You obey him already don't you Kayo? As the head of International Rescue? Besides, why should marriage be about giving orders and obeying? An equal partnership is the way to go. You and Scott together would be a formidable combination. I can just see you joining Scott as his wife at one of those executive evenings at Tracy Industries, facing off against competitors trying to steal secrets or take advantage."

Kayo grinned.

"What about you and Gordon, then? Any chance of an engagement ring?"

Penny smiled and shook her head.

"It's early days Kayo. For Gordon and me it's not so simple. Neither of us is willing to give up our own home or our own role. Gordon can't be a member of International Rescue if he leaves Tracy Island, neither can I do my job properly if I were to leave my home. My job is dependent to a large degree on keeping up with my socialite lifestyle. Neither of us has yet worked out quite what the future has in store."

Isla sighed thoughtfully.

"You know," she said, frowning slightly at the sun in her eyes, "My mom always said that if you love someone enough, you will give anything to just be with them. Until I met Virgil, I thought she was exaggerating it. Now…I desperately want to go home to see her, but I don't want to be without Virgil. I just love him too much. If I can't come back here, then there is no way I am going! Now I have him, I know I would go to the ends of the earth to be with him and make sure he is alright. Frankly, Lady Penelope, I can't imagine the torture to have to live half a world away from the man I love. And you _do_ love Gordon. That I _do_ know!"

Penny nodded.

"Yes, I do love him very much. The thing is, Isla, that my role in International Rescue is important to me, and I'm not ready yet to make any decisions that would rock my safe world that much. Gordon knows it too, and understands, bless him."

She gave a confident smile.

"Give us time, Isla. As you said, either we'll reach the point where we can't live without each other, or things will come to their natural conclusion. And please, call me Penny. After all, we could end up being sisters one day."

Kayo reached out and gave Isla a one-armed hug.

"We already are!" she declared. "I'm an honorary Tracy already, and you are promised to Virgil…any plans for the big day yet, by the way?"

Isla blushed.

"Actually, we were talking about that this morning, Virgil and I. I was telling him that I have always dreamed of having a wonderful white wedding dress and looking like a princess. But if I am to have my dream, the wedding will have to be sooner rather than later. Before _this_ starts to make me look like a walking beach ball."

She glanced down at her tummy, already showing a thicker waistline than she was accustomed to.

"So, we are planning the wedding for two weeks' time, here on the island. On the patio, beside the pool."

Penny nodded.

"In that case, I'd say a shopping spree was in order."

"It would be if we were not trapped on the island by maniacs trying to catch us for their own selfish ends!" Isla replied sadly. "I don't suppose Jeff's survival boxes are equipped to supply the needs of a vertically challenged prospective Tracy bride, are they?"

"Funny you should say that!"

Jeff's voice from behind made the three women all turn and smile a welcome. He tweaked Kayo's ear affectionately, kissed Penny's hand like a gentleman, and plopped himself down in the chair beside Isla.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation ladies, but I can answer your problem. I've just had a call from Colonel Casey. With the exception of that fellow Dunn, whom is currently free of suspicion, she tells me that Tock's entire organization and all his men have been rounded up. The GDF are keeping a discreet watch over all of Tock's victims, including your parents, Isla, and she tells me that she considers that our self-imposed exile here can end forthwith."

Isla looked hopefully at him.

"Does this mean I can go and see my parents? I mean, I really would like my mum to be a part of my life, and she will be a granny in a few months after all…"

Jeff's eyes twinkled as he nodded.

"I have a suggestion to make. I have some business to take care of at the London office of Tracy Enterprises. I suggest that I fly you and Virgil to England, then he can take a car from the office pool and you can introduce him to your family, Isla. I can't let him stay in England with you because I need him here, but when I am ready to return, Virgil can come with me., leaving you to Penny's efficient ministrations. Penny?"

Lady Penelope grinned triumphantly.

"Great, then we girls can go and do some wedding shopping. You will need a dress, Isla, and shoes…and some new clothes to take on honeymoon when you go, and…I'm sure your mother would like to come shopping with us too."

Isla grinned happily.

"Kayo, Penny, would you two be my bridesmaids? Would that be alright with you, Jeff?"

He chuckled.

"Totally your choice my dear. Your wedding, your special day. The sky is the limit."

She looked at her two companions. Penny looked delighted. Kayo shifted uncomfortably.

"You're not going to try and dress me up like a fairy, are you? Covered in lace and ruffles and a hooped skirt? I couldn't bear that!"

Jeff and Penny covered their mouths, but Isla giggled.

"Ummm…no, I think you would look very…unlike yourself. But if you come along, you and Penny could choose your own outfits…can she, Jeff?"

"Of course. I'll be leaving for my conference in London tomorrow, so you have until then to pack whatever you need. When you are ready to return to the island, Isla, either Penny can bring you in FAB1, or one of the boys will fly out in the jet to collect you. Just give us a call. Oh, and…"

He fished in his pocket and handed Isla a bracelet-watch. It was fashioned in twisted white gold that matched her engagement ring, and the face was a simple dial on a plate that glowed with mother-of-pearl. There were three buttons around the edge.

"Virgil gave the watch to Brains to make the adjustments. The two buttons on the right of the dial are the standard watch buttons. The other transforms the watch into an IR communicator with certain other built-in devices that Virgil will teach you about later. Press the button and speak into the watch whenever you want to call any of us. Now we have our mini-satellite relay system set up under Eos' control, our long-range communications are back up, so you can call Virgil every night for a goodnight chat if you want to."

There was a sudden silence, and everyone became aware that Isla looked uncertain. Penny touched her shoulder.

"What is it, Isla?"

"I'm worried about Virgil." She said finally. "Look, I have learned about what happened last time…a short time before the wedding, Connie left the island to do some last-minute shopping for the wedding, and she was murdered. If you guys say I will be safe, I believe you. After all, you are International Rescue. But Virgil…Jeff, I really doubt that Virgil will be happy to return here to Tracy Island, leaving me back in England. Losing Connie hurt him so much. The fear of possibly losing me could be…"

Penny and Kayo exchanged glances. Jeff had not been around at the time to see what losing Connie had done to the sensitive middle son, but they would never forget. They couldn't help feeling that Isla was right to be concerned. Penny took a deep breath.

"Jeff, you have Captain Taylor here now to help with the development of the new five; and you will still have John and Brains around to advise on the plans. Surely Virgil could be spared for a long weekend? With myself, Parker and Kayo, the happy couple should still be safe should anyone try anything, and there will be much less chance of Virgil worrying himself into a fever again."

Jeff bit his lip, then nodded his head. He had learned a number of hard lessons over the past few years. The greatest of those being that his family was the most important thing. Sure, IR was important, as was the new Five, but no inanimate space station should come before the peace and happiness of his son. Putting himself in Virgil's place, he knew he would want to be by his bride's side. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Isla. Penny is right. I'll take myself to London tomorrow. Virgil can take you to visit your family and to go shopping with Penny whenever it suits the pair of you."

When consulted, Virgil was initially dubious, until he learned of the colonel's call, after which he nodded, and gave his fiancée and gentle squeeze.

"We'll both go with dad in his jet, and Penny and Parker can bring us back on Tuesday in FAB1."

"What about Kayo?"

Virgil grinned.

"Kayo in protection mode? She'll travel in Shadow of course. She has no luggage space, so any shopping of hers will have to come back with us. Come on Sweetheart. Let's go and pack for tomorrow!"


	69. Chapter 69-An Uncomfortable Weekend

_**Just a little bit of fun and fluff before the serious stuff starts once more. Sorry about this chapter, but I had such fun with my imagination on this one, I simply had to share it!**_

When grandma insisted on coming along on the shopping trip in order to help Isla to choose an acceptable outfit, and to buy one for herself, Virgil knew that this weekend was going to be one of the longest weekends in living memory. Shopping for clothes with _five women_? _Five_?

He determinedly put all considerations for himself out of his mind. There was no way he was going to allow history to repeat itself. He was going to stay by his bride's side until all doubts about Professor Tock, his people, his son and the unexplained death of Colonel Casey's right hand man had been laid to rest once and for all. Even if that meant enduring an everlasting girlie shopping trip. Of course, there was the question of Isla's parents first.

They dropped grandma off at lady Penelope's home, and Virgil drove Isla in their own hired car through the lanes until they reached her parents' home.

Virgil was immediately aware of the subtle GDF presence in the street; two apparent workmen fixing a broken streetlight; but said nothing to give them away. He caught their eye and received an almost imperceptible nod before returning his attention to parking the car. Isla was visibly excited at seeing her parents again.

As they got out of the car, the front door flew open with a bang, and Mrs. Wendy Bennett ran down the path and swept her daughter into her arms.

"My darling baby! Are you alright? Come on inside!"

She looked up and saw Virgil standing quietly beside the car, and her excitement cooled slightly.

"And you are…?"

Virgil gave a relaxed smile and stepped forward, his hand held out in a friendly gesture.

"Hello Mrs. Bennett. I'm Virgil Tracy."

She gave a nod and a smile.

"A pleasure" she replied, sounding slightly uncertain of it. "You had better come indoors."

The twenty-four hours that followed proved uncomfortable for Virgil. Isla's parents were overjoyed to see their daughter was safe, but seemed unsure about himself.

The fact that Virgil's father was about the richest man on the planet, and that their daughter would always be well provided for did very little to soften their attitude, Virgil was relieved to note. They had long come to terms with the fact that their daughter was pregnant by some weird scientific experiment, and that Virgil was the father. That was a fact that they could not refute. What they did doubt, however, was Virgil's suitability as a husband for their daughter.

"But dad, he's International Rescue!" Isla had exclaimed, as though that should solve every fear. Her father, however, was not convinced. He had turned then to Virgil himself.

"International Rescue, huh? You fly one of those great machines?"

Virgil nodded.

"Yes, Thunderbird Two…the uh…the big green one."

"A dangerous job then? Earthquakes, fires, mudslides, volcanoes and stuff like that?"

"Yes, sometimes….most of the time actually."

"So you put your life in danger every day, and you still think you would make a good husband for our only daughter?"

Virgil had had no real answer to that. In the end, he resorted, as ever, to plain, blunt truth.

"Mr. Bennett, people's lives are put at stake every day…even your own. A man can be killed crossing the road outside his own home. That sort of thing we can do nothing about. But the other things…the earthquakes, the fires, the volcanoes…we _can_ help people to survive. Because we can save them, it would be wrong to refuse to try and help wouldn't it? Sir, I wasn't looking to fall in love. I didn't mean to fall in love with your daughter, but I just couldn't help it. I can't…I can't live without her. She has become the missing half of my soul, and I would die without her. _She_ has saved _me_. I…I can't promise not get myself killed on duty, but I will do my darned best not to, because I want to be the one to grow old with her beside me."

"What would you give up for her, Virgil Tracy?"

"For Isla sir? I would die for her."

"And Isla herself?"

"Will have all the protection of International Rescue to keep her safe."

Isla's father had given Virgil a long, searching stare, and then grinned and pulled him into a quick, back-slapping hug.

"Then congratulations are in order, son. When is the big day? When and where?"

Virgil glanced at Isla with barely concealed relief, and she grabbed his hand.

"Next Saturday, father. On Jeff Tracy's private island…on the beach."

Her mother let out a faint squeak.

"What!? Saturday? Are you serious Pumpkin? How…I haven't even….one week!?"

Isla hugged her mother tightly.

"That's okay mum. We've got this whole weekend to go shopping in London for our outfits. How do you fancy a girlie couple of days in London, shopping for wedding clothes? Money no problem, by the way."

Wendy Bennett grinned at her daughter.

"That sounds great. Just the two of us?"

She was perplexed at the sight of her daughter's giggle, as her handsome fiancé facepalmed.

"No, there will be you and me, the two bridesmaids, and the groom's grandmother…"

"Grandmother?" Wendy looked puzzled. "Not the mother of…"

Virgil shook his head, resisting an impulse to swallow something.

"Er, no ma'am. My mother passed away a long time ago, just three years before nana died. Grandma Tracy is…" his voice petered out, and Isla gave his arm a squeeze.

"Oh I'm so sorry Virgil. I had no idea. What will you and Howard do whilst us girls are shopping then?"

Howard raised an eyebrow as his daughter traded a glance with her young man.

"Oh, Virgil's coming too."

Howard Bennett let out a guffaw and clasped his future son-in-law on across the shoulders.

"You're willingly going shopping with five females, son? You are even braver than I thought! If that is the kind of stuff you are made of, then I have only one thing to say to you."

"Yes sir?" Virgil asked, faintly. Howard grinned widely.

"Welcome to the family!"

* * *

Shopping was so _not_ Virgil's thing. Whether it was shopping for groceries with grandma or shopping for wedding attire with his fiancée, it was definitely not his top ten list of favourite things to do.

It did not even figure in his top _hundred_.

It was one thing going shopping with Isla; just the two of them. But this was more of a procession than a private shopping trip. He found himself the sole male escort of _five_ excited women. It might not have been so bad if Howard or even Parker had come along with them…if only in his role as chauffeur; but Howard had refused outright. It seemed also that Parker had made it clear that since his lady had two members of International Rescue to protect her, and Virgil to drive them around, there was a long list of deferred jobs that had needed doing for some time in and around the mansion…

Parker had spent a great deal of time accompanying his lady on her shopping sprees in the past, and Virgil had seen the barely stifled look of relief on his face at having managed to avoid this one.

Given the choice to stay on Tracy Island, with Howard Bennett at his home, or with Parker at Creighton-Ward Manor though, Virgil would still have accompanied Isla. Having found her, against all the odds, he was going to stay by her side. He didn't care how bored he was, or how much his female companions teased him, he was staying beside Isla. There was no way he was going to lose her. Not now. _Not again_.

He was slightly amused at the way the ladies went out of their way to make sure he did not see his prospective bride wearing the wedding dress she had eventually chosen…after visiting more than a dozen shops. He had seen all of the choices on their hangers, or on shop mannequins, and when requested, given his honest opinion of them. In truth, he didn't mind what Isla wore to their wedding. She could show up in jeans, or even his old paint-splattered smock if she chose… just as long as she was there, alive and well, and smiling her wonderful smile that lit up her eyes and made his heart flutter in his chest.

Once the dress had been bought, the veil, the stockings, the shoes, and every other consideration of a bride on her wedding day, then came the bridesmaid outfits.

Another round of shop visits, with Penny and Kayo's virtual opposite tastes in dress styles and colours causing many rounds of light-hearted bickering. This time, Virgil was allowed to see and join in with the bickering. He enjoyed that part. He could not remember the last time he had seen Kayo in a dress. Finally, though, the choices were made, and the bride was happy, as were both the bridesmaids.

The two women had finally come to a mutually pleasing compromise that satisfied everybody. Lady Penelope's dress was ankle-length sheer satin with an off-the shoulder bodice, in dusky pink. Kayo had flatly refused to have a long dress bought for her, reasoning that it would be better to buy a dress that she would be able to wear again. Her choice was a dress in the same fabric, in a pale green that complemented Penny's pink perfectly, with the same off the shoulder style bodice. Her dress though would be knee-length, with a lacy, swishy overskirt that complimented her legs and made the white high-heeled ankle-boots she had insisted on wearing with it look… _almost_ …stylish.

Next it was the turn of the mother-of-the-bride, and the grandmother-of-the-groom to find their outfits. That involved another two hours of flitting between stores and boutiques.

The worst, Virgil discovered, was yet to come. The women dragged him round to look at, discuss and buy an outfit for himself. That meant a new suit of course. Virgil liked to dress well, and he was willing to make the extra effort for Isla's sake, but the thought of dragging his brothers round so that they could all dress identically made him put his foot down at once. The wedding would be taking place on the island; and there was no reason why his brothers should not wear their beach-clothes if that was what they wanted.

Grandma pouted, Penny disapproved, but with a twinkle in her eye. Kayo just laughed. Isla slipped her arm through his.

"I want you to feel comfortable, my love." She said softly to him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to dress up like a penguin. My princess wedding fantasy does not include the groom's outfit. You're an artist. You must have given it some thought. What would you wear to a beach wedding in your wildest fantasy?"

Virgil gave her a sideways look.

"Are you seriously asking me?"

She nodded, conscious that their companions were on their way back from the ladies' room. He grinned.

"As a guest, I would love to wear a sarong, but that would give grandma a heart attack. Honey, what would you like to see?"

Isla grinned at him, picturing her handsome Virgil standing on the beach and in her mind's eye putting a formal penguin suit on him. No way. She would be formal, but she wanted her man to be himself.

"Virgil…why not? You could always save grandma's blushes by wearing a pair of white Bermuda shorts underneath your sarong? No shirt, but a large white lei garland."

Virgil grinned.

"In that case, we could buy a sarong and coloured garland for each of my brothers. Make it a sort of Hawaiian theme? I'd love to see dad in a sarong."

Isla giggled and nodded.

"And my dad too!"

They looked at each other and Isla nodded.

"Let's do it!" She said.


	70. Chapter 70 - Welcome To The Family

Howard and Wendy Bennett were feeling a little overwhelmed and not a little tearful when they sat together in the lounge of their home. The shopping trip had been almost a week ago, and in the morning, Jefferson Tracy and his adopted daughter would be coming to collect them to take them to his island for the wedding.

Tracy Island.

The home base, reportedly, of International Rescue. _The_ International Rescue. A member of whom was marrying their daughter in a few days' time.

Ever since they had first shown up on the world scene, they had been a mysterious group of individuals who showed up wherever and whenever they were needed, often putting themselves at risk in order to save lives. All the lives they could. Reports of failures on the part of International Rescue were rare, and indeed, failures to date had only occurred when they had been called too late. They were a group that everyone admired and yearned to see in action. The few times they were captured on film, they were the subject of avid attention in the media.

When the identities of International Rescue had been leaked to the world press, it had made headlines in every country around the world. The little Bennett family had been as intrigued as everyone else. Never would they have imagined in their wildest dreams that they would one day become so closely affiliated with the organization.

Accept that right now, International Rescue were non-functional, and had been so for several months. No one knew if they ever would return. Howard in particular was looking forward to seeing more closely behind the scenes. The shocking attack and vilifying of International Rescue in the press a few months ago must have caused a great deal of pain for the Tracy family. Why would they even want to return to saving the lives of a world whom had been so willing to turn against them? The Tracy family must be exceptional individuals, he decided.

And their daughter Isla was about to become one of them. Isla Tracy.

Their luggage was packed and waiting in the hallway, and they sipped mugs of hot chocolate that they hoped would help them to get a little sleep before their exciting day tomorrow.

They had been invited to stay on the island with the family for a long weekend, to get to know Isla's new home and in-laws, and then Virgil and Isla would be flying them home again on Monday before going off for their honeymoon. A weekend on a beautiful tropical island in the south pacific sounded like a holiday of their dreams, the like that they would never be able to afford themselves. And this particular island was going to be their daughter's permanent home. And, they told themselves, the home of their expected grandchild. _Grandchildren_.

As the grandchildren of the wealthy Jeff Tracy, these babies would never know poverty; what it felt like to have to choose between paying the electric or buying food for dinner. To have to wait until the end of the day to go shopping for the reduced bargains in the supermarket, in order to make the last few pennies stretch a little further.

Howard was happy that his daughter and all her future children would be well provided for in the future, but he could not help but be a little concerned as well. Jeff Tracy had, by all accounts, known what it was like to be hard up in his youth. To have dedicated his fortune to setting up International Rescue showed how people were more important to him than money and property. Howard just hoped that it was an attitude that his new grandchildren would also learn. Howard had vivid memories of the slightly condescending way he had been treated by the wealthy boss's son at work, and had long concluded that wealth, however desirable, was not all it cracked up to be.

The excitement however, kept both of them awake most of the night, and by the time the expected knock at their door came at just after eight in the morning, they were exhausted and on edge. Jeff and Kayo looked as bright and fresh as always.

"Morning Mister Bennett, Mrs. Bennett. All ready?"

Howard stifled and yawn and nodded, slipping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"All packed and ready to go Mister Tracy. Under the circumstances please, it's Howard and Wendy."

Jeff twinkled at them.

"Of course, it is. And I'm Jeff to you."

Jeff and Howard picked up the luggage between them, whilst Kayo slipped her arm through Mrs. Bennett's.

"Come along. We have a private airstrip just a few miles from here. We'll be on Tracy Island in a few hours."

Howard was astounded to see two planes at the airstrip, prepped and ready to go, one of them bright pink! He glanced at his wife, who caught his glance and gave a sudden nervous giggle.

"I love the colour of that jet, Jeff." She said. "I take it that is not _your_ plane?"

Jeff grinned.

"Well…as a matter of fact…"

"This is FAB3." A voice called from beneath the pink jet, and a man in a chauffeur's uniform approached them, his hand touching his cap.

"I'm Parker, Ma'am." He said respectfully to Wendy, before turning to Jeff.

"Both jets are fueled and ready to go Mister Tracy sir. Her ladyship and the colonel are settled in FAB3 and Master Alan is in Tracy Alpha. Take off times are booked for twenty and twenty-five minutes from now."

"Thank you, Parker."

Jeff turned to his guests as Kayo handed the cases to Parker and scanned her eyes around the perimeter of the airfield.

"Come along, and we'll get you settled in my plane. My youngest son will be our pilot today. Kayo is dealing with the security and I shall act as your host for the trip."

They followed their host to the sleek silver plane, and as they approached, a slight figure in jeans and a green tee shirt appeared at the top of the steps.

"Hey dad!"

Jeff waved back in acknowledgment, and the figure hurried down the steps to greet them. Howard and Wendy noted the young man looked no more than fifteen or sixteen, although in this day and age, with the younger generation, appearances could often be deceptive. He rushed up to them with the carefree abandon they associated with excited teenagers; and hugged his father.

"Dad, Lady Penelope and Colonel Casey are on board FAB3 and ready for departure. John reports the skies are clear over the island."

Jeff nodded his thanks and rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thank you, son. Alan, this is Howard and Wendy Bennett, Isla's parents. This is my youngest son, Alan."

Alan shook their hands formally, then his face lit up with an impish grin.

"I'm really glad you are coming today. My brothers are all busy, so for the first time in ages, I get the chance to fly the Alpha."

"You don't get the chance to fly very often then?" Wendy asked, looking slightly nervous. Alan shook his head. "Not Tracy Alpha I don't, no ma'am. She's a dream to fly. If you will excuse me, I should return to the cockpit."

Alan vanished back up the steps again, and shaking his head slightly, Jeff turned to the Bennetts.

"My sons are all keen on flying you see, but as the youngest, Alan almost always has an older brother to beat him to the controls. I was glad to bring him along today. It will give us some time to relax together on the way. Shall we?"

They climbed up the steps and found themselves in a luxurious space, with comfortable recliner sofas, entertainment system and a mini bar.

"Make yourself at home, please."

Howard glanced around.

"Hmm. I'll have to save up for one of these for myself. A lot more spacious than economy class commercial flights!"

He chose a seat and sat himself down, leaning back and cautiously relaxing when he found their host doing the same.

"So…your son Alan…a talented pilot is he? He must be outstanding to be a qualified pilot at is young age."

Jeff smiled.

"Alan is young, but you must understand, considering that he grew up largely on a remote tropical island, learning to fly has been of greater importance than learning to drive. If we couldn't fly, we'd be stranded. You have no need to worry though, Howard, Wendy. Alan happens to be the most talented pilot in International Rescue."

They looked extremely surprised.

"He…he's a member? What does he do for International Rescue? If you don't mind my asking, that is?"

"Well that is classified information, but since you are about to become family, I'll tell you. Alan is a fully qualified astronaut. He is the primary pilot for our space rocket, Thunderbird Three."

At that moment, Kayo entered the cabin and slammed the door closed behind her.

"Father, all checks clear. I'm going to join Alan in the cockpit."

Jeff nodded.

"Thank you Kayo."

Kayo disappeared through the door to the cockpit, leaving Jeff smiling softly at the incredulous looks he was getting from his guests.

"Alan is an astronaut? At his age? That's…um…very impressive." Howard seemed at a loss to express himself sufficiently, and Jeff grinned suddenly.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? Rest assured, we are in good hands. Now, we had better buckle up. We'll be taking off in a few short minutes."

Howard and Wendy found Jeff Tracy to be a courtly host, generous and charming, and knowledgeable in all manner of subjects. He was, however, strangely reticent when talking about himself or his family, keeping his comments to those of general interest. The flight was smooth, and to their surprise, they enjoyed the journey immensely. When Tracy Island first appeared in the hazy distance, they gaped eagerly through the windows. They saw an island covered in green jungle, a large hill and a small mountain, all smothered in green vegetation. The ocean met the land all around the perimeter of the island in vast rocky outcrops, and beaches of white sand, framed with tall palm trees.

"Wow. You really live down there?" Wendy's eyes were popping. Jeff smiled kindly at her.

"Yes, this is home. Now, we need to buckle up again, coming in to land."

* * *

Virgil watched, laughter in his eyes as his eldest brother Scott opened the packet he'd just been given and pulled out the large rectangle of material. It was deep blue in colour, with a large pattern in lighter shades of blue and white of peacocks. Virgil covered his mouth with his hand to disguise his smirk as his eldest brother's mouth dropped open.

"Um…Virge, I think you've given me the wrong package."

Virgil raised his eyebrows.

"What's the matter Scott? Don't you like your wedding outfit?"

Scott's mouth stayed open, but his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

" _This_ is my wedding outfit? It's very lovely Virgil, but it's a _curtain!_ Or a…a…what exactly _is_ it anyway?"

Virgil grinned, taking pity on his brother.

"Actually Scott, it's a sarong. A sarong designed for men, and perfect beach wear. There are a million ways you can tie it…I took some lessons. I can help out if you have trouble with it. You can wear your trunks under it. No shirt, but I got you this to wear with it."

Virgil handed over a white box, which Scott opened curiously. He let out a chuckle as he lifted out a large blue neck garland, known as a lei.

"Hawaiian theme, eh?"

"Something like that. I bought similar for the others…yellow for Gords, red for Alan and gold for John."

Scott grinned.

"Don't tell me, yours is green?"

"What other colour is there? Gold for John, purple for Parker, orange for Isla's father…"

"What about dad? Have you got dad wearing one of these things too?"

Virgil nodded.

"For dad…black, decorated with silver stars."

Scott rolled his eyes, and then laughed.

"Ooh, you might find Johnny fighting dad for that one." He held up the rectangle of material and smiled at his little brother.

"It's perfect, Virgil. Are you looking forward to Saturday? You won't be a free man any longer you know. You'll have your very own `'er indoors' to cater for from then on. Sure you're up for that?"

"I'm up for it alright. Now listen Scott, I am planning to go to Africa to visit Connie's parents. The things the Hood said about Connie working for him…I can't get them out of my head. I hate the thought of her name being linked to his like that. I just cannot believe she would work for him. Her parents were acting oddly at her funeral. I am sure they know more than they were saying. I have to talk to them. Find out. I was going to take Isla with me, but given her resemblance to their daughter, it would probably be a bit insensitive."

Scott nodded.

"I agree. So, when are you planning on going?"

"At the end of our honeymoon. I intend taking my wife on a two-week holiday, visiting a few places she has always wanted to see…the Grand Canyon, the view from the empire state building at night, Niagara Falls, and finishing with a three-day African safari. Connie's parents work at a shelter for injured wild animals in Kenya."

"So why don't Gordon and I join you on the final day of your honeymoon? Gordon can keep Isla company whilst I come with you? That way you'll both have someone watching your back if…anyone should think of coming after you."

Virgil nodded.

"That's what I was hoping. Perhaps Kayo would be willing to patrol the skies with Shadow…call me paranoid, but after losing one fiancée, I…"

His voice cracked slightly, and he coughed to cover up the moment. Scott gave him a quick, one-armed hug.

"Kayo will likely insist once she knows of the plan. So, no worrying, Virgil, okay? Everything is going to be fine. Repeat after me…everything…is…going…to… be…fine!"

Virgil chuckled and dug his brother good naturedly in the ribs with his elbow.

"Alright bro, I know. I know. I promise I won't worry. I might even call once or twice through my honeymoon…"

Scott shook his head.

"Nah, you won't need to kiddo. We have our very own in-house spy now, remember."

"Spy?"

"Tee-Kay of course. We give him samples of your DNA and Isla's, and he can keep tabs on the pair of you wherever you are with those sensor arrays of his."

Virgil nodded, his smile slipping slightly.

"Provided we are alive and well, he can, anyway."

Scott smacked him upside the head.

"Stop that! Now hurry up. Dad, Kayo and Alan will be here soon with Isla's parents, and before they get here, I want to see Gordon and John's faces when you give them their wedding outfits. Gordon will find it a great joke, John though…"

Virgil smirked.

"It's certainly not his usual…thing is it? I want to see their reactions too. They'll be in the lab with Brains I think."

Scott, Virgil and Brains watched in fascination as John and Gordon seized the packages Virgil handed to them. Gordon with eagerness, John with trepidation.

"Thanks Virgil…er…I know you have good taste, but you haven't chosen some outlandish style or colour for me, have you?"

Virgil glanced at Scott and caught his grin.

"Just open it John."

John paused and glanced at Gordon.

"Hmmm I think I'll see what you've chosen for Gords first."

"Spoilsport." Virgil muttered, but he was blotted out with Gordon's howl of glee.

"Hey wow! Alright Virg, this is great! Thanks! I'm gonna look forward to the wedding even more now!"

He held up a large rectangle of material of a similar size to Scott's, but in a rich design of sunflowers and bumblebees in various shades of bright yellow. A yellow garland completed the look. John raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I am wearing a sarong at this wedding of yours Virgil, then I'm glad we live on a tropical island. This would really look out of place in London! Mine isn't yellow, is it?"

Virgil shook his head.

"Only Gordon has yellow, John. Scotty has blue…you can probably guess the rest."

A half smile lit up the side of John's face as he carefully opened his package, and when he drew out a similar sarong in rich gold that seemed to really glisten under the lights, he smiled, his eyes soft and touched.

"It's breathtaking, Virg. This must have cost a mint. I'll wear it with pride. Don't tell me you even found a golden garland for me?"

Chuckling, Virgil shook his head.

"No, couldn't find one anywhere."

He watched as John drew the golden lei out of its protective box.

"I had to get that one especially made for you."

* * *

The two planes arrived within ten minutes of each other, and for a while there was a great deal of hustle and bustle as Isla was reunited with her parents once again, and they, Colonel Casey, Parker and Lady Penelope were all shown to their guest quarters. They refreshed themselves after their long trip; Brains, Lee Taylor, John and Gordon came back up into the house to get washed, and when everyone sat around the table for dinner, there were fourteen.

On arriving home, Alan had rushed upstairs to get showered and changed and hadn't seen his middle brother to speak to yet.

"Hey Virgil," he called, around a mouthful of potato. "did you manage to find me an outfit for the wedding? So sorry I was unable to come with, but you know…"

There were a volley of smirks and winks across the table as Virgil nodded seriously.

"Absolutely, Alan. I'll give it to you after dinner. It'll suit you; I think."

Alan grinned widely.

"Great! What colour did you choose? Not a bowtie I hope…? Not that I mind you understand, but…"

As if realizing he was digging himself into a hole, Alan stopped digging and waited for more information, his enthusiasm never wavering.

"Well Alan, your outfit is red."

Alan's grin froze for a moment, then with a glance at Gordon's smirk, became wider still.

"Red huh? My favourite colour. I can't wait to see it!"

"Talking of wedding outfits Virgil, you sent me a message telling me you had taken the liberty of buying an outfit for me too. Can I assume you have a parcel waiting for me to open?"

Virgil nodded at his father, pointedly turning his back on Gordon as Gordon started to giggle helplessly.

Jeff glanced at Gordon, half frowned, then back at Virgil.

"Mine isn't red I take it?"

"No dad. For you I chose black."

"Black?"

"Black."

Jeff grinned suddenly, then laughed outright.

"Sorry son, but somehow from you I half expected to be dressed in something amazing and brightly coloured. Black sounds perfect…a tad funereal perhaps, but very smart."

That evening, when everyone retired to their rooms for the night, every man on the island whom had not already received one, found a package on his bed with a brief note from Virgil, assuring the receiver that if they decided they would rather wear a formal suit than a colourful sarong to the wedding, he would not be upset. Each man made his own decision in his own mind as they held up and admired the beautiful rectangles of colourful cloth. They would do Virgil and Isla proud.

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny and hot. There was a great deal of excitement, and also nerves as the happy couple and their guests prepared for the wedding to come later that morning. John was to perform the ceremony. He had especially studied and qualified to marry people for Virgil's wedding to Connie the previous year; the wedding that had never had the chance to happen. This time, everything was different. Everything was perfect. The guests were decked out in their finery, the men all in colourful sarongs that rivalled even the local birds in the jungle, with their colourful garlands. John stood, in his gold, facing all of them. His golden outfit glistening in the sun, his red hair and turquoise eyes striking in his handsome face. He was smiling as he watched Virgil welcome his bride to his side.

Isla looked like a princess. Her dress was close fitting and narrow-waisted…as narrow-waisted as she could make it, given that she was about two months pregnant; and flared out at her hips. She wore no veil, but a gorgeous white and pink crown of flowers on her head. She had eyes for no one but Virgil. He kept his eyes on her throughout the entire ceremony, as though afraid that to look away might cause her to vanish, as though nothing but a figment of his imagination.

He answered the questions and made his vows with his eyes locked with hers, until he heard his older brother come to the finale:

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride…"

Virgil kissed his bride long and full on the lips, then turned to his brother, who was watching them with something like longing behind his eyes.

"Thanks John."

John smiled, and wiped something…was it dust? From his eye.

"Congratulations little brother."

He grabbed Virgil's hand, then grabbed Isla in a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Isla Tracy."

 **Afternote:** _Just a point of interest…the story of the funeral of Virgil's late fiancée Connie and the strange behaviour of her parents is covered in my short story entitled_ **One Of A Kind**.


End file.
